The Three Familiar Powers
by mactan01
Summary: Three ace commanders of war are summoned to the world of fantasy and magic as familiars of their own masters.How can they change the world where science and technology never existed?I'm not good at summary so just read the story to figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own FOZ nor C&C Red alert 3,all belongs to their respective owners except I added 2 OC in this story which is my idea.

This is my first time writing a fanfiction so this will be a challenge so without further ado,onward to the story.

Chapter 1:War of the Three Powers

War has come to conclusion with the allied forces now marching there way to Moscow to claim their final victory against the soviet communists,effectively ending the flames of long bloody war between two powerful factions.

But one certain soviet patriot never accepted their fate and find a way to snatch the victory,Anatoly Cherdenko a high rank soviet officer and the most devoted communists along with soviet general Boris Krukov and the soviet scientist Gregor Zelinsky head of ministry of experimental science uses their government's top secret project,the untested new revolutionary time travel technology called the time machine and using it they can journey through time to change the timeline and won the war in their favor before it ended.

Cherdenko's main agenda in travelling to the past is to eliminate Albert Einstein,the most genius scientific man of the century and the one who responsible to the technological might of the allies,the who make there enemies formidable.

His plan was a success,he eliminated Einstein and manage to change the history timeline.

When they back to the new timeline where nuclear and atomic power never existed,the motherland is now on the edge of winning the war while the capitalist allies is on the verge of annihilation makes everything works on their side especially for Cherdenko as he was now the premier of this new era.

But never did they learn that changing the course of history comes a negative effects,they learned in this new era that another superpower with alarmingly high advanced technological superiority respawned on the far east,poised to threaten the very existence of the motherland,the third world power known as the Empire of the rising sun of Japan lead by emperor Yoshiro.

Cherdenko knew to himself he is responsible for this,due to his desperation to save mother Russia he didn't even sight the possibilities of changing history will bring a far more big problem as the new faction intervenes the war and it's started to grow even more catastropic and being escalated into a bigger conflict known as the war of the three powers.

Motherland was being trap from both sides,while they're kicking out the allies in europe at west the empire suddenly launch a surprised invasion resulting of slowly losing there eastern territories,lack of command was a problem,even general Krukov is commanding the main forces Cherdenko still needs additional commander in their ranks as they are now up against two until he finds a suitable one.

From Moscow to Leningrad,newly promoted commander Alena Zaric,a 25 year old youngest female commander was sent on a mission to defend the isle of Leningrad along with the aid of commander Oleg's infantry units with lieutenant Dasha's guidance against the imperial navy led by commander Kenji,this is her first time of commanding a battlefield but she already shows an impressive competent skills of leading an army even commander's Oleg and Kenji was surprised that for a young commander like her despite of her appearance she manage to hold this long and outwitted the experienced imperial commander and repel the invading forces out of Leningrad.A first victory for the soviets thanks to her well calculated tactics and strategies.

Battle after battle,Zaric gives the soviets strings of victories everytime she was sent to the frontlines,thrashing every elements of the empire in the motherland like preventing it's forces from reaching Moscow and even retaked the port of Vladivostok from the empire's grasps,Cherdenko praises her for it's achievements as he never make a mistake of choosing her,eventhough of her attractive features that she doesn't seem to be in the military but Cherdenko believes in a well known phrase that never judge a book by it's cover.

While the soviets busy dealing with the empire at the east,the allies saw this opportunity to rebuild it's forces to retake europe but Cherdenko saw this coming and send their ace commander Zaric with her fellow commander Moskvin in Geneva to prevent the allies in their attempt to revive it's forces,the soviets claimed victorious as general Krukov's forces arrives at scene to join the battle.

After the allies failed attempt in Geneva,the battle in europe still goes on as they slowly losing against the soviets's all because of this new soviet commander decimating the allied forces in every major encounters,showing skills of competence that no one in the allies could counter and of this encounters is that they failed to prevent the soviets to steal their new technology codename Mykonos in there main research lab in Gibraltar thanks to that soviet commander even commander Giles can't stop her from stealing the tech.

This is really alarming for the allies after their all efforts of rebuilding it all turned to nothing because of this news of a soviet commander raking scores of victories in this war,forcing them to evacuate their forces again leaving the mainland europe by the hands of the soviets but field marshal Bingham of the allies finds a solution,an additional commander in their ranks to rival the one soviets have.A risky gamble for him as he invested everything in this one,after seeing it's military records it's a worth to try.

Great Britain,the allies final stronghold to it's presence in europe poised to be invade by communists,Giles along with the newest 24 year old young commander Peter Stanford are sent to the Brighton shores to repel the suspected soviet invasion.

Stanford proved Bingham never commit a mistake of choosing him as he droves back the soviets out of Brighton effectively securing Britain from soviet's onslaught which concludes their first victory against the commies.A high moraled victory to be exact because the one who leads the soviet assault he repelled is general Krukov,now Bingham believes that Stanford is the one they looking for that will change the tide of war in their advantage.

General Krukov in a shocking loss by the hands of a novice trying to regain his pride as the soviet general immediately intervened the battle at Iceland,where commanders Oleg and Zaric who is now famously called the soviet's war goddess currently on a fierce battle against the allies to destroy the main airforce command of the capitalist stationed there.

At the very first,Krukov never likes this novice,a newbie taking all credits in this war and the one always bringing glory to the motherland instead of this time he'll make sure that he gets all the credits.

At the middle of the battle,Zaric recieves a transmission from Cherdenko informs her that Krukov is a traitor and was behind the assasination attempt on the premier and ordered her to eliminate the general,Oleg chooses to side with her and turned their sights Krukov and the unexpected fight happened,soviets fighting each other as commanders Oleg and Zaric are up against general and in the end Zaric eliminated Krukov and returned her attention to the allies,defeating and forces them to retreat.

Back at europe,the allies finally gaining momentum lead by the new allied commander who raising up the allies from the brink of defeat as he continues to rake up straight victories on their campaign in europe as he defeated the soviet forces in France gaining allies a foothold in the continent,now Stanford is the one who leading the allied frontlines in european theater.

On the other hand,the empire lie low for a moment as it secretly rebuilding it's forces for another offensive with new additional strength as they construct a massive moving sea fortress,a new latest weapon technology,and a newest commander in their ranks by the crowned prince recommendation and granted by the emperor's blessing he was promoted to the ranks with a hope that the new imperial commander will lead them to their destiny to conquer the world.

En route to Vorkuta,two sudden transports disguised as soviet vehicles(bullfrogs) passing the soviets defensive lines,one of the transports onboard the empire's newest commander Saito Hiraga.A 20 year old youngest imperial commander along with commander Kenji plans to bypass the enemies sentry guards to land inside the port and launch a surprise attack from behind.

There plan was a success,they completely caught the enemies off guard and manage to subdue the soviet forces inside which finally lead to the takeover of the port gaining a foothold in the continent.A victory leads the empire to it's first step towards their goal.

After the success in Vorkuta,commander Hiraga was assigned to lead the main attack force,despite of his age it doesn't deny that he is the most skilled leader and strategist amongst the imperials that he even entrusted to use the empire's latest weapon of destruction,the shogun executioner,using this advanced death toy,he wipes out every single elements of soviet forces to the point that no one can stop him from spreading carnage and destruction to his enemies,branding him a monicker 'commander Zero' due to his feats,zero enemies remaining and zero enemy structures left standing.

The allies and the soviets finally comes to an agreement of ceasefire due to the surprised assault of the empire as also the allies is being targeted by the rising sun,forging an alliance to take down the empire,Stanford now famously called the eagle commander never thought he will be working with the famous soviet commander who just recently rose to general rank after the battle on Iceland,they're on a joint mission in North Sea to destroy the imperial airbase stationed there and with the coordination between the two invincible commanders resulted into an easy victory,destroying enemy's base in one swoop.

At the Pacific,the empire sent their best commander Saito Hiraga to empire's main stronghold in the Pacific to reinforce commander Naomi's forces to repel the upcoming allies allies attack is no avail as Hiraga repelled every allied forces that attempted to land in Hawaii leaving the allies no options but to pull out in retreat.

Crisis arise within the allies due to the U.S president's actions because of it's big objection to the formed alliance,Stanford and Warren was sent to Mount Rushmore to stop president Ackerman's madness of using the weaponize intercontinental supercannon to obliterate Moscow.

They manage to subdue Ackerman's forces and prevented him from using the weapon,still to his insane aggressiveness to get rid of the alliance,he is being eliminated by the allies elite commando Tanya.

The fierce battle at the Pacific theater goes on as the combined forces of allies and soviets launches an offensive strike at the empire's massive sea fortress,lead by commander's Stanford and Zaric while the fortress defenses was lead by commander's Hiraga and Naomi,this the first time the three strongest commanders of war crosses paths in this event,but this time it's two against one(two on two in this battle).

The battle at the fortress intensifies for each seconds as both opposing sides throw everything they got and it all concluded when the allied reinforcements arrived led by commander Giles,the exhausted imperial forces leaving no choice but to abandon the fortress not before as commander's Hiraga and Naomi bringed in some sensitive techs and equipments they can carry and destroyed the ones they can't before they retreat,they cannot afford it to fall to enemies hands.

The fall of the imperial fortress opens a way for the allies and the soviets to strike ahead to the mainland,without no chance to waste they launch a full scale attack as the allies commence an assault in Tokyo while the soviets attack Mount Fuji where the japanese emperor is located.

Commander Stanford leading the allied frontlines to siege the empire's capitol with commander Lissette harrasing the enemy lines countered by the efforts of the imperial commanders Hiraga and Shinzo manage to repel their advance to hold out until prince Tatsu's forces reinforcing them,Tatsu activated three psionic decimators and severely damaged the allies making an oppurtunity for Saito and Shinzo to launch a full force attack to eliminate the allies presence in there capitol once and for all,Stanford and Lissette in response used the chronosphere to escape out in full retreat.

The sacred place of Mount Fuji becomes a devastated battlefield as the forces between the soviets led by general Zaric and commander Moskvin and the imperial forces led by emperor Yoshiro with his commander's Kenji and Naomi clashing each other as the imperials tried their best to defend the palace against the communist's onslaught,the soviets slowly decimating their defenses until it reaches palace makes the battle seems almost over with the imperial forces on the loosing side,their battered forces was brought to kneeled by general Zaric but the emperor refuses to accept this humiliation.

The emperor declined the soviet's ultimatum,Zaric and Moskvin then pounded the palace with sheer firepower to eliminate the emperor and with everything expected to be over a massive advanced king oni emerge out of the rubbles and reveals that the emperor is piloting the giant robot which started to commence an attack,with only one target remaining the soviets throws everything to put down the seemingly powerful robot and pulverizes it,killing the emperor in the process.

After their victory to secure the capitol,prince Tatsu along with commanders Hiraga and Shinzo quickly rally their way to help the emperor to quell down soviet invasion in Fuji but when they arrived it was too late,the imperial forces was already beaten and the palace was crumbled to the ground,the soviets already fled away when they got the information that the allies retreated in Tokyo,this is the most tragic day for the empire eventhough they manage to defend there country but their emperor killed in the event.

It's been a month since the battle of Japan,the allies offers a peace treaty to the newly crowned emperor Tatsu which in responsed accepted the treaty and send their ambassador escorted by commander Kenji for negotiation which takes place to the Easter Islands where the soviets already arrived there acting as coordinators and sending their own ambassador accompanied by Zaric and Moskvin as the allied ambassador escorted by commander Warren where both them and the imperials are finally arrived at the area to officially starts the peace treaty to mark the end of the conflict between the three world powers.

When the treaty was about to start,a great betrayal happened as the soviets turned hostile and suddenly attacked both allies and imperial forces caught off guard,this backstabbing attack was perpretrated by premier Cherdenko with Zaric and Moskvin acting as baits,the allies and the imperials tried to retaliate but the soviets didn't give them a chance and only forces them to retreat.

After their successful traitorous attack,Zaric recieves a sudden transmission from Cherdenko congratulating her for the success of the operation and thanking her for it's services but the mood suddenly changes as the premier now aims to eliminate her just because she will become a threat to his future plans which sent a horrified shock to the female general.

Zaric stunned shock as her loyalty was betrayed although she already warned by the soviet scientist Gregor Zelinsky about the premier.A large concentration of another soviet forces was detected on the other side of the isle on her radar presumably premier's forces,Moskvin choosed to side with her and even Dasha sent her loyalty on her as they're now up against the enemy they never expected to face,the leader of there nation.

Premier's forces deployed a bunch of vacumm imploders preparing activation but Zaric keep her pace as she needed to survive this to confront the premier and with the help of commander Moskvin they manage to destroy the vacumm imploders scattered around the isle before it could use against them.

Allied commander Stanford went to Havana Cuba to investigate the alleged soviet hidden operation there to invade allies a moments ago recieved a transmission from a soviet scientist Gregor Zelinsky about the premier's real agenda and how he is responsible for this words of the scientist is doubtful but just to authenticate it he was sent to Cuba to confirm it.

The scientist's words holds discovered that the soviets amassing the production of kirov airships that they will send to bombed the US 's new objectives now after the confirmation is to destroy all the airship factories that turned out to be stadium arenas and prevent the airship's to reach the U.S an elements of surprise he dimolishes all the stadiums and scrambled all his aerial assets including his anti air units to wipeout every single airships that attempted to escape.

The motherland is in a dire soviets was divided into two partys,the premier's loyalist and the one who sided with never expected this one,most of the military high rank officials sided with the was due to her reputation during the war that she got this many the general wants she can plot a coup and ousted him from his it doesn't matter to him now,he needs to escape this predicament as he planned another desperate plan.

General Zaric came up an open negotiation deal with the allies and the the allies and the imperials distrusts the soviets after the incident in Easter islands,but after the news of happenings in the U.S.S.R Zaric finally convinced them and the negotiation came in full swing with a joint request deal to capture the premier who is now on attempt a ridiculous escape in Leningrad using a rocket to go into a russian space station in the moon...he is really that desperate.

A joint mission to capture the traitorous premier was assembled as the three strongest commanders of the three power nations,general Zaric,commander Stanford and commander Hiraga united under one goal.

Leningrad,where the final battle to end the war takes was fully prepared for this as he deployed multiple iron curtains to protect the rocket from being destroyed and setting up everything he got just to escape.

Commander Hiraga commence an attack at the east side to destroy the iron curtains located there while Stanford siege the west side to destroy the iron curtains setted there and continuing their advance to reach the rocket at the same spearheaded the attack at the front as her two fellow commanders sorrounds Cherdenko's forces on both sides and they already manage to destroy all iron curtains leaving the rocket vulnerable as part of their tactics with the help of the two is really effective,due to her familiarity of the area where her first battle as a commander taked place.

Finally they took down the rocket before it lift off and captured Cherdenko,Zaric now settled things to the premier for it's betrayal and she handed him over to the allies,the allies then sentence Cherdenko to imprisonment through cryo prison,at last the war of the three powers is over.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sorry if you see some wrong grammars in this story.I'm just not well verse in english because it's not my language though.I also balanced the gender of the OCs to make a difference.

Next chapter:Chapter 2:Turning Events

PLEASE R&R


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:I do not own FOZ or C&C red alert 3,all belongs to their respective owners except for some characters I added which is my idea not belong to this anime or game.

This chapter revolves around their experiences before they dump to FoZ world.

Chapter 2:Turning Events

(A Resthouse Near Ural Mountains)

General Zarić refuses the offer to become the new premier,she'd rather choose to fight at the battlefield than sitting in the office reading some bloody papers.

It's been couple of months since the war,she was on her freetime and she wants to spend it to the fullest,still the soviet people pushes her to become there first ever female premier until they found a suitable candidate for the position,Zarić hopes that this one is not like Cherdenko since that bastard was now in the freezer,Alena stretches her arms as she reclined on her chair in the outside balcony of her resthouse.

"I hope it will be like this everyday".Alena says as she watches the peaceful scenery of the Ural mountains.

(Washington D.C U.S.A,On A Road To White House)

Stanford wearing a tuxedo dress with headphones on his ears listening to the music to his smartphone while driving on his ferari on his way to the white house.

The new president of the united states sents an invitation to him for the dinner that will be held there,Stanford after the war,promoted to become the supreme commander of the allied forces because of his impressive battle records during the war,Peter arrives at the white house and he was greeted by president Alfred Duncan.

"Commander,I thank you for accepting the invitation".Duncan greets Stanford as they shakes hands.

"Pleasure is mine mr. president".Peter replied with a casual smile.

The two then enters the hallway escorted by presidential bodyguards,arriving at the dining hall,Stanford sees the familiar faces,those familiar ones are his fellow mates in the military that are also invited.

Commanders Giles Price,Warren Fuller,and Lissette Hanley are here,Field marshal Bingham was here also together with elite commando Tanya and lieutenant Eva McKenna,Peter knows Eva as she's the one who provide Stanford field assistance during the war,also there are some unfamiliar ones that he does'nt knew.

Stanford first greeted the commanders,then he greets Bingham,Tanya,and Eva and then president Duncan introduces Stanford to the other visitors,starting with the old man wearing a commanders field uniform.

"Commander,meet commander Hill,he's a retired veteran commander of the allies."President Duncan introduce the old veteran commander to Stanford.

"Nice to meet you sir,I'm commander Peter Stanford".Peter introduce himself and extended his hands to the veteran commander for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you kid".Hill shakes Peter's hands and continues.

"So you are the famous young commander they're talking about huh,you don't look like one on the rumors,but still a persons appearrances can decieve the eyes of anyone is'nt it."The old veteran said his view to the supreme commander of the allies and Peter could only smile on that as the introduction proceeds to the other two persons that invited.

"Commander I would like to meet you president Rupert Thornley of the Futuretech,the famous and the biggest advanced weapons tech industrial company in the world and his staff secretary miss Kelly Weaver."Duncan introduce the two visitors to Peter.

"Pleasure to meet you ".Stanford greets and shakes hands with Thornley.

"It's a honor to meet the hero of the allies in person,and by the way this is my staff secretary ".Thornley introduce his secretary to Stanford.

"Nice to meet you ".Stanford also shakehands to the secretary.

"Thank you sir".She replied and then president Duncan made an announcement.

"Alright with all here,let's get this dinner started."With that they all began the dinner.

(At The Empire Of Japan)

Commander Saito Hiraga,now emperor Tatsu's most trusted right hand helps the emperor to build the prosperity of their nation once again,after the war the empire was badly damage when there country became the battlefield in the recent war and their situation is getting worse when the other imperial commanders gone rogue after the former emperors death forcing emperor Tatsu to deal with it first before the empires recovery,sending his loyal commander Saito Hiraga that was now given the title as the supreme shogun commander by his blessing,the allies offered it's assistance to them but Tatsu refuses it,he says that this is the empires problem not the world.

Commander Hiraga with his displayed skills in the every battle forces the upstarts imperial commanders to surrender and pledge their loyalty to the new emperor Tatsu,Hiraga now on his way to the last rebelled commander Shinzo which it's forces stationed at Osaka,there battle commence at full swing when Saito's forces crashes Shinzo's defense with new additional units on Hiraga's army thanks to continous r&d issued by emperor Tatsu. A nearly demolished castle that converted into a Stronghold commanding base where Shinzo is located,Saito piloted a giga fortress and fly towards the pounded castle that was now surrounded by his army and almost of Shinzo's army has been eliminated.

He lands the fortress in front of the ruined castle and disembarks the giga then went inside the castle,when he enters the castle he was greeted by Shinzo's shinobi units drew out there shurikens and katana to attack the shogun commander but the average combat skills of Saito was beyond them as he unsheathed his own katana wipeout the shinobi's down to the last man,Saito moves his way deep to the castle and found a hall where at the middle is Shinzo standing besides a weird movable cart,and then Shinzo spoke first.

"I've expected your arrival commander Saito." Saito then also speaks.

"Shinzo san...your already surrounded and your army is now annihilated,surrender now and you will be spared and I assure you that emperor Tatsu will forgive you for this."Shinzo's response was an evil laugh and said.

"Saito san,what is your purpose of following emperor Tatsu?What was exactly his will that you will comply to follow?"Hiraga answered him without hesitation.

"Because his the emperor and his will is the will of our nation,Emperor Tatsu wants this nation to get back on it's foot,to make it a peaceful nation for our people to be and ensure the empire will last long to the end,that is his will that I want to follow for the survivability of our empire."Saito answered.

After hearing Hiraga's answer,he then ask the commander another question.

"I see,then what is your purpose during the time of our emperor Yoshiro that you comply to follow his will."Hiraga gets silent after that question,he's now thinking about previous emperors will to this country,Emperor Yoshiro believes that the empire destined to conquer the world,but that becames futile when the empires existence gets endangered as the allies and soviets almost nearly annihilated them during the invasion to there land,Hiraga thinks about it and suddenly gets what Shinzo's agenda.

"Wait...you are-"Shinzo cuts he said.

"Yes,I am continuing our former emperors will,Tatsu denied to continue it through his actions,and now he agreed negotiations with our enemies that responsible to his fathers death,instead of seeking vegeance,he choose to be friends with them,his father will be disappointed on him,he puts a shame on his fathers grave!" Shinzo's speech slowly turned into an angered tone puts Saito into serious reaction.

"Yes your right,he puts a shame on his father's memory for not avenging it,but not in our empire that is now on a weakened state,and fighting the allies and soviets right now is a suicide even if the empire backs to normal,we cannot do that again,the recent war spilled many bloods of our people including our previous emperor and it will cause to the peoples uprise,emperor Tatsu don't want it to happen,I'm only choose what's the best for our country,and emperor Tatsu's action is the only necessary thing for the empire. If you value the lives of our people and you care about the future of our empire,we need to end this fighting now." Shinzo then blurted out.

"NO!Your wrong,emperor Yoshiro's will is the will of our nation and as the crowned prince he must follow his father's destiny to conquer all lands,not making his own decision for the empire,he must continue the empires legacy."Shizo countered.

"Everyone has it's own destiny,emperor Tatsu find it's own for the nation,the empire is currently rise to a new dawn with a hope for better tomorrow under him from the brinks of war and we want you to be part of it,please,let's end this pointless fight."Saito said as he convince Shinzo to surrender.

"You have your own belief,but I have my own,I guess this arguments are the one that is pointless,it will only settle this in one thing."Shinzo said as he unsheathed his katana.

"So,never change your decision and you still choose to fight,fine then."Saito sigh in defeat to convince Shinzo and also unsheathed his own katana.

The two commanders posed into a samurai battle stance,a moments of silence occured as they waited of whom will attack first.A small piece of rock debris is now falling from the ceiling,when it reaches the ground a sound was heard,then all of a sudden the two imperial commanders clashes there katanas with loud sparking clank.

(Chernobyl Abandoned Facilities,U.S.S.R)

General Alena Zarić returned to her duty from her vacation,recieves another mission from lieutenant Dasha in direct orders from the new premier,her mission is to intercept the suspected futuretech illegal activity in there territorial areas without their consent,if confirmed,she ordered to eliminate it.

Zarić recieves additional new units for her forces inputs into her MCV to make her task smooth,it's also includes into her another shrinked MCV currently encase into a secured smallcase hiding in her trenchcoat,it's all thanks to the allies shrinking technology that soviets manage to recover in the battlefield from the ruins of the cryocopters in the previous war,the soviets secrectly manage to reverse engineer it and tested it,the reason that she has a toy size MCV hiding in her possession that also posesses with unlimited cloning tech making her MCV more advance than any other.

Zarić identifies the futuretech unauthorized activities in there soil,as per orders she initiates search and destroy tactics on those sites resulting into futuretechs operations to be hampered.A news about the destruction of those areas came to public,futuretech had no answers about what happened although they knew that the soviets are behind the attacks,they cannot afford to be comprimised it on the public,it only escalates to more disaster as the world will see them evil wanted to create a conflict because the allies is affiliated with them that will make the two factions turned hostile against each other again.

The futuretech last area of operation is located in Chernobyl,outskirts of Pripyat,Ukraine,an abandoned facility where the failed attempt of converting the suns power into unlimited source of energy takes place.

Zarić was now on the area and started to build it's forces to eliminate the futuretechs last presence in the motherland,she prepares her army as she knows that futuretech is already prepared for her arrival assault and her expectations never betrayed her,she face an armed to teeth futuretechs private armed forces,the ones quite deserted place was now converted into warzone echoed with gunfires and explosions.A full retreat commence by futuretech to there last line of defense at Chernobyl plant while Zarić army pushes them back.

General Zarić currently riding in a bullfrog transport on it's way to the frontlines,her forces are trying to break through futuretechs line of defense and effectively surrounded the area,Zarić scrambles a squad group of conscripts and terror drone units and ride it on the couple of bullfrogs on standby line position facing the enemy lines.

She's planning to strike enemies exposed rear using bullfrogs burst parachute ability,together with her selected squad units they fly towards enemies rear and make paradrop landing,the enemies caught off guard as they slaughtered by Zarić units back stab attack,the enemy soldiers goes down by relentless gunfire and there tanks can't retaliate due to terror drones sudden dismantling strike, Zarić fires her magnum revolver to the enemies tried to gain a kill on her while dodging and taking cover on enemies attacks.

Her remaining squads thats not engaging follows her on the way inside the main plant facility,inside the facility they face a small enemy resistance but they manage to took it down and they finally reached the central operation room,but what they see is the area is brimming with activity,scientist and personnels busy doing there task,many computers and apparatus around,and in the middle is what appears to be an active massive gigantic reactor.

"Looks like they continuing the project that fails decades ago."Zarić mutters and held her revolver above and fire.

"BANG"

The sound rangs throughout the area and all the personnels were now terrified as the group of armed conscripts pointing there rifles towards them.

"Alright business is over,put all your hands up and kneeled down."All personnels complied to Zarić orders but suddenly the door on the left side of the hall breach emerging the elements of futuretechs forces resulting into a crossfire between the two armed groups.

The firing ends into soviets favor as they wipeout the enemy,many futuretech personnels were killed or injured by the shootout and some of Zarić squads suffered the same but the worst part of all that the giant reactor is acting abnormal as the chain reaction activity rose up.

"Oh shit!the reactor has been damage by the shootout,it's going to explode!"The scientist shouts with mix of horror in his ć approach the scientist and asks.

"Is there anyway to stop it?"The scientist answered her.

"N..no,there's no way to stop it,but there still time,we need to get hell out of here!"The scientist said as he pleaded the general to evacuate.

"How much time?"Zarić asks the scientist again.

" A-about half hour or less base on the reaction damage,please we need to get out of here!"The scientist now in panic and Zarić ask the scientist once again.

"Wait...how big will be the blast radius?"She asked.

"U-mm,about a hundred mile..."The scientist answered.

Alena shocks of what she heard because there are some human settlements and towns around Chernobyl especially Pripyat that is just outside from here and if the scientist said is a fact then those areas will be reached by the blast and hundred thousands will be killed,they even have not enough time to initiate evacuation orders to those areas.

Alena turns her attention to the computers attach to the raging reactor and thinks about something,her mood changes into serious determined one,she turns to a conscript soldier and executes her final order.

"Soldier I want you inform all units to make an evacuation order to Pripyat,scramble all bullfrogs we have and use it to evacuate all civilians there,it will not take half a hour to evacuate because the townspeople there is not that too many,relay this order now...I will stay here to reduce these damn thing's blasting radius."She ordered.

"But ma'am you can leave that to the combat enginee."The soldier demanded but denied by the general.

"No,I don't want to order my people to make a suicidal objective for me."Zaric replied.

"B-but ma'am wha-"The conscript words was cut off by the general.

"No buts soldier I want you to relay my orders NOW!"General Zarić ordered the soldier with an angered tone,the conscript leave no choice but to comply and hurried it's way out and now she is the only one left in the area,Alena immediately goes to the computers that connects to the reactor and began incrypting to lessen the explosion radius of the reactor.

She has a hard time to do it and she takes about 20 minutes to do it but she manage to decrease the reactor's field energy and make the blast radius into a village size radius,Zarić hopes that this is enough though she knows that everyone is already out of the vicinity,she leans her back and sits beneath the now boiling reactor and waiting to embrace it's blast,Alena picks the smallcase in her coat and hold it with her two hands.

"So this is the end of me,I did'nt expect to be this,damn l don't even have a chance to use this new nasty tech of this thing."Alena let out a heartfelt laugh and put back the smallcase in her trenchcoat.

The reactor now comes to explosion and now unleashing small torrential shockwaves that disturbs surroundings around it,when Zarić ready to face her fate,she hears a voice of a woman speaking in somewhat an old french dialect,Zarić looks around and did not see someone,she now thought that she must be imagining it but she heard it again,Zarić was unable to react as the reactor explodes into a tramendous blast,before the blast claims the soviet general a green portal suddenly appears in front of her and sucks her in.

No one will know what came of her as the entire place eaten by explosion and the whole Chernobyl existence erased in the face of the earth.

(Futuretech Main Industry,Philadelphia U.S.A)

Dozens of reporters are outside the main branch of Futuretech industry in philadelphia U.S.A hoping for an ambush interview on the futuretech the bunch of press was Brenda Snow as she currently reporting.

"Were here now at futuretech industry waiting for the arrival of the futuretech president Rupert Thornley as we about to question him regarding the incidents on there alleged operation sites in europe and oh,speaking of president Rupert,he's now here." The security personnels immediately lined up to form a wall separating the press and the arrivals,the reporters are trying there best to get close but they was prevented by the guards.A luxury car arrives in front of the building entrance,a car door opens reveals president Thornley,reporters already bombarded him with lots of questions and flicking cameras as he went out but then the second door on the other side of car opens reveal a man much to the press shock was no other than the allies supreme commander,Peter Stanford.

He approach the opposite side of the door and voluntary opens it and offer his hand to a person inside that reveals to be lieutenant McKenna who accepted Stanford's hand,the reporters attention was now on the two military officials as they swarmed by the press trying to get an interview but being stop by the guards,Rupert sighs in relief that the attention of press was turned to the two visitors.

'Looks like inviting them is good idea though.'Thornley thought to himself.

"Mr. Stanford,Ms. Eva please follow me."The two then followed Thornley inside the building where many personnels busy doing there daily task and some technological things and science exhibits around the place and while on there way,Stanford saw a bunch of kids appears to be students escorted by a teacher.

"I don't even know that you are accepting field trips here."Stanford said to Rupert while looking at the students.

"Well,let's say we have a belief that childrens are the future of society so of course why not teach them some advance learning."Rupert replied as the three walks to their destination,the three arrives at the door where is waiting them.

" nice to see you again."Stanford greeted the futuretech secretary.

"Same to you commander,and you too Lieutenant."Weaver replies and also greets Eva.

"Thank you "Eva replied.

"Well,with all here let's go inside and commander,lieutenant I want you two to see our experimenting breakthrough today and also there's someone already there that arrives first than you two."Thornley then opens the security door through swiping his I.D card and the four enters a wide testing experimenting hall,many scientist are walking around and in the center was a two big oval size portal like device which fits to a MCV to pass attach with some giant wires,the four goes to the watch room,Peter and Eva saw a familiar figure their and surprise that it was field marshal Bingham.

"Field marshal,I didn't expect you to be here."Stanford said at the field marshal.

"Ah,Commander,lieutenant good thing you two arrive,futuretech invited us to witness the experimental project they are going to test."Bingham informs his two fellow army officials about the event.

"Indeed field marshal,we will going to show all of you our great experimental project that we studied this recent times."Thornley proudly said to the visitors,the personnels and scientists in the wide hall prepares the equipments to the upcoming experimental presentation.

(Outside The Experimental Hall)

A teacher is escorting a group of students in a field trip wandering and learning about scientific displays around futuretech,then one male student separates at the group as he enters an authorized personnel room because of curiosity when he sees many personnels in and out of the room,the last personnel went out accidentally leave the door slightly open causing a student to illegally entered the room,inside the room he saw a MCV park in the area and due to child's amazement to the big vehicle he climbs on it and accidentally opens the vehicles unsecured door then he enters.

The boy looking around curiously inside the MCV but suddenly the vehicle blared to life and the door automatically close leaving the boy lock inside,he tries to open the door but no avail,then the engine starts to kick in and the kid started to panic and cried but no one hears him outside due to the vehicle is soundproof.A big entrance opens in front of the MCV as it started to move in.

(Back At The Experimental Hall)

"Okay ladies and gentlemen,let's begin the experiment."Thornley announces and the presentation is now about to begin,the generators came to life,all systems is now active,and everything is going well,the scientists are really doing their task correctly.

The two big ovals starts to glow into blue glints of light,and white electricities appears around resembles to a chronosphere making two big ovals into a portal like thing as the event transpire,Thornley explains to three army officials about the ongoing experiment.

"As you can see,this project is called CHRONO PORTAL,it's principles is like chronoshift but the functionality is different,chronoshift can only transports limited vehicle units at time but this chrono portal can transport unlimited count of vehicles as long as the portal is active and anything enters this portal will exit into that portal."Thornley explained.

"So you mean that the two portals are linked?And this one is the entrance point and this one is the exit point?"Bingham said as he wants to understand this project.

"Actually they are entrances and exits to each other,anything can go there through and fro."Thornley explains to Bingham.

"You mean it's like a shortcut way?"Stanford said and Thornley responds with a nod.

"Interesting."McKenna mutters and quite amaze by the project.

"Okay,now let's test these portals,activate the MCV on the other side of the room."The operator nods in Thornley's order.A door slowly opens slidely at the sidewall of the hall as the door completely opens the MCV moves in from the other side in auto pilot mode.

"You have a M.C.V there?"McKenna ask Thornley.

"Of course ,by the way that MCV is a modified one as we input some unlimited cloning technology into it's program and thank you for entrusting that technology to us that you get in a trade with the soviets."The allied officers amaze at Thornley's said that the futuretech manage to adopt cloning tech to the MCV's program.

"Alright,in this experiment the MCV will going to enter the portal and let's see if will exit to the second portal,if that happens,it will conclude the succcession of this project."Thornley stated the presentation of the experiment.

" why auto pilot if you can use a driver to drive it through the portal?If these chrono portal behaves like chronoshift,it will not harm the person inside yes?"Stanford questions Thornley about MCV's auto pilot.

"And thats the difference between the two mr. Stanford,even it has the same functions as the chronoshift it does'nt have the same behavior."Thornley explains and continues.

"We've been already tested it by inserting a mouse inside a metalbox,we use a small version of portals in that and the results is that the portals reacted and went unstable when we entered the box with a mouse,that's why were not using human drivers instead an auto pilot one to avoid unnecessary incident,thankfully it did not cause serious problems because we use small versions but now is the time to use big actual things to this experiment and I hope theirs no problems will occur."Thornley explains as the M.C.V is now entering it's front part on the portal.

"If we succeeds,we will continuing to improve this portal project so that it can also transport living organisms such us humans."Thornley added.

The experiment went good but when the MCV's mid part enters something went wrong,the portal begins to unstable as if looks like contradicting something at the vehicle.

"What is happening?"Thornley questioned the operator as if somethings wrong.

"I don't know sir,the portal suddenly acting crazy."The operator replies as he trying to control the situation.

"Rupert whats going on?"Bingham ask Thornley as he sense something bad going on.

"D-don't worry Bingham everything is under control."Thornley assures him but Bingham saw it's problematic expression.

"Sir!I've detected a life form signature inside the vehicle!"The operator suddenly blurted out to informs Thornley.

"What?!"Thornley surprise and confuse on the operator's statement.

"Give me a live footage inside the MCV."The operator complied and shows the footage on the screen and everyones attention lock on the screen and saw the inside of MCV,shocks on what they see.A young boy wearing a student uniform was crying and sitting duck at the corner.

"How in the world that kid got there?!"Thornley nearly shouts in disbelieving tone on what he saw on the screen.

"He's a student,he's one of the pupils on a field trip that we saw before."McKenna said as the portals energy begans to surge,Stanford takes action as he hurried his way to the MCV.

"Stanford where are you going?!"McKenna called him out.

"I need to save that kid!"Stanford said and running his way to the MCV.

"Hey wait!"McKenna shouts as she follows suit.

"Shit,I can't control the power surge now,I'm out!"The operator said and turns to Thornley.

"Sir we need to tell our personnels there to evacuate."The operator said.

"Rupert I want this situation under control."Bingham said to Thornley with mad tone,Thornley now curses as he's project gone mess because of just one child trapped inside the MCV.

Stanford rushes his way towards the vehicle,the situation is getting worse as the personnels are running away from the area as the portal is rampaging releasing a strands of blue electricities around but the commander didn't falter and continues to run to the MCV,when he reaches the vehicle's door,it was secured closed and a robotic voice from it demanded a voice authorization.

"Commander Peter Rodriguez Stanford."Stanford stated his complete name and the allied MCV's program recognise him causing the door automatically opened and Stanford enters the vehicle and immediately sees the young boy crying at the corner.

"Hey there little buddy,are you alright?"Peter said softly at the young boy who is now seeing him and the kid nods.

"Come on,let's get out of here."And then he carries the boy out of the MCV,he suddenly stops in front of the door when he see that the floor surrounded the vehicle is infested with electrical shockwaves comes from the rampaging portal.

"Stanford!"McKenna shouts on him at few distance,Stanford saw her and then coming out with a no choice decision.

"Eva!Catch him quick!" Before McKenna could say anything,Stanford throws the boy with great force at her and Peter prays that Eva could manage to catch the kid in time but Stanford sighs in relief that McKenna luckily catches the boy and now on her possession,then he shouted at McKenna.

"Get out of here NOW!"Stanford shouted.

"What about you?!"McKenna shouts back.

"Don't mind me just get out NOWWWW!"Stanford shouted on top of his voice as the portals power surge intensifies and was about to release a massive energy waves,Stanford knows that this is it for him but then she heard a strange female voice muttering some sort of echantment.

"What,there's still someone inside here?"Stanford mutters but before he could look inside,the two portals burst into a massive shockwave causing everyone in the area knocks down not before the MCV were Stanford is was engulfed by a green shockwave causing him to be knockout. Everyone gainsb conciousness and look at the site of explosion.A collective shocks displayed from everyone when they saw the portals are totally shattered into pieces and the MCV with the commander inside of it was completely vanished without a single trace.

(Osaka,Empire Of Japan)

The fight goes on between the two imperial commanders Saito and Shinzo,Shinzo already shows signs of fatigue on him because of his old age but Saito still in condition to fight.

"I...won't...going... to lose."Shinzo mutters while he's exhausted.

"Give up now Shinzo san,you're already reached your limit,there's no point to pursue this."Saito tries to convinced him for the one last time.

"NO!I refuse!"Shinzo with all his energy left dash towards Saito readying his katana,Saito grit his teeth to frustration of failing to convince him,with no choices left he also rush towards Shinzo holding his katana ready for a final blow.

They swing their blades upon contact as they cross each other in opposite direction,an eerie of silence swallowed the place and now being broke when Shinzo fell on the ground and a pool of blood poured from his body.

"cough","cough"..it seems that I lost."Shinzo said while coughing on his own blood Saito on the other hand turned to see and walks towards Shinzo while sheathing his katana and Saito stops on his tracks when his now in front of Shinzo,then he asks him.

"Shinzo san,why you just allow to be end like this?"He asked.

"Because.."cough","cough"..I already swear my loyalty and services to emperor Yoshiro year's ago."Shinzo said and continues.

"And a shogun never back on his words and renounce his loyalty"cough","cough".Shinzo added.

"Heh heh...you know Hiraga,one thing I've learned from you when were both working together is that always have a plan B."Shinzo then grab something on his sleeves causing Saito to be alerted holding his katana ready to unsheath,Shinzo reveals a detonator from his sleeves and he quickly presses the button.

Saito both confuse and aware of what Shinzo did,then he hears a beeping sound behind came from the machanical rectangular cart,he's eyes widen when he realize that the cart is turned to be a improvised bomb,he runs to the bomb and saw it's timer tickles,Saito turns to see Shinzo with his annoying reaction.

"Tch,going desperate aren't you?Trying to drag me and my units into your fall?"Saito annoyingly said.

"Not only you and your army "cough","cough"..that bomb is powerful enough to obliterate half of japan,it's better for the empire to no longer exist than.. cannot fullfill..it's...destiny."Shinzo struggles on the end of his words till to his last breath,now that Shinzo is dead leaving Saito with a horrified shock was now change into angry mode.

"Fanatic old bastard moron..."Saito muttered while gritting his teeth to complete anger but manage to regain his posture he inspected the bomb and saw the mechanized construction of it,realizing that this is way out of his league because of it's very sensitive parts,he immediately contacted an engineer from his engineer he called arrives at the scene running fast as it halt in it's tracks panthing hard due to it's probable far distant marathon run.

"Can you do something about this?"Saito asks the engineer as he points at the bomb and after the engineer regained his normal breathing he quickly inspect the explosive device,Saito is watching while the engineer meticulously tinkering the bomb.

"It can't be."The engineer grimly mutters after the quick inspection.

"What did you discover?"Saito asks seriously to him.

"Commander this bomb is a pack psionic bomb but a hundred times stronger version of it and it can vanish a half of our country!"The engineer said shocked by he just discovered.

"I know but can you difuse it?"Saito asked.

"That's the main problem sir I cannot."The engineer answered while lowering his head.

"WHAT?!What do you mean you cannot!"Saito yells from the engineer's answer.

"This bomb's mechanics sir from what I see was designed that whoever dares to difuse it will just make it triggered to explode,in other words it's impossible to disarm."The engineer sadly said and Saito clenched his fist to frustration,the empire now was come to it's unexpected impending doom,Saito pondering his head on how to deal this disaster that Shinzo leaves,there's no way to stop this bomb,all that left is how to take this away from Japan,Saito in deep thinking coming up with a plan that will sealed his last resolve for his nation's survival.

"Engineer,thanks for the effort,I'll take it from here."The engineer confused by his commander's said.

"Umm...sir what are you going to do with this?"Engineer ask taking a glance on the psionic bomb.

"Don't worry about it,just leave it to me."Saito said and the engineer bows and started to leave,as the engineer was out of his sight he wasted no time and pushes the bomb cart way to the exit.

Saito reached the exit where he lands the giga fortress and quickly take the bomb aboard with him,the commander place the warhead at the corner and goes to the pilot seat and initiate systems online manual and the giga starts to fly up,he then switches the fortress to auto pilot program to fly upwards until it reaches space.

Hiraga's plan was to take the bomb to the space,he can't take it anywhere in the earth,it will only cause major disaster to their planet and the space was the safiest place to detonate the bomb, seating on the pilot's seat,Saito calmly watches the view outside witnessing the sunrise on the earth's horizon.

"At least the fate gives me a beautiful sight to behold before I go to the afterlife."Saito said to himself and thinks about how everything ends up like this.

'Damn Shinzo,that old hag really wants to bring down everything because of his delusional faith, and thanks to him that I force myself into this situation.'He thought and at the same time pissed when he thinks about it.

Saito reach something on his pocket and reveals a toy size MCV that shrinked thanks to shrinking technology that allies traded on them as a show of goodwill for the united alliance between the three superpower recieves this MCV as a gift from the newly crowned emperor Tatsu when he grants a title to become the supreme shogun.

This M.C.V features contains an infinite cloning tech that the soviets traded on them and also an additional new tech units from the empire,Saito let out a sigh because he lost a chance to use this.

"What a letdown,I never given a chance to use this though I can't borrow this to where I was going now."Saito said and he puts the small MCV back to his pocket.

The commander contemplates on his seat while waiting to the warhead explodes that will claim his existence,then a mysterious voice of a girl speaks out of nowhere makes the commander to stand up and posed into a battle stance,his hands ready to unsheath his katana in a moments notice.

"Who's there?" Saito calls out the mysterious voice while his eyes searching around,his eyes then darted at the green shining oval floating in the air.

"What the hell is that."Saito wide eye in confused and at the same time curious at the anomally,the mysterious voice speaks again and this time Saito identifies the language it spoke was some kind of french dialect and he sures that it was come from the shining green oval,Saito decides to get close from it as he does'nt care if it is a trap because he will die anyway,he extend his hand to poke it but when he touches it a vucumm effect occurs and the commander struggles to not be eaten by the green orb but it was useless and he's totally abducted by it,then the green orb vanished out of thin air leaving nothing inside the giga but only the bomb with it's time runs out and the explosion came,a deafining boom appears in the space,in earth from above it only see as a blue orb shape firework burst in the sky.

The whole world shocks on the grave news reaches them,the three formidable commanders of the great war are now part of mankinds history like other well known commanders in the past with great contributions of what the world is feats in the battlefield will definitely be wrote down to the history annals,all of it will surely teaches in the school in the near future.,the whole world mourns to the lost of their war heroes and even their respective countries build a memorial statue for them,but little did they know that the three commanders still alive,only brought to another mysterious world where there new destiny awaits.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AAAAAND finally,I'm done WHEW!This is the longest story I write so far so don't forget to review!

Next Chapter:Arrival in the New Beginning


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:I do not own FoZ or C&C red alert 3,all belongs to their respective owners except to the two OCs which is my idea.

This chapter will fucos to their arrival in the FoZ verse and how they will interact to will also know who the three individuals that summoned them there although you already know the one and maybe had a clue on the two.

Chapter 3:Arriving In The New Beginning

(Unknown Place)

"Owww...that hurts."Saito bumped on the ground as if he falls on a high place. When he regains himself he looks around and can't see anything,his surroundings was covered with thick smoke. He attempts to stand,touches the ground and felt the smooth grass.

'I'm on the ground?Did I slip into a teleportation device?I didn't remember that we manage to create one.'Those are questions that in young commander's mind. He quickly stands up and the smoke subsides seeing the area clearly,but what he sees that make his eyebrow raise in confusion. He saw a bunch of teenagers wearing some sort of school uniform with a cape,near him was a pink haired girl wearing the same attire as the others,ranting in a language which he suspects a french but an ancient one in front of a bald man that looks like in his 40's wearing an eyeglasses and holding a staff. Saito then notices the structures around the place that looks like a fancy medieval recoinnasance era type buildings.

"Professor let me try it again pleeease!There must be a mistake!"The pinkette pleading at the bald man.

"Now now Louise,I can't allow you to do that,this is a time long tradition,you can't just summon another because you don't like the first one."The bald man replies on her that appears to be there professor. The crowd of students bursts into laughter maybe at the pink haired girl that must be did something funny,then one of the students in the crowd spokes,coming from the red haired woman with a tan colored skin has a disturbingly bigger breast amongst the female students and an endowed attractive body that any pervert man will never leave their eyes on it.

"Ahahahahah what is this,Louise the zero summons a commoner as a familiar. Oh Louise your killing me. You never betrayed our expectations when it comess to you."Said the red haired girl to the pinkette in a bullying manner.

"YOU SHUT UP there Zerbst you big breast cow!"The pinkette now known as Louise yells and at the same time irritates at red haired woman making fun of her. On the other hand Saito is being confused on what's happening and where is he. The students are currently laughing at the pink haired student,the commander doesn't know what's the regretted himself now that he didn't even tried to learn french language as he only studies some asian languages,also english,latin,spanish,deutch,and rusik. But the main problem in him now is that where in the world is he and who are these people. The commander looks carefully at these people and he notices that they resembles like a Harry Potter characters if the sticks they holding is a wand in any indication but what caught his attention are the creatures accompanied each student much to his shock if it doesn't his sights being fooled him he just looks on some sort of mythical creatures especially he stared at the blue dragon and a floating big eyeball creature that he only sees from fairytale books.

'Where really am l?!'He thought aloud,in order to clear his mind in train of questions,he decided to speak in english in hoping that they are familiar with it.

"Excuse me,ummm...can anyone of you tell me where am I ?"He asked.

"Oh look,zero's familiar speaks albionese,although he doesn't look like albionese."One of the students said as all of them stops laughing at the pinkette and switch there attention to Saito.

"Now Louise,please seal the contract and let's finish this summoning ritual. I know that summoning a human as a familiar is somewhat...new to us but their's no other choice than this."The bald professor said to the pinkette wanting to finalize the ritual event. The girl hive up as she left no option but to accept it.

"Hey,did you understand me?HELLOOO."Saito tries to communicate again on this these people.

"Uugh...shut your mouth commoner!You should be grateful because not all commoners gets oppurtunity to serve a noble."The pinkette then suddenly grabs him down and immediately kissed him in the lips,due to Hiraga's confusion of the transpiring events he didn't manage to resist at the pink haired girl's action and only being surprise from the unexpected kiss. After the kiss,the commander flinches and blurted out at the pink haired girl.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THA-ooww..."He didn't got to finish his sentences when he suddenly feels a burning sensation on his right hand makes him gritted his teeth,his left hand glows but fades away in a moment together with the pain. Only surprise to see that his right hand already had a sort of inscribed runes in unknown letters. The bald professor sees it while fixing his eyeglasses and recognise the runes is different but somewhat familiar to him.

"Umm..excuse me,can I have a look at it?"The professor said at Saito looking on his hand with runes. Saito looks at the professor that also looking into his hand with weird letters,knowing what the bald man wants he let him inspect his hand. After the inspection,the professor thanked him and then wave at the students to leave as the show is over.

"Come on here you stupid commoner."Louise madly ordered the commander to follow her. Saito twitch his eyesbrows at the pinkette's manner showing that she wants him to follow her but still the commander choose to obey it as there's no available choices for him in this situation,he decides to search for his answers later but first he needs to understands everything here.

(At the Unknown Garden)

Zarić doesn't know whats going on,recently she was in Chernobyl fighting futuretech army and waiting the nearly doomed reactor to explode that supposedly killed her,but a green bright oval anomaly accompanied by a strange voice appeared in front of her and sucks her in. Today she was in a totally different wherever place that the strange anomaly brings her. She surveys around and saw the surroundings around her is somewhat peaceful to see,beautiful pond lake,smooth breeze of wind,garden full of flowers and a structural balcony area that based on a medieval era design,definitely on what she saw,she was in paradise.

'Is this heaven?Not so much to be expect.'Zarić thought to herself,then she feels their's someones staring at her. She turns around and locks her sight at the two strangers. These two persons were females looking at her with a shocked look on there faces,one is a short purplish hair wears a princess outfit with a cape holding a scepter with a small crown on her head,other one has a short yellow hair also with a cape and a sword on her waist and a musket pistol on the other side. The woman with a weapons is now on alert as she readying her sword on any threatening occasion.

"Who are you?!Identify yourself!"The yellow haired woman speaks in authority tone on the soviet general. Zarić hears the woman speaking french but an old dialect one,thankfully she understands it as she knows how to speak french especially it's ancient dialects because she studied all european languages.

"Stand down Agnes,we cannot afford to raise a fight here in the palace backyard."The princess ordered the woman now named Agnes to stand down.

"But your highness,we don't know who is this woman and how did she get here."Agnes replied back as she still aware at the strange woman in front of them.

"No,I think I already know why she suddenly appears here."The princess said to Agnes as she continues.

"Because she's the one that I summoned."Agnes disbelievingly stared at the princess on what she heard and replied back.

"Your highness how is that possible,I'm no mage but I'm surely know that in past milleniums there's no records of a mage summoned a human as a familiar."Agnes said in desbelief.

"I know that Agnes but you see what happens right. She just emerged when I cast the summoning spell to call a familiar so I believe it's her although it's unconventional but theres nothing to be explain of why she just appear here."After the long explanation of the princess,Agnes thought about it has a sense after all. Theres no other explanation on how that strange woman suddenly appears except that she has been summoned here. Her mind made up a conclusion and decide not to show hostile to this stranger. While Agnes and the princess are arguing,the general on the other part was trying to communicate her army,but it's effortless. No one response on the other line as if theres no one on the other line,look's like the communication is offline or doesn't exist. Realizing that her communicating is not bearing fruit she decides to stop operating her communicator. The princess slowly walks towards the general with Agnes still on alert for any movement of hostility that will came from Zarić. The two stops in front of Zarić and the princess starts to speak unto her.

"Umm..hello there,I know you still wandering of what's happening but I can enlighten you about it,by the way let me introduce myself. I'm princess Henrietta de Tristain of the kingdom of Tristain and I summoned you here as my familiar."The princess now named as Henrietta introduce herself at the general. Zarić twitched her eyebrows on what she heard that this woman claims herself as the princess of this Tristain or whatever kingdom it is as Zarić surely never heard of it or that kingdom ever exist and most of all she's been summoned by her as a familiar?

"Is this some kind of a joke young lady?What kingdom of Tristain are you talking about and what is this you summoned me as a familiar?Sorry but April fools is over so tell me me where really am I."The general said with a tone of annoyance in the princess.

"April...fools?"The princess confused.

"Watch your manners you undiciplined woman!Your currently in front of her highness,show some respect!"Agnes yells out on Zarić.

"Calm down Agnes,this must be a misunderstanding."Henrietta calming her down.

"You know princess wannabe,I have no time for games so just tell me where exactly I am."Zarić demanded.

"As I said before,youre here in the country of Tristain. You're exactly here at the royal palace grounds. Why you don't know about this country."Henrietta asks in confusion of why this woman doesn't know about tristain.

"Your highness,maybe she cames from the land far away from here or very far than Rub'akali."Agnes intervenes and informs the princess about the possibility. The general now really annoyed and pissed to this princess saying but still calming herself. Feeling some sense of sincere to this girl's claiming about,she comes up with an idea to play along with these people.

"Okay...let's say I'll buy your words,so...where exactly this Tristain nation?"

"It's located in the mainland continent of Halkeginia."Henrietta replies.

"And what is this you summoned me here as your familiar?"Zarić asks her again.

"Yes,I believe that I summoned you here,I've been performing a summoning ritual spell to make me summons an animal creature to be my familiar that will going to serve and protect me but instead I never expected that you're the one that I summoned."Henrietta explains to her on how she end up here. Zarić thinks deeply about it,theirs no other explanation on how she got here except on the princess statement. Her thoughts divided into two sides as she will believe it or not but she remembers something. The voice of this princess is familiar to her,it's the same voice that she hears on the Chernobyl.

"You said spell right?So you mean you are a mage or a witch?"Zarić asks still not convinced by the princess story.

"No I'm not a witch,but yes I'm a mage."Zarić disbelief grows bigger as she not only hears that this girl claimed herself as princess but now a mage.

"Your highness,I think we should continue this conversation inside the palace,were taking too long here outside."Agnes said offers to resume talking inside.

"Your right Agnes,we must continue this chat inside."Then Henrietta turns to Zarić.

"If you like let's continue this inside shall we?" Henrietta asks the general.

"Alright,lead the way."Zarić complies and the three went inside the palace.

(In Unknown Deep Forest Area)

On the deep forest in the floating island country of Albion just outside the mainland continent of Halkeginia,in a house hidden inside the forest leaves a certain blonde hair woman with pointy ears and a well-endowed body together with some orphaned childrens is now watching the girl outside enchanting a spell for a familiar summoning ritual. Her older mage sister teaches her how to summon a servant creature as a familiar and she decided to summon a familiar to help her in daily lives and also assist in tending the childrens. After she finish the spell and cast it,a bright green light appears. The light becomes larger and the bright flash engulfs the place making the girl and the childrens watching the phenomena unfolds shield there eyes at the flashing light. The light slowly subsides and what reveals for the girl makes her eyes widen.A giant steel carriage painted in shades of blue emerged from the light.

The woman felt sadness that she only summons a large carriage but being curious to booth. She never see this kind of steel cased carriage before,forging in good quality unknown metals,and has multiple wheels under with some sort of chains attach on it. The orphans gleaming there eyes in excitement are now running outside the house to get close picture of what just their big sister summons. The girl tries to ease the kids that starts poking and playing around the carriage when one of the kids accidentally opens the door of the steel carriage and the next thing occurs was a thud on the ground. The kids are urgely screams at the man that suddenly falls insentient on the ground came from the opened door of the carriage. The girl runs at the fainted man and then kneeled down to check it's pulse. Their's a response on the pulse indicating that he is alive only lost consciousness,then the girl requested from the kids to help her carry this man inside the house.

(Hours Later)

"Auuugh...where am I?"Stanford wakes up and regained his consciousness,as he adjust his sights around it was dark,realizing that it was already nighttime and he's on the bed. Last thing he remembers that he was being knockout by the green shockwave that overwhelms the MCV were he was in. Then the door of the room opens causing the commander turned his look at the blonde hair woman that enters the room.

"Ummm...hi,good evening."The woman said with carefree tone.

"Hello there..where am I?"Stanford asks the blondie.

"Um..your at our orphanage house. The kids saw you fainted inside your steel carriage."The woman replies and explains to him.

"What do you mean steel carriage?"Stanford confusingly ask the girl.

"Umm..your steel blue carriage,It's right over there,outside our house."The blonde girl pointed out at the window which besides his bed. He look at the window and It's already night but he could clearly see whats outside thanks to the illumination of the moon,surprise to see the MCV he was in before parked outside. His gaze then turned to the night sky and a big shock formed to his face. He rubs his eyes to confirm if he is hallucinating only to see the same sighting,seeing a two moons in the sky one big blue and one small red is a incredulous view to see. He turns to asks the woman about this.

"W-why is there two moons?Where is this place?"Questions that spouts out on the commander still disbelieving he saw.

"I...don't get what your implying,theres really two moons up in the sky,and...your currently at the country of Albion.A floating island nation in the sky outside the mainland continent of Halkeginia."The blonde hair girl replies. Stanford stunned on the big revelation he heard,although he don't want to buy it,the fact that there are two moons up in the sky clearly states that...he is in another world. On where he came from,theres only a single moon. He never heard of this Albion country before and a floating island to booth which is impossible especially this halkeginia continent as there is no continent named like that in his world. All of that thoughts are now running through his head makes him confuse in this scenario.

"How...do I get here?"The only sentence the commander manage to say after the discovery that he was no longer in his world.

"Ummmm...I summoned you here."The girl answered his question with a bit of hesitation then Stanford looks at him with his eyebrow raised.

"I'm so sorry,I don't intend to summoned you. I'm just performing a familiar summoning ritual spell to summons me a familiar that will help and protect me also to be a friend. I'm expecting an animal creature to be summoned because that it was suppose to be,but instead...I summoned you...sorry."The girl explained her side and gesturing a sorry bow in front of the commander. As she bows down,a strands of her hair that covers her ears sways down revealing her pointy ears.

"Y-you have pointy ears!?"Stanford stammered on what he see. The girl reacted and immediately covered her ears with a terrified expression.

"I'm sorry...I-I don't want to angered you because I'm an elf. I wanted...to tell you about this in the first place but...I'm scared to say it..."The girl said scarely.

'She's an elf?Okay,looks like I don't surprise anymore after all of this.'Stanford thought to himself and then said to the elf girl.

"Don't worry,It's not a big deal to me."Stanford said to her and the girl slowly regains her cheerful smile.

"Really!Umm..I mean thank you."The elf girl said with beautiful smile that will make disturb any man.

"Um..my name is Tiffania Westwood,nice to meet you."The elf now known as Tiffania introduce herself.

"Thank you for saving me miss Tiffania.I owe you my life. If you not summoned me,I'm dead back where I came from and because of that I will serve you in exchange."Stanford express his gratitude of thanks.

"You will!I-I mean thank you."Tiffania said happily.

"Yes,though Iooks like I can't go back anymore. I pledge my services to you in exchange of my debt for saving my life,by the way I'm commander Peter Rodriguez Stanford,supreme commander of the allies."And the commander introduces himself.

(At The Royal Palace Of Tristain)

"I can't believe this,but it's reality."Zarić mutters still thinking of what she realize. All of that absurdity the princess told her was holding a truth. She really can't believe this,she is not in her world anymore. On a balcony at the guest room of the palace,the soviet general contemplates on her sit of what's the next course of action she will do regarding this while looking at the two moons in the night sky.

"Sigh"I think I should apologize to the princess on what I said recently."Putting up her decision,she stands up and goes to the door exiting the guest room. Walking through the hallway leading to the princess room,she notices the furnitures,designs,and displays of this place has the same resemblance of her own world medieval to renaissance era time period. Based on the information she obtained on her brief talk with the princess a few hours ago,they are somewhat backwards in all things,no electricity,no mechanical transportations,and no technological advancement. This world only fucoses and emphasizing more in magic though she could not believe in magic but after the demonstration the princess showed on her,she takes long time to absorb all she witnesses. She stop in her train of thoughts as she is now in front of a luxurious double door guarded by Agnes that according to the princess was her chief bodyguard and a leader of this musketeer corps. Before she could state her business there,Agnes speaks first.

"Ah,finally your here,her highness is waiting for you."Agnes said to Zarić causing the general to raise her one Agnes entered the room while gesturing to Zarić to just wait outside,after a few moments,Agnes goes out of the room while leaving the door open and told the general.

"I already informed to her highness,you can go inside now."Agnes step aside to clear the way and Zarić enters the room. When Alena is inside the room,Agnes closes the door. The general looks around the room to find the princess until she found her at the balcony.

"Miss Zarić thank goodness you are here."Henrietta smiles and said to the general.

"Princess,I am here to apologize to my rudeness before,sorry if I don't believe you."Zarić apologize to the princess.

"It's alright now,It's only a the way,where did you come from?"Henrietta accepts her apology and followed by a question. Alena takes a deep breath before she answers.

"You know princess,It may sound absurd but I came from another world."Zarić states and answers the question. Henrietta surprise to her answer and said.

"What do you mean youre not from this world?"Henrietta confused.

"Princess from where I came from there's only one moon in the sky and thats surely makes my theory that I'm no longer in my world."Zarić said to the princess about her world.

"Thats...strange..only one moon?"Henrietta wondered.

"Yes,thats the reason why I have no knowledge on this place."Zarić said to her.

"I...understand.I'm sorry if I take you from your home,I didn't intend to summoned you,I've expecting to summon an animal of some sort to be my familiar."Henrietta said felt sad to the general.

"It's alright princess. In fact,I was suppose to thank you because of that. Back in my world I was in a dying situation,but then suddenly you summoned me here. Thank you princess,I was still alive because of you."Zarić said and thanked the princess.

"I-I save you?"Henrietta said bit surprised.

"Yes ma'am,and for the exchange of saving my life,from now on I will pledge my services to you. Looks like I'm no longer can go back to my world now,thats the only purpose I can do."The general now announced her services to her and the princess was glad to hear that.

"Thank you,I'm glad to hear that."Henrietta expresses her gratitude and then continues.

"Yes,I accept your services,I thought it will be hard for me to get wait a positive response on you but...still,we haven't finish the summoning ritual..yet. Theres...only one thing that needs...to be done. We need to..seal the contract."Henrietta said with a bit of hesitation.

"Is that so?...Very well let's seal the contract."Zarić said and asks.

"Alright...is their a the paper that need to be sign?"Zaric asked.

"Uhmm...theres no paper need to be signed."Henrietta said now with a bit flustered face.

"Okay...so what we need to do?"Zarić confusingly asks while seeing the change mood of the princess. Henrietta with a fluster face steps close to the general and her face is now 5 inches away from Zarić face.

"S-sorry for this..."Henrietta said caused Zarić to be wondered. Then without warning the princess kissed the general in the lips. In just a seconds,Zarić eyes widened and flinches out,take a step back due to the unexpected action the princess did.

"W-what the hell is tha-eeeerrgh."She didn't finish her words when she suddenly feels a screeching pain to her left hand. She's currently holding her left hand with her right hand,gritting her teeth to the burning pain and only disappears in just a moment. Recovering from it,she notices her left hand that was in pain recently was now has some inscribed letters on it.

"That's the contract seal...sorry for what I did before,that is how suppose to do."Henrietta said embarassingly while Zarić shot looking at her and then sighs.

"Next time princess just tell me if you do something rude."Zarić said sternly.

"A-alright...I'll remind it."Henrietta said and smiled nervously on Zarić.

"Princess if we are done here,may I go back to my room now?"Zarić asks Henrietta for her leave.

"Okay,you may leave now."Henrietta grants her request,with that Zarić gestured a bow and made her way back to her room.

"A woman...a woman stole my first kiss dammit!"Zaric curses to that predicament.

(At Tristain Academy Of Magic)

"Okay,stay still."Louise said to Saito while performing a kind of spell while the commander crosses his arms only looking curiously at her. Then she points her wand stick at Saito and the next thing happens was a bright explosion covers the commander.

"Cough","cough".. !...What the heck is that!"Saito shouts at the pinkie after the sudden explosion hits him that looks like someone throws a grenade on his face.

"Wha-how dare you shouting some vulgar words at me familiar."Louise yells back to the shogun commander until she realizes something.

"Oh,wait,I can clearly understand you like I cast the translation spell correctly."The girl said.

"Translation spell?Wait..I can understand you now?"Saito also said to the pinkette.

"Alright commoner,since you can already understand me now-."The pinkie then spread her arms and continues.

"-change my clothes."She finished.

"Hell no."Saito simply said to the pinkette.

"Wha-HOW DARE YOU to disobey me commoner!"Louise yells on the imperial commander.

"Your too old enough to change your clothes and most of all,are you seriously you want me to dress you?"Saito retorted.

"This can't be..theres no way a familiar objects his masters orders."Louise said.

"Well of course,I have a freewill to choose whether I follow it or not."Saito nonchalantly said.

"Grrrr..you disobey meee!"Louise then goes to her drawer and pull out something there,then she goes back and already holding a stick on her hands.

"I will discipline you!"Louise shouts and lands a hit using her stick to the commander but only simply catches in hand by commander Saito now looking grimly at her.

"You know spoiled brat,if you want someone to obey you,try to gain there respect first."Saito said in a sterned voice while his grimly intimidating looks darts out on Louise. Fear runs through Louise as she terrified to the commander like she was seeing a face of a predator ready to pounced it's prey. She was resisting while the commander still holding on her stick and then loose her grip on it resulting her stick in Saito's possession. Saito then breaks the stick using only his two fingers and falls it to the floor. Saito turns away and was going to exit the room,holding the doorknob and opens the door he was being stop by Louise.

"Wait where do you think youre going?"Louise said at the commander.

"Outside,I want to ease the tension here."Saito said as he went out and shut the door. Walking through the hallway,Saito ponders of what just the pink haired girl claims about,magic exist,kingdom of Tristain,continent of Halkeginia,and he summoned to be her familiar,although the girl tried to speaks english or albionese of what the pinkette called it she has a bit of problem to tell everything. All of that was beyond unbelievable in reality but theirs a side of him wants to believe it as this place he was now feels different compared in where he came from after he saw some mythical creatures earlier that only exist in fictional stories,he is now suspecting in a one big theory. As he walks on the corridors he saw two students,a blonde boy flirting into a brown haired girl on the side,he just ignored and pass it as he continues his way outside the building,went outside and looks up at the night sky,seeing the two moons.

"My guess is right,I'm in another world and dimension."Saito mutters as he finally confirmed the revelation. He walks through the school grounds thinking of his next action as theirs no way of possibility of returning back to his world. Saito stops in his tracks and saw a maid based on her clothing carrying a laundry. Decided to make an interaction he approach the maid and offers a help.

"Good evening miss,need some help?"Saito greets the maid.

"I know you,you must be the rumored commoner that summons to be a familiar by a mage."The maid said identifies the man greeted her.

"Um...maybe?So may I help you?"Saito replies and offers his help.

"It wouldn't be a problem to your master?You should be with her."The maid said.

"Nah,she doesn't care about it."Saito coolly replied on her. The two made a conversation as they are washing the clothes. The maid named Siesta as she introduces herself to the commander explains everything to Saito about this world,it's culture,and traditions. On the information Saito obtained from Siesta,he learned that this world is backward and primitive in so many ways. It's resembles into 16th century folks back in his world,although with addition of magic and some fantasy beings. He also learns about the neighbouring nations and the kind of government system that runs this place,nobles ruled over peasantry?Sounds like a caste system back home eventhough his country is ruled by an emperor still it has a difference when it comes to governing because he also learns that the church in this world has a big influence about this current system of this world.A quite lengthy talk pass as the two finishes the laundry. Then Saito asks Siesta.

"So Siesta,what is your last name?"Saito asked.

"I have none."Siesta replies.

"What?You have no last name?"Saito said being confuse of Siesta has no family name.

"Yes but the truth is I have one,but due to the rules that only nobles has rights to bear last name not commoners so I did not use it."Siesta explains the reason of having not using her last name.

"Really?Damn so unfair for the system of this world."Saito said and felt sympathize to the maid smiles at her as she's stand up and prepares the finished laundry.

"Thank you for the help ,I will take it from here. Your master must be looking for you now."Siesta thanked and bows at Saito.

"Your welcome and you don't need to bow,I'm no noble so no need for formalities."Saito said to her and he stands up and continues.

"So see you tommorow miss Siesta."Saito said and the maid replies the same. As the two seperates and go to there respective way,Saito thinks about the maid,her features is somewhat familiar to him but he decided to think it later. Instead of going back to Louise room,Saito decides to climb up to the roofs of the school laying down here as he looking to the clear night sky and thinks something.

"It's comfirmed,I'm not in my world anymore. God give me second chance huh."Saito mutters and pull out the shrink M.C.V from his pocket.

'Hmmm...so what I'm gonna do?'Saito thought to himself as he tinkering the MCV,then he marks his decision.

"Okay maybe I will assist that girl and help her to become a good noble someday,she's the one who save my life after all,if she not summons me here I might not be alive now."Saito muttered as he thinks about that annoying little pinkie and turns the MCV back to his pocket.

'Looks like I have a hard time to change her attitude and get adapt on it.'Saito thought and contemplates as the slumber claims him.

TO BE CONTINUED...

And there you have it,another long chapter,don't forget to review!

Next chapter:Chapter 4:Start of Action


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:I do not own FoZ or C&C red alert 3,all belonged to there respective owners. Except for characters I added for this story.

I input some noble names here for this story based on there real counterparts but with a twist in there names as I change it. Well with no time to waste let's proceed to the story.

Chapter 4:Start of Action

(Tristain Academy Of Magic)

"Stupid familiar,where have you been all night!"Louise yells over Saito but the commander ignores it. The two walks at the hallway leading to dining hall while Louise scolded her familiar but not before Louise see an irritating sight for her,a tan skinned red haired woman with big breast.A disturbingly well endowed woman along with her familiar,her familiar was a red salamander with a small flame on a tip of it's tail.

'Charmander?'Saito thought about it when he saw a giant red lizard familiar.

"Oh hey Louise,having trouble of controlling your familia-I mean recruiting a commoner to be your familiar. Wait it's obvious though,zero talent in magic can't even summon a right familiar,Ohohohoho."The red haired woman laughingly mocks at Louise. The pinkette clenched her fist in anger and mutters.

"Grrr..stupid cow."She muttered.

"For your information I really did summon him as my familiar!"And yells.

"Come on here familiar,we don't wasting time on a nuisance like her "Louise spat and proceeds to walk only notices that her familiar is not following. Stops in her steps she turns around and saw the commander having interaction with his fellow familiar,knelt down and observing it.

'So charmander really exist,is he gonna be evolve into charizard,I wonder?'Saito thought rubbing his chin staring at the salamander.

"Pretty cute isn't it. Behold my familiar Flame from the fire dragon mountains,a right familiar matches for my hot flaming sensation."The red haired girl proudly presented her familiar.

"Fire dragon mountains?Quite obvious place for a fire lizard to live."Saito states and heard a freaking shouts rang through his ears came from his master.

"STUPID FAMILIAR!Your really defying my orders!Uuurgh...why are you talking with that STUPID COW!"Louise yells Saito just only sigh as he stands up and approach his master.

"Will you please stop calling me like that I had enough of it. Besides we cannot start a good relationship if you treated me like that."Saito said to Louise.

"Your my familiar,you must listen to my orders but instead you rejected it!"Louise retorted unto him.

"As I said yesterday,if you want me to obey you then prove it if you are worthy of my loyalty. You need to learn to respect others and that's I will going to do."Saito stated it makes Louise stared on him.

"What do you mean by that?"Louise questionably stared at him.

"Let's say that is my first action as your familiar."Saito said grinly looks sent Louise to shivers as she remembers the same thing yesterday evening.

(Moments Later)

Saito wandering around the school in searching for the kitchen or mess hall hoping to find some food to eat. He leaves Louise at the dining hall where students eating breakfast with there familiar except for Saito as he pissed and protested not eating piece of what seems for him a trash food on a plate Louise serve on him under the table. On his searching he ends up meeting Siesta,a maid he met yesterday.

"Mr. Saito?Why are you here?"Siesta asks as she saw the commander looking around.

"Ah Siesta right?I'm looking for the kitchen. Do you know where it's located?"Saito asks the maid.

"You must be hungry,come I lead you there."Siesta said and told the commander to follow her. The two made to the kitchen and Siesta prepares him some food which Saito thanks for it and starts eating.

"So ,why are you not with your master,the familiars with their masters are having breakfast at the dining hall so why you not there?"Siesta asking him about it.

"Nah,I didn't like the atmosphere there and the food they serve for the familiars are gross. I'm a human not an animal."Saito shrugged as he continues eating. After a moment,Saito finishes his breakfast and give his gratitude of thanks to the cook and Siesta for the food before he takes his leave.

(Royal Palace Of Tristain)

"Forgive me ma'am,I decline."Zarić said straightforward.

"W-why?"Henrietta asks of why Zarić rejected her offer.

"Maybe I"ll be useful in some other fields rather than being member of this musketeer corps."Zarić states.

"Hmmm...so in what field do you want to work for me then?"Henrietta asks her in which field she wanted to be assign.

"I want to assign in the military your highness,I was a general in where I came from so I'm well verse in that field."The general said her request.

"Youre a general?"Henrietta bit surprise on what she heard.

"Indeed your highness,don't you see my outfit?"Zaric answered.

"How can you attain that rank?Youre a commoner right?Are they grant that rank to even a commoner in where you came?"Questions that Henrietta asks as she wondered what nation where her familiar hailed which the general just sighs on it.

"Your highness in where I came from,anyone in the military could attain that rank if you work hard on it. Of course I become a general because of hardwork eventhough I have a gifted skills in warfare and also in strategic battlefield tactics so I already a general in my young age."Zarić explained to her.

"I see...I'm pretty sure youre not lying because base on your uniform it has some many medals on it telling me that you are a higher officer in the army."Henrietta said and she continues.

"But...I'm worried that the staffs will against on that. They will not allow a commoner to be an officer of the military so..."Zarić raises her hand to cut her off.

"Don't worry ma'am I'll handle it. Just assign me there and I'll do the rest,if you agreed with that I will tell you my plan."Zarić said to her with assurance.

"Okay,If you insist then I'll accept your request,I hope that you know what your doing...very well let me hear your plan..."Henrietta said accepting the request and now wanted to hear it's plan.

(Orphanage House,In The Deep Forested Area Of Albion)

[Knock],[Knock]

"Umm... mr. Stanford,breakfast is ready."Tiffania knocks the door and calls the commander inside the room. In a short moment the commander opens the door and Tiffania saw him now wearing typical commoner clothing.

"Good morning miss Tiffania,thank you for this clothes that you provide for me."Stanford greets and thanked her for the clothes and now he proceeds to the table as Tiffania called the kids into the other room. Stanford,Tiffania,and the orphans are currently having a breakfast,while eating,Stanford and Tiffania are having some conversation.

"Um... ,sorry if I ask you about this but yesterday you told me that you are a commander,is it true?"Tiffania asks bit skeptical of Stanford being a commander but don't want to offend him.

"Yes I am miss Tiffania,I know that you still have a doubt but I'm really a commander,you can judge it by my uniform I wore yesterday."Stanford replied on her.

"I see,sorry if I'm bit skeptic on what you said to me but when I saw the uniform that you wear before it has a symbol of an eagle and some emblems that any nations not use here so I assured that you are not from any of that."Tiffania added.

"I understand...but to clear your thoughts I will ellaborate it to you as your servant..First of all,I'm not from this world miss Tiffania,thats the reason why the eagle symbol in my uniform is new to you."Stanford explains it to her which in return a shock face formed on Tiffania.

"Y-youre not from this world!"Tiffania said and shock from what just she heard on her familiar.

"Absolutely miss Tiffania,I'm not really in this world because from where I come from there's only one moon in the sky not two that I see in the night earlier."Stanford explained it to Tiffania and the the kids butted in to there conversation.

"Really mister!Youre not from our world!"One of the kids speaks as all of the kids shot a look of amazement on him.

"Mister what is your world look like please tell me tell me!"Another kid excitedly said to him. Before he being bombarded by lots of questions coming from the childrens,he immediately said.

"Okay kids relax,just sit here and I will do the talking,understand?"Stanford said to the orphans as he tries to ease the situation. The orphans complied to be quite and listen then Stanford resumes.

"As I said I hailed from another world,a world with only one moon and no magic or exists."Stanford then continue to describe his own world until he said to everyone.

"Alright stories later,let's continue this after we finish eating,understood guys?"Everyone nods and the orphans finishing there meals faster.

(Moments Later)

Stanford stands in front of the window gazing outside watching a peaceful skies and an untouched lively forest,then he turns his sights at the MCV parking idly outside the house. Some time ago he was in his world but now being dump to this new world never been expecting to be happened in his entire life. He was interrupted on his train of thoughts when Tiffania appears beside him.

"Umm is there something bothering you?"Tiffania asks.

"Oh it's nothing,just one of my nostalgic times."Stanford replied still facing outside.

"By the way miss Tiffania what is this runes etched in my chest that appears when you kissed without warning me that night.?"Stanford asks Tiffania about the runes inscribed in his chest.

"T-that's must be the familiar contract seal...y-you know from what I've learned in order to finish the summoning ritual,you need to kiss the familiar to seal the contract between familiar and it's master."Tiffania said then lowers her head,felt flustered and embarrased as she remember it.

"I-i'm sorry if I kissed you without your consent."Stanford only sighs by it and spokes.

"It's alright miss Tiffania,just next time warn me if you do something like that okay ma'am,because when this runes started to appear in my chest I felt a great heartburn,it hurts though."Stanford said smiley on his master. Tiffania only smiled nervously on him.A moment of silence occurs amongst the two and only brokes when someone pokes behind the commander. He turns around to see the orphans gathered in front of him with there faces glowing in excitement.

"Mister please continue your story about your world now pleeeease..."One of the kids that poke the commander pleadingly said.

"Hey mister,can we play at your big carriage outside?"Another kid asks unto him.

"Now now kids relax,I will keep my promise to tell you about my world,and...about my carriage...sorry but you cannot play on it. Let's say it's too dangerous to play on it."Stanford said to the childrens and everyone sits ready to listen to the commander's story-telling.

(Meeting Hall,Royal Palace Of Tristain)

"WHAT KIND OF INSULT IS THIS!"A noble officer from the military went outburst by the announcement of the princess on her familiar to become an officer of there army. They still not recovered from the truth before the princess summons a human commoner as a familiar but now they've been hit by another stone of insult,chevalier Agnes is enough and then there's another one?. Inside the meeting room,many nobles shocks and dislikes at this.

"General Doruc stand down."Queen Marianne said with tone of authority to general Christophe Dela Doruc and puts the general into silence but still has a mad expression. Other nobles present in the meeting has the same view and contempt on the princess declaration to make her commoner familiar turned into an rank officer of there military force especially cardinal Mazarin that also present in the room still shock on it,giving a commoner a power to command was against church doctrine. Even her mother the current queen of Tristain still in a bit of surprise by her daughter's act. Zarić on the other hand standing besides the princess still calm while crossing her arms as she already expected this kind of situation.

"Your highness...w-what are you thinking?You want your commoner familiar to become a military officer?It will only comprimised our military credibility. Please princess think about it."General Augustus De Calincourt said as he pleaded the princess to change decision.

"Thats right princess you must think it again. It will be a shame to us if you let this peasant to step on our level."General Doruc added.

"Henrietta my dear,are you sure about this?I mean I don't think that It will be a good image to us in the other kingdom especially to Romalia if we let a commoner to take a military rank only granted to nobility."Queen Marianne stated to Henrietta about the probable predicament. Henrietta doesn't know what to reply. Her familiar only assures her that she can handle this. Few hours ago her familiar told her about it's plan,she is against on it because the plan sounds that it's futile but her familiar insist that she must put a faith on it and assured her that they will succeed. Looking to her familiar standing beside her she saw it's calm expression after all of this arguments to dispose her request but she knows that her familiar already expected this,turn back her sights to the nobles currently in the room eagerly waiting to her response. Finally,Henrietta speaks.

"W-well-."But suddenly she interrupted by Zarić.

"Yur highness may I..."Zarić said and Henrietta looks at her and she gives the princess a nod. Henrietta nods and gestured her familiar to give her authorization to speak.

"Sorry if I interfere to the discussions of yours gentlemen but I don't see any means of-."Zarić was in the middle of her speech when suddenly one of the nobles yelled out.

"SHUT UP commoner scum,you filthy wretch has no right to butt in the meeting of the nobility."General Christophe Dela Doruc yelled out and at her.

"And most of all you lowly peasant has a nerve to be an officer of our military. Tch..you only making our army to be look weak if we let a weakling like you to command."General Doruc added and at the same time mocks at her with sheer arrogance.

"What do you mean by that?"Zarić said sternly and felt insulted by the tristainian general but still maintaining her patience.

"I mean you commoner filth has no business in our military. You only put a stain on our glorious army."General Doruc said and then forms a smirk look on his face.

"Maybe you can be useful in some other terms...How about you become my mistress."He said pervert intent.

"Watch your mouth general Doruc she's my familiar!"Henrietta yelled in an angered tone causing the general to startled to silence.

"Master it's alright,as I said let me handle this fatass."Zarić mockingly said,losing her temper after all the insults she recieves with a bloodshot looks on the general.

"HOW DARE YOU calling me like that you lowly scum."General Doruc suddenly yells from his silence when he heard Zarić last word that makes him infuriated.

"HEY...why you looking at me like that!"He added when he notices Zarić face turns into a grim that looks like begging him to let her end his life.

"What?You feel insulted pig?Say,are you really a general?You look to fat to be fitted on it."Zarić grinly mocks the noble general.

"That's ENOUGH!You dare to insult a general?YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"General Doruc angrilly yells at Zarić as he pulls out his wand.

"General Doruc put down your wand."Queen Marianne said with a serious tone to the angry general which the general nervously complied.

"Familiar I don't want to tolerate such barbaric acts to this meeting even if you are a familiar of my daughter."The queen said to the familiar.

"Understood your majesty,i'm trying be civil here but the general here really lose my patience."Zarić said at the same time looks at general Doruc with a mocking face which the general gritted his teeth to anger.

"Familiar I'm sorry to say this but I cannot granted that rank on you unless you are earned a noble title just like my daughter's chief bodyguard,Agnes De Milan but still I doubt if they will change their minds after that."Queen Marianne frankly stated to Zarić.

"I see,but your majesty what if I will earned that rank through another way...how about a duel match."Zarić stated.

"What do you mean?"Queen Marianne asks raising her eyebrow.

"Well your majesty,I want to challenge that general over there into a winner takes all duel."Zarić finally stated her intentions as she pointed at general Doruc which she wants to challenge. The whole nobility inside the room gasp in surprise at the declaration of the familiar,they can't believe on what she just saying. They're now began to think that she is an ego or just an idiot,declaring a duel were she cannot win is surely an idiocy kind of action although she is not in position to challenge a noble. The only response she gets was an outburst laugh from general Duroc but for the general he was pissed,a commoner dared to challenge him that she was sure that she can beat him was clearly underestimating his superiority as a noble. After the general recovers from his laughing he spokes.

"Hahahah..I corrected it right,your not just a filthy vermin your also a foolish idiot."Then he changes his mood

"Hmph..and most of all,a foolish peasant like you has no rights to challenge me into a battle." Zarić only smirks and replies.

"Really...unless I will be a representative of a noble and she's the one that will challenge you and I'll be the one who will fight for her."Zaric replied.

"What!What are you talking about?!"General Doruc said gasp in surprise.

"You don't know?Well I recall from what I read in some books of law in your palace library there stated that according to the sacred rules of duel between two nobles established long ago.A noble can pick a representative that will fight under him/her stead even if it's a commoner or another noble as long as he or she is serving under that noble."Zarić stated the information on him. General Duroc was speechless,all of the information the familiar said is holding a fact. Although he is still on advantage side as this mere commoner familiar challenges him into a winnable fight for him.

"Heh if you wish to die commoner then be grateful because I will be do the honors,so who is this noble that represents you to challenge me?"General Doruc said as he clearly states that he accepts the challenge.

"Of course who would it will be,it's none other than my master,her highness Henrietta De Tristain."Zarić presented her master as a challenger.

"WHAT!Your highness what is this!"General Doruc suprisingly stands up from his seat when he heard the name of the challenger.

"My dear is that true!"Queen Marianne said also surprised on what she heard,everyone in the meeting gasps in shock to hear me. Henrietta only nods as she couldn't say anything regarding it. There plan was now in full swing but she has a doubt if this will turn into succession,at first she really against it but her familiar her familiar said that she must put a full trust on her,if she didn't she will only lose the faithfulness and loyalty of her familiar that she could not afford because it will comprimise her credibility to the tristainian people. She was interrupted on her thoughts when she heard a demanding voice of general Doruc.

"Princess,I want answers to all of this."General Doruc demandingly asks her. Instead of Henrietta,Zarić spoke to the tristainian general.

"That's aside general,we only wait for your answer."Zaric said.

"Shut your undicipline mouth commoner rabble!You have no rights to butt in the conversations between the nobles!"General Doruc angrily pissed familiar's always intervening.

Henrietta leaving no choice in this situation finally decides to came up with her familiar's plan.

"General Christophe Dela Doruc,I princess Henrietta De Tristain challenge you into a duel as my familiar to be my representative,if my familiar wins she will become a military officer as part of agreement."Henrietta bravely declares her challenging but felt a bit of fear for her a part of her feels that she needs to believe in Zarić. All the military nobles including the queen and cardinal Mazarin wide eyed in extreme shock on the declaration of a duel from the princess,to think that it was ridiculous for a princess to go all through this just for making her familiar to be a military officer which familiar's overall and everything was running smooth according to her plan.

"So...my master already declares a challenge general,what now?"Zarić said cornering the general. General Doruc was now in a cornered situation,with princess declaration of duel leaves him no choice but to accept,if he declines it will only brings a shame on him but this sudden duel was still in his favor. First he will not face the princess in a battle personally instead her familiar will act as representative in the battle. Second the one he face was the familiar which is a commoner so it will become easy for him to win this. Make up his decision he said with confidence.

"If that's your wish your highness then I'll accept the challenge. By the way,what will be my reward if I won the duel?"General Doruc asks his reward for winning.

"It's up to you."Zarić replied.

"Heheh fine then,if I win this...I will have YOU!"General Doruc said pointed his hands on Zarić.

"Deal."Zarić suddenly said closes the deal.

"WHA-ZARIĆ WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!This is not part of-."Henrietta surprisingly yells on top of her voice from what she heard on the deal but Zarić raise her hand on Henrietta to stop her in complaining and said to her.

"Relax master,I already prepared for this duel. I will not lose to this bigotry. Trust me I'm surely win this."Henrietta can't say anything as she has nothing any means to stop her familiar now. She was now praying to the founder for a miracle to happen and choose a right decision in a worst situation especially for her familiar.

(Royal Palace Of Tristain Palace Grounds)

At the palace grounds a huge commotion was happening. Nobles of military,queen Marianne,cardinal Mazarin,and princess Henrietta along with her bodyguard Agnes with some members of musketeer corps stood on the sides. At the middle standing facing each other at distance were the two who are participated on the duel event.A wave of murmurs came from the spectator nobles as they watching the upcoming official duel between a commoner familiar and general Doruc,eventhough they already know who will be the victor but they choose to stay as they want to watch on how the general would trash this ego commoner. The queen on the other hand only wants to see the familiar on how she fight an unwinnable battle while cardinal Mazarin twitched his eyebrows on this pointless duel against a peasant who only wants to pretend that she has a better edge. Henrietta currently felt the situation intensefies as in the matter of time the duel that will decides the fate of her familiar will begin. As she contemplates she was interrupted by Agnes.

"Your highness,do you think your familiar is out of her mind?She just challenging a noble,a general to be exact. Still whoever she fights as long as it is a noble she needs founder's mercy to win but founder always likely sided with his decendants so that there are no commoners in the history that manage to win against a noble."Agnes stated with concerned looks on Zarić,even shes also a commoner only granted a title of chevalier,she can't denied for herself that it's impossible for peasant to beat a noble in a straight up fight.

I know Agnes,I know..."Henrietta said with more concern and both afraid for her familiar.

"Heh so are you ready to face a crushing defeat peasant?Because in no time you will be my woman."General Doruc said with perverted expression as he can't wait to end this and recieve his prize.

"Don't say anything till it's done or else you will regret it."Zarić said back to the general.

"Tch you still have a nerve to say that?It doesn't matter,that confident face of yours will disappear once I smash you,but don't worry I will be easy on you,I don't want to break that glamorous body of yours."General Doruc grinly said to her.

"Enough talk let's end this so I could break your bones."Zarić said straightly and pissed as she want to start the duel now so that she can destroy the face of this noble. Zarić wearing her trenchcoat positioning herself into a battle stance while general Doruc pulling out his wand.

"Be grateful peasant,I general Christophe Dela Doruc will lead you to your destined defeat,my main element is fire that's why they called me Duroc the fireball,that's my monicker name."The general said proudly on top of his voice.

"Yeah yeah who cares firefat."Zarić nonchalantly said and mocks the general which cause Duroc burning in rage.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"General Doruc shouts in pure rage as he chants a spell and a fireball forms in his wand while aiming it at Zarić then the general unleashes it to her. Zarić simply sidesteps dodging the incoming fireball then looks at the general with disappoint look.

"Is that all?I've been expecting more from you."Zarić said coolly

"Grrrrr don't take this too easy,it's just a warm up. Next one will definitely get you."General Doruc angrily said as he chanted another spell but this time multiple fireballs appears and strike it all on Zarić at once. Zarić sprinted towards and performs some insane stunts to dodge the fireballs,while evading she pulls out her two combat titanium enhanced knives and ready to aim it at the general. General Doruc saw it and prepares for it then Zarić saw an oppurtunity to throw both knives at the noble general.

"HAH I know what youre thinking. That puny knives of yours will not reach me. I'll melt it."General Duroc said as he chants a big size fireball. Zaric throws both two knives directly at Duroc but the noble general unleashes his big fireball directly to the knives. The knives and the fireball reach upon contact and the fireball engulfs the two knives. General Duroc let out a broad smile,the fire that he releases is enough to smelt a metal. But suddenly something has emerged into the flames,two swirling objects in flames flying swifly towards the general. General Doruc snaps out from himself as he immediately sighted the flaming objects. He manage to evade the first one and lands stabbing on the ground but the second one swipes his cheek and embedded to the wall. The general was in state of confusion,he doesn't know what just hit him,he felt a burning pain in his cheek and touches it,confirming the injury as he see a blood in his finger,it's not only a cut but a burned cut .In order to identify the thing that bleed his cheek he took a glance at the object embedded to the ground. General Doruc widen his eyes in shock as he sees a knife smoked in heat sunk into the ground. The nobles that watching the event transpires agape in shock as they saw the familiar manage to bleed a noble and a general to booth,but they put it aside thinking that the familiar was only lucky that the familiar manage to land a scratch to the with Agnes and some members of musketeer corps has also the same reaction,for Henrietta being shock on what she witnesses,she has now a bit glow of hope that her familiar maybe can do this although still worried for her.

"B-but how?...w-why it's not melted?"General Doruc stammered on what he saw then looks back at Zarić grin looks.

"What?Surprise?Oh look,your cheek is bleeding,damn that's just my warmup and you almost got?"Zarić nonchalantly said with a tone of insult. This makes the noble general's anger reached to the limit.

"RAAAAAAAAAAARGH THAT'S IT!I WILL KILL YOU NOW!It's a shame that I can't earned my prize and kill a gorgeous woman like you."General Doruc yells furiously as he chants a spell but this time it's different,Doruc combined a wind and fire spells,creates a fire whirlwind.

"This is the end!DIE COMMONER SCUM!"General Doruc screams unleashes a stream of burning whirlwind to the familiar. Zarić didn't falter on it instead she take it head on. Dashing forward to embrace the streams of flames that resembles to a flamethrower only a bigger version of it except it's swirling flames that looks like a small twister,as a result Zarić overwhelms by it as she is being engulfs in flames.

"ZARIĆ NOOOOOOO!"Henrietta cried as she witnesses her familiar eaten by flames and was killed by general Duroc. The military nobles smiled in satisfaction on what they saw,general Duroc burned the impudent commoner to her very core that dared to step on there level. Cardinal Mazarin and queen Marianne did not react as they already expected this to happen but the queen looks worriedly to her daughter as Henrietta kneeled down on the ground in tears and regret of why she let this to happen while being attempting to held up by Agnes.

"Hmph finally the eyesore completely like I will apologize to the princess for killing her annoying familiar."General Doruc said to himself and being satisfied from what he see,a burning area in flames where the familiar stood a moments ago,he sures that the damned familiar now burned into crisp or else turned into ashes because there's no one could survive that intense fire he casted.

"Now time for rest. This is very annoying that I lost much willpower just to erase a lowly scum."He added and was about to turn around when a loud bang sound rangs throughout the place. The general flinch in surprise by disturbing sound and then felt a slight pain in his right shoulder,seeing a bloodstain in his cloth on his shoulder. General Doruc now both shock and confuse by the sudden injury that looks like being done by a musket if the loud sound before is any indication. The nobles and the musketeers that watches the duel also surprise by the startling sound that for them was a musket being fired out of nowhere. The musketeer corps being alerted and sorrounds the princess while the military nobles pulls out there wands also sorrounds the queen and the cardinal to protect them from whoever fired the musket. General Doruc now holding his injured right shoulder as he looks around searching the foolish person that dared to shoot him.

"YOU INSOLENT PEST,SHOW YOURSELF AND DON'T HIDE LIKE A COWARD!"He shouts then darted his sights to the musketeers as he suspected them because they are the only ones around who has a muskets in there possession.

"Who are you looking there?I'm right here moron."A female voice suddenly hears and Duroc surprise as he recognizes the voice and return his attention from the flames. Then a mysterious figure forms behind the blaze and it's moving forward coming out the fire. All of them that watches the duel including general Doruc has now gaping in shocked on the impossible events that they witness which is unbelievable to comprehend. The commoner familiar they thought that already been roasted was now emerging from the flames as if it was nothing happened to her,no signs of burns all over her body and her clothes especially her exposed trenchcoat.

"I-I-IMPOSSIBLE!HOW DID YOU-.?!BUT HOW?!"The only words that coming out from shocked general Doruc. For him it was an uttermost absurdity when he saw the accursed familiar alive after being hit by an overwhelming combined fire and wind magic. The nobles including the queen and the cardinal was taken aback with eyes widen from the unexpected turn of events,unable to explain on how the familiar did survive,while Henrietta,from tears change into shock and awed expression,she rub her eyes if her sights fooling her,but when she sees the same shock face from Agnes means that they also saw what she see. It's confirmed,her familiar is really alive. Henrietta lit up in joy that her familiar was still alive and well but fixated on how her familiar cheated death,she then decides to know it later as the duel is not over yet.

"Where you think your going?We're not done yet."Zarić said with a menacing eye to the shocked general. General Doruc snaps from his stupor and see the familiar also smirks which makes his blood to boil.

"YOU...I don't know what sort of devilry you use to survive from my magic but it doesn't mean you could escape your fate from meee..."The general gritted in anger as he lifted his wand to chant a spell once again but it was cancelled when a bullet hit his wand causing it to shred into pieces accompanied by a loud bang. He froze stunned by it and slowly turns his sight into his wand,widen his eyes to see his wand now gone to his hand. He then turns back to the familiar just to be surprise to see that Zarić now holding a some kind of musket with it's muzzle smokes,the general figured it out that the loud sound he heard and a bullet that decimated his wand was came from the familiar's strange musket.

"Now,let's see what will you do without your stupid schtick."Zarić mockingly said as she holsted back her magnum former soviet general walks forward to the stunned general Duroc.

"You...STAY BACK!"General Doruc said with a tone of fear into his words but Zarić continues to move forward to him. When Zarić was finally in front of him he was now being intimidated from her,although the damned person in front of her is nothing but a commoner and woman to booth,still he doesn't know why he's being scared like this. Snap out from his thoughts he clenched his fist and lash it out to Zarić.

"I said STAY BACK!"But Zaric just dodge it and give a heavy blow to the generals side right chest. General Doruc flinches out as he feels an intense pain to his right chest causing him to kneeled down. Zarić then kicks his face and the tristainian general instantly laid to the ground by the sudden force of kick. She then immediately stomps with force on general Doruc's face which in exchange a pure scream of agony in pain comes from Doruc as Zarić presses hard her feet to the general's annoying face.

"So what I will going to do with you?I see,didn't I mention before that I will break your bones?Hmmm...which bone I will going to break?...ahh I see,let's start with your injured right shoulder."Zarić said as she forms a smirk face which makes the poor general chilled in fear.

"P-please spare me...I-I YIELD,I YIELD!"The General pleadingly cried to her.

"Oh come on don't do that,I was starting to enjoy this. Please don't yield."Zarić said with a sadistic smirk as she added the pressure of stomping to the general's face.

"PLEASE STOP!I SURRENDER!I SURRENDER!"Duroc pleadingly screams as he felt an intense pressure pain by Zarić stomping.

"Zarić enough!You've already won."Henrietta shoutly begging at her and the familiar runes on her left hand glows a bit as she felt her body wanted to comply on Henrietta's order. She can't resist it but choose to comply as she take out her feet on Duroc's face.

"Tch never mind,torturing an annoying pig like you is just a waste of time."She turns and walks away approaching to Henrietta. The nobles that watches the event unfold stunned by surprise. What they see is not supposed to be happened that either reality would denied it,but the truth they witness was breaking the limits of there beliefs.A beatened noble is not unusual to know in the records of there history but a noble being beat by a commoner is somewhat disturbing and considered to be like punching to the moon but this peasant did it. For Henrietta she was wonderstruck by it,nevertheless she feels a sigh of relief that her familiar manage to pass it. Agnes and the musketeers shares a dumbfounded faces on Zarić show of impossibilities. As Henrietta saw her familiar finally approach she asks her.

"Zarić...I-I don't know how did you do it but I-."Zarić cuts her off and spoke to her.

"I know princess,you want to know how I survive that general's magic it's all thanks to my improved fireproof trenchcoat."Henrietta in surprise on what she heard.

"You mean..your coat is fireproof!How-."Zarić raised her hand indicates her to stop.

"I'll explain it later your highness"Zarić said then Agnes intervenes returning from her usual self after being stunned from the recent duel and speaks to her.

"Hey Alena...you plan this all along from the start am I right?"Zarić raise her eyebrow and look carefully to Agnes,she didn't expect that someone like her in this backward world would anticipate all of it. Zarić only let out a small chuckle on her and she thought.

'Seems like she is good to anticipate my plans. Henrietta is really good of choosing people to relied on.'Then queen Marianne from shock back to her usual posture called the familiar which caught it's attention.

"Familiar...I want to congratulate you to your victory,I don't know how you do it but it's not important to me now.I already know that my daughter has a good familiar to be rely on. So please as her mother,please take care of my daughter."The queen gives her a gratitude of thanks. "I will your majesty. In fact that's my duty from the first place."Zarić politely replied.

"Familiar...you won the duel. We nobilities never back down from our deal. Because of that,I'll make my announcement."Queen Marianne said and walks to the front of all to make an announcement regarding the duel.

"Ladies and gentlemen,I will now announce my decision."Then she takes a deep breathe and continues.

"Today we witness the inconceivable duel between general Duroc and my daughter's human familiar as a representative for my daughter. As part of the deal,if the familiar wins she will become the officer officer of our army in any rank she wishes. The duel concludes in favor of the familiar,and so a deal is a deal. And now...I queen Marianne De Tristain will hereby announce this familiar will become a military officer of the tristainian royal army." The military nobles just nod unable to protest. The results are clear and have no means against it,as a noble they never back down from their words that leaves them to accept this predicament. Queen Marianne after her address called out the royal guards to help pick the poor general Doruc back to it's knees. The royal guards arrives at the scene and aiding the beatened noble general,but the general due to his ego refuse and resist the help. Coming back to his foot and saw the familiar that dishonored him and stepped his authority.

"YOU CHEAT!I won't believe that a lowly scum like you would survive my flames without suffering any damage. I don't know how you do it but I'm surely that your using some kind of dishonorable trick against me."General Doruc said accusing the familiar of using some some so called dishonorable tactics.

"Really?...then I'm asking you the same,is it honorable to a noble who has magic to fight a commoner with no magic to fight back? You nobles the ones spouting about battling on equal terms and you accusing me of cheating? Of course as a commoner with no magic I will also find some other way to fight someone like you on equal footing and you considered it a cheat."Zarić replied back to him makes him to devoured into silence. The other nobles that hears the familiar's words feels that it has a sense after all that they cannot complain on it. Their thoughts was suddenly snap out when the familiar continues to speak.

"If your not satisfied in our duel then how about a rematch. But this time on equal footing,no magic schticks and no nasty tricks just a brawl fight. What do you think?Your demanding an equal fight? Then I"ll give you one."Zarić taunted.A moments of silence reigns the place which Zarić considered it to be the conclusion of everything,so that she finally said.

"No more complaints?Then I think the show is over. Your highness,if you may I will leave now. I want a relaxation rest after this."Henrietta nods and Zarić proceeds to walk. As she was about to leave the queen called her again.

"Familiar,I didn't know your name yet. May I know who's the familiar that serves my daughter?"The queen asks her name.

"Oh my apologies your highness."She said as she straightened her posture and gives a salute while introducing herself.

"General Alena Zarić of the United Socialist Soviet Republic."Zaric replied in a militaristic tone.

(Academy Grounds Of Tristain Academy Of Magic)

"Familiar,there you are."Louise steamed as she finally saw her familiar laying under the tree.

"I've been searching for you and here you are just lazing around."Louise angrily continues as her familiar just ignored what she saying and said.

"Oh hey master,is there something you need from me?"Saito asked.

"Come on here it's break time,but this is also a time were the masters are with their familiars so I need you with me. I don't want to be mock with someone there that I cannot deciplined my familiar just because it's not with me along."Louise said to him and she whispers

"Eventhough they're already laughing at me now that they believe that I only contracted this commoner as my familiar."Saito heard her whispering but put it aside as he just said.

"Eh?Well thats great,now is a good time to have knowing each other."Saito stands up and said to her.

"Lead the way master."Louise huffs and begins to walk as Saito follows. They reach the school grounds and Saito saw a gathering of many students probably from different year with their familiars in different species or mythical creatures. The students seated on there chairs and some are sipping some teas serve on the tables. Louise proceeds to the vacant seats and sit while the commander sitted in on a vacant chair which besides his master. After they sit an awkward silence occurs among them,it only broke when Saito started to speak.

"So what now?"He just simply asked and Louise followed suit.

"That sword on your waist,I never see that kind of design before. I'm pretty sure it's not scabbard or any sword that I know so what is it?"Louise curiously asks him about his sword. Saito raised his one eyebrow by Louise suddenly asks about his sword and said.

"Oh so you notice?Of all things?I thought theirs no one will pick an interest on my katana."Saito said.

"Katana?Is that what you call that kind of sword?"Louise asks as her curiousity added.

"Well yeah. This is what we call back in where I came."Saito replies.

"Say familiar,what's your name?I didn't asks about it later and also where do you came?...are you a mercenary?"Louise asks many questions about the identity of her familiar as she wants to know him well.

"Whoah ma'am questions one by one,I will answer all of it okay...alright first my name is Saito..Saito Hiraga and I came from..uh..how do I say this...from another world?And last I am not a mercenary,I'm working in the military."Saito answers. Louise frowned from her familiar's answer. It's not because of his weird name or he once in the military but he claims that he is from another world nonsense.

"What do you mean from another world?"Louise skeptically asks as she's not buying it at all.

"Well how do I explain it hmmmm...in where I came there's only a single moon,there's no magic there,and no magical beasts like that."Saito explains then pointed towards the blue dragon then look at the blue haired brunette wearing eyeglasses sits at the other table besides the blue dragon. He always sense that girl was always secretly looking at him and when he looks directly on her she then avert her gaze on him. Looks like she is somewhat observing or spying on him in some reason.

"No magic!Then how do they live without magic."Louise blurted out when she heard the world without magic then Saito turns it's attention to Louise and answers.

"Just because that world has no magic it doesn't mean that it cannot established a good living civilization. My world revolves around technology and science,so that we discovered so many things,making our daily lives better."Saito explains to Louise about his own world. Louise on the other hand did not understand what technology or science he's talking about. Saito seeing Louise confused wanted to continue his explanation when he turns his gaze to a blonde boy holding a rose flirting to a yellow haired girl on the other table.

'Wait a minute...is he a two timer?'Saito thought as he remembers the boy yesterday flirting to a different girl. He then saw the same girl that the blonde boy flirting yesterday evening looking for someone carrying a basket. Siesta after serving Guiche with a girl some tea saw the girl and politely asks.

"Your looking for someone ma'am?"Siesta asked.

"Did you see Guiche?"The girl asks.

" ?He's right over there."Siesta replies as she pointed to the location. Without further a due the girl then rushes towards the location. When he reaches the area she saw Guiche together with a girl.

"Guiche..."She said then turn her sight to a girl beside Guiche.

"Who is she?"She said looking at Montmorency.

"K-Katie?!"Guiche stammered as he surprised by the girl names Katie.

"Guiche who's that girl?"The yellow haired girl asks Guiche the same.

"M-Montmorency...ummmm s-she is ahhh..."Guiche stammering in extreme nervousness as he could not think anything to 's attitude changes on Guiche manner and she's now suspected that Guiche has an affair to that girl.

"GUICHE!WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!Are you having relationship on that GIRL?!"Montmorency suddenly stood up with intense anger looking at Guiche that is now sweating rapidly.

"Guiche you said to me that I'm the only one!"Katie added as she is now angry by Guiche's betrayal.

"Girls,girls l-let me explain this..."Guiche tried to explain from now steamed girls as he wants to ease the tension but the girls had enough of him.

"EXPLAIN THIS!"The girls said in unison as they both slap Guiche cheeks side to side. The blonde boy could only shout in aww and rubs his cheeks heating red in pain from the angry force of the two young ladies. The students that watching the event unfolds bursted into wild laughters.

"Ahahahaha Guiche playboy moves finally busted."One of the students laughingly said. Guiche steamed in anger and embarassment by this predicament turning his gaze to Siesta now seeing a guilt expression.

"YOU!You pointed her on me aren't you?!"Guiche shouts on the maid on accusing manner.

"U-umm yes s-sir but.."Siesta stammered in fear wanted to defend herself at the sudden anger of a noble on her. "Then this is your fault servant,if you didn't tell Katie of where I am then this will not happen."Guiche added his accusations on the maid as he moves forward to her.

"And because of that YOU make the two girls cry,and I Guiche De Gramont will punish you for doing so."He said as he raised his hand prepares to slap her. The poor maid closes her eyes and wait for her fate,but it never came. She open her eyes and snap in surprise as she sees the human familiar is now grasping Guiche hands.

"Piss off kid. This maid is not going to be hurt just because you've been caught of two timing."Saito said coldly.

"What the...RELEASE my hand at once you foolish commoner!Don't you know who I am?I'm the son of General Gramont!"Guiche demandingly said as he trying to freed his hand from grasping.

"Ah so your old man is a General huh,and your using your father's authority just to escape your playboy mess,your only giving a shame on his name."Saito retorted back on him and releases Guiche hand. Guiche stumbles backward to the ground by the sudden force of his resisting due to Saito's gripping.

"HOW DARE YOU to hurt me commoner!"Guiche shouts angrily at him by being stumbled.

"That's what you get by being a playboy."Saito said unto him. Guiche gritted his teeth in pure anger after the disgrace he recieves.

"Do you think you can escape this commoner. I challenge you into a duel!"Guiche declares a sudden duel and in response a loud cheers and some whispers came from the students,wanted to see an entertaining fight.

"Hoh,what is this,an arrogant brat is challenging me to regain his honor?"Saito amused.

"Pathetic,let me put this straight into your stupid head,your already have no honor since you start sailing on the two rivers. In desperation you put the blame to that poor maid because she can't stand against you. Am I right?"Saito frantically said and a wave of murmurs spread amongst the students hearing the familiar's words holding sense.

"And now you declared a duel to a commoner thinking that I have no chance of winning against you?Makes added a shame on you just to follow your big ego attitude."Saito added leaving a bit tone of disgust. Saito's words makes Guiche burning in anger,when he was about to say something Saito beat him to it.

"Well then,I accept your challenge. To teach you an unforgotten lesson."Saito declared.

"What?Y-you accept?F-FINE then. Meet me at the vestri court in one hour."Guiche stand up and leave preparing for upcoming battle. Saito while seeing Guiche retreating figure he saw the ridiculous reactions of the students after they heard what he said. Turning aroud and see Louise walks angrilly towards him and yells.

"What do you think your doing stupid familiar,your going to get yourself killed!Let's go you need to apologize to him."Louise scolded him.

"Relax master,I've gone through many situations far more worse than this.A spoiled kid cannot beat me in a straight battle."Saito said and calms her.

"But he will kill you with his magic!There's no way a commoner could win against a noble!"Louise replied back worrying on him.

"No worries I know it,beats me I am different from any kind of commoner you've known so far."Saito assures her.

(One hour later)

"Hmph so you've shown yourself. I commend you for not backing down knowing that your gonna facing a noble."Guiche said with tone of confidence.

"Why I would back out to an ego kid like you?"Saito replied back as he strip away his katana on his waist and simply throw it to Louise. Louise gasp out in surprise and catch the katana.

"Wha- familiar what are you thinking!"Louise shouts and mad at him by not using his weapon.

"Don't worry master,I don't need my katana to take him out."Saito coolly replied. The students that currently watching the event talking to each other about the familiar's action. Some thinks that he is out of his mind while others thinks that he is a fool or a big ego.

"Are you underestimating me commoner?Are you really think that you can beat my magic easily?"Guiche said with a tone of annoyance and anger.

"Yes,I know I can easily beat you. I know how to handle someone like you."Saito said to him with a tone of mocking.

"You foolish peasant!I'll be the one who teaches you how to obey a noble!"Guiche said loosing his temper to all the disrespect he got.

"Alright enough chat let's start this up."Saito said prepares to a battle pose. Guiche waving his rose that reveals to be his wand,two of it's petals falls to the it touches the ground two humanoid metal golems rose up,one holding a spear and other one helds a sword and shield.

"Be proud commoner,I Guiche de Gramont also known as Guiche the bronze will taste to fight my precious valkyries and your the first one will gonna experiencing it."Guiche proudly stated.

"Huh?You want those tin cans to fight in your place?I thought your manly enough to face me. So disappointing,come on show me what they got."Saito said insulting him.

"Grrrrr you dare to mock me,Valkyries ATTACK!"Guiche sealing his order the two valkyries rush into an insane speed charging towards Saito. There speed was fast that even the human eye can't follow but for Saito it was a snail speed. Due to his vigorous intense training in combat,his adrenaline,reflexes,strength,mentality and fighting expertise in battle earns him to improve to pass his human limitations.A lancer golem attack first thrusting it's spear to Saito. The familiar simply dodges the spear clench his left fist and releases a heavy blow straight to the chest of the golem. The golem falls to the ground by the force of his punch while another valkyrie held up it's sword to slice him but he also quickly evades it and saw an opening grabbing the valkyrie's head and smashing it to the ground with all his might breaking it's head to the process. Saito then quickly catches it's sword and immediately swings it to another valkyrie that just manage to stand up cut it's body to two. In a span of seconds,two valkyries has been already slained. Saito then notices that the runes on his left hand glows when he uses the sword. He feeled a weird sensation on himself like all of his stats boosting high. It also gives him some sort of skills in how to handle the sword although he's already has a knowledge and expertise in sword combat. Saito feels the changes and mutters looking at the glowing runes.

"Interesting."Then turns his sights to Guiche.

"Is this all your tin cans got?I thought they are worth challenging to me,they could not even break my sweat."Saito disappointingly said looking to Guiche who is now shock in fear as he watches his golems easily dispatch by him.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!There's no way a commoner like you can defeat my valkyries!...J-JUST WHO ARE YOU?!"Guiche said stammering in shock.

"Hmm,you wanna know the name of your lecturer huh. Very well,commander Saito Hiraga of the empire of the rising sun."Saito said introducing himself.

"H-huh commander?..Don't fool me,a peasant like you can't be a commander...Anyway don't get too cocky. It's just a warm up!I'm still getting started!"Guiche said then sway his rose as the petals from it falls to the ground and seven golems emerged from it.

"Then let's do this,makes sure this time you gonna give me a real fight."Saito said and make the first move. He dashes forward with a sword as the golems did the same. As they reach upon contact,he clashes with swords on the first golem. Blocks it's attack,sees an opening and cuts the did the same fashion on the four golems with swords. Saito's masteral skills in sword art combat trumph the valkyries with ease. His skills was enough for this fight but due to the additional powers he recieves from the runes that glows while he's currently engaging in battle made him invincible and an overkill to be exact as his stats was now in beyond human capabilities.

"Three lancers remaining,right let's finish this."Saito said as he throw the sword he use and proceeds to rush towards the remaining golems. The golems readied their spears to the incoming familiar. As he reach contact the three valkyries thrust their spears on him but he suddenly jumps to the air and lands at the back of the valkyries. The three valkyries turns around and a spin thrust kick was greeted by the valkyrie at the middle. The golem stumbles forward from the kick force,the two golems swings their spears on Saito and he easily back flips to the air to evade the attack and sprints forward at the incapacitated golem that he kick and was now attempting to stand. The golem manage to stand but Saito tackles and punches the golem at the chest. The golem did not react due to being it can't feel anything and it's only made up of tin metal but flinches from the surprise attack. He snatch the spear into it's possession as the golem loss it's balance and thrust the spear right at the center of it's chest. Saito then sense a movement behind him as the two spears swings down on him. He quickly rolls forward to evade it,after that he stands and face the two remaining golems while he's holding a spear.

"Let me teach you how to use a spear properly."Saito said and performs spear battle stance.

"Come."Saito said in a taunting tone. The two valkyries rallied their charge as Saito waits for them to get close. Upon contact Saito impressively manage to repel and parried the attacks with ease showing skills of expertise in spear combat. Saito noticing the battle taking too long,he then decides to end it,shifting into offensive attack. Using his spear he smashes the sharp edge of the opponents spear and breaks it,then he swings his spear to the valkyrie,cuts it into half.

'Now to the last one.'Saito thought as he switch his sights to the last valkyrie that was now swings it's spear to him which he easily blocks it and he is now exchanging clashes on the spins the spear with his two hands as he waited for the moment,the golem attacks and Saito see this oppurtunity to spun at the side and performs a finishing slash. His back faces the back of the valkyrie while his one hand holding the spear and then Saito walks forward to Guiche who is now stunned wide eyed on what he see while all of a sudden the last valkyrie falls to ground cuts into half.

"And now for the boss."Saito said and forms a smirk face. Guiche snaps from his stupor when he heard the familiar's words.

"What?!Uh...no..NO STAY AWAY!"Guiche yells in fear and sways his rose to summon another golem but he realize that their was no petals left. He stumbles to the ground and his whole body is shaking in absolute fear. He didn't expected this failures turn of events,he wishes that this is only a dream but no avail as he can't believe this is happening. His pride valkyries was beatened by this commoner familiar without breaking a sweat,for him being beaten by a peasant is a complete disgrace by a noble. The students that watching the duel shares the same reactions,stunned and shock with their eyes widen on what suppose to be impossible to happen. Seeing the commoner showing skills way far more better than anyone in their military,easily decimating the golems singlehandedly. Louise on the other hand drooling from the transpiring events witnessing her familiar stomps Guiche valkyries that she didn't even notice the katana falls from her hands.

"No more cards left?Why you just stand up and fight me head on?"Saito said to the shaking Guiche.

"N-no please I yield,I YIELD!Y-you win NOW!"Guiche pleadingly beg to Saito to spare him.

"As I thought your not manly enough to stand on your words and how fragile you are when you are run out of your magic."Saito said unto him and throw away the spear as he added.

"Now,learned your lesson?"Saito said unto him.

"What do you mean?"Guiche asks and Saito sighs.

"What I mean that it's because you have magic it doesn't mean that you are invincible. You didn't realize that without your magic your nothing but an easy to kill by your opponent because you didn't even bothered to learn how to fight your enemy without magic. Once your wand is taken out,your finish."Saito stated the fact brought not only Guiche but the whole students watching the duel into silence thinking what the familiar said is really true.

"By the way,apologize to the maid that you scolded before."Saito said as he turns around to walk away.

"What?Me?Apologize to a servant?I'm a 's no way I will apolo-."Guiche protested as he suddenly cut off by Saito's sudden reply.

"That ego of yours will kill you someday spoiled kid."Saito coldly said unto him as he turns around to face Guiche.

"You are the one that commits a mistake and you know it. Are you not noble enough to admit your fault?"Saito said slowly turns into a sterned voice still in more intense cold expression. Because of that Guiche puts into silence and cannot complain on him. Saito turns back and continues to walk forward to Louise and pick his katana on the ground.

"Jeez just take care of my stuff will you."Louise snaps out as she heard Saito now speaking in front of him.

"Huh?...What...YOU!How did you-."Louise stammers cannot apprehend the happening and Saito raise his hand to stop.

"Later master,I need first some slack."Saito said to her.

(Tristain Academy Of Magic,Headmasters Office)

"Unbelievable..."The only words that Colbert the bald man professor wearing eyeglasses can said after he witnesses the clashing duel between Guiche and Louise human familiar in the magic crystal ball.

"Yes indeed Jean,this young man is something. He shows a skills that was beyond commoner's or even human's capabilities."Osmond the old long bearded headmaster of the academy commented after being watch the familiar's showoff.

"Ah headmaster!Theres something important that I need to tell you."Professor Colbert calls out the headmaster as he remembers the reason why he is in headmaster's office.

"About the runes that I saw from the familiar's right hand. I finally identified it after I done some research at the library,and what I've been discovered that the runes are belonged to the legendary Gandalfr,the founder's familiar."Colbert stated what just he discovered.

"So you mean that this young man is none other than Gandalfr,the legendary familiar of the founder?"Headmaster Osmond said.

"Yes,based on what the information on my research is stated."Said professor Colbert. The headmaster thinks deeply while holding his long whitebeard.

"Jean I want this information to be confidential for now."Osmond said in a serious tone.

"But why headmaster?This is a big news to us,the legendary familiar of a void mage just suddenly appeared in our time after 6000 years since the founder's era."Colbert said as he continues.

"And most of all,this maybe the reason why miss Louise the youngest scion of the Valliere family didn't hold any talent in any elements of magic because there's a high possibility that she is a-"Colbert didn't finish his speech when suddenly the headmaster speaks.

"Thats why I want it to be a secret Jean,it will be a disaster especially for the Valliere family if about the news of the familiar of their daughter is the Gandalfr and the information of a possibility of her being a void mage became public. Those corrupt nobles on the government will definitely use both of them on their personal deeds and miss Louise father the duke will surely not be please about it."Osmond stated the predicament on Colbert which the professor nods in understand.

"About your theory of miss Valliere being a void mage,we still cannot jump on that conclusion yet. We need to confirm it first and gather some clear evidences about it."Osmond lastly said.

"I understand headmaster."Colbert nods in agreement. Unknown to them a certain green haired woman was secretly listening behind the doors of the headmasters office. This woman was none other than miss Loungville the headmaster's secretary. Miss Loungville after hearing the conversation hears a footsteps walking towards the door,Loungville then steps back and stands in front of the door as she waited to someone to open it. As she expected the door opens and she was greeted by Colbert.

"Oh!Miss Loungville how long you have been here?"Colbert said bit surprise of her.

"I've been just arrive here when you opened the door professor Colbert."Loungville replied.

"I see,by the way miss Loungville I need to go now. There's something I need to do."Colbert said taking his leave.

(Unknown Wide Area,Somewhere In Albion)

"Okay guys were here."Stanford said to Tiffania and the orphans as they exit the MCV along with their belongings. As they are all outside they saw the whole area was a mile wide open flat plains with a mountainous range from distance. Eventhough the area is wide,this place was hidden and did not place in any map of Albion because it was not bothered to be placed in the map as this place is unhabitable area and not an important spot or route.A perfect safe spot away from the chaos that is happening in the country. Stanford learns from Tiffania and the orphans about the civil war currently rampaging all over Albion between the royalist and the rebelled faction called reconquista. As he listened longer before,he learns that the royalist are group of nothing but a corrupt nobles lead by a mad king. Stanford understands why this reconquista people takes arms and fight the abusive government that cause the peoples miseries. But not until he also learns that this rebel faction are also a bunch of nobles with religious fanatical beliefs,lead by a priest named Cromwell. They're fighting not for the people but for their stupendous dream of uniting all nations in Halkeginia to lead of what they called a holy crusade to claim the holy lands from the elves. Abolishing the government and invade the whole continent just to send people to another meat grinder really makes Stanford disgust to this rebellion,not also on them but also from the corrupt royalist especially to the king that taking advantage against their own people. He wants to intervene to smash both royalist and this rebel group to freed the poor people of Albion from their tyranny and with this MCV he has the power to do it but Tiffania was against it as she wants to be in peace and she does not want to be involved in the war. So that he decided to take Tiffania and the orphans far away from the flames of war as the house they live in is not a safe place to be. Even it is hidden in a thick foliage deep in the forest,there's still a possibility that the royalist or the reconquista will found that place because of still being close to the community that the forest outskirts is a stop over town. Also because of being deep inside the forest theres a chance that some wild animals or beasts will show up especially at night so technically a not reliable place to be. Then he told Tiffania and the childrens to pack up and gathered some important things for them as they will searching a good permanent safe place to live.

"Mr. Stanford,what we are going to do here?"Tiffania curiously asks him.

"Were going to build a home and a base of operation here."Stanford replied on her.

"Okay kids,miss Tiffania let's get a good distance from my carriage."Stanford motioned them to take distance from the MCV which they comply. As they manage to get a good distance,Stanford operates from his touchscreen pad that he is holding this whole time from what Tiffania and the childrens description is a magical glowing notepad. They saw Stanford touching the notepad many times and the next thing happens is the big blue steel horseless carriage from they know which is actually the MCV suprisingly transforms into a giant steeled structural building with a weird crane on top of it and a symbol of an eagle spreading it's wings emblazoned at the top entrance. Tiffania were shock in awe while the kids gape in awe and their eyes gleaming in amazement when they see the big steel horseless carriage turns into a giant building,if it's not enough that the steel carriage can move without a horse this one was beyond.

"Alright,the construction yard has been deployed."Stanford said and turns to Tiffania and the orphans seeing their expressions. Stanford could only smile on it.

"Miss Tiffania."Stanford called her which she turns to face him.

"Please take the kids inside the building,there are some room quarters inside enough for us to stay in."Stanford said and Tiffania nods pack up their belongings and lead the childrens inside the building. Stanford left behind as he need to initiate to build the entire base.

"Now then for step 1."Stanford said as he scurrying into his touchscreen pad and began the building progress of the power plant.

'This is good. The MCV has enough supply to build primary structures and to produce a small army of infantry,plenty of defenses to defend the base and enough number of vehicles.'Stanford thought with satisfaction as the operations will came in full swing without fail. The allied supreme commander then look up in the clear skies,thinking of what the next course of action he will do.

"Looks like it's time for technology to introduce itself to this new world."Stanford said as he still look up in a bright morning sky.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well,another long chapter is done again. Hope you enjoy reading this,don't forget to review.

Next chapter:Chapter 5:Peasant's Uprising


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:I do not own FoZ or C&C red alert 3,all belonged to their respective owners.

The events on this chapter will make a change effects in the future.

Chapter 5:Peasants Uprising

(Tristania,Capitol Of Tristain)

"I don't need another sword. I already have one,a reliable one."Saito said tapping his katana into his waist while him and Louise walking down the streets of the Tristain capitol city of Tristania.

"Let's just say it's my gift for you as your master,so intead of declining it you must be grateful that I effort to buy you a sword."Louise said back. Saito just sighs then looks around the place while walking and said his opinion about the crowded city.

"So many people down here. Remembers me of Tokyo but a more crowded and busy widest place to be."Saito stated.

"What?That's impossible,Tristania is most biggest city of all."Louise replied back with a tone of disbelief.

"Really?Guess you didn't see the place I've been."Saito said makes Louise confused as he then change the topic.

"By the way,where's the shop that we will going to buy a sword?"Saito ask her. Louise then focus back to there destination. Then they stop by at the alleyway.

"Alright it's over there."Louise said.

'Is this the place where the shop is located?Sounds suspicious..'Saito thought about the place. The duo continues their way to the alley and then stop in front of an establishment with a woodboard hanging above the entrance with a sword sketch on it.

"Were 's get inside."Louise said as she enters the shop and Saito followed her suit. The bell hanging on the door clangs as they entered the shop and greeted by the shop owner at the counter.

"Welcome my dear customers what can I EEEEEEEEK!A-A NOBLE?!..U-um good morning ma'am how can I help you?"The shop owner startled when he identified a noble enters his shop which Saito rose his eyebrow on it's reaction.

"Very well,I want to buy a sword here for my servant. Give me the best one that you have."Louise confidently stated.

"Yes right away ma'am,just wait here for a moment."The shop owner replied excitedly as he went inside the storage. Saito then narrowed his eyes to Louise.

"Really?The best one?I don't trust that person that he will show you a high quality one instead a shining and precious but a useless one."Saito said with a bored tone.

"What do you mean by that?"Louise confusingly ask.

"Just watch."Saito simply replied. After a few moments the shop owner returns and he was now carrying a great looking golden sword adorned in precious gem decores.

"This is the best sword my shop has!"The shop owner said as he presented the sword.

"I present to you the great golden sword made by the famous germanian alchemist lord Shupei,and I tell you what,this is not just an ordinary sword,this is a magically enhance!This sword was gone through many enchantments used to make this sword powerful enough to cut through steel and invulnerable able to stand any attacks that even magic can't withstood. Surely many nobles will do anything to get a hand of this prestigious sword that only a mighty hero can held!A legend to be!"Shop owner's proud colorful words puts Louise into awestruck,eyes gleaming in amazement in the sight of a pristine looking sword that reflecting her own image placed at the desk.

"H-how much is this?"Louise ask still drooling at the sword.

"For you my dear costumer,I let you have this mighty sword for just 1000 ecus or 3000 gold coins."The shop owner stated the value and Louise gasp in surprise by the ridiculous prize.

"Whaaaat!You can buy a vacation house with that kind of prize!"Louise yelled at the sword's price and lowers her head in defeat. Saito that still not responsive after the shop owner showed the sword earlier now walks in front and glares at the golden sword on the desk.

"You want us to buy this trash?"Saito simply said looking at the shop owner.

"Trash?"The shop owner confusingly said. Saito then picks the sword and held it up,weighing it to his hand and thought.

'The weight is unbalance,no is nothing but a piece of useless display.'He then suddenly did the unexpected. He suddenly smashes the sword to the stone desk and shatters into pieces causing a yelps of surprise from Louise and the shop owner. The now glamorous sword is nothing but a broken useless one. Saito then toss it back at the counter.

"You cheat,you want us to buy that trash made of tin and lead."Saito frankly said as the shop owner both stunned and shock realizes that this young man busted his modus business.

"Looks like it doesn't live up to your can defraud anyone by your beautiful business talk but..."Saito then narrowed his eyes to Louise which in back Louise gives her a scowl face and then he looks back at the shop owner and continues.

"Do not include me to them,you can't fool me. And most of all,a real thing that made of gold can't easily be broken just like that."Saito said in a stern voice.

"Hahahahaha finally someones got you old man."A random voice hears from the place.

"Shut up Derf,your not helping me there!"The shop owner yells back at the random voice.

"Hey young man,since you know about the swords. Can you come here for a second would ya?"The random voice calls Saito and he tracks the mysterious voice came from the pile of swords. Saito walks towards the pile of swords and one sword was picked his attention with it's guard moving to it's own. He picks up the sword and inspect it,the blade of it's sword is very rusty and the handle is almost hanging.

'A talking sword?Well why I'm surprise?I'm in a fastasy world of magic only god knows.'Saito thought while looking at the intriguing sword.

"What ya looking at?Never seen a talking sword?"The talking sword said to him.

"Interesting."Saito mutters as he takes a glance to the sword,although of being rusted to the edge and looks useless and not suited for combat anymore,it still has a some kind of aura surrounding it when he holds the grip and the runes on his right hand glows,giving him a different kind of power since he first use of the runes power.

"Wait don't tell me that you want to buy that piece of junk."Louise said as she was now besides Saito.

"Oi,watch your tounge pinkie. Your now in front of the legendary great sword Derflinger,you should be considered yourself lucky this time though."The talking sword now known as Derflinger retorted back to Louise.

"Wha-a sentient sword?!So you are the one who is talking earlier!"Louise said in surprise on the sword. Then Saito turns to the shop owner and say his intention to buy the sword.

"I'll take this one."Saito said presenting Derflinger. The shop owner still wailing on the fiasco of his scam hears him and looks towards him showing the sword he wanted to buy. Now the shop owner thinks about it,if he fails from the first one maybe this time he will earned a consolation.

"You want that sword kid?That's 2000 golds coins for you."The shop owner impassively said.

"Still a scammer huh,then I have a good offer. I'll take this sword for free and I won't report you to the authorities. Deal?"Saito said straight to the point sent shivers of fear to the shop owner.

"O-OKAY FINE!Just get hell out of here NOW!I don't want to negotiate with you people anymore!"The shop owner yells at them.

"Thanks for the free sword."Saito said with a smile.

"GET LOST!"Shop owner yells back. The duo exits the shop and continues to walk back to the main street. Then Louise asks Saito about the sword.

"Hey,how did you do that?You convince him to give you that sword for free?"Louise curiously asks.

"That's what you call an advantage negotiation. I think I need to teach you a lot like do not trust any salesman in the rundown shops like the one we've been recently. So that you cannot be tricked by wonderful words of someone that wanted to deceive you next time."Saito said to her. Louise on the other irritates on what she heard which the familiar points that she's an idiot type of person that can easily be fooled but she can't denied the fact to herself that she almost trick by that merchant before. Louise then change the topic as she did not want to hear more about it from Saito.

"A-alright,but anyway why did you choose that rusty sword?If you can force that shop owner to give you something that you want,why not choose a more useful one than that..."Louise was cut off by the sudden outburst of Derflinger.

"HEYYYY!What do you mean by that pinkie!For your information I"ll be the most reliable and powerful sword that your servant can ever held,just a few repairs and adjustments and I'll do fine.."Deflinger countered.

"Really Derf?I hope that's true. Well anyway I did choose you not because you can speak but I sense that you're not just a talking sword but an extraordinary one."Saito said as he butted in.

"I'm starting to like you now wielder,youre right in that thing.I'm not just a talking sword that everyone knows. This surely will be a start of our great partnership partner."Derflinger said to him.

(Tristain Military Training Camp)

"KEEP IT UP!ARE YOU MAN ENOUGH TO FINISH JUST A SIMPLE TASK?!"Zarić yells on top of her voice in authoritative tone at the group of men running barely exhausted down in the 500m oval track she ordered to made at the military training grounds. Zarić currently trains the tristainian soldiers in endurance as she personally assigned herself as part of the agreement deal to be in command of training of the fresh recruits and soldiers of the royal army,she wants to form her own unit in the military which different from other military,a more competent and skilled group of her own. Back in her world in her homeland the soviets military doctrine doesn't revolves around training recruits to make a good set of properly trained soldiers instead they only conscripted men to fight for motherland which Zarić really didn't like,the reason why she joins the elite force to gain more knowledge and experience in warfare,turning her on what she was now. After she wins the duel she choose to attained the rank of a commander in the military as she is well fitted on it due to her skills.

"Ugh...That..woman is crazy. She literally makes us running 12 laps every hour...just who is she.."A soldier running with his mates tiredly said.

"..Don't know man...but base on what I heard she's a familiar of the princess and now a commander in the army.."His fellow soldier running next to him also tiredly replies.

"Familiar?Are you joking man,how can a human becomes a familiar?"The first soldier disbelievingly asks.

"Quite down you two,do you remember what happens if she caught us chatting?"Another soldier who is running close to them intervenes the conversation. The two soldiers that talking to each other snaps and wide eye in realization of what will happen if they caught chatting while running. But it's too late as Zarić saw them talking to one another.

"5 MORE LAPS!"Zarić yells at them and the soldiers gasping in shock as Zarić added the lap,they continue running and most of them are almost fall to their knees. For them she's a monster or a merciless inquisitor maiden wanted them to suffer or make their lives mesirable.

"You know,you must give them a moments of slack. Their still humans,so don't be hard on them."Agnes speaks behind Zarić as she doesn't need to turn around to know who it is.

"I did not make it hard on them,I just want to push them to their limits. It is the only way to create a strong military force."Zarić stated while Agnes is now standing beside her.

"I see,but the way you train them,it's most likely that you will kill them in your vigorous training rather than in the battlefield."Agnes commented.

"Is that so?Don't worry I know what I'm doing. I can determine the limitations of every combatant."Zarić assures.

The training goes on and Zarić saw the trainees now already fatigue and exhausted and most of them falls to the ground in complete tiredness. Seeing the men can't continue their training,Zarić finally release an order to give them some rest.

"Okay thats all for now,I give all of you a 15 minute break,so spend it properly."Zarić stated which gives the soldiers some heavy sigh of reliefs as they finally gets some rest after a non stop running and they proceed to rest under the shaded area covered by trees. Zarić then ordered one of the servants to get the water that they prepared and distribute it to the trainees.

"Hmmm,at least your not that so hard to them."Agnes commented now seeing the servant giving some glass of water to the men.

"The same as you said,they're still humans however strong they are."Zarić said to her,on the soldiers side they let out a huge sigh of relief as Zarić gives them a breathing time. Now they currently chatting to each other while they spending their rest time.

"Thank goodness finally time for a relaxation,she really gives us a real hard day."A soldier said as he leaned his back to the tree and the aide arrives gives every soldiers a glass of water which they gladly accept.

"Even she's a monster in training,she's still generous to gives us a refreshment."Another soldier commented.

"I agree,but you know guys I'm not really willing to train here in the first place,but when I heard that the person will going to train us is a beautiful woman,I feeled some excitement to meet her. But never expected that she's rough as this in training,she's far more worse than a noble when it comes to training and military decipline."A third soldier said.

"Still never regret your decision do you?Because she's way more than you expected."A second soldier said while drinking his water. Then the third soldier takes a glance at their trainer taking a conversation to the head of musketeer corps. Other soldiers also looks at the former soviet general. They saw the features of the general,she's really an attracted kind of woman when they see an extremely well endowed figure with moderate size breast,fair skin and a comely face with an attractive curly red hair extends to her back that sways smoothly when the wind breeze passes. Surely an almost perfect woman that most men dreamed.

"Yeah,she looks like a goddess...A scary goddess to be exact."The second soldier said while looking at Zarić.

"Too bad she's a noble,we have no chance on her."The third soldier said.

"I think that is not a case."The fourth soldier butts in the conversation and the attention of the soldiers turns to him.

"What do you mean?"The first soldier ask.

"From what I heard she's a commoner like us from far away land that has been summoned by the princess to be it's familiar."The fourth soldier informatively said which cause a surprise shocks to his fellow trainees.

"WHAAAAT!"The soldiers said in unison.

"Are you joking man?She's a commoner?Then how she achieve the rank of a commander only granted to a noble?And a familiar to boot?"The fourth soldier ridiculously said.

"Yeah you said before that she's a familiar. Can you tell us what do you know exactly?"The second soldier curiously ask.

"Okay,I'll tell you what I know. According to what I heard from the personnels working at the palace,her highness accidentally summons her when the princess performs a familiar summoning ritual spell so that she became the princess familiar. And about the rank granted to her,she obtained it when she manage to beat a noble general in a head on duel."The soldier ellaborates every infomations he knew about the princess familiar to his fellow soldiers.

"S-she defeated a NOBLE!Thats impossible!How did she do it?!"The first soldier exclaims in disbelief about the information,other soldiers shares the same reaction with him. "Sounds unbelievable right?But thats the truth."The fourth soldier replied.

"But still it's hard to believe that she manage to defeat a noble into a straight on duel."The first soldier said still can't apprehend the information he heard.

"Yeah I heard the rumors around that she maybe possess a devilish magic that she gained from the elves or maybe she's a fallen noble turned mercenary,but for me I highly doubted any of that."The fourth soldier said and shared his opinion.

"Yeah me too,there's no way the elves will teach a human like her some magic tricks and also she's a commoner so the rumors about she's a former noble is nil to none."The second soldier also said his opinion which other soldiers nods in agree. Unknown to them Zarić hears all of their conversations. She's bit annoyed that their some rumors about her lurking around like she's using a devilish magic just to beat that noble,also the same time only chuckles at it. She suspects that the noble general that she beatened before is the one who instigate the rumor about her having a devil magic came from the elves,she just ignores it because theirs no one buy it at all.

"So theirs some rumors spreading about you,not just only inside the palace but it also reaches outside and also includes the news that you defeat a military noble in a duel. The nobles there tried to stop the news about the duel but I could say they failed because the news spread like a wildfire together with the rumors."Agnes stated about the spreading of news and rumors to Zarić. Zarić just smirks and replies.

"Well it's none of my business.I only fucos on training this soldiers into good shape." After a moments Zarić looks at her wristwatch and see the slack time is over,then she said to the trainees. "Okay breaktime is over so let's resume the training."Zarić said in commanding voice and a collective heavy sighs in response as they stands up and prepares for another long hard training.

(Tristain Academy Of Magic)

"Come on guys,is that all you've got?Hey Louise where's the rule of steel your talking about?"Saito said his hands on his waist while looking at the two students falls to their knees in extreme tiredness.

"(pant)(pant)..Stupid..Familiar..You said to me that you gonna help me with my magic but why you make me running around the school grounds!How this running can help me with my magic!"Louise said panting in exhaustion after a half of hour of non stop running.

"Oh come on,it's too early to give up. This is only the first step of our training and you two are already down?"Saito said with a bit of disappointment.

"Ugh..I've never been in this kind of training before,how this can be makes us strong."Guiche one who joins the training tiredly said.

"What?You already give up?Your free to leave anytime you want."Saito sternly said to him.

"Huh?Ah..no!I won't give up!I'm just wondering how can be this running can makes us stronger."Guiche strongly replied building his courage and at the same time curious about their training.

"Ask it later when we done this training because after this I'll give you two some refreshments so no worries then we proceed to push ups. Were not halfway done yet so let's go,3 more laps to go!"Saito replied and proceeds their training. The training continues and after a few hours of training as the sun finally sets down it is finally done for today. As they seperated ways Saito didn't go with Louise back to the room instead he decides to wandering around the academy. He waited till Louise lost it's attention on him and then sneaks out. As he was now wandering around the school he feels that someone was watching on him,his eyes turns to the familiar girl that he always feels looking on him,the same girl that always holding a book accompanied by her blue dragon familiar but now it was not with her. Saito in order to confront her,he decides to intercept her,he vanished his presence to her sight although the girl didn't follow him and only it's sights is following on Saito. When Saito disappears she stayed for few moments then started to walk away,as she turns away she has been block and startled by a sudden figure appears in front of her way causing her to drop her book.

"Hello there."Said a figure that appears to be a wears a grey long sleeve uniform under a light color black jacket with a rectangular insignia on it's left shoulder which inside of it is what to be appears a red sun spreading it's rays. On a left side of his chest on his grey long sleeve was a circular emblem with a design of what seems to be a two trident heads designed in up down wears a grey combat jeans and a black combat boots. He has a foreign sheated sword strap in his left waist and an antique old looking sword sheated and it's strap on his back.

"Are you alright?Looks like you've seen a ghost."Saito said staring at now shock blue short haired girl with eyeglasses,then he picks up the book that the girl drops.

"Here."Saito lend the book and the girl takes it and now she was returning from her composure. Theres an awkward moments of silence reigns upon them and it only brokes when Saito starts to speak.

"May I know why youre staring at me all this time?"Saito said confronting her. The girl didn't reply for a moment as she opens her book once again.

"It's nothing,I'm just only intrigued at you...This is my first time seeing a human familiar."She finally replied.

'Lie.'Saito said on his thoughts. The way Saito listens to the girl's statement he sensed something more than what she said. He looks at the girl's features,her usual expression was blank that you've seen through her eyes that she was look emotionless. She wears an eyeglasses and has a short sky blue hair only extends to her neck,she also wears a student uniform and a cape and she wears a long stockings. She holds a staff instead of a magic stick wand. Saito thinks that maybe she is a higher class mage because on what he knows about this world that only a high class mage holding a staff. Saito turns his gaze to the medal emblem at the center under her neck that attached to hold the cape. Instead of a star etched on the emblem that he usually sees from the other students he saw the gallian emblem etch on it.

"You look familiar to me hmmmm..Ahh I remember you,your my master's classmate right?I always see you on the same class with her. By the way may I know your name?Since your my master's classmate I want to know every people around her."Saito said asking her about her name. The girl did'nt reply for a moment as he thinks something and then she spokes.

"Tabitha."The only word she reply.

"Well nice to meet you Tabitha."Saito greets her with a smile.

"I need to go back to my room now,may I?"The girl named Tabitha said to him.

"Oh well,your free to go now,see you around miss Tabitha."Saito then steps at the side to let Tabitha pass. Seeing her retreating figure,Saito thought to himself.

'Hmph,theirs no doubt that she's a spy. From gallia huh,and their sending an agent to spy to this academy?Well it's pretty obvious,the noble students that learning in this school will be the next leaders of this country so it's a perfect spot to get some valuable info. Looks like the gallian leader is a quite competent one.'He thought then a grin forms on his face.

"Well see about that."Saito said with a slight grin smile. Looks like he will not gonna be bored in this world. Saito then proceeds in wandering around,while on his tracks he encounters a familiar giant flame lizard.

"Hey there Charmander,are you lost little buddy?"Saito said kneels down at the giant flame lizard. The big lizard familiar didn't response in something but instead he bites Saito's hand collar jacket and drag the former imperial commander into somewhere.

"Whoah where you want me to go."Saito said to the familiar lizard as it want him to drag in a certain place. The lizard brought him in the girls dormitory area until they entered one of the rooms that it was a bedroom. Saito looks around the room and it was dark but he still clearly see what's inside because of the lamp that illuminated the room a bit,he then saw a familiar red haired woman with a tanned skin color lying on a bed wearing a very revealing suit showing her extremely well endowed figure and a large breast,she wears of what to be appears like a swimsuit.

"What do you want?"Saito said in a flat tone.

"My my please don't speak at me like that,by the way the reason that Flame brought you here because I want to know more about you. You impress me at the duel recently,so how about if we get to know more each other here hmm."The red haired woman teasingly said to him in a seducing manner. Saito looks at her in a blank expression,then he closes his eyes and then he opens it and speaks.

"You want to know me?Fine then,my name is Saito Hiraga and you are.."Saito said introduces himself.

"My name is Frederica Annanltz Von Zerbst and you can just call me Kirche."The woman replies introducing her name.

"Well nice to meet you miss Kirche,now that we know each other I'll going to take my leave now."Saito said to her and make his way to the door.

"What?HEY WAIT!"Kirche yells at him to stop him to go. As Saito approaches the door he hears some footsteps coming towards this location.

"Kirche my love,I'm heeere."A male student happily said as he appears at the door then he suddenly halted when he saw for him was an uninvited one.

"Kirche who is he?"Said the male student who is pointed his fingers to Saito. Then suddenly more male students approaches at the room and had the same reaction as the first one.

"Kirche I thought I'm the only one that you have!"Another male student cried out loud as he felt betrayed.

"Wait...I-I KNOW YOU!Your z-zero's familiar that beatened Gramont into a duel!"The third male student blurted out as he slowly pointed his fingers to Saito. The other male students widen there eyes in shock as the man that was in front of them is no other than the famous commoner familiar that trumphs a noble in a face to face battle first time in there history.

"Victims of your seduction?Well done."Saito nonchalantly said to Kirche and he proceeds to go outside.

"HEY!You can't just leave me like that!"Kirche yells calling out him.

"Listen to me miss Zerbst,if youre planning to seduce me like the male students currently here wants to take a lust of you. Youre wasting your time,it won't work on me. But if you dare to do it.."Saito flatly stated and turns to face Kirche.

"Believe me you won't like what will happen next."Saito finish his sentences which represents a kind of threat to Kirche.

"According to Louise your a germanian noble studying in Tristain Academy. It's bit suspicious to me that a germanian student like you studying in a foreign land. Aren't you a spy or something?"Saito questioningly asks.

"WHA-!WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!Your accusing me of being a SPY!"Kirche shouts with a incredulous voice.

"You can't blame me,your actions doesn't betray my suspicion. You've already make this male students fall under you. By that you can easily obtain valuable informations unto them because their noble parents had some affiliations with the government here."Saito said to her.

"Kirche is this true?!"One of the male students yelled at the sudden statement that was given by Saito as the other male students shocked by his words.

"Of course not!I'll never do that kind of thing. Yes I'm am a germanian but it doesn't mean that I'm a spy!"Kirche protested.

"Who knows maybe not now or maybe your just a woman of it doesn't matter because I will know it in the near future."Saito finally said as he was now went outside the room leaving Kirche and the male students with stunned reactions. Just he gets outside he was suddenly greeted by his pink haired master now steaming in anger.

"SAITO!What are you doing inside of Zerbst room?!Louise screaming in anger at her familiar.

'Here we go again...'Saito nonchalantly thought as he will gets an eardrum breaking voice.

"I've been looking for you all this time until I ended up of searching for you here and just look what I've found,YOUR INSIDE THE ROOM OF THAT BIG BREAST MAMMALIAN!"Louise screaming mad at Saito causing him to distance his head to Louise.

"Relax master,you have nothing to worry. Just Zerbst trying to seduce me that's all. But don't worry her seducing methods is nothing on me,I'm already warned her about that so there's nothing to be worried about."Saito assures her which Louise had a slight doubt by his words.

"You have no trust to your familiar master?"Saito asks her.

"Uhh...I-It's not like that,it's just..Just next time don't get nearly close to her okay."Louise replies to him as she was now slowly loses her anger.

"Owkay rest assured master. Now then let's go back to your room. I'm getting tired of our activities today."Saito said and Louise just sigh heavily as they're walking there way back to there room.

(Town Of Eidenburgh,Albion)

Eidenburgh is one of well known towns located at the south of albion with an approximate population of 75,000 inhabitants.A quite populated town that provides as trading post from the 5 connecting villages to the town. Those five villages can only be visited through Eidenburgh because their only connected to the town and the town connected to the main road to the rest of villages are one of the main resources of agriculture and poultry of Albion and a valuable asset enough to feed up half of albion military on their own but now it's already under reconquista's control. With royalists beaten back and now holding up in Newcastle,almost all of Albion is now on the hands of reconquista. Right now the entire town was bustling with heavy activity,reconquista soldiers lurking around the town causing many people feeled in fear and worries,it's not surprise at all because reconquista soldiers is well known of beating down common folk as most of them are corrupt soldiers but it's also the same in the past from the time were royalists still in control of the country. The reason why there's so many soldiers wandering around because there was a garrison base just outside the town.

In one of the tavern at the town,a normal sighting is usually seeing in any other taverns,many men drinking their boozes and some people are eating their foods. At the barkeepers counter an unknown blonde haired man in commoner clothing with a robe was sitting while taking a sip in his mug of beer. This man was no other than Stanford,he is currently at the town to buy some supplies and at the same time gathering some news of happening around and the pub is the place to gsther info. He need to get some supplies to sustain their needs although there's already someone that supplied the orphans before he gets here,the construction yard has also some supplies but it won't last long. According to Tiffania she has an older sister named Matilda working at the capitol that bringing them some supplies at the orphanage to make them afloat but because of there sudden change of location to live Tiffania was worried about her big sister if she returns to their former house and find out that they are no longer there,so Stanford needs to go to the capitol to find this woman and inform her about the situation. As Stanford drinking his beer he heard some conversations of the people drinking at the table just near him.

"Hey you heard the news."The man said to his fellow.

"About what?"His fellow asks.

"I heard the news about reconquista were going to burn down the village of Caldwen along with it's people because of people's refusal there to contribute for there war effort and Cromwell declared them as heretics because of that."The first man said.

"Man I'm feel sorry for them. They have some guts to oppose Cromwell huh."His fellow the second man said.

"Yeah,but I cannot blame them though. Those reconquista ransacks all of the resources on those villages and leave nothing to the people there."The first man replied.

"When did they going to do it.?"The second man asks.

"From what I heard,it's few hours from now."The first man replied. The two continued there chatting and Stanford heard all of it. Inside of him he was beyond mad to this Cromwell guy but he didn't show it on his expression. That bastard is going to destroy an entire village just because they did not follow his like makes Stanford really pissed off on this guy,if he encounters this guy now he will definitely punch this guy with defiance straight to the face. Suddenly the door of the tavern burst into open and a group of people in medieval armor enters the inn. As all soldiers in knight armor entered,the last one enters which it's armor is stands out the most,adorned in some decorations.

"Alright this place is occupied by me!So all of you get out here!"The knight person that appears to be the leader and no doubt a noble base on his armor of this knight group yells at the people inside the inn. The soldiers accompanied him draw their swords as many people were now frightened and began to rush outside the inn,others spilled there drinks while others left there food didn't finish eating. The leader grins in satisfaction as the tavern left empty but suddenly change into an angry face only to find one remaining commoner left still sitting at the counter drinking his booze and besides him is a bottle of beer.

"Hey what are you doing?Why didn't you leave?Youre in trouble now."The barkeeper whispers worriedly on him while seeing the mad expression of the noble. Stanford ignores the barkeeper and pour the last remaining wine liquid from the bottle to his mug. The noble knight seeing there's one insolent commoner still stayed inside the inn makes him really annoyed that someone would dare to defy him. He gestured to one of his men to confront the blonde haired man. The knight nods and approaches Stanford at the back.

"Hey you!You didn't heard the boss said?!"The knight that the noble ordered to confront yells in authoritative tone at Stanford. Stanford just continuing his drinking didn't mind the knight behind him. That makes the knight irritated.

"Why you..."The knight angrily said as he grabs Stanford shoulder. When the knight touches upon contact,Stanford suddenly grabs the knight's hand and smash it to the desk while Stanford's other hand grabs the combat knife from his pocket and stab the knight's hand which pierce through his palms and embedded it's tip to the desk. The knight screams in pure agony as Stanford immediately grabs the wine bottle and smash it sideways on the knight's face. The bottle shatters on the knight's face and the knight falls to the ground fainted but not totally fall and was hanging as it's one arm still clinging on the desk due to the knife being embedded to it's hand. Then Stanford stands up to his sit as he reach his hand to his pocket and pulls some coins and place it to the desk.

"Here's my pay."He said presenting his payment on the now shocked barkeeper. He turns around and see the shock faces of the knights including their leader who was now beyond angry,he turns back to the barkeeper and pulls out a pouch containing some coins from his robe.

"Here's another pay for the mess that will going to occur here."Stanford said as he placed a pouch of coins into the desk. Stanford then face back to the knights and walks towards them and stops a few meters from them. Stanford see that theres 10 of them including their leader as he spokes up.

"Okay let's finish this fast,theres so many things I need to do."Stanford said staring blank at them.

"Grrrrr you DARE to underestimate ME you insolent PEASANT!GUARDS!Kill that eyesore!"The noble snarled and ordered his men to attack Stanford.

(Royal Palace of Tristain,Princess Balcony Room)

"So how's your new position went so far?"Henrietta asked Zarić while taking a sip of her tea.

"So far so good your highness. It feels me back from my usual tasks."Alena replies back. The master and her familiar are currently taking a tea break at the balcony of princess room while they watching the scenic view of the capitol city.

"What a crowded city,reminds me of my homeland."Zarić commented about the capitol.

"Zarić...Did you miss your home?"Henrietta politely asks which Zarić looks back at the princess and forms a smile expression.

"Well the truth is...yeah,I miss my home but I'm surely assures that everything back there will surely fine before I like I'm no longer needed there as I already finished my mission back there."Zarić said to Henrietta.

"It is okay to you that you can't go back to your home?"Henrietta skeptically asks her.

"I'm not really sure,but it seems that I can't go back anymore eventhough theres nothing waiting for me there."Zarić simply replies.

"You have no family back there or someone to be returned?"Henrietta asks her once again.

"No,my family is gone since I was a child due to accident and I have no relatives left there so theres no one I can be returned there."Zarić answers her.

"S-sorry if I asked you about your family.."Henrietta apoligizes for asking her about her family.

"It's nothing your highness. It's okay."Zarić said to her.

"Oh your highness by the way,what's the reason that you invite me in a tea?"Zarić asks as she suddenly remembers it.

"Well I don't need some reasons to invite you in a tea it's just that I want to get along with my familiar though, because that's what should the master and a familiar would get to know each other."Henrietta replies.

"Hmm I see..."Alena mutters.

"But actually this time I have a reason,it's about my scheduled visit at the Tristain academyof magic. I want you to escort me there along with cardinal Mazarin as my personal guard together with Agnes if you may."Henrietta states the reason as she place the cup of her tea in the table and asks Zarić for assistance.

"Why your going to go there your highness?Is there some kind of occasion there?"Zarić asks her about her upcoming visit at the academy.

"Theres a familiar exhibition event that was held there once a year and I'm the guess of honor for this event. But especially there's someone I wanted to see there,I've never seen her for a long time."Henrietta said her intention on her arrival visit.

"Is she's your close friend your highness?"Zarić asks her about her friend.

"Yes she's my childhood bestfriend. Her name is Louise,she's the youngest daughter of the duke of the Valliere house. She was the one who assigned to play with me when I was young and became my first friend that I can always depend."Henrietta tells Zarić about her childhood friend as the princess mesmirising the memories of her childhood.

"And also I want to know the rumors circulating around about my friend Louise that she's also summoned a human familiar just like me during there spring time familiar summoning ritual."Henrietta said about the rumors of her friend.

"She's...Also summoned a human as a familiar?"Zarić confusingly asks.

"You don't know the rumors circulating around?"Henrietta asks her.

"I'm always in the military camp this past couple of days so I didn't got a wind of what's the news around. So your friend summons a human as a familiar?"Alena replied.

"Yes and I heard that her familiar also beatened a noble student in a duel singlehandedly. Base on what I heard,it's also shows some skills that they never seen,it has the same skills as you from what I heard about this familiar."Henrietta tells Zarić about the rumored familiar of her childhood friend.

"She summoned a familiar that shows some skills the same as me,could it be..."Zarić mutters about it.

"Zarić?"Henrietta confusingly calls out her.

"Oh sorry ma'am,I'm just thinking something,and about accompanying your visit at the academy,when youre going to go there?"Zarić snaps from her thinking and asks Henrietta about their visit schedule.

"On the next day from now,so what's your decision?"Henrietta said the visiting date and asks Zarić on her decision.

"I see,well I will make it a free time for me so yes I will accompany you there along with Agnes to act as your bodyguards. I'm also intrigue of this rumored human familiar of your friend."Zarić said agrees on Henrietta's request.

"Very well then,so for now let's enjoy our cup of tea."Henrietta said as the two enjoys there teatime. Zarić on the other hand still thinking about the rumored familiar who was now living at the academy. She can't help but thinks about it and also this familiar has the same feats of skills as her,now she's suspecting that this familiar whoever it is was also came from the world she also came from but thats all will be concluded if she manage to meet this person and thats will surely happens if she will accompany the princess to make a visit to the academy.

(On The Road To The Village Of Caldwen,Albion)

Stanford driving his IFV currently trudging it's way to the village of Caldwen,after knowing which village will be burned down by reconquista he immediately made his move and rush towards the targeted village. He contact the H.Q and ordered to mobilize half of it's forces to Caldwen and wait him here as they're going to plan an operation to save the village from the upcoming onslaught.

(Town Of Eidenburgh,Albion)

[FLASHBACK]

Inside one of the bars in Eidenburgh, Stanford was sitting with his feet on the table while his finger tinkering his combat knife holding by his other hand. On his side on the table was a battered noble knight with many bruises on the face with it's upper body laying on the table while it's foot kneeled down on the ground. Around the sorroundings of the bar was entirely a mess,many chairs and tables turned upside down and had been destroyed,broken mugs,plates and bottles scattered everywhere and a smell scent of alchohol reigns the area,and most of all the bodies of the unconcious soldiers layed down around the place. The scene of the place that it was like a hurricane passes there,the barkeeper was currently still hiding under the counter shaking in fear.

"Now let's get to the main topic."Stanford said as he stop tinkering of his knife putting his feet back to the ground looking at the battered noble who was gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Tell me,wheres the village of Caldwen is located?"Peter asks in a flat tone.

"CURSE YOU COMMONER SCUM-HIIIIK!"The noble yield in defiance on his question but a quick stab on the table inches away from his face causing it to tremble and startled the noble in fear as he sees the sharp blade of the knife close up reflecting the image of his eye showing a complete fear.

"Wrong answer."Stanford said in a cold and menacing look.

"I will not repeat it again,wheres the village of Caldwen is located?If I did not like your next answer..."Peter said as he release the knife from being embedded on the table and he continues.

"The next hit will be your empty skull. Don't make it a joke,I can get an information in any other way so killing you is not a loss for me"Stanford finishes his words in a grimly threatening manner.A stab of fear runs through the nobles body as he was now sweating and shaking in fear.

"O-OKAY I TALK,I TALK!So please don't kill me!"The noble is begging for his life and he was now began to talk.

"T-the v-village of Caldwen. I-It's located at the east of Eidenburgh."The noble finally said.

"I see,thanks for the info."Stanford said and chop the back of neck of the noble using his hand which the noble lose his conciousness .

[END OF FLASHBACK]

(Outskirts Of Caldwen,Albion)

Stanford park his IFV into a secluded area,he was now watching the village from the hilltop using his binoculars. He was a bit late now that he's witnessing the reconquista forces starts there massacre on the civilians at the village with the dragon knights joined the fray as they're now starting to spit fire at the poor villagers. Seeing reconquista starts there treacherous brutality,Stanford contacts his reinforcements through his headset comms.

"Bravo company this is commander Stanford where the hell is the reinforcements?"Stanford said through his comms.

"We will be there at ETA 10 minutes commander."A voice of a peacekeeper was heard through the comms on the other side.

"Bravo company you better be hurry or else you will find this place burned to the ground."Stanford said.

"Understood commander were gonna make there fast as we can."The peacekeeper replied.

"Good be hurry."Stanford said as he terminate the comms. Then he embarks into his IFV and drives towards the village.

(At The Village Of Caldwen,Albion)

The village was in complete chaos,many civilians are running left and right,trying to escape from the reconquista's wrath,many houses were burning and reconquista soldiers mercilessly slaughtering innocent civilians whether it's a woman,a child or an old person,while the dragon knights reigned all over the sky raining streams of fire to the poor souls whoever they the middle of this brutal massacre,two civilians,a woman holding a little girl are now currently outside the village running for their lives trying to escape from the massacre. But one dragon knight saw them escaping from the village and now getting bead on them.

"Mama theirs a dragon coming to us!"The young girl said to her mother while they're running away.

"Minnie just run,don't mind it!We need to get out of here!"The woman who is the mother of the young girl said to her daughter as they are running towards the forest. Suddenly the girl slips and falls to the ground and had released her hand from her mother. The mother stops running and turns around to see her daughter on the ground and to her horror saw the dragon was now aiming towards her child.

"MINNIE!"The mother screams for her daughter as the dragon dives opens it's mouth prepares to unleash an intense flame towards her daughter. The girl saw it as tears appears to her eyes as she saw the dragon was going to claim her life while her mother cried in screaming for her. For the girl this will be the final moments of her life as she closes her eyes waiting for her fate,but suddenly out of nowhere an object that what appears to be a metal rod flying pass above her in insane speed and slams dead center at the dragon that suppose to be killing her. An explosion engulfs the dragon and shredded it to bloody bits along with it's rider and falls to the ground with a cloud of red dust. The girl stunned and shock unable to understand the turn of events,the same with her mother who was now eyes widening in shock. Their surprised expressions snaps out when they saw a strange metal horseless carriage coming towards them. The mother snaps out from her stupor rushes to her daughter and hugs it with her tears flowing and thanking to the heavens that her daughter was safe,the same with her daughter who is also crying while hugging her mother. But all of their moments cuts off when the steel carriage stops a few feet in front of them,the mother and child was now gripping tightly to each other looking on a mysterious carriage with scared expressions. As the steel carriage stops,to their surprise the side of the carriage suddenly opens and someone came out.

"You two alright?"Stanford asks them as he out of his IFV. The two look confusingly on him as they didn't know what to say but the mother manage to comply with a nod indicating a yes answer

"Good,now take your kid and go hide to the forest. Reconquista will not see you there. Now GO,quick!"Stanford orders them to hide at the forest which the mother complies and carried her daughter to the forest area. Stanford backs inside of his vehicle and continue driving towards the village. As for the mother and the girl they still confuse on what they saw before,a strange man riding in a mysterious steel carriage. They didn't know what is it and who is this man but they surely knows that the unknown flying steel rod that instantly kills the dragon was it that man's doing. The mother wanted to thank the man for saving her daughter also the girl wants to meet the mysterious man again that saves her and prayed for his safety so that she can thank the man for saving her life.

Back at the village the rampaging of reconquista continues,Stanford enters the village with his IFV. He sees that the village situation is getting worse,many houses is being destroyed and burned and many dead bodies scattered around. Stanford saw all of this and he was disturbed by this,he was now vented in pure anger and hatred on this reconquista his way inside the village,he see a group of dragons with their riders chasing some civilians running down the road and it was running towards his position. Stanford activates the targeting computer system and initiates lock on sequence on the group of dragons. When the system locks on it's targets 5 dragons in total,Stanford then presses the fire button and an instant the IFV unleashes 5 missiles to it's haul and travelling leaving a smoke behind it's trail and headed towards the dragons. The dragon riders that chasing the civilians notices the incoming steel rods in very fast speed coming towards them,due to their confusion it was too late for them to react as the 5 missiles hits each one of them squarely and explodes upon impact. The dragons along with their riders disentegrates into pieces by the attack. The civilians that has been chasing by the dragons was suddenly ducks to the ground by the sudden explosion.

"Those are the last missiles this vehicle have."Stanford said as he already use all of the missiles the IFV have. The IFV or the Infantry Firing Vehicle is a fast terrain vehicle armed with only limited firepower,6 missiles in total.A reliable combat vehicle that can deal both land and aerial threats depends on the arsenal placed at the vehicle,it can be placed by the weapons that the allied infantry uses like peacekeepers shotgun weapon system. On the other side of the road,the reconquista foot soldiers saw everything that transpires,the horseless steel carriage unleashed what on base in their perspectives is a 5 magical steel rods flying towards the group of 5 dragons knights and obliterate them to pieces upon contact.A confusion and shocks surrounds them and snap out of it as the carriage moving towards them in incredible speed. Fear run down through the spines of the reconquista soldiers but nevertheless prepares themselves and charge with roar at the unknown hostile without a choice. Stanford then drifting the I.F.V sideways with it's side facing the charging soldiers and opens it's door window,pick up his magnum pistol and aim towards the charging enemies then he feels a weird sensation to his chest,the runes that etch their suddenly glows as he feels his adrenaline power began to build up. Pulls the trigger and start to pick up targets with consecutives shots on a row,bullets for each enemy combatants that instantly kills them because Stanford shoots them in critical parts such as heart and head. Stanford did it in a span of seconds thanks to his ridiculous accuracy in markmanship skills. In the allied ranks he is the only one who has a gifted talent in terms of shooting accuracy that he can shoot it's enemy from a sniping distance without a scope. It can't denied that he is also the fastest man that can shoot consecutive targets with bullseye without a miss in a matter of seconds,the reason why he's always winning in the shooting range competitions back in his world. After killing all reconquista soldiers,Stanford thinks of what just he feels recently while he's shooting. He notices that the firepower of his pistol was somewhat increases into it's original firepower. Surely it can pierce through reconquista soldiers plate thin armor like a knife through butter but that time of how the bullets hit them was seemingly looks like that they're not wearing an armor of how the bullets hit them like it's just denying the armor plating. But Stanford puts it aside as more enemies is arriving after they hearing some gunshots that rangs throughout the area.

"Great,they alarmed at my presence. Better to go."Stanford said as more enemies including 3 remaining dragon knights arrives at his position.

"Hey what the hell is that?!"A reconquista knight that appears to be their leader riding in a horse yells as he saw a strange metal carriage and not far from it was a littered dead bodies of their soldiers.

"Sir look!"A mage in fancy clothes said to their leader while pointing his hands to dead bodies of their fellow soldiers.

"Sir looks like that carriage is the one who is responsible to all of this,including the loud firing of muskets that we heard."The mage said informing their leader. As the soldier informed their leader the horseless steel carriage suddenly moves back attempting to escape.

"T-THAT STEEL CARRIAGE IS MOVING WITHOUT A HORSE!"A knight exclaimed as they saw the carriage moving on it's own.

"It's trying to escape!Chase that thing!"The leader yells and orders his men to chase the carriage.

"All mages!Follow them and chase that carriage!"The mages in his group complies and follow the knight soldiers to chase down the moving carriage.

"Dragon knights!On my lead."The leader said as he rush forward followed by his dragon reconquista forces starting to chase down the mysterious carriage but still confuse on how it moves without a horse to pull but unlike any carriage they know this one really surprised them. It can run faster than any transport they know causing them to get a hard time to catch on it even dragon knights having difficult catching up and doing all they can to corner it. The vehicle running all around the village as it was playing grand chase on them. Then after a few moments of non stop chasing the carriage was finally cornered at the dead end alleyway.

"Finally they got me. I was having fun of playing with them."Stanford said as the carriage he was in is surrounded by the entirety of reconqiusta group.

"You pesky bastard!You really make me pissed for chasing you around!Come out of your magical carriageand I"ll make you pay for your intervening in to our divine cleansing!"The noble leader yells in anger at they now cornered steel carriage.

"Divine cleansing?"Stanford mutters while gritting his teeth in pure anger as he knows what it means when suddenly someone speaks into his comms headset.

"Commander this is Bravo company,were already arrive in your location,over."Stanford from anger forms a grin expression and replies into his comms.

"Bravo company this is commander Stanford,you know what to do and whose your targets are. Leave no survivors from them."Stanford replied and executes an order. Then he went out of his vehicle.

"Sir the carriage door is opening!"A knight said to their leader as the carriage door opens and saw a man in commoner clothing went out of it and walks in front.

"A COMMONER?!The one who dares to fight me is a COMMONER?!The noble leader yells in annoyance and irritation recognizing the person who was dared to stand against him is a commoner.

"What a shame,the one that interrupts your so called divine butchering is only a commoner."Stanford said to the leader with a tone of mocking.

"YOU LOWLY SCUM!This is the end of your filthy life,brace yourself because you'll be part of our holy sacrifice towards our goal. So theres no need to resist because you have nowhere to run."The noble leader yells at Stanford as his men prepares to attack. But a soft laugh was a response came from Stanford making the leader annoyed and confuse,then he recovers from laughing and spokes.

"Nowhere to run?"Stanford said then a grimly grin forms in his face.

"I think you are the one and your freaks has nowhere to run."Stanford flatly said. All of a sudden a deafening deep noise of musket fire continously hears from above and the next thing happen is the 3 dragons with their riders falls to the ground in unceremonious thud bathing in their own blood,littered with lots of holes in their bodies. The reconquista forces surprised in complete shock on what just happens,their 3 remaining dragon knights was fall to the ground killed by unknown cause. hen a loud booming sound was heard above them as it was something in very incredulous speed passes there.

"W-WHAT IS THAT?!"The leader exclaims in shock by the confusing event including his men. There confusion added more when suddenly a cacophony of gunfire rangs out throughout the area and the next thing the noble leader witnesses was the decimation of his forces by the loud consecutives of gunfire annihilates his men with ease.A sound of bursting musket fire sent fear within him as he saw the dwindled numbers of his men falling one by one in a fraction of seconds. He look at the source of this countless musket fire and horrified when he saw a group of on his perspective is a company of knights in plate armor holding a weird looking musket that fired burstly on his men continously marching close to them and at the back of this knights is a steel carriage with no wheels but shocking to him that it was moving forward while firing it's tramendous rapid fire musket mounted on it's top. This unknown forces completely sorrounded him and his forces killing them freely not giving them a chance to escape. Some of his men tried to fight back but became futile as they being shredded by the endless musket fire before they reach contact to this hostiles,even the mages on his group can't cast a single spell as they shot down due to the rapid fire of this new enemies that most likely prioritizing on taking them out.

"WHAT THE...WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!"The noble leader shouts in frustrating anger while trying to regain his control on his now panicking horse and saw Stanford smile in satisfaction looking at him.

"YOU!Y-youre one of them aren't you?!J-JUST WHO ARE YOU?!"The noble knight yells on him.

"The one who will sent you and your shitty boss back to hell you came from you piece of shit."Stanford said in flat tone with intimidating looks.

"WHAT?!H-HOW DARE YOU?!"The noble knight shouts in rage and cast an ice spell into his rapier wand,but it was interrupted when a bullet accompanied by a loud bang pierce his through his chest sending him down on the ground with a loud thud. Stanford walks towards the now dead noble knight with it's body dripping in blood,holding his magnum pistol with it's muzzle smoking.

"Now you found your match,asshole."Stanford looking satisfied at the dead noble,then a peacekeeper arrives and salute on him.

"Commander all hostiles are eliminated and the civilians now into safety."The peacekeeper informed him.

"Good,well done."Stanford nods satisfied on the result. Then a sound of a jet fighter hears passes above them,he looks up in the sky seeing an apollo fighter jet soaring solo above encircling around the all he need to do was to convince the villagers to join his cause.

(One Hour Later,At The Village Of Caldwen)

The village was now safe by the clutches of reconquista. The people of Caldwen was very grateful for the arrival of this strange people riding in their magical steel carriages in time when their hopes are fading,corpses of reconquista are currently piled up in the plaza. At first they were feared in these strangers but after they learned that these people are the ones who wipeout the entire reconquista forces that pillaging there village they had now an assuring relief that these people are here to save them. Currently at the village plaza,the villagers are gathering there because these strange army told them to go there,no kids allowed just adults. The villagers are confused about that but they choose to comply as they proven before that these people are worthy of their trust. The people of Caldwen are anxiously waiting at the plaza of what will happen next,then finally a blonde haired man arrives together with two peacekeepers escorting him.

"Greetings people of Caldwen,I'm Peter Stanford the leader of this armed group who saved your village from reconquista's sick games."Stanford introduce himself and his army in front of the people. The villagers response on them with cheers of thankfulness for saving them,then Stanford continues.

"But it doesn't mean that they will stop from pillaging you. We cannot achieve a true permanent justice if we will not reclaim our lost freedom."Stanford said to them as the people wondered what he meant to achieve freedom which Stanford notices it.

"What I mean is we need to fight for it. Fight the one who took it away from us in the past milleniums."Stanford said pointing at the piles of reconquista corpses.

"We need to take it from them forcefully if we want to break away from the chains of injustice and fear that ruled us all through our lives."Stanford states to the people that was now showing shocks and doubts,some paled or scared after they get what he mean but Stanford continues his speech.

"Listen to me,I know all of you here lost a love ones because of those butcherers currently controlling this country. And suffered many pain and abuses from them and they didn't suffered any punishments because of it. You all already saw this injustice happening in front each one of you and you didn't do anything to stop it. Everyone,can you really endure thisa all of this all throughout your life or you will stand up,grab a weapon and fight for your freedom and rights as a human beings. Today is the day that we need to do this,we need to end the tyranny of this oppression or else our childrens and our next generations will suffer the same fate by the hands of this evils,so WHO'S WITH ME!"Stanford finish his speech and a quite moment was a response. Stanford saw all there doubts and nervous expressions but some of them shows some eagerness and determination ready to fight what's left important to them. Suddenly someone speaks from the crowd.

"How can we do it?Were just commoners and have no magic to fight them back."A bearded old man in the crowd spokes.

"Yes they have advantage in terms of magic BUT..You all witness what just happened earlier. I have weapons and arsenals far more stronger than any magic tricks they can pull off to us. Even their own mighty dragon knights is no match compared to my own steel dragon currently flying above us. Now you have the power to even the odds,what is your choice?Fight for your freedom or let them claim everything from you?"Stanford answers him and hope that it is enough to motivate them after he also told his army's capabilities. The people now thinks everything he said. Their saviors are really has something in posession to freed them from the accursed corrupt government,a power that can finally make them free. Because of it some people are now made up their minds and decided to follow him.

"I'll go with you!"A man in the crowd yells.

"I'm already fed up of their atrocities from us so I will follow you to bring those bastards down,FREEDOM!"Another man from the crowd said. As then one by one the people agrees on the same view. They're now all both shouts in one unison of FREEDOM!FREEDOM! is all can heard throughout the crowd. Stanford nods in at the sight and thought to himself.

'Now the new uprising will rise from the peasants desired to break free from this treacherous inhuman system,and I'll see to it to make it happen. Maybe this is the reason why I'm here,not only for Tiffania but for this people.'He thought to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Okay,another chapter finished. Theres no more things I need to say so stay tuned in my next chapter.

Next chapter:Cheapter 6:Begin Objectives


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER:I do not own FoZ or C&C red alert 3,all belonged to there respective owners.

Chapter 6:Begin Objectives

(Tristain Academy Of Magic)

Saito was bored and looking for something after the whole day of intense training he gave on Louise and Guiche. Now he is on the academy grounds and finally saw the thing his looking for.

"Ah there you are."Saito said as he approach at the big large size pan carried by the academy's chef.

"Chef Marteau."Saito calls the chef.

"Oh it's you our sword and sheild."The chef said refers to Saito which makes him confuse.

"Sword and sheild?"Saito confusingly asks.

"Why yes you are. You serves as a sword for us commoners and also a sheild to protect us against those abusive nobles. For us commoners your our pride."Marteau said to him.

"Hmmm is that so?"Saito said after he learns about it.

"Yes,you prove it when you beat that spoiled noble kid and protecting Siesta from him."Marteau added.

"Well I did the only right thing to do. Oh by the way chef Marteau,may I borrow that big pan?"Saito said and asks at the same time.

"This?"Marteau said looking at the giant pan he's holding.

"Yeah,I'm gonna use it into something."Saito said to him.

"Hmmm well I was going to dump this one but if you want this then here,you can get it."Marteau then handed out the big pan to Saito.

"Thanks chef."Saito thanks him as he recieves the pan.

"Anything for you our hero."Marteau then gestures a bow and leaves carrying a big pan like a sack of rice to his back. He puts down the big pan in a certain area at the school grounds and inspect the big pan.

"The size is ."Saito gives his opinion after inspecting the pan,then his sentient sword Derflinger that slungs on his back talks.

"Hey partner what are you going to do with that thing?"Derflinger asks.

"You will know it in the meantime."Saito replied.

(Hours Later,Nightime)

In one of the rooms at the girls dormitory,Louise was sitting in her bed crossing her arms and it seems she's waiting for someone.

"Errrghhh stupid familiar,why he's not here. It's NIGHTIME ALREADY!"Louise is angry once again as Saito is not in her room.

"That's it,I'm going to find him now."She said to herself and went outside to find Saito. While outside at the school academy grounds,Saito was sitting in relax inside the large size pan soaking in warmed water with a medium concentration of fire under the pan making the water inside warm.

"Ahhhhh I miss this feeling."Saito said soaking in a hot bath under the bright two moons.

"Hey partner is this what your going to do?Errrr what is this?"Derflinger that layed down at the pile of clothes which is Saito's military uniforms speaks out.

"This is what you call a hot bath. This is a cultural tradition of my homeland. Thankfully theres a very large pan like this size of a small size bath tub"Saito answered.

"Eh the people in your homeland taking a bath in a hot water?Looks like they want to cook themselves."Derflinger jokingly said.

"Yeah it seems it but it's relaxing taking a bath here though,it can make your blood circulation be active and it's good to human health,but taking too much bath here can give you a headache."Saito said.

"Mr. Saito?"A random voice calls out on him. Saito recognize the voice but turns to see who it is.

"M-miss Siesta?"Saito surprised as she saw Siesta.

"Mr. Saito,what are you doing here and what is this?"Siesta asks wondering.

"A-ahmmm well I'm just taking a bath here...A different kind of bath though."Saito bit stuttered but maintain his posture. He's taking a bath and of course he was naked but his lower body soak at the water and there's nothing to be see. But still he was disturbed by Siesta's presence.

"A bath?"Siesta said and look at the big pan which Saito was in and she feels from her position a warm sensation of the water.

"It seems like it's very nice to get a bath here...May I join?"Siesta said to him.

"Excuse me?"Saito said wanted to repeat what Siesta is saying if he just mistaken of what he heard. Then all of a sudden Siesta did something that Saito didn't expect. She stripped off her maid clothes which Saito widen his eyes in surprise.

'What the... 'Saito surprisingly thought and immediately turns around to avoid seeing what he must not have to see. Then next thing he sense that someone is soaking in the water. He turns back and saw Siesta is now inside the pan taking a hot bath together with him.

"Miss Siesta what you think your doing!?"Saito blurted out on Siesta.

"Oh I want to try this hot bath also Mr. Saito and it feels warmly good."Siesta replied on him.

"You didn't lost your mind aren't you?You just taking a bath with a man."Saito incredulously said to her.

"I know it Mr. Saito but I know that you won't do something stupid on me. I can see that you are not that kind of person that will do something like that."Siesta said to her.

"Aren't you put too much trust to a person just like that?"Saito confusingly said.

"Why not mr. Saito,are you not a trustworthy person to be relied on?"Siesta asks him. Saito rose a brow on her and let out a soft laugh.

"Oh well let's just say your lucky that you put a trust to a right person but next time be careful of whom you trust,understood?"Saito said to her and Siesta chuckles and reply.

"I will mr. Saito."Siesta replied. From distance theres someone watching them. Her eyes widen in shock,stunned and shaking on what she saw .It was Louise,gritting her teeth in frustration and turns around unable to endure the sight she's seeing and choose to walk away back to her room. But she suddenly realizes that why she was acting like this?Sure she was really mad on what she saw,her familiar was having a bath with a maid and that is not right. As his master,the course of action she must do was to confront them and grab her familiar out of there instead she just turned and walk that moment she felt something unusual to her,what is that?Disheartening?Betrayal?Or...Jealousy?All that words pop up from her mind and suddenly snaps out of it. Theres no way she feels any of that,he's her familiar and thats the only relationship between them. She then decides to go back to her room and wait for her familiar to return and confront her about of what she witness. Back at Saito and Siesta,the two now having a good conversations and they're at the middle of their talking.

"Is that true mr. Saito?Your from another world and theres only one moon there?"Siesta said in surprise.

"It's true miss Siesta,believe it or not I'm really came from another world."Saito replied.

"No way,could it be..."Siesta muttered.

"Miss Siesta?"Saito confuse of what Siesta is muttering. Then she snaps out and look back at Saito.

"Oh it's nothing mr. Saito. By the way I need to go now,theres something important I need to do."Siesta said as she stands up and Saito immediately turns his head around to avoid seeing a disturbing sight. When Siesta gets out of the water and manage to dress herself Saito then looks back at her.

"Thanks for the hot bath ."Siesta thanks him.

"Your welcome."Saito made a slight bow and leaves.

"Oi partner your one lucky person today."Derflinger said.

"Shut your mouth."Saito replied.

"Really many men would do anything to get to that situation. It's dream come true to them."Derflinger said to him.

"And I'm not one of those who takes advantage to fill up their pleasures."Saito said back.

"Your really one of a kind partner,thats makes me really wanted to know about you."Derflinger said.

"Really?Anyways I'm done here. Louise will go nuts once again if I'm not going to get back to her room."Saito said as he gets out of the water and clean up everything before he leaves.

The morning casts up and everyone starts to do there daily habit in good but not for Saito as he was jogging around the academy. Yesterday evening he was in an argument with Louise when he returns back to the room. She just found him in that evening having a bath together with Siesta,of course she will get angry about it but not that angriness she was shown yesterday which in Saito's view that she was overreacting that night. She looks like a furious girlfriend that caught her boyfriend flirting with another girl and notices some trace of jealousy to her words. But brushes aside all of it as he was now began to think the next training course he will deploy on his two trainees today.

(Somewhere In Tristain)

Somewhere in wide flat land near the capitol of Tristain a massive building rise at the center of the flat area. It was the soviet construction yard deployed at the certain area and Alena Zarić,former soviet general who was also at the site and the ones who operating the deployment. It was a luck that she found a prefect spot not far from the capitol. She's currently making the building progress of the reactor which is now begin constructing in the area,holding her computer pad Zarić scurrying through it and searching the resources the MCV carried from her world,she nods in satisfaction that it has enough resources into it's possesion to build starting structures for her base,enough deployment of armory defense and also an unlimited cloning tech so she doesn't need to worry about lack of manpower as long as the resources is available.

"Now the new advance army will rise into this new world."Zarić said while witnessing the rising of her base.

(Tristain Academy Of Magic)

Saito went to the kitchen to eat after the hard training he gives on his two trainees. During there avoid looking at him,looks like she's still mad at what happened yesterday but nevertheless comply on training session together with Guiche. Training them is worthy because they already shows some improvement especially Louise. She has no talents in any elements of magic but she is good of blowing up stuffs. Last time during their test training on her magic,it's always ends up in explosion if she tries to chant any elements. Saito suggest to her that she tries to use void magic if she has no avail in any of the four elements but Louise countered that was impossible because only the founder has the possesion to use void magic and it's decendants which Saito doubted. Surely she has a magic considering those explosions everytime she cast a spell and the only element she's not dared to try is the void element which is the strongest element according to her and also she manage to summon him here and put a translation spell to him. Saito now suspecting that she is probably a void mage and the fact that she blows up a large portion of land during their training at the outskirts of the academy together with Guiche. They make haste and run away before they get discovered and make Louise to swear that she will not going to say any of this especially Guiche who gulp in nervous on Saito's death glare while swearing to him. When he enters the kitchen he was greeted by the servants who works there that looks like he was famous around here. Then chef Marteau greets and offers him some food which he kindly accept. As he devouring his food he looks around then turns to Marteau and asks him about someone.

"Hey chef,did you see miss Siesta?I didn't seen here around before."Saito asks him about Siesta.

"You don't know mr. Saito?I see,thats why you didn't take any action about it."Marteau said which make Saito confuse.

"Is there's something I need to know?Because I'm busy in doing my other businesses."Saito asks.

"Did you know their's a personnel came from the palace to inspect the academy's security vault?"Marteau said to him.

"Yeah I know and I heard his a noble count and a palace messenger. Is he responsible on Siesta's disappearance?"Saito said and asks.

"Yes he is,he gets Siesta's contract to the headmaster and now he makes Siesta her own maid."Marteau informed him about it.

"That means Siesta is no longer in this school now because the count has her authority?"Saito said.

"Yes but mr. Saito you need to help Siesta,she's in danger on that noble."Marteau said worriedly now asking his help about Siesta.

"What do you mean chef?"Saito asks now aware about of asking his help.

"I heard that count is a pervert and has a habit of picking female commoners she likes and turn them to become his mistress."Marteau worriedly informed him about the personality of the count and that makes Saito's eyebrows twitched.

"Chef Marteau,may I know wheres the location of this count's house?"Saito asks him in a serious tone. Marteau informed him about the location in which he immediately stands up unfinished eating.

"Chef Marteau I need to go now. Thanks for the information."Saito said and takes his leave. The chef seeing the retreating figure of Saito he was interrupted by the female servant now asking him.

"Chef where is he going?He did not finish eating yet."The female servant said also looking at Saito.

"He's going to save the day once again."And that's only Marteau replied.

The sun sets down and the night comes in. Louise is in deep sleep while Saito prepares himself and was about to go outside through the door. Once he gets outside he slowly closes the door to avoid disturbing Louise from her sleep. He passes the corridor and manage to get outside the school with no one noticing walks through the academy grounds towards the exit,while making his way to the gate he sense someone watching him. He slightly turns his head to the roofs but manage to notice of who it was,he then ignores and starts to sneak in to the gate pass through the sleeping guards,now he makes his way to the count's mansion.

Back at Louise room,he still in peaceful sleep. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard and Louise slowly wakes up on the noise.

"Mmmm,Saito will you please open the door."Louise said still sleepy,but their was no response.

"Saito?"Louise said noticing that Saito didn't answer. Louise gets up from her sleep and looks around realizing that her familiar was not here.

"Where in the world is he?Again!"Louise was became mad as her familiar once again is not around. There was again a knock on the door and Louise choose to open it. As she opens the door she was greeted by her classmate Tabitha,the one who knocks the door.

"Tabitha?"Louise surprise and wondering what Tabitha needs to her.

"Your familiar."Tabitha flatly said.

"What?Did you see him Tabitha?Where did he go?"Louise suddenly asks many questions.

"Come."Tabitha said saying her to come. Louise then change her night gown first and follow her suit. As they was about to go,someone blocks their way.

"You two will not go anywhere without me."Kirche said suddenly appears in front of them.

"Zerbst?!...And what do you think your doing here?You must be sleeping now."Louise surprise by Zerbst and the same time irritates at her presence.

"I heard your familiar has left again so I'm coming along with you guys. I cannot let you have also my love interest,hmmm Louise."Zerbst teasingly said to Louise.

"And what do you mean by tha-wait..Are you interested to my familiar Zerbst?"Louise madly said then she continue.

"Did you forget that your seducing methods has no effect on him?Do not compared my familiar to anyone else that you can easily get."Louise annoyingly said to Zerbst.

"And thats the reason why my interest grows even more on him. He's different from any other man I meet."Zerbst said showing a great interest to Saito. Louise was now venting red in anger on Zerbst now aiming to steal her familiar from her. Before even the commotion between the two grows intense,Tabitha speaks.

"We need to go."Tabitha said and the two looks at her.

"R-right let's go Tabitha."Louise upon realizing said to Tabitha and they starts to walk away.

"Hey wait for me."Kirche said following the two.

(Count Mott's Mansion)

Count Mott sitting on his couch inside his room while waiting for her new maid to arrive as he orders it to come into his room tonight. For him it was his lucky day because he found a new one that will fill his pleasures today. The night was now in deep time as everyone in the manor from servants to guards are getting tired and get into slumber,but for the count he's not affect on it as his impending pleasure was the one overwhelmed his very mood tonight. He stands up from his sit and walks inside his room eagerly waiting for his new servant. Passing through his balcony he didn't even notice that someone was sitting in the chair at the balcony but only late to realize it. He walks back and gaze carefully at the dark night if he really notice someone sitting there. As he adjust his sight he confirmed that theirs a man currently sitting at his balcony,holding a glass of wine goblet with a wine bottle beside placed at the table with some papers laid on it.

"What a lovely scotch you have."A mysterious man said.

"What the...WHO ARE YOU?!"Count Mott yells at the mysterious man.

"There's no need for you to know me,I'm just here for one reason,where is the new maid you hire?"Saito said in a flat tone.

"Huh?The maid?And what is your business with her?...Oh it doesn't matter,you filthy plebeian has dared to step foot on my property and drink my wine.."Count Mott snarled then called out his guards.

"Guards!Guards!"Count Mott calls out his guards but no one has come. His now being confused and look back at Saito pouring the last pour of wine into his glass goblet and then he drinks it.

"No one will come here so don't waste your yelling,save it later when I destroy you,if,you,refuse to handover the maid you took at the academy."Saito plainspokenly said. Suddenly the door of the room opens and Siesta went in.

"Sir!The guar-"Siesta stops on her words and widen her eyes when she saw Saito sitting at the balcony.

"M-MR. SAITO!"Siesta said in shock.

"Hello there miss Siesta,I'm here to get you."Saito said smiling at her.

"Servant what do you want to say."Count Mott then turns her attention to the count.

"U-ummm sir your guards are all unconcious,they're all laid on the ground fainted!"Siesta said to him.

"WHAT?!WHO DID THAT!"Count Mott shouts in pure anger then looks at Saito who smirks.

"YOU!Y-YOU DID THAT?!"Count Mott pointed his finger to Saito.

"Without breaking a sweat."Saito nonchalantly said.

"Tch useless commoners,can't even stop a single insect."Count Mott irritably said.

"Let's go back Siesta,your friends at the academy is waiting for your return. Chef Marteau is worrying about you serving under that maniacal pervert."Saito said to Siesta.

"HOLD ON!Do you think I"ll let you take my servant. She's belongs to me now so that I have a right in her. You think you lowly mongrel can escape this after all the mess you've cause and how DARE you insult me."Count Mott said gritting in anger at the insolent scum that causing ruckus in his mansion.

"Ahhh I see..."Saito said as he picks one of the document papers at the table. Count Mott confuse at the unknown papers currently handled by the man.

"Hmmmm let's see...Oh what is this?A secret agreement with reconquista?Boy you have a nerve to stab your country at the back. I'm pretty sure the crown would love to read this."Saito coolly said. The count gasp in shock at what he heard,the unknown papers on Saito's possesion is no other than his secret document files including his affiliation with the rebellion noble group in Albion.

"Count Mott is a traitor?!"Siesta said covering her mouth with her two hands in shock.

"H-how d-did you-"Count Mott stammering in his words but he quickly recovers.

"YOU!Hand it over to me at ONCE!"Count Mott demanded.

"You want this papers?Let me take Siesta first."Saito said back.

"Hah never,she's mine now. If you will not give it back to me,I'll only forcefully take it from you."Count Mott said with grin expression

"So then let's settle this at your frontyard."Saito said as he fold the papers and puts it into his sleeve pocket,stands from his sit walks at the balcony and jumps out to the yard.

(At The Sky,On The Way To Count Mott's Mansion)

Louise together with Tabitha and Kirche are currently up in the sky riding in the blue dragon named Sylphid which is Tabitha's familiar on the way to the count's manor.

"Hey Tabitha,did you know where my familiar go?"Louise asks Tabitha.

"Count Mott's mansion."Tabitha replied.

"What?!Why he's going to go there?"Louise blurted out.

"Siesta."Tabitha said.

"Siesta?The maid at the academy?"Louise confusingly said.

"I see,so he will rescue that maid from that count."Kirche said butting in.

"What?Why he's going to do it,and...why are you here?"Louise asks annoyingly.

"I've told you I have an interest in your familiar. And about the count,I heard the rumors tha the was a pervert and taking any commoner women he likes and makes them his mistress."Kirche informs her about the count.

"WHAAT?!"Louise was surprise by it.

"Yes thats what I heard. Hmmm it seems that maid and your familiar has a quite deep relationship to each other that he really have a guts to confront the count. Surely his daring."Kirche said with a tone of teasing which Louise glared a bloodshot look at her.

"Were almost there."Tabitha said to them. Louise then switch her attention to their destination.

"We need to get there before he gets an idea to fight that count. Saito can't win against him."Louise said with a worried look.

"Did you forget that he manage to defeat Guiche,so whats the reason of worrying?"Kirche said to her.

"But that count on what I know is a triangle class mage,he's on a different level!"Louise said back on her.

"He manage to beat a dot class but a triangle class...H-he will be..."Louise added and now more worried on her familiar but Kirche speaks up.

"Don't worry Louise we can get there in no time before anything happens to him."Kirche said calming her down. Suddenly they heard some explosions not far from them,it was located from there destination,from the counts mansion.

"Looks like it's started."Tabitha said.

"Tabitha we need to hurry!"Louise shouts as she was now feared for Saito. Sylphid the blue dragon then flew faster towards the location of the mansion. As they reach their destination they lands at the mansion's frontyard. There was an incident happening there and hears some loud noises at the area while seeing at distance that there's someone are fighting there. They rush towards that site and suddenly stops from their tracks when they reach the place,stunned on what they saw. They saw Saito pointing the edge of his sword to the kneeled down count now begging for his life.

"SAITO!"Louise shouts at Saito.

(Count Motts Mansion,Earlier)

Saito is now waiting for the count at the frontyard that seems to be a garden. His waiting is over as the count exits his manor at the front door with Siesta. The count then walks towards the fountain and facing a distance from Saito that also facing him at distance.

"Heh arrogant scum,don't know what kind of situation he's been dealt with."Count Mott said as he continues.

"Foolish commoner I'll give you a chance to save your puny life if you give back the papers you stole from me and I assures you that I will forget all of this."Count Mott said giving Saito a last chance to handover the files.

"Count rapist I'll give you a chance to spare your meaningless life if you handover Siesta to me and I assures you that the authority will know your impending betrayal."Saito said back to him. Those sentences Saito let out from his mouth makes the count outraging in anger while Siesta is now really worried for Saito for insulting the count face to face and prayed for a miracle for his safety.

"GRAAAAAAHHHH!YOU WILL DIE COMMONER!"Count Mott yells on top of his voice infuriating in complete anger as he picks up his wand and chants a spell causing the water at the fountain besides him moves and forms a snake like figure.

"Impudent scum you will taste the power of a triangle class mage count Mott the Wave,you better start to pray now because I'll make sure that I will drown you to death!"Count Mott yells in anger at the former imperial commander. Saito just smirks and talks to his sentient sword Derflinger.

"Hey Derf,want some piece of action?"Saito said to Derflinger.

"Wait partner you want me to slice that pig in your first time of using me?I'm a magical sword not a butchers knife."Derflinger said to him.

"Sorry Derf but piggy wants it,and also I want to test the result of our training."Saito replied.

"Who are you talking there?Are you lost your mind because you realize the wrong decision of choosing to fight me?"Count Mott said with a smirk.

"Oi you mistakenly understand,I'm talking to my sword. Hey Derf say hello to your first victim,Count Moth the Weak."Saito said introducing his sword with a word of insult to the count.

"YOU'LL REGRET IT!"Count Mott yells in defiance and wave his wand that makes the water streams charge towards Saito. Saito unsheathed his sentient sword as the runes on his right hand glows and charges forward encountering count Mott's water attacks. He dodges all of the water attacks with ease but the water streams he evaded turns back to attack him again.

"Tch they started to annoy me."Saito said while evading the series of water strikes still dashing forward to the count.

'Why I can't hit him?!'Count Mott shockingly thought seeing his opponent easily dodges his attacks still continuing rushing towards him.

'Grrrrr I need to end this.'Count Mott thought then he chants another spell and additional series of water streams but this time the water is boiling in heat. The now heated water streams attacks Saito and he also dodges all of it. When Saito evades those attacks he feels a hot sensation from the water streams.

'Water spell combined with fire magic,impressive. But not enough to put me down.'Saito thought still continuing moving forward. Count Mott then wave his wand up and all of the water streams strikes altogether in different directions leaving Saito with nowhere to evade.

"This is the end of you!"Count Mott yells in satisfaction as he cornered Saito. As the water streams close into contact Saito tightens the grip of Derflinger and swings swiftly it around and all of the water streams around explodes in water burst.

"MR. SAITOOO!"Siesta shouts in horror at what happened. Count Mott grins in satisfaction as he saw the water streams explodes at Saito and now the area covered with mists and the whole place poured with hot rain. But all of a sudden something in very insane speed burst out of the mist and the count realizes that it was the damned commoner now running aiming towards on the other hand stunned of what just suddenly happened,she can't believe that Saito survives that attack. Count Mott due to his adrenaline chants out a water shield enhanced in wind magic spell appears in front of him to protect him against the charging familiar. Saito saw the barrier but smirks on it as he slice the water shield and shatters it turning it into water drops much to the counts shock.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"Count Mott shouts as he steps back due to fear and Saito is now a meter distance on him. Count Mott attempts to chant another spell but a big blow to his stomach was sent by Saito from it's fist causing the count to drop his wand and kneels down holding his stomach in pain from the blow Saito gives unto him. Count Mott attempts to reach to his wand but suddenly it was stomps by Saito breaks it into pieces,then he looks up and saw the tip sharp edge of Derflinger pointing in front of his face and see the maniacal smile of the wielder.

"Any last words?"Saito maniacally said.

"P-pl-please don't,t-the maid she's all yours now,just don't kill me!"Count Mott said now begging in front of Saito.

"Sorry but I don't know how to show mercy to a kind of person like you."Saito grinly said

"N-NO PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!I will give all my wealth to you JUST SPARE ME!"Count Mott still begging on him with close tears on his eyes.

"Mr. Saito wait!"Siesta shouts running towards Saito.

"SAITO!"Saito then hears a familiar random voice shouting his name. He turns to the location of the voice and saw Louise together with Kirche and Tabitha.

"Hey master,what a surprise to see you here."Saito said.

"Saito stop this already!"Louise shouts now running towards Saito.

"Oh please partner don't interrupt my epic moment."Saito said to her.

"NO,as your master I ordered you to stop this at once."Louise said in commanding tone as Kirche and Tabitha arrives besides her,then Siesta holds his right shoulder.

"Mr. Saito it's over now,please stop this."Siesta said to him in a soft tone. Saito then just sigh in defeat.

"Okay,okay fine I won't do it. Now miss Siesta may I take you back to the academy now?"Saito said as he sheathed Derflinger back to his back and asks Siesta to bring her back.

"Umm well..."Siesta can't say anything as she out of words.

"Oh darling you really impressed me until now. You manage to beat a triangle class mage in no time."Kirche said in a seducing tone.

"Will you shut up Zerbst,theres no time for that!"Louise butted in.

"Will you please shut up both of you."Saito said and turns to Siesta.

"Okay Siesta there's no reason for you to stay here,let's go back to the academy."Saito said to Siesta which she nods in response.

"And..About him..."Saito said looking at the count

"We need to report this traitor to the authorities first."Saito said and gasps of surprise came from everyone except Siesta.

"Traitor?What do you mean?"Louise said in confuse.

"WAIT!Please don't do it!I'll give all of my wealth to you just don't report me to the crown."Count Mott pleadingly begging once again.

"Heh is that so?Then let's make a contract."Saito said accepting the counts proposal.

"Hey Saito you didn't answer my question,what do you mean he's a traitor?"Louise asks him again.

"Ask me later but first I have some business talk with this piglet."Saito grinly said.

(Village Of Caldwen,Albion)

Stanford nods in satisfaction as the training of new recruits goes on,the new rebellion movement will be annouce in shortly time and he needs an enough manpower to counter reconquista although he has unlimited tech of clones he still needs to maintain his resources and use it wisely until the prospectors finds a permanent supply spots to mine golds and precious stones. Today he is supplying the caldwen's fighting force of his firearms arsenals ranging from wide range shotguns and javelins,also riot sheilds to increase defensive countermeasures. Stanford manage to find and secure some supply routes from his base to caldwen,a secured route inside the forest well hidden from any enemy aerial assets that patrols the skies so the supply vehicles can pass anytime without any noticing.

At the village he currently trains the recruits but it will be hard for him to train them alone. He assigned some peacekeepers and javelin units to teach new recruits how to fire this weapons at there disposal,at first the locals are having a hard time to get familiarize to this weapons especially to the javelins because of it's heavy weight but due to their determination to fight they manage to get learn on how to use this new weapons. Stanford alone trains the new recruits of some CQC combat although marksmanship was his specialty but still he's expert in terms of close combat. All in all theres a total of 500 newly armed freedom fighters and 150 of it are javelin units. As the training transpires an old man comes to him and speaks.

"Mr. Stanford."The old man calls out Stanford. The former allied commander turns to see an old man walks towards him.

"Mr. John."Stanford said as he recognize the old man who is the village elder of Caldwen. The two then look at the new fresh soldiers arrayed in rectangular formation showing postures of strict military decipline.

"Were really going to rebel against reconquista huh. I hope the founder will not casts his judgement at us."Old man John said.

"The one who will need to casts a judgement is no other than those reconquista fucktards,if this founder guy is wise enough and had a sense of justice,obviously he knows who will be punish for all the atrocities they cause against mankind."Stanford stated to the village elder.

"I guess your right."John humbly said.A peacekeeper then arrives at there position.

"Commander."The peacekeeper said and salute at Stanford.

"Our scouts spotted a group of enemy units approaching to our location."The peacekeeper informs him about the incoming hostiles.

"Their strength?"Stanford asks the enemies strength as if he was not surprise by it because he already expected it. The group that reconquista send here to pillage this place has never been returned to there base so it's obvious that they will send some men here to know why they never came back.

"According to our scouts their strength is about 1000 men armed with spears,bows,swords and sheilds,and a handful of 50 mages accompanied them."The peacekeeper informs him about the enemies strength.

"Are their some presence of dragon riders accompanied with them?"Stanford asks.

"No sir,we have no signs of dragons accompanied with them."The peacekeeper replied.

"Estimated time of their arrival?"Stanford asks again.

"Base in their movements they can reach this village in about a hour or so."The peacekeeper said.

"I see...Alright I want you to prepare the new recruits,I want them to be fully armed and loaded,and scramble a couple of vehicles we currently have there. Gather them all at the village entrance,relay this to everyone."Stanford release an order and the peacekeeper salutes at him then walks away to relay his orders to everyone in his command.

"Oh founder,they are coming to us. Can we really win this?"Old man John said with a worried tone.

"Relax gramps. You still not convince from the show of power you witnesses from my army?"Stanford said to him.

"Umm...Well,maybe we might have a chance."John said to him with a sweatdrop as he remembers the power demonstration Stanford presented to them.

"Everyone will be fine. All you need to do as a village elder is to escort the civilians into safety,can I rely you to that?"Stanford ease him and asks.

"Yes,you can count on me to that."John replied to him.

"Alright I need to go now,there's an operation that I need to you later gramps."Stanford said and waves at John as he makes his way to his army.

(Outside Caldwen,Entrance)

A handful of armed recruits are now currently stationed well hidden at the high place looking the road to the village entrance. Theres a high slope in each sides of the road and at the top the rebels are patiently waiting on their targets to arrive at there position for ambush. Theres 6 IFV's three on each sides with it's 2 armed with shotgun barrel mode system hiding at the top of the slope on standby accompanied by new recruits of javelin units 150 in total and they're deployed 75 each on both sides positioned at the first point. The middle point is compose of 300 soldiers armed with long range shotguns 150 stationed on each sides at the top,while in front of the village entrance 3 riptides currently in position covered in brown cloths with 50 soldiers armed in front of the vehicles armed with LRS and riot sheilds. Their objective is to ambush the reconquista forces that will arrive in there position.

At the top left side of the high slope,Stanford currently peered through his binoculars looking at the horizon where the enemies going to appear. Taking a glance of his forces are now on standby position waiting for his orders then look back at through his binoculars and saw some figures from the horizon that he expectedly come,as the possible hostiles coming near he could now clearly see it's units composition.A platoon size of knights in medieval armor marching towards there location in rectangular formation and at the back a group of people in fancy clothes holding wands and staffs identified as mages lead by a knight in a well adorned armor riding in a horse which in Stanford's assurance is a noble and the leader of this army. All according to his plan,as he expected from the formation of the enemy he positioned his forces in fashion on how they will ambush their then activate his comms.

"This is commander Stanford to all units,standby on your positions and wait for my signal. Do NOT engage unless I said,javelin units and missile armed IFV's prioritize on eliminate all of the mages at the rear once I give the signal,is that clear?"Stanford issues his orders to all his forces through his comms and a collectible of affirmatives was a response on the other lines. Stanford observe the enemy forces that was now approaching and entering their ambush point,he waits until the rear end of the formation compose of mages including their leader enters the killing zone. When he sees the enemy's rear end squads enters their ambushing point he gives the signal.

"NOW!"Stanford said to the comms and the 150 javelins including rocket armed IFV's unleashes a hail of rockets to the mages position. The mages saw it coming but before they could react the rockets hits them and explodes on contact. They didn't manage to retaliate as confusion sorrounds them,mostly are blasted to pieces when a rocket outright hit them while others suffers serious damage as the rockets landed near enemy front line formation compose of commoner footmen suddenly halted from their tracks and immediately turns around due to loud explosions and disturbances,much to their shock the mages at the rear end was bombarded on what appears to be some kind of artillery. Then all of a sudden a barrage of gunfire rangs out from the entire area and the next thing happens are the footmen soldiers was shredded by the repeated musket fire,it's the rebels that started to fire with their LRS from the high place at the numerous knights slowly reducing it's numbers. Confusion and fear reigns over reconquista unable to understand what hits them. Even the leader of this force can't maintain his men currently in panic trying to escape this doom. The mages attempts to casts some spells but it was all effortless as they were completely pinned down due to intense barrage of explosions,also their leader can't manage to cast a spell as he hits from explosions and fell down from his horse dead killed from the shrapnel,not single one of them manage to unleash a spell until all 50 mages including their leader wipeout to the last man.

The javelin units then switch their attention to the crowd of reconquista footmen that was now horrified at the annihilation of their mages and especially their leader as they are now attempted to flee. The surviving soldiers at the front choose to move forward to reach the village to escape the slaughter as they cannot afford to go back or they will face a mortified massacre at the middle but when they get to the entrance they were greeted by the group of people with rectangular sheilds blocking their path and at their backs there are three mysterious things covered in brown cloth,the reconquista soldiers are now surprise by this,theres no doubt that they have been ambush by a mysterious forces. But all of their their thinking was aborted and turn into nightmare as the group of people in sheilds including the 3 mysterious things let out a burst and streams of fire on their ranks piercing through their armor like a knife through butter. After a few minutes of screams and cries from the reconquista forces due to relentless fire of the rebels the reconquista forces at the front were now all decimated and wipeout to the last man. Meanwhile the reconquista soldiers at back of the line runs back on opposite direction to escape the ambush but suddenly 2 mysterious metal horseless carriage runs down from the high place to the road and blocks their path to escape,they were now terrified at the presence of the two steel carriage and their fear of terror increases more as the two carriages unleashes a burst of tramendous fire to them and the soldiers in front of it was pierced with lot of holes in their bodies. The soldiers that witnesses it were now in state of fear and started to panic and many were cried begging to spare for their dear lives. As the event transpires, Stanford speaks through his comms and release a ceasefire order to all his forces. The rebels stops firing after they recieves the order,then Stanford switch to his microphone radio and begins to speakand a sudden loud voice heard throughout the area. Stanford using a microphone radio speaking his words to the reconquista forces.

"TO ALL REMAINING RECONQUISTA FORCES,I'M GIVING YOU ALL A CHANCE TO SPARE YOUR YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER TO US NOW OR YOU WILL BE ALL ANNIHILATED."Stanford speaks through his microphone radio giving reconquista a chance to surrender. The remaining reconquista soldiers hears it clearly,they're giving a chance to surrender and quickly decided to drop their weapons,they thought it best to surrender rather than to face a unceremonious end. Stanford nods in satisfaction as he witnesses the reconquista troops surrendering.

Few hours later after the successful defense,Stanford commands the cleaning of the ambush,many littered corpses and dismembered body parts and internal organs scattered everywhere and the rebels are busy cleaning the entire place where the battle tooks place. Stanford ordered to piled all of the corpses in one area and burn it. About the surrendered reconquista soldiers Stanford ordered to contain them in one area provided by his troops and do some interrogation to juice out every information they can obtain. Reconquista still not aware on this rebellion because Stanford makes sures that no enemy survivors left will escape as they wipeout to the last man while others surrendered. For the locals of Caldwen they were now celebrating their first ever victory against the nobles,Stanford just watching them celebrating and dancing at the village plaza with happiness and joy but for Stanford it's too early for the celebration,this is only a tiny fraction of victory towards his goal of liberating all of Albion from the hands of the corrupt tyrants. This is just a first step of his mission and the real start of action will be commence as the preparations for sieging the reconquista garrison base at Eidenburgh was now in full swing.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Chapter finished,I manage to limit this chapter to 7000 words. Still hope you enjoy this chapter.

R&R

Next chapter:Chapter 7:Familiar Faces and Stuffs


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER:I do not own FoZ or C&C red alert 3,all belonged to their respective owners except for some additional characters I added in this story which is my work.

The title is suited to this chapter,just read to know because there will be a reunion.

Chapter 7:Familiar Faces And Stuffs

(Tristain Academy Of Magic,Louise Room)

"I can't believe it. Count Mott is a traitor,a palatial messenger to be account."Louise said after learning the truth. It was all happens yesterday evening after the count confess everything in front of them. After everything happens in the count's manor the only news they heard about the count today that he was been arrested by the royal authority.

"And I suspect that he is not only the snake in the to catch them early and put them into the cage before they bit this country at the back."Saito commented.

"By the way you need to sign this."Saito said as he hand out a document paper to Louise.

"What is this?"Louise confusingly asks him about the papers.

"It's a contract for the ownership of miss Siesta,if you signed it she will be your personal servant and she will serves under you."Saito informed him about the contract. Louise then narrowed his eyes to her familiar.

"And what is your intention about this?"Louise sneerly asked.

"What?Do you think that I have an interest in her?That tanned skin germanian could not seduce me so why I affected myself into miss Siesta?And most of all she is serving under you not me."Saito replied her.

"Owwkayyy,I guess...Youre right."Louise said being convinced by Saito,she then signed the contract. Once she signs it Saito grabs it and place another paper to her desk.

"And what is this one?"Louise asks in skeptic tone as another paper Saito placed at her desk.

"And this,is up to you whether you sign it or not. This is an ownership document of all of count Mott's properties and assets. If you signed it,all of his wealth will be on your possesion."Saito said to her about it.

"WHAAAAAT!"Louise yells in shock after she heard about it.

"H-how d-did you get this!"Louise stuttered on this.

"Oh thats what I got after the dealing with that count in exchange that I won't report him to the crown."Saito said to her.

"So thats the business your talking about with him?But still he gets arrested by the authorities."Louise said.

"Of course I won't let that wild boar lurking around somewhere else."Saito nonchalantly said to Louise.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO REPORT HIM TO THE AUTHORITIES?!"Louise gasp in surprise on what he said.

"Yeah?What about it?"Saito asks.

"But you have a deal with him and you break it,that's dishonorable."Louise said to her.

"And what?Let him free?That's will be a foolish thing you'll ever do if you let that traitor running around and do worst thing on this nation your surely regret."Saito said back to her.

"W-well you have a point,but still dealing with someone and you will break it in the end is a pointless act."Louise retorted back.

"Pointless but I have a prize for it."Saito replied referring to the papers.

"Y-yeah...I-if I sign this then..."Louise lost on her words as she began to think all the wealth she can obtain.

"Your choice master,sign it or not."Saito said to her. Without hesitation she signed up the papers. Saito then pick the papers and said.

"Congratulations,everything the former count owns is yours."Saito said and take his leave but halted when Louise calls him.

"Hey where are you going?"Louise calls him. Saito turns around and spokes.

"To the headmaster,I will pass this documents to him and he will sends it to the palace for the approval."Saito informs him.

"Okay but you better be get back here as soon as possible. We need to talk for the preparations of the upcoming familiar competition event that will be held tommorow and also her highness princess Henrietta will going to visit here as guess of honor for the event...I don't want to disappoint her in the upcoming event."Louise informs him about the upcoming event in there academy and the arrival of a royalty.

"I know it master,no worries I already prepared for it...Hmmm base on the way you say looks like you are close to her"Saito replied and assures her.

"Yes,because she was my childhood friend. When I was young I was assigned to be her playmate at the palace,so we became bestfriends because of that."Louise said softly to him remembering those childhood days.

"And,what did you said that you already prepared for this?Did you already have something to pull off in the event?Hey tell me what is it."Louise asks him eagerly.

"You will know it at the competition,so sit tight and relax."Saito said to Louise and then he proceeds outside and makes his way to the headmaster's office.

(On The Road To Tristain Magic Academy)

A royal carriage escorted by two aides riding in their own horses currently trudging it's way to the magic academy. Inside the royal carriage are four personnels,her highness princess Henrietta De Tristain with her chief bodyguard Agnes De Milan and her familiar Alena Zarić alongside them is cardinal Mazarin who is also the guess of honor on the upcoming event in the academy.

"Zarić,thank for your time to escort me there.I hope that I did not bother your schedule."Henrietta expresses her thanks to Zarić.

"You don't need to thank me your highness. I'm just doing my duty as your familiar,thats all."Zarić replied to her.

"Especially,theirs something there at the academy that piqued my interest."Zarić added.

"What is it Zarić?"Henrietta asks.

"Miss Valliere's human familiar."Zarić answered.

"Hmmm to be shock that there's another one that can summon a human as a familiar is a once in a lifetime happening."Cardinal Mazarin commented.

"It's also surprise me at the first place when I heard it and the rumors circulating around about that familiar at the academy including the latest news about it."Agnes also commented.

"Latest news?"Henrietta said wondering.

"Oh forgive me your highness I did not informed you about it because it's just all happened yesterday evening."Agnes said as she continues.

"Yesterday there was an incident happened at the count Mott's estate and that familiar is behind it. That familiar attacks the manor and beats all the guards including the count just to retrieve a single maid that the count purchased at the academy."Agnes informs them and a surprise shocks was the response except Zarić who is now showing a serious look.

"Is that true?!That was a complete violation of our law!He dared to attack a respectable noble into it's manor. You already heard the news about it but why you didn't take any action to arrest that familiar."Mazarin blurted out to Agnes.

"Thats the usual thing to do but theres a reason why the authorities didn't arrest him."Agnes replied to him.

"And what is that reason?"Mazarin skeptically asks.

"That familiar handed out some document papers of some sorts showing some evidences that count Mott is a traitor and has a connections with reconquista rebels on Albion. I don't know how in the world that familiar knows it but I surely knows that it was not the reason why he attacks the count's mansion."Agnes stated the information.

"WHAT?!Is that true?!"Henrietta said in shock.

"Yes your highness and we already proved it through investigation."Agnes replied.

"I-i can't believe it...A palace messenger of all?"Mazarin said can't apprehend the fact.

"Your highness we need to initiate a secret investigation within our ranks. Who knows theres still some traitors and spies lurking in our yard."Mazarin said to Henrietta about it.

"Right,I'll tell my mother about it soon."Henrietta replies on him.

(Tristain Magic Academy)

At the academy front grounds,bunch of students from different years are gathering waiting for the arrival of the royal princess. Headmaster Osmond together with the academy professors miss Chevreau and mr. Colbert are also waiting for the arrival of the important guest. Finally,their long wait is done as the royal carriage escorted with two aides riding in a horse. All of the students with Louise amongst them excitedly waiting for the carriage to open as it was now stops in front of all. Saito on the other hand was not currently in the academy as he told Louise that he has something urgent to do. The carriage door opens and the students are now gleaming in eagerness expecting to see the princess but all suddenly fades when they saw the one comes out is the cardinal. Mazarin raised his eyebrow from the disappointed looks of the students around but ignores it as he turns around and extend his hands to reach the hand of someone inside the carriage. Another person came out as she recieves the hands of the cardinal and gently came out of the carriage to students joyfulness and cheers it was none other than the princess,the person they are waiting for. Many female students adored the princess for her beauty and attractiveness that they wanted to have while male students currently falls on her innocent beauty. The next one that comes out is the princess chief bodyguard and the leader of the musketeer corps Agnes De Milan,from the students view she was an intimidated kind of person,a posture of strictness with only seriousness expression,truly a royal guard to be exact. But not all was over as the last person cames out of the carriage,a new face and an unknown person for them. Their scruitinizing eyes gazing at the woman with a mysteriousness aura surrounds her personality. She has a pleasing appearances like beautiful looks and a well endowed figure,red curly long hair with a fair skin. The male students looking at her is now drooling and melting the lovely sight they seeing especially Guiche who is now stunned red face with a heart from his eyes but his interrupted from his stupor when Montmorency elbowed him on his stomach. For the boys this is their luckiest day ever as two probably most beautiful women visit the school their in. As for the female students they view the princess a role model that they wanted to follow while at Zarić they felt jealousy at the appearances of a perfect woman on her.

"So this is the academy huh,has a bit resemblance of Hogwarts."Zarić commented her view of the school then turn her sights at the crowd of students looking at them.

"Definitely Harry Potter's classmates."Zarić mutters as she sees a bunch of students resembling a harry potter style of uniforms gathering around. Then 3 aged persons obviously teachers comes and greeted them. Zarić raised her eyebrow at one of the professors at the middle because of it's close familiarity of a Harry Potter character.

'That's Dumbledoor for you.'Zarić thought seeing an old long bearded man with a staff coming towards them accompanied by two professors.

"Your highness welcome to our academy and thank you for accepting our invitation."Osmond greeted the princess.

"It's my pleasure headmaster,it's my will to visit I wanted to see the performances of this year's familiar exhibition."Henrietta replied.

"Thank you your highness."Osmond said with a slight bow then switch his attention to the cardinal.

"Cardinal Mazarin,it's our honor that the church sends you here to watch this yearly event."Osmond said at the cardinal.

"Thank you headmaster Osmond."Mazarin after he greets the guests of honors he turns his attention to the two women accompanied the guests,but Osmond suddenly darted his eyes on one of the women with a red curly hair wearing some sort of military uniform.

"GOODNESS HEAVENS!"Osmond suddenly blurted out causing all of the people around looks at him. He snaps out and look at everyone who was now gazing at him.

"A-ahem...I-I mean I'm just remembered something."Osmond said with bit of nervous.

"Oh by the way,may I know who are this young ladies?"Osmond asks switching the topic pointing at Agnes and Alena.

"Oh I forgot to introduce them. Headmaster Osmond this is my chief bodyguard Agnes De Milan also the leader of musketeer corps."Henrietta introduce Agnes to them and Agnes steps forward and gives them a slight bow.

"And this is Alena Zarić,commander of Tristainian royal army. And she's also my...Familiar."Henrietta introduce Zarić and a collective shocks passes across everyone.

"Y-y-your familiar your highness?!"Osmond asks wanted to clarify what he heard.A murmurs of confusion from the students surrounds the area. Henrietta just sighs on it and looks at Zarić which her familiar also looks at her. Zarić after recognizing her master wants she shows her left hand to everyone showing the familiar runes on her left hand. The murmurs among the students whispering to each other becomes intensifies on the revelation. Louise amongst them shock on what she heard. Her highness also her bestfriend Henrietta summons a human as a familiar just like her.

"I can't believe it,her highness also summons a human familiar like me..."Louise murmured in shock. She also heard the whispers of the students about the princess.

"Her highness summons a human familiar just like Zero?"A student whispers to his fellow student.

"No,her highness summons a goddess. Just look at her,men she's beautiful."A fellow student replied.

"Yeah I want to know her."The first student said. Louise hears all of it. She rather annoys or pissed on it calling her a Zero or thats she famously called. But not all matters today as finally she see her close friend after a long time since their were kids.

"Oh your highness let's continue this chatting inside,the living quarters you will be stayed is already prepared for you and for the visitors your highness."Osmond said to Henrietta offering her to get inside the academy.

"Okay lead the way headmaster."Henrietta said to him. Then they made their way inside the academy.

(Somewhere In Northern Part Of Tristain)

An imperial construction yard rise at the middle of flat lands. Saito watching the construction yard rised with grin forms on his face. Scurrying on his screenpad he began the processing of the primary imperial structures starting with first available one,the giant generator. After that he began to establish some armory defenses around the area. The resources of his MCV is enough for this tasks including the new cloning tech that has a capability to give him a numerous army but still resources is needed to produce a large infantry.

"Good,good,this is good."Saito said with satisfaction in this operation.

"Whoooah partner what are this?!"Derflinger said bewildered on what his witnessing.

"This,is the new era of advancement Derf."Saito simply replied.

"Youre really something partner!I never see this kind of amazement before!I can't wait to know more about this."Derflinger said with excitement.

"You will know more everything about it partner,just wait and relax."Saito replied unto him as they both watching the rise of the technological superiority in this new world.

(Tristain Magic Academy,Nighttime)

Saito arrives at the academy and it's already night. For the whole day Saito was busy building his entire base and he almost taking a whole day of constructing it. He was now quitely making his way to Louise room when he feels an odd feeling. Slowly approaching,he listens carefully at Louise room and he identifies that Louise is talking to someone. Taking a quite footstep he approaches at the door and notices a shadow figure inside below the door,confirming someone standing on the other side. Tightly holding Derflinger he prepares for any unwelcoming act that will occur while ready to breach the door,as he was about to do it the door suddenly slams and Saito due to his reflexes jumps back and someone burst out of the door charging towards unknown opponent rushes towards him readying it's knife to attack him. Saito quickly unsheaths Derflinger and blocks the opponents attack. Both clashes their weapons and jumps back to each other. Saito posts into a battle stance preparing for the next move of his enemy,but he was wide eye in shock as he slowly recognizes the unknown opponent and it's also shares the same surprise reaction with him. He saw it's features and identifies it was a woman,she has a red curly long hair and wears for Saito's perspective a very familiar military uniform. It was a uniform of a once army that he battled before from his world. He saw the epaulletes and military emblem of the ones arch enemy of his nation during the last recent war from his world. He saw the emblem is a red star with a hammer and sickle which clearly concludes it was the symbol of the communist nation from his world,the soviets.

"WHAT THE!"The only word Saito let out because of his shock as he knows the person in front of him.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD YOURE DOING HERE?!"Saito blurted out as he knows that person is the soviet's ace general.

"YOU?!...I see..."Zarić said as it looks like that she understands everything. Then Agnes,Henrietta and Louise went out of the room and saw what's happening.

"Alena who is that?!"Agnes asks Zarić as she joining beside her into a battle. Louise saw the enemy they battled and surprise who it was.

"SAITO!"Louise yells out on Saito.

"Louise,you know that man?"Henrietta asks.

"Yes your highness."Louise replied then turns to Zarić and Agnes.

"Please stop this he's my familiar!"Louise yells on them.

"What?!"Agnes said in surprise while Zarić looks like didn't surprise on it.

"Louise is he the familiar they're talking about?"Henrietta asks her friend.

"Ummm yes he is your highness. His name is Saito."Louise replied.

"Hey hey hey isn't it you soviet ace,how did you get here?!"Saito then rushes towards Saito.

"Saito."Louise calls him."Hey partner,would you mind telling me what's going on?"Saito asks her.

"I'll tell everything inside,let's go."Louise said to him.

Moments later Louise tells Saito said that her highness princess Henrietta just only wanted to visit her bestfriend and thats all. Saito knowing that the visitor is the princess,he bows in front of the princess and formally introduces himself.

"Sorry for the inconvenience your highness,my name is Saito Hiraga and I'm miss Louise familiar."Saito introduces himself with bowed and respect.

"How decent. So you are the famous familiar they are talking about."Henrietta said meeting the rumored familiar.

"I'm princess Henrietta De Tristain,nice to meet you mr. Saito and please call me Henrietta since your Louise familiar I can considered you a friend."Henrietta formally introduce to him and said.

"As you wish miss Henrietta."Saito politely said.

"Wha-Saito you can't do that."Louise demandingly said.

"What master?Do you want me to defy the princess order?"Saito said asking her.

"Uhhhhh...I..I mean that you can't call her like that."Louise said hesitantly.

"But you heard her orders clearly right?"Saito countered her. Henrietta chuckles on the arguing of Saito and Louise which caught the duo's attention. Then the princess spokes.

"Louise it's okay you can call me by my name,your my friend after all."Henrietta said to Louise.

"O-okay your high-I mean Henrietta."Louise said in defeat. Henrietta smiles on her and proceeds in intruducing her two companions.

"By the way this is my chief bodyguard Agnes and also the leader of musketeer corps."Henrietta said introducing her bodyguard then proceeds to another one.

"And this is my familiar Alena Zarić,she's also a commander of Tristainian royal army."Henrietta then introduces her familiar. Saito caught off guard in surprise by that.

"Nani!"Saito said in surprise. To show a proof,Zarić shows her left hand with familiar runes etch on it. Saito looks at her with seriousness. Zarić also looks back at him with amusing smile in response.

"This is surprising,I've been expecting that the rumored familiar is came from my world but still surprises me that it was you of all people,the famous imperial zero."Zarić commented.

"Me too never expect that you will gonna be dump here too."Saito sternly said back.

"Saito?You know her?"Louise asks Saito as she notices that the two knows each other,also Agnes and Henrietta notice the same.

"Yeah,were both came from the same world."Saito answered her.

"WHAAT?!"The three shouts both in the same.

"Zarić?"Henrietta looks at her familiar which she nods in response.

"So you two came there?But base on my perceptions you two definitely not came from the same place in that world."Agnes commented.

"Quite an observant aren't you?"Zarić said to her.

"Me from the land of the rising from the far east while she is from the motherland at the north."Saito informs.

"Are those place where you two came from?"Henrietta asks.

"Indeed your highness."Zarić answered. They continuing chatting to each others until Louise and Henrietta came to their privacy hearty talk of two close friends never been seen each other for a long time. After this Henrietta send a good luck to Louise and her familiar tommorow for the familiar exhibition event and said a goodbye to Louise as she was about to leave,she then went outside together with her escorts Agnes and Zarić and making their way back to there quarters. At headmaster's office Osmond is bit aware of upcoming event tommorow. The academy recieves some news about the infamous thief mage Fouquet of the crumbling dirt that she was about to steal the precious artifact that tightly secured at the academy's vault. There's a highly chance that she was going to appear at the familiars event were people and staffs are fucosing their attentions and time for the event and that's the only thing he worried about. An oppurtunity for the thief to strike while people are busy and make the important event be ruined. His not worrying about the staff being stolen but only on the event. Osmond is confident that whoever the thief was he or she has no capabilities and power to breach the academy's safe. The vault was enchanted with countless fortifying spells that needed a group of square class mages or a power of a void mage just to destroy it which the thief has none in possesion. But nevertheless it will not be hurt if he's still be well prepared for it.

(Next Day)

Saito just finishes his incredible performance skills in bartending,giving awed and amaze expressions to the audiences. Joggling and catching bottles in the air is not quite amusing to see but it will be different if using elbows and head to catch and balance the bottles and use some tricks like joggling a glass contained water in the air without spilling it,also throw a spit water in the air and catch swiping it using a glass. Those tricks causing loud cheers and claps from the viewers amaze by the performance he put and all the one who did it is a commoner familiar. As he leaves the stage he notices that Louise is not around until he heard a disturbing explosion not far from his position. He quickly takes run at the location of the sound and when he reaches it,he was surprise by a sight of a giant golem smashing one of the buildings of the academy. He also saw Louise in that area pointing her wand at the golem,muttering some enchantment and release an explosion against the golem. Her explosion misses it's target instead blows a large chunk of the building.

"Nice try,another damage cause."Saito said mockingly,Louise then turns to see Saito. "Wha-Saito?!"Louise surprise at his sudden appear. Then suddenly a human figure hidden behind the robes jumps came from the shoulder of the golem to the ruined part of the floor building and retrieve something inside it. The mysterious man jumps out of the building and lands at the golem's shoulder and now carrying a large case in it's possesion.

"You think you will get out here with the thing you stole."Saito said and looks at his master.

"Partner,assist me with your explosions."Saito barks out which Louise nods,unsheating Derflinger out and made a rush to the golem with his runes glowing. The golem throw a punch to him and he jumps on it lands at his hand starting to make a run up through it's arms. The golem tries to smash him with it's another arm as Louise pointed an explosion and shattering it to pieces. Saito proceeds to engage the thief but he was halted in his tracks when he heard Louise screaming,looking down he saw human size golems rise from pounded debris of the giant golem sorrounded his master. The thief saw this opportunity with it's pursuer shifted it's attention and made an escape through jumping up at the top of the school wall. Saito looks back at the thief was now making an escape then looks back again at Louise,immediately decided to rescue Louise but as he was about to go down a gunshot occurs hitting some mini golems makes them flinches with addition of fireballs and ice spikes hits small golem pinning them down. Saito looks at the location of the shooter and see Zarić pointing her revolver together with Kirche and Tabitha pointing their wands at the band of small golems. He quickly looks back at the thief and realizes that it's already gone,now the problem left is the giant golem who was now started to attack again. He jumps out in the air as the golem tried to smash it's hands on him,while at the mid air Saito tightens his grip to Derflinger and said to him.

"Derf get ready!"Saito said to his sentient sword with his familiar runes glows brighter.

"On it partner!"Derflinger replies. Saito held Derflinger up with his two hands ready to slice the golem to half,then a powerful slice accompanied with a strong force lands on the golem with a swipe in a span of seconds. And the next thing happens is now the golem sliced into two and it's parts begins to crumbling down on the ground,Saito then lands on the ground safely. At Louise she was terrified as the human size golems sorrounded her and ready to attack her. As the golems launches their attack a loud consecutive gunshot fire rangs out and hits some of the golems and a fireball spell with ice spikes raining down at the golems making them to be pinned saw the sources of those attacks and it was Kirche and Tabitha pointed their wands and Zarić who is now starting to engage the golems holsting back her revolver she just fired and unsheated her dual titanium long combat knives. She rushes and attacks the golem that was now turns attention on her. Compared to a giant golem these small golems tends to move faster but Zarić has no problem on it as she easily evades and parry the attacks of those golems and manage to land a damage with some firing assist on Kirche and Tabitha also engaging the golems using their magic ability easily shredding the golems off due to their compositions is only made out of soil not hard rocks. Then they eliminates the last golem and now they walking towards Louise which has a dumbfounded reaction on Zarić.

"Lady Louise,you alright?"Zarić asks her noticing it's reaction. Louise comes back from herself and replies a nod to Zarić. Louise seeing her highness human familiar showing some similar feats and skills just like her familiar is quite unbelievable but remembering what she learns yesterday that two both came from the same world makes her understands it a bit. Then they heard a crumbling sound and saw the large chunks of dirt debris of a once giant golem now falling apart and they saw Saito lands on the ground safely.

"Partner,you alright?"Saito asks Louise while walking towards them.

"A-a-aaah yes,I'm okay."Louise answers him,Saito then looks at Zarić,Kirche and Tabitha.

"Thanks for the help guys."Saito said.

"Oh it's nothing,I will do anything just for you darling."Kirche teasingly said as she continues.

"Youre really not stopping to impress me darling,you manage to took down that giant golem without breaking a sweat."Kirche teasingly added trying to get close and wrap Saito's arm but she notices an intimidating glare from Louise.

"Zeerbst..."Louise said in a growling voice with a scowling face looking at Kirche's very soul,but Kirche countered her with a smirked looks while Tabitha is only quite looking at them.

"Hmm it's not quite usual that you are thanking me."Zarić said. Suddenly the school guards with Agnes and the two royal guards with school staffs arrives at the scene.

"Tch just like in the movies,always late in action."Saito mutters.

(Village Of Caldwen,Albion)

Stanford watching the preparations for the upcoming operations to siege the garrison base at Eidenburgh,everything went well and the only thing left is deployment of troops. The siege must commence as soon as possible before reconquista could muster it's forces and send another troops to investigate their missing forces that has been sent here. Using one of allies top secret protocols surveillance sweep,Stanford observe the enemy movements at the garrison base. Theres no such movements has been detected so far,looks like they're still on standby and could not send another regiment to the villages making it a good oppurtunity to strike them while they are still confuse about their missing troops. Stanford also observes the layout of each structures inside the base and the location of important buildings that needed to be neutralize such as barracks and armory. Then laid out a perfect plan for the attack. As Stanford mesmirising his plans,village elder John comes up to him.

"Mr. Stanford,youre seriously ready to assault the garrison base eh?Once you do it theres no backing down now."John said to him.

"Of course old man John. Once we land a hammer straight on them,they will not know what hits them."Stanford replies.

"Oh mr. John I need you to watch over the preparations of our troops. I have some important things to do."Stanford said which John nods and the commander walks away. While trudging his way to his location,someone suddenly bumps to him making him to stop in his tracks. Stanford notices the person now laying on the ground with some flowers scattered around who bumps him in and he figured out it was a little girl,a somewhat familiar little girl. He saw the features of the young kid that she looks like 10 to12 years of age,wearing a typical long blouse commoner clothing,she has an mocha colored hair extends to her shoulders with almond color eyes.

"You alright kid?"Stanford said as he lift up the kid to it's feet. The young girl saw in surprise the man that she was bumped in,her saviour. The people around looks at them and everything went silent,they thinking of what the commander will do to the kid that tackles him. Stanford sees the blue flowers scattered on the ground,he then picks up all of it and handed it out to the kid.

"Here."Stanford said lending out the flowers. The little girl shyly takes the flowers with clearly red blushing face.

"U-umm h-here mister."The little girl gaves back the flowers.

"For me?"Stanford confusingly questioned which the girl nods.

"Y-yes I w-was intend to give this to you. I-It's my gratitude of thanks for...Saving me before."The young girl shyly said to him.

'Saving her before?...Wait,she looks familiar to me..'Stanford thought then finally remembers the kid.

"Ah I see,your the kid that I saved before together with your mother running at the outskirts of the village."Stanford said finally remembers it and smiley accept the flowers,the girl nods happily on it. The people around was smiling at it,the commander having a good interaction with the little girl also helping her to stand up and picks up the flowers she drops. He is very different from any commander that they know,he was generous,kind,helpful person and very close to the common folk. Seeing nothing to worry they returned to their respective daily tasks.

"Thanks for the flowers little girl."Stanford said gladly accepted the flowers.

"So how's your mother,is she's fine?"Stanford then asks her.

"Yes,she also wants to thank you for saving us but she is too busy right now at the house so she has no time to personally thank you."The young girl said.

"Hmmm I see. Well send my greetings to her okay."Stanford smiley said.

"Yes I will."The little girl happily said then she turns her gaze at the handgun holsted at the waist side of Stanford.

"Y-you know mister that musket is very familiar to me. My father also has one of that before and he's also has longer ones with it."The girl said which caught the attention of Stanford.

"What?"Stanford suprisingly said and continues.

"Wait..You said that your father has some weapons like this in his possesion?May I know where is he and this weapons you said?"Stanford asks the girl in curiosity.

"M-my father is dead because of his sickness and about those weapons,he locked it in a metal case and buried it at our backyard."Little girl answered.

"Oh,sorry for your lost.."Stanford sadly said for her.

"By the way may I see this metal case you said that he buried?"Stanford then asks.

"Ummm...I don't know,we can't manage to open it before so..."The young girl said but Stanford replies on her.

"It's okay,just I want to see this metal case contained weapons your talking about."Stanford replies.

"O-okay."The girl nods and she accompany the commander lead to their house.

"Hey may I know your name little girl?"Stanford asks her name while they're walking.

"Minnie...m-my name is Minnie."The little girl now named Minnie answered with a bit of shy to tell her name.

"Well it's nice to meet you Minnie."Stanford said with a good smile to her makes the young girl blush which the commander raise his brows to it.

(At The Forest Area Somewhere In Tristain)

"So this Fouquet according to the intel is hiding in a small shanty house inside this forest huh."Saito said while on board in the carriage together with Louise,Kirche and Tabitha and miss Loungville the headmaster's secretary who holding the reigns of the horse trudging it's way inside the forest area.

"Yes,that's what the information tells."Loungville replies on him. After the stealing incident that happens at the academy. The people who encounters the thief all assembled at the headmaster's office with teachers of the school to take action of this fiasco. Then Loungville arrives bringing the information about the thief,they discovered that was the infamous thief Fouquet of the crumbling dirt and was reportedly sighted at the forested area not far from the academy. Headmaster Osmond said that they need to regain the school's reputation by retrieving back the powerful artifact called the staff of destruction that the thief stole. No one from the teachers and school staffs dared to raise their hands knowing the fact that they gonna face a triangle class mage in this participation for this retrieval operation until Louise proudly raise her wand indicating that she wants to take the task which Saito sighs and also raise his hand not letting Louise to do it alone. Then suddenly Kirche together with Tabitha also raise their wands wanting to participate also but professor Colbert objects it raising his staff wanted to do the task alone. Osmond ease him and made an eye contact on him narrowing his eyes referring to Saito saying that there's nothing need to worry. Loungville voluntarily accompanied them as she's the only one who got the information about the location of the thief. Zarić on the other hand did not want to participate as she needs to accompany her highness together with Agnes back to the capitol and most of all she has many things needed to do,also confidently that Saito could manage to finish the job easily.

The carriage stops at distance from the suspected hideout of the thief. All of them disembarks the carriage and Saito signals them to wait here as he needs to clear the area searching for any traps that the thief could placed. He carefully approaches at the house while inspecting the area of any possible traps that might be planted around. After ensuring the area is being cleared by any ambushing traps,he peeks at the window of the wooden old house to see if theres someone inside. Seeing that theres nobody here he signals the group to come close. As the group assembles he then said to everyone.

"Alright,everyone listen. I'll be going to breach inside the house first to encounter whatever surprises us there and I need someone to assist me there."Saito stated and look at Tabitha.

"Tabitha you go with me."Saito said.

"What?!Why Tabitha?If their's someone who will assist you there ,it must be me."Louise protested.

"No partner,if youre the one who will assist me there,you gonna blow us up here of whatever trap we encounters there. Kirche also is not an option because she might be burn anything inside there so Tabitha is the best choice for this. Miss Loungville will going to guard the area. You two wait here and don't low your guard down. Prepare for the unexpected."Saito said to them setting up the whole plan. Louise leaves no choice but to comply,others nods in approval. Saito at the front door makes himself ready to unsheath Derflinger with his other hand holding the doorknob while Tabitha prepares to follow him. Slowly opens the door and carefully walks inside as Tabitha follows him suit. They saw the entire area was old and dim,looks like theirs no one lives here,it was abandoned. Saito gestures Tabitha to look at the right side while him at the left side. Scurrying at the area,Saito found nothing. When he assures that the item they looking is not there he stands and turns around to check on Tabitha's searching only to see her that she is now holding the case they looking for.

"Staff of destruction."Tabitha simply said with her emotionless expression.

"Good work Tabitha,now let's go outside. Miss Loungville will definitely do something dodgy there."Saito said with a bit of some hint makes Tabitha to raise her eyebrows. Then all of a sudden the ground trembles and the next thing happens is Louise screaming.

"Speaking of it."Saito mutters as they both rush outside the house seeing a three storey tall golem appears out of nowhere. Louise was terrified on the giant golem stands before her,but maintain herself as she attempts to chant a spell only seeing it's too late as the giant arm of the golem now going to smash her directly. Louise closes her eyes waiting for her impending end when suddenly Saito catching pushes her,wrapping her tightly with his arms and rolled over on the ground.

"S-Sa-Saito?!"Louise stammered as she was now in Saito's arms.

"Are you okay?"Saito asks.

"Y-yes."Louise respond.

"Okay,you gotta be out of here right now,I'm going to deal with that giant."Saito said to her as they both standing up.

"What?!No!I will not leave you here. I'm going to fight,it's dishonorable for a noble to back down from the face of the enemy."Louise retorted.

"Enough of that honor nonsense Louise,youre going to get killed if you dared to fight that thing. Your skills still not enough to hold out in a situation like this."Saito explains her possible predicament.

"No!I will NOT. If i'm going to that it will bring a shame to me as noble!"Louise shouts back. As they arguing the golem is now going towards them and gaining an attack to them.

"Tch,that honor of yours will get you killed one day."Saito said readying himself at the incoming giant.A fireball then flies above them hit the golem squarely and Kirche approaches towards them.

"You two alright?"Kirche asks approaching them.

"Miss Kirche get Louise out of here."Saito barks out at Kirche and she nods,then the golem recovers back from the attack and a barrage of ice spikes hits the golem maintaining it to still pinned down.

"Tabitha!Call out your dragon and get Kirche and Louise into safety together with the item we retrieve!"Saito shouts at Tabitha still holding the long case as she nods and whistles.A blue dragon then appears out from the sky and lands at Tabitha. She rides at her dragon then fly towards them.

"Let's go."Tabitha said to Kirche and Louise riding in her familiar blue dragon.

"Alright Louise let's go,we've already done what we have to do here."Kirche said to Louise.

"I SAID NO!"Louise shouts still holding her words.

"LOUISE!"Saito seething angrily said with a mad look sent chills to Louise and silence her,leaving her no choice but to comply. When they get aboard,the dragon then fly up to the air getting them from safety distance and at the same time gives some assist to Saito. Saito sighs in relief as theres nothing to be worried now and his attention will focus on the golem.

"Now it's just you and me."Saito said unsheathing Derflinger. The golem first launch an attack landing it's fist which Saito quickly dodges it and swipe cutting the golem's hands using Derflinger and sprinted towards the golem's feet,slicing it makes the giant golem loss it's balance. The golem tries to smash him with it's remaining hand but Saito sees it and jumps back a few feet from the golem. Saito then twitched his eyebrows as he saw the golem slowly regenerating it's loss parts.

"This is getting annoying."Saito said seeing the golem completely recovered. Louise watching the intense battle below while riding on the blue dragon named Sylphid now worried for Saito as the golem began to regain it's damage parts.

"Saito is in trouble,he needs help!"Louise said with worries and desire to help her familiar. She switch her attention at the case Tabitha's holding containing the artifact called the staff of destruction then looks back at the battle. She's now locks a decision in her mind.

"Tabitha let's go down a bit,we need to assist him down there."Kirche spokes up. Tabitha nods and order Sylphid to decrease it's altitude to make a good range distance for a magic to attack. As they slowly going down a bit,Louise did something surprisingly.

"Give me that!"Louise said as she snatch the long case from Tabitha and jumps down from the dragon.

"Hey wait!Louise!"Kirche shouts trying to stop but too late to also saw her jumps out from Sylphid.

That IDIOT."Saito mutters while bit mad at the sudden action of his master. Louise lands on the ground holding the case and shouts at the golem.

"HEY I'M HERE!"Louise yells at the golem wanted to catch it's attention.

"What the hell is she doing?!"Saito blurted out. Louise opens the case and saw the precious artifact inside it. It is a big tube like metal object perfectly carve with some blue marks on it of weird designs.

'Is this the staff of destruction?'Louise confusingly thought as she grab the thing and face the golem which is now walking towards her. She waves it like a wand but nothing happened.

"Augh!How can this thing works!"Louise said madly as she doesn't know how the staff of destruction works. Saito saw her waving the object in the air widening his eyes in surprise at the thing Louise holds. If his eyes doesn't fooled him he knows what it is. The golem now came close to Louise and Saito quickly makes his run to her sheating Derflinger back.

"Louise!Let me use it!"Saito said as he grabs the object from Louise.

"Louise move back a distance away from me,QUICK!"Saito said to her which she immediately nods and moves away from him.

"This is how this thing works!"He said as he aims the tubelike object at the golem,his familiar runes glows as he squeezes the trigger down below. The staff let out a burst of fire as a rocket went out of it leaving a trail of smoke behind heading towards the golem in an unseeable speed. The rocket hits the golem dead center shredding it to pieces and the mound of dirt of a once golem crumbles down. Saito held down the staff of destruction that surprisingly turns out to be a rocket launcher.

"This issurprising,never thought the staff of destruction is none other than a rocket launcher."Saito commented looking at the launcher he held.

"But how in the world this thing gets here?"He added wondering about it. Saito then turns around and saw Louise in a surprised looks. He throws away the launcher and walks towards her.

"Hey partner,you okay?"Saito asks and Louise snaps out.

"H-huh?Y-y-yes..."Louise stammered unable to catch up the happening. Sylphid lands in front of them,Tabitha then disembarks while Kirche suddenly darts out to Saito hugging him.

"Oh darling your really amazing!You know how to use the staff of destruction well!"Kirche said gripping Saito into her hug tightly with her big breast pressing hard unto him.

"STOP IT YOU COW!YOUR SUFFOCATING HER WITH YOUR OVERSIZED BREAST!"Louise suddenly blurted out yelling steaming in anger at Kirche's seducing action to her familiar. But Kirche looks back at her in teasing manner as she only tightens her grip. Saito then release himself from Kirche.

"Will you stop this already?No matter how many times you seduce me it will not work."Saito said to Kirche plainspokenly. Kirche just sigh on it and remembers something.

"Hey wait a minute,where's miss Loungville?"Kirche asks looking around. Saito grins as he barks out.

"Come out now,your playtime is over."Saito said loudly made the three girls confuse on him. Suddenly a clap was heard as they all turns around and saw miss Loungville shows up after all the incident.

"Miss Loungville thank goodness your alright."Louise said sigh in relief.

"Miss Loungville where did you go?"Kirche asks on her.

"Well done,as expected for Gandalfr."Loungville said as she picks up the launcher.

"Gandalfr?Are you referring to me?"Saito confusingly asks when Loungville called him that.

"Foolish boy doesn't know who he is. Well it doesn't matter,by the way thank you for your demonstration of how to use this."Loungville said tapping the launcher in her possesion.

"Hmm,is that so?"Saito said smirking.

"Miss Loungville w-what are you talking about?We need to bring the staff back to the academy."Louise confusingly said by the sudden change of miss Loungville's tone.

"That will not happen partner,a thief will never take back what she stole."Saito said not looking at her while gazing at Loungville.

"What do you mean?"Louise asks. Loungville let out a villainious laugh as she wears out her eyeglasses.

"He's right miss Valliere,I'll never give back what I stole."Loungville said with a smirk form on her face.

"Miss Loungville?What are you talking about?"Kirche asks her.

"It's obvious that she's none other than Fouquet."Saito flatly stated giving a complete shocks to them.

"EHHHHHHHH!"Both Kirche and Louise reacts on it.

"M-miss Loungville,y-your Fouquet!"Louise stutters can't believe on what she just discovers.

"Alright miss Loungville hand over tha-"Kirche demandingly said as she was about to point her wand but Loungville quickly aims the launcher towards them.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"Loungville yells as she aims the launcher to them.

"One wrong move and you all dead."Loungville stated to them. Saito then let out an evil laugh which makes confuse them all especially Loungville.

"Then do it."Saito simply said let out a gasp of surprise to the girls.

"Saito your STUPID!"Louise yells on him. Loungville raise an eyebrow then smirk.

"Really?Then as you wish."Loungville said and now the Kirche and Louise are panicking while Tabitha and her familiar dragon Sylphid prepares for incoming presses the trigger and nothing happened. Loungville smirk face turns to confusion as she continously presses the trigger but still nothing happens.

"What the...What's wrong with this thing!"Loungville pissingly said as the launcher never function.

"Your wasting your time Fouquet,I've already fired it's last round on your golem before."Saito nonchalantly said to her.

"What?!"Loungville surprisingly said.

"So youre Fouquet,glad to meet you."A random female voice speaks out behind Loungville. As Lougville is about to turn around,a hand chop behind her neck connects and she falls to the ground losing conciousness.

"What's make you so late."Saito simply asks at the person suddenly appears from the three girls surprise at the familiar person suddenly came out of nowhere.

"M-m-miss Zarić?!"Louise blurted out surprise.

"I-isn't she her highness familiar?!"Kirche surprise pointing at Zarić.

"Sorry for not joining the scene,I'm just finding a good chance to intervene."Zarić said crossing her arms.

"Miss Zarić why are you here?"Louise asks Zarić while all of them approaching to her.

"Just here to capture Fouquet."Zarić said looking at unconcious Loungville. She then picks up the launcher.

"This is unbelievable,never expected the staff of destruction turns out to be one of the allies infantry weapon arsenal."Zarić stated while looking at the weapon now on her hands.

"Yeah,but it's well suited into it's famously named in this world."Saito said referring to it's known name in this world.

"But what makes me wonder that how in the world this thing end up here."Zarić said.

"Hey Saito,what are you two talking about?"Louise asks intervenes on their discussion.

"Oh master,were just talking about this weapon came from our world."Saito said to her.

"WHAT?!What do you mean came from your world?"Louise asks in surprise also Kirche and Tabitha surprises to hear that.

"We all tell you everything from way back but first we need to settle up all of this."Zarić stated to them.

(Village Of Caldwen,Albion)

Stanford accompanied by a young girl named Minnie arrives at the certain house where this girl lives. He wanted to confirm the kid's statement about the firearms that has feats similar to his army's weapon arsenals which is in posession of this young kids father. When they reach the house they both went at the backyard where the girl's mother currently hanging some clothes to dry.

"Mama!"Minnie shouts rushing towards her mother which turns around and see her.

"Minnie!"The mother said as she embrace her daughter's hug. After hugging back her daughter,she saw Stanford standing in front crossing it's arms with a smile.

"S-sir Stanford!"The mother exclaimed in surprise as she saw the commander and stands up.

"I-i-it's very surprising that you borrowed your time for just visiting us here...I-is there anything we can do for you sir?"She said as she politely bowed her head in front of the allied commander.

"No need for doing that ma'am,just mr. Stanford is fine.I'm just here to confirm something."Stanford casually said.

"Confirm something si-I mean mr. Stanford?"The mother confusingly asked.

"Your daughter told me that your late husband has some nasty weapons in his possesion. So if it doesn't a bother to you,may I see those things ma'am?"Stanford asks generously on her.

"Those things..."She muttered then she spokes.

"O-of course mr. Stanford,but I don't know if you could open the metal case contained those mr. Stanford."She said.

"No problem,just I wanted to see it now."Stanford assures her.

"O-okay mr. Stanford,I'll lead you where is it buried."She said and leads the way. Stanford follows them and they ends up under a big tree.

"It's over here mr. Stanford,this is where my husband buried it."Minnie's mother said pointing under the tree. Stanford approaches it and kneels down touching the ground with his hand.

"So there it is.."Stanford said and turns around the mother.

"Do you have a shovel ma'am?"Stanford asks.

"Yes,I'll pick it up for you."The mother she was about to go she was stop by Stanford.

"No ma'am,I'll be the one who will pick it,just lead me there."Stanford stated and she just nods in reply. After a moment they've returned with Stanford carrying a shovel. He starts digging the area where the metal case was buried,at the middle of his digging he hit something hard under,let out his shovel and continue digging using his hands until he found a long metal case he's looking for.

"Finally.."Stanford mutters as the metal case contained rumored firearms is now on his hands. Stanford saw it was a long blue heavy steel case but what Stanford saw on it's features makes his eyes widen in surprise.

"I-impossible.."Stanford mutters as he saw the symbol of the metal case. It was a very familiar emblem of an eagle spreading it's wings in front,their's no doubt about it,it's the symbol of his army faction,the allied forces. Stanford then regain from his surprise checks the case,he found out the lock of the case requires a number combination,5 digits to be exact. He tries to unlock it and thinks carefully of the possible combination. He then remembers something about the secret numbers they usually use in the military and apply it to the case.A clink sound was heard and the case is open.

"You opened it!"Minnie exclaims when Stanford manage to open the case,her mother also surprise by it. Stanford then opens the case and surprise by what he see.A couple of advanced M4A1s and machine pistols including some ammunitions of two firearms. Stanford takes a hold of one of the assault rifles and scruitinize it.

'This is one of the main weapons the allies uses during the old days of war.'Stanford thought about the weapons. He puts back the weapon and stands up turning around and said to Minnie's mother.

"Thank you for informing me about this. It will be a big help for the revolutionary effort if you let us inspect this firearms your husband keep for long time."Stanford said to her.

"Yes of course mr. Stanford!My husband surely would be happy if you use it for your cause."The mother replied.

"Thank you very much. I'll call some of my men here to deliver this weapons to our base."Stanford said makes a slight bow.

"By the way is there any other things that your husband left?"Stanford asked.

"Yes,he has some weird uniform clothing he wears and some things the first time he arrives at our village."She informs.

'I see,now that's makes my suspicion to be concluded.'Stanford thought confirming about his suspicion.

"May I see it ma'am?"Stanford asked her and she nods.

"Thank you...By the way I didn't ask your name ma'am,may I know your name?"Stanford then asks her name.

"Martha..My name is Martha mr. Stanford."The mother named Martha answered him.

"Well pleasure to meet you mrs. Martha."Stanford greeted her. They then proceeds inside the house to personally see the properties Martha's late husband left.

(Tristain Magic Academy,Tristain)

After capturing Fouquet and manage to retrieve the artifact,the group returned to the academy and told the headmaster and everyone about the happening. They reveal that Loungville is Fouquet which a shock surprise was the response came from everyone at the academy,they also surprise to see Zarić was amongst the group that was ordered to retrieve the staff. Headmaster Osmond told them that the crown rewards them a title of chevalier for their succesful mission except for Tabitha because she already has it although for Saito and Zarić the fact that their origins is still unknown for them so they did not attain it,eventhough Zarić has a position in the military but still she is not a noble,still they will surely declines it if they offers it to them. Now,Saito is currently talking with headmaster Osmond at the office alone.

"Is their something you need from me young one?"Osmond asks.

"Yes,It's about the staff. May I know where did you get it?"Saito asks him about the staff.

"Why you asking me about it?"Osmond asks him back.

"That thing you guys famously called the staff of destruction is a weapon called rocket launcher,and it's came from my world. So I want to know why the academy had it."Saito completely said the reason of his asking about the staff that turns out to be a weapon that held from his world.

"I see..."Osmond said closes his eyes then opens and starts to tell Saito about it.

"40 year's ago when I encountered a large two headed dragon inside the forest,I fought the beast with all magic I have eventhough I have no chance of winning. When the moment the dragon breathe it's fire to claim my life their was something very powerful magic hits the dragon and explodes into contact. The dragon fell dead and I locate the source of the attack,there I saw the man in a very strange but messy outfit holding the staff and I notice that he is somewhat badly injured. I take him to the academy and tried our best to heal him but it was too late. The damage he take was too much and because of it he died. I give the man a proper burial for saving my life and I stored the staff at the academy's vault."Osmond narrates what happened and the origin of the staff.

"I see."Saito softly said then he sighs.

"Thanks for telling me about this headmaster."Saito said.

"Your welcome,oh before you leave,do you want to attend the party that will be held tonight?"Osmond asked.

"I think I'll pass it,theres so many things I need to do. My schedule will be full on this coming days."Saito replied.

"Well alright then if that's what you want."Osmond nods and Saito said his leave.

(On The Road To Tristania,Capitol Of Tristain)

A carriage carrying a prisoner named Loungville also known as the famous thief Fouquet currently trudging it's way back to the capitol. At the driver's seat,Zarić was sitting beside the driver holding the reigns of the horse. Suddenly Zarić an earpiece communicator attached to her ear blared into life indicates someone tries to communicate on her. She activate her comms and speaks.

"Did you found out something?"Zarić asked through her comms.

"Yes,but nothing in particular."Saito replies on the other side of the comms.

"I see...Anything interesting?"Zarić asks.

"The one who owns the launcher is already died and he also came from our world 40 years ago,he also dumps here in the same fashion like us."Saito informs her about it.

"Thats all the information."Saito lastly added.

"Thanks for the info."Zarić said and ended the conversation deactivating the comms.

"Ma'am,who are you talking there?"The driver of the carriage asked. Zarić looks at him and answers.

"Nothing,I communicate to someone through magic thats all."Zarić replied.

"Y-you can use magic ma'am!I thought your a commoner like us."The driver surprisingly said to hear it.

"I use some magical device to communicate with someone,so if you excuse try to focus on your driving. I don't want to have an accident if we have a high value prisoner aboard there."Zarić said gesturing at their back where Fouquet was prisoned inside the carriage. The driver nods in understanding as he resumes to focus on driving the prison carriage back to the capital.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Seventh chapter done,what do you think about the additional discovery of the allied arsenals(old one Red Alert 2 GI weapon). I really don't know about the exact weapon it use but all I remember is what I see on the icon,I last played it when I was nine. I came up with that idea to improve the commoner's rebellion in the near stay tuned in this story!PLEASE R&R!

Next chapter:Chapter 8:Against The Same Foes


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER:I do not own FoZ or C&C red alert 3,all belonged to their respective owners.

Chapter 8:Against The Same Foes

(Village Of Caldwen,Albion)

At the house of the village elder,Stanford currently establishing the final outputs of the plan on attacking the garrison base at Eidenburgh together with village elder John.A sketched map of the whole area of the garrison is placed at the table which Stanford currently analyzing it to deploy their strategic plan to takeover the entire garrison.

"-and that's it. We will commence the operation at midnight were most of their guards will get to sleep makes their security to be weak and use the dark of the night to cover our elements of surprise."Stanford stated the plans of operation.

"I see..So how many troops you will be sent in this big operation?"John asked.

"I will be sent the troops that once participated in the recent battle,they already gained some quite experience so they are the ones well suited for this along with some new trainees acting as support."Stanford explained.

"Alright that will be all mr. John,let's get outside to check the preparations for the upcoming siege."Stanford said and they both went outside.

(Tristania,Capitol Of Tristain)

"Why I suppose to wear this stupid common clothing?"Louise annoyingly said looking at her common attire.

"It's for cover up partner,our whole mission will be mess up if we got busted early."Saito explains to her.

"Remember,her highness entrusted this important mission to us. She trusted you this so you better to not let her down."Saito added.

"R-right..."Louise only word she replied as she understands how important this mission. Her highness princess Henrietta summons them at the royal palace one day giving them a special secret mission to investigate the corruption happening in their ranks and some reports of abusive nobles adding the amount of taxes on the common folk. Today they're currently on a secret investigation to identify the corrupt nobles abusing their authority against the common people.

"We need to be practical here in terms of using this budget princess Henrietta given to us to accomplish this mission so we need to be more resourceful."Saito said as he pull out the pouch contains their money in his jacket.

"Why you need to be the one to keep the money for this mission,I should be the one who must keep it!"Louise demandingly said.

"And most of all,stop calling her highness like that. Do it when she's around."She added.

"Sorry just too loyal for her. And about the money,I must be the one who should keep it because I know if you handled it you'll be going to waste it in useless way."Saito replied but Louise annoys on what he said and gave him a bloodshot look,only for Saito to just ignore it.

"Now then,where do we start?"Saito said as they started wondering around the capitol until he saw a casino.

'A perfect spot for investigation.'He then turns around to his master.

"Come master,I see a good place to start our investigation."Saito said to Louise.

"At the casino?"Louise confusingly asked as they are now going there.

"If you want to find some corruption, that place is the best place for it. Who knows maybe we find some corrupted nobles there who only using the peoples money for gambling."Saito explained to her.

"Oh youre right,maybe we can caught them on the spot if does so."Louise said and without any further ado they proceed to their first location.

(Royal Palace Of Tristain)

"I hope Louise and can manage to accomplish the task well."Henrietta said with a bit tone of worry while looking at the capitol,taking her tea at the balcony on her room with her familiar.

"There's nothing to be worry your highness. As long as miss Louise familiar is with her,there's nothing that they can't succeed."Zarić assures her.

"You seemed to be a lot of confidence in mr. Saito,Zarić."Henrietta said smiling at her. Zarić smiles back and she said.

"If you know him well,that young man is one of a hell tough bastard that no one in this world can match his expertise except me."Zarić stated about the former imperial commander.

"If that so Zarić then I should put all my trust to them with no worries. Louise is my friend after all so I must trust her."Henrietta said as she taking a sip of tea,as they both continue looking at the crowded capitol of Tristania while watching the beautiful sunset.

(At The Capitol Of Tristain,Tristania)

"I think we lost them."Saito said peeking from the alley looking down street if their pursuers still chasing them. Behind him is Louise still panting hard due to their running.

"pant","pant"..You...Sure?"Louise asked hardly still catching her breath and Saito nods in answer. As she manage to make her breathing back to normal,she regains her posture.

"Hey Saito,how did you figured it out?"Louise asked her about something.

"Oh that?It's quite obvious though that he was clearly cheating. The moment he got straight flushes in three consecutive rounds means he has something under his sleeve."Saito answered her.

"Just because of that you already know it?"Louise said in skeptic tone not believing that he simply busted the modus just because of it.

"Straight flush is normally happens in a card game but the fact it happens consecutively,well thats odd eventhough it happens rarely. So I checked his movements and thats I saw that he switches the cards under his sleeves."Saito explains to her.

"Oh...Thats why you confront him."Louise said.

"Before he wipes out all of our expenses because of your insisting on playing that card game."Saito said narrowing at Louise.

"I-I was just only want to make our money grow more,s-so what's wrong with it!"Louise retorted back.

"There's nothing wrong with it but you must look at the situation youre in. Thankfully I manage to regain the amount you lost on that cheating game and also make our budget increase on playing that roullette before we escape in that place."Saito said as he pull out the pouch that has gotten full of coins than before.

"You manage to win there?B-but how,it is a game of luck,how did you do it?"Louise asked in bewilderment.

"Let's say I'm good at observation that I can saw where the ball lands. It's not my fault that I can easily predict it."Saito simply replied which Louise just sigh as she slowly remembers what her familiar can do in many things.

"Wait...About our mission. Did you find something out there?"Louise asks snaps out as she suddenly remembers their true intentions.

"Of course I have but still not enough to finish our must get some concrete evidences about the corruption happening. I just saw some noble tax collectors at the casino but not sure if the money they use is from the taxpayers."Saito answered fully.

"So where we go next?"Louise asks him of what their next action.

"Find an establishment where the tax collectors usually go and getting some taxes."Saito replies.

(After A Few Moments)

"I'm already regret that I choose this place."Saito said softly that only Louise can hear. In front of them is an inn called the Charming Fairies and their's a very disturbing view greeted them from the door,a flamboyant man in a very revealing attire with mustache and red lips.

"Oh you poor childrens,Jessica told me that you need some job."A flamboyant man said posting his unpleasant manly body.

"I can give you a fine place to stay in and a job here to earn your living,so what can you say."The umanly man added. Saito snaps out from his stupor when he manage to hear it.

"O-of course!It will be a pleasure for my little sister to accept that."Saito said as he sweatdropped while wrapping Louise to it's shoulders.

"What?!Your no-"Louise blurted out but a sudden tightened grip from Saito stop her.

"Hm,is something the matter?"The flamboyant man said.

"Oh nothing,and about the offer,we gradually accept."Saito said with a forced smile.

(Few Days Later)

It's been two days and now the third day of their undercover. For those days,Saito got some info after talking with employees of the inn about some corrupt noble tax collectors. As he confirmed it,all he need to do was to caught them on the spot.

"Your sister seems to have a short temper."Jessica the helper of the inn commented seeing Louise scolding one of the costumers.

"You say so."Saito replied while washing the dishes together with Jessica.

"Are you two really siblings?Cuz you two seems to have no resemblance to each other...tell me,is she's a noble?"Jessica asks,Saito stops from his doing and look at Jessica for a couple of moments.

"What makes you think that?"Saito questioned.

"The way she acts is definitely a noble,she's always sensitive in many things and has a very short temper,and most of all she speaks with authority."Jessica said,enumerating everything she observe from the pinkette. Saito pause for a bit,then chuckles.

"Quite an observant aren't you?"Saito said to her after he recovers from his chuckle.

"So it's true then."Jessica said.

"Not so really."Saito replied.

"A fallen noble?"Jessica asks again,Saito just sighs on it.

"I think miss Jessica,you should stop pestering about anyones private life. It's not a good habit though."Saito said to stop her asking about Louise.

"Really?That's only making me so more intrigued about it."Jessica said giggling in excitement to know their secret.

'This girl has a quality of being an investigator,she has a skills."Saito thought while taking a glance at Jessica.

'Maybe I can recruit her if not will bothers to her father.'Saito addedly thought glancing at the revealing owner of the inn.

'Is that man is really her father?'Saito skeptically thought. He then snaps from his thoughts when he heard a loud crash from the door followed by a number of men in same attires. The last one that enters is a fat man standing out from the rest wearing a well adorned clothing,clearly a noble. The costumers are now frightened to the unwelcome guests.

"Ah,sir Turrene,welcome to my inn!"The licentious looking owner greets the guest.

"Hmph,Scarron didn't I mention to you that I'll be going to visit in this day to get your pay for the tax?"Turenne sneered.

"O-of course sir,I clearly remembered it."Scarron replied sweatly.

"But first..."Turrene grins as he turns to the crowd at the inn.

"ALL RIGHT THIS PLACE IS OCCUPIED,SO ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE!"Turrene yells with authority and the people at the inn just look at him in surprise. Turrene becomes annoy and motioned to his guards as they all sheathed out their swords makes the people started to run outside leaving the inn empty. Saito watches the situation unfold looking at the noble with a forming grin.

"Finally,one corrupt reveals himself."Saito mutters with a slight grin while looking at the noble sits in the chair.

"Give me the best wine you have!"Turrene demanded and Scarron leave no choice but to comply.

"R-right away sir!"Scarron complied and signaled one of the waitress to serve. The waitresses hesitated to comply due to their fright at the nobleman,but one certain girl bravely accepts and moves.

'Now's my chance.'Louise thought as she held the wine and approach the noble,she wanted to do it to pay for her mistake actions she did for the last two days of working here.

"Oh,great."Saito mutters pinching his nose as here comes trouble.

"Umm,h-hello sir,h-here's the best wine we have. I'll pour it to your glass."Louise stuttering as she pours the wine into the glass.

"Hm,who the heck are you?I didn't even know that Scarron decides to have a boy servant."Turrene said with tone of arrogance.

"B-boy?"Louise temper started to decrease when she hears the noble's remarks.

"I-I'm a girl,s-sir."Louise pissingly said tried to control herself from going outbursts as many tick mark appears.

"Huh,a girl,you don't have a chest so why I believe you?"Turrene snorted,now Louise is beyond mad.

"Or maybe I can check to confirm it may I..?"Turrene said with a maniacal grin as his hand slowly approaching to Louise chest. Before Louise could splash the wine in the noble's face,someone grab Turrene's hand out of nowhere.

"What the-"Turrene gasp in surprise and look at the man that holding his hand.

"You imbecile scum,who are you holding my hand!"Turrene yells angrily at Saito. Louise including all of the people inside the inn both surprise and shock to his actions.

"Sorry,were not tolerated perverted acts here."Saito replied to him.

"Huh,what are you talking about?I'm not doing something immoral here. Besides I'm just only checking if she's really a woman."Turrene reasoned snickering which Louise vented in anger to hear that,but Saito held his other hand up motioning to Louise that he will handle it.

"Quite a nonsense reasons."Saito amusingly said as he let go Turrene's hand.

"Say,are you here to recieve the tax payment?But I heard you doubled the interest."Saito then said,changing the topic.

"So what if I doubled,it's an order from the queen. If you're against on it then you'll be punish for defying the royal order."Turrene replied.

"What?!That's impossi-"Louise blurted out but suddenly cut off when Saito raises his hand again,signalling her to stop.

"Ah,I I'm not against her highness but I against from the double tax you establish."Saito replied.

"Hah!So you dare to defy the order?Fine then,you will be facing a severe punishment for doing so."Turrene declares. Scarron shocks on it as he intervenes.

"W-wait sir!I'm sorry for my workers foolish actions,I'll pay my tax so please don't punish him!"Scarron asking for forgiveness.

"I recommend you to leave this place right now fatass,my boss will not pay your self serving tax."Saito suddenly said which more increases the tension.

"What?!Who are you calling that you vile lowly scum!"Turrene yells in anger on him,his bodyguards sheathed their swords out.

"What are you doing?!Your only making everything more difficult to us!"Scarron hissed on him but Saito ignores it as he continued speaking.

"Last warning or else,you will see a pig flying."Saito said his warning.

"YOU EYESORE,I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON!"Turrene yells in defiance as he picks up his wand but before he could do anything,Saito let out a 360 degree force kick flying him straightly to the double doors,sents him out of the inn stumbling twice on the ground then fainted. His bodyguards including everyone in the inn stunned in shock for a good couple of moments,then one guard snaps from his stupor.

"H-he attack sir Turrene!Kill him!"The guard yells and the other guards snaps out and charges towards the former imperial commander. Scarron freaks out and pulls out Louise together with the other waitresses and his daughter into safety away from the impending slaughter.

"WAIT,SAITO!"Louise cried out for her familiar while Scarron pulling her out. Saito takes a glance on the incoming hostiles and grin evilly.

"Wanna fly too?"He smirks.

Outside the inn,the civilians gathered around the fainted noble just outside the inn and a few moments they heard a loud commotion inside the Charming Fairies inn accompanied by a loud crash. It's a window of the inn shattered into pieces as the man appears to be a guard of a noble throwns out of the said window followed by another one in the other window and another. Then the entrance door of the inn bursts out with a guard flying outside lands on the ground with a thud. The onlookers of the scene runs away in good distance,avoiding to be involved into whatever is happening. Inside the inn,everything turned out entirely a mess. The people at the inn look at Saito with their eyes widen in shock except for Louise who is already seen it coming.

"Wow,your brother is really something."Jessica said to Louise with a clear affection,gotten interested in Saito and Louise just replied with an intimidated looks on her.

"Oi partner."Louise flinches and looks at Saito who is now staring at her.

"Come,it's time to get our mission done."Saito said to her. Louise confuse but finally nods in understanding.

"I knew it you two are not really siblings!Hey,where you two going?!"Jessica asking out them.

"Outside,meeting some confrontation."Saito replied and turns to Scarron.

"Sorry for the mess we caused,I'll pay everything that we broke so no worry regarding about it."Saito said as he bows towards Scarron.

"O-okay..."Was Scarron can only replied after everything that transpires. Then Saito proceeded to walk outside as Louise followed suit.

(A Moments Later)

"Oi pig wake up." "Saito slapping lightly the unconcious noble that he just splashed with water.

"Uuugh...W-where am I?"Turrene moans as he regains his conciousness,adjusting his sight to look around and realizes that he was in a dark room. His sights turns to a familiar man crossing it's arms and looking at him with a smiling face.

"WHAT THE-YOU!"Turrene snaps in realizing when he saw Saito. He tries to move but his hands and feet were tied while he's sitting in the chair.

"That's useless pig,your wasting your effort."Saito said to him.

"How dare you do this to me you mongrel!You can't get away with this,her highness will not tolerate this kind of defiance!"Turrene yells with a threat.

"Yes your right,the crown will surely not put this aside."Saito said back with a grin,he then glances at his back and nods were there is a figure of a young girl emerge from the shadows. Turrene familiarizes the girl,it was the pink haired waitress that he harass moments ago.

"Huh,what do you want?"Turrene said to the pinkette with a sarcastic voice. Louise approach to him and shows a piece of paper in front of his face and read it's content,turns his expression into a mortified shock when he saw the royal seal embedded into it.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE...T-that's the royal seal. W-who the hell are you?!"Turrene blurted out.

"I'm a secret noble agent that sents to investigate the corruption revolving around the country in her highness direct orders along with my trusted subordinate."Louise stated with authority.

"W-WHAAT?!Y-youre a N-NOBLE!"Turrene stutters in mix of shock and fear.

"P-p-please,don't report me to the crown!I'll give you everything I have just please I beg you!"Turrene now literally begging.

"Is that so?Okay let's talk about it."Saito butted in as he brought a chair,place it in front of Turrene and sits on it.

"Actually,we don't need anything you have BUT,we would like to know something that only like you knows."Saito started to speak on him.

"W-what is it?"Turrene nervously asks sweatdropping.

"What do you know about Reconquista."Saito plainspokenly said. Turrene flinches as he was shock and surprise that a royal spy like them asking about it.

"W-what are you talking about?"Turrene stammers.

"Oh please,don't start fooling around with that denial words."Saito said to him.

"I really don't know what youre saying about reconquista!"Turrene continues his denial.

"You know pig,one thing that I really hate the most in a person's personality is he can't answer a simple question."Saito said as he pull out a combat knife and starts playing it in his hands.

"I want this straight and fast,if you don't cooperate..."Saito said and points his knife towards Turrene.

"..this enclosed room will surely turned into a slaughterhouse."Saito threateningly said with a murderous gaze that sent shivers and a stab of fear to the noble's spine. Louise who is quite after her introduction watching the interrogation also scared by her familiar's manner,it feels like he will really do it if you dare to taunt him in that.

"Y-you can't do that to me. If you kill me,you'll never get any information from me!"Turrene blurted out in fear.

"You think your the only one that we can get an information?I know some people like you that lurking around here in Tristain. We can get an information from them,your just a dead giveaway. Killing you is..."Saito said to him and a sudden stab between the noble's legs that embedded to the base of his chair. Turrene yelps in surprise as the knife was almost hit his thigh only leaving a cut to his pants.

"...not a loss for us."Saito finishes his words,instill his murderous attitude. Turrene is in state of complete fear,leaving no decision but to speak.

"OKAY,OKAY,I'LL TALK,I will tell you everything I know,please!"Turrene yells in pleading.

"Good boy. Make sure that you say is all that I wanted to hear and don't you ever lie to me because I know if you lied to me,and if you do so..."Saito pulled out the embedded knife on the chair. Pointed it to the noble's feared face.

"...I will turn you into a pork fillet."Saito said threateningly.

"A-a-alright,I'll tell everything but truth."Turrene manage to reply while shaking in fear.

"Alright then,let's begin our little chat."Saito said as he began the interrogation.

(Garrison Base Outside Eidenburgh Town,Albion)

The deep night of the sky makes everything seems quite around the garrison base. Behind this peaceful night was an unknown activity is currently happening around.A sizable group of men armed with long range shotguns on standby position along with a riptide near at the entrance of the garrison base. At the eastern part distance of the garrison base,5 IFV's hiding in the foliage in line position facing the garrison along with a bunch of crates containing HE missile rounds guarded by a company of armed men.

"All IFV's,on your target positions."Stanford ordered as the IFV's turrets rotates to adjust to their marked targets.

"On my signal."Stanford said as he raise his hand up,then he lowers his hand indicating for the signal to fire. In a span of seconds,a barrage of missiles releases out from the IFV's,flying up above passes the walls leaving a trail of smoke as it hits their intending targets inside the base. After a few minutes,the entire garrison was in total chaos.

Inside the now blazing garrison,the soldiers running through and fro trying to evade of what appears to be a raining of artilleries from the sky. Fucosing on destroying their key structures including their armory and the mage quarters. The noble in command of the garrison suddenly wokes up from the loud explosions he heard outside. Hastily wearing his armor and grab his scabbard wand and quickly opens the door of his quarters.

"What is happening?!"The noble shouts in surprised shock as he saw the base turned into a blazing inferno. One soldier approach and said.

"Sir,we're under attack!"The soldier said to him. The noble gritted his teeth in frustration as he didn't expect this kind of attack. What he see is a barrage of artillery from out of nowhere slamming their base from the outside. Because of it,he release out an order.

"Tell all our units to assemble at the gate and open it,were going to kill those upstarts quick!"The noble in command said and the soldier nods and relay out his orders but another soldier comes to him and also reports.

"Sir,all of our mages has been wipeout by the artillery fire!"The second soldier informs to him and this gets the noble more infuriated.

"WHAT?!"The noble yells out in shock anger,he was now growls in pure rage.

"AAAAAAAARGH,that's it,I'll personally kill those bastards!"The noble declares as he moves. As all soldiers recieves the order,they make it quick as all run towards the gate and forcefully pushing it to open. Little did they know,their was a unwelcome party that will greet them outside. Outside the garrison base,a peacekeeper that acting to be the squad leader of the armed mobs on standby position in front saw the gate of the garrison slowly opens. He then contacted his commander about the it.

"Commander,the gate is opening."The peacekeeper informs through the comms.

"Good,thanks for the information,you know what to do now."Stanford response on the other line.

"Yes commander."The peacekeeper replied and the line terminated. At the IFV's lines,Stanford just deactivated the comms and turns towards his unit.

"ALL IFV's CEASEFIRE!"Stanford yells out an order and the IFV's stops their firing and the people halts from loading the missiles at the IFV's. As everything stops,Stanford then switch his attention to the now burning garrison.

"Time for phase two."Stanford said with a smirk. The gate of the garrison slowly opens by the desperate reconquista soldiers trying to escape the inferno. The gate widely open and the reconquista soldiers proceeds rushing out but the relief sensation they feel of getting out rapidly vanished,in front of them are the lining positions of militiamen kneeling down pointing their muskets on them. Then they heard a barking order marks them to their fate.

"FIRE!"The squad leader yells out and a blast of gunfire rangs out,unleashing shrapnels of bullets tearing through the armor of reconquista soldiers like knife through butter. The riptide at their rear spew out a cacophony of gunfire shredding reconquista into bloody staons. As the last enemy falls down by their relentless gunfire,the squad leader yells.

"CEASEFIRE!"Then he release the next order.

"Company B first line,deploy riot sheilds in front,were going to march inside!"He orders and the first line militia hold their riot sheilds in front of the formation. The squad leader then turns to the riptide.

"Riptide transport,stay on this position and kill any surviving reconquista that gets out."He ordered and turn to his squad.

"On my lead in line formation!"The squad leader barks out and they surges in inside the garrison to kill the remaining enemies left. The noble commander was in complete breakdown. He did not expect this kind fiasco will come.

"How did this happen?!"The noble said to himself in confusion while watching everything transpires. His entire base was in shambles,his forces has been completely pinned down by the surprise attack that he could barely hear their screams,snaps out from his stupor,he switch his attention at the unknown forces at distance slaughtering his men on the way. He realizes that it was the enemies who attack them,leaving no choice,he tightened his grip to his scabbard wand and roars in infuriate anger as he charges towards the unudentified hostiles. He bagan chanting a spell as a fire forms around the tip of his scabbard and releases it towards the militiamen. The fire spells hits the riot sheilds in front in an impact but the nobles face became shock as the shields didn't falter on his attack thanks to the enhancement armor of the sheilds that can withstand explosions and even the electricity strike of the soviet's tesla troopers. He chants another spell but more powerful version this time as he put all his willpower to it,but before he could unleashes it.A barrage of bullet fragments tore through his body like nothing and he fells down on the ground due to the force of shot in an unceremonious thud as his blood gushing out from the countless wounds on his body.

(After a Few Hours)

The siege was a complete success,no deaths or injured on the side of the rebels thanks to the well calculated plan and analyses of Stanford. The fall of the garrison means Eidenburgh is now on their control including the other villages connected to it as only the town is the route to those villages,a worth the cost and for the rebels to fight for strategic manpower and resources enough to sustain their war effort. Currently,the rebels are busy extinguishing the fire at the battered garrison base as Stanford ordering to scurry the area for any remaining hostiles or traps. As the area was cleared in any threats,Stanford returns to his tasks of deploying new strategic stronghold and also for increasing of resources and additional manpower he can get from the new obtained areas. But everything is not that easy though,he needs to get the inhabitants trust first,a better propaganda and convincing speech will be a good idea. Stanford thinks all about it while staring at the sunrise in the horizon,letting out a smile and said.

"What a beautiful sunrise,seems like a good sign to me."Stanford said while witnessing the sun rose up for a new day.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This is the shortest chapter I've ever wrote so far but hope you enjoy it.

Please R&R

Next chapter:Chapter 9:Upgrading Operations


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Foz or C&C red alert 3,all belonged to their respective owners.

Chapter 9:Upgrading Operations

(Tristain Magic Academy)

Vacation arrives for the students of the prestigious school of magic in Tristain,but for Louise,Guiche and another unlucky fat kid who joined the fray,it was an another day of suffering as Saito mecilessly pushing them to their limits due to intense training given to them.

"Come on you snails!One more way to go and your done for today!"Saito yells out to the three unlucky students who was currently doing push ups on the academy grounds.

"Youre...Sadist."Louise seething in mix anger and tiredness while looking at her familiar with murderous glare.

"Augh...I can't take it...anymore."Guiche exhausted in complete tiredness.

"I feel like...I regret this."The new trainee of Saito named Malicorne,one of Guiche friends who always stick with him hardly said as he almost gaving up.

"Stop complaining like a bunch of babies!Are you not strong enough to even surpass a simple push ups?"Saito yells at their complains. The three of them can't argue on that but to finish their training even their body is pleading to stop.

"Good,that's it for the past few weeks,I notice you have quite some improvements,just continue it and all of your efforts will bear fruit."Saito said to them and then he sense someone approaching behind.

"Darling!"Zerbst said out as she jumps in to hug Saito from behind,but the young commander simply sidestep and Kirche miss the chance and her face soaks on the ground.

"Owww..."Kirche moans as her face buried on the patch of grass. She immediately rose up and face Saito.

"Hey,why did you dodging me?I just wanted to hug you!"Kirche sighs and spokes.

"What are you doing here Zerbst?!"Louise blurted out makes Saito looks incredulously at her as if her exhaustion is nothing after seeing her hated germanian rival trying to get a chance on her familiar while Guiche and Malicorne just watching the situation before them.

"Oh hey Louise,I'm just here for my darling,that's all."Kirche snickered at infuriated Louise.

"What do you want?"Saito boredly asks. Kirche regains her posture and spokes.

"I just wanted to say that I'm going on a vacation trip today on Tabitha's estates. If you want,you can come along with me darling."Kirche said teasingly to him makes Louise even mad at her.

"What?!Excuse me,my familiar would not-"Louise cut off mid sentence when Saito suddenly answers.

"No."Saito flatly response.

"Aw,your already rejected me like that?Your no fun."Kirche heartfelt said to hear that but return to her cheerful expression.

"But that won't falter me to stop getting your love darling."Kirche teases him again. Then Tabitha approaches.

"Kirche."Tabitha calls out her.

"Oh,sorry Tabitha."Kirche apologize as she scratches the back of her head.

"See you next time darling!"Kirche then waves at Saito and walks away with Tabitha to the carriage.

"Just get out of here you cow!"Louise yells out angrilly on her. As the two gone,Saito turns to them and said.

"Hey,what you guys are standing for,wanna get some training again?"Saito said sternly to them crossing his arms. Malicorne and Guiche snaps out and shook their heads starts leaving the area after witnessing a lovers quarrel. Guiche seperated ways with Malicorne and proceeds to a table for rest where Montmorency is currently waiting for him.

"Montmorency?"Guiche saw her waiting at the table.

"Ah Guiche,your finally here."Montmorency said as if she was really waiting for him.

"You look exhausted,here drink this.I made this for you."Montmorency offered him a glass of orange juice.

"R-really Montmorency?Thank you."Guiche flustered and gladly accepts it and was about to recieve it,Louise arrives at the scene.

"Hey Guiche,did you see Saito?"Louise asked about whereabouts of her familiar.

"Uhm...I don't know,he just gone away after the training."Guiche replied.

"WHAT?!Uuugh,he's gone again,where in the world he's always go in this past few days?!"Louise yells out madly that her familiar is gone missing again.

"I should find a way to dicipline him,hut how!"Louise said while thinking. Then turns her sight to the orange juice placing idly at the table,she suddenly grabs it and continued speaking.

"HEY!"Montmorency blurts out when Louise gets the drink.

"That familiar is really making me worried."Louise grumbles as she didn't hear Montmorency and drinks up the juice.

"WAIT,NO!"Montmorency yells out trying to stop Louise from drinking it but it's too late. Louise place the empty glass after she drink it. Then a few moments,Louise felt dizziness as her face gone red and she sits down on the vacant chair.

"Louise,are you alright?"Guiche said seeing Louise sudden condition.

"This is bad."Montmorency nervously said as she knows what's happening.

"Stupid."Louise mutters as her hair covering her eyes.

"Louise?"Guiche confusingly calls her out.

"STUPIIIIIID!SAITO STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!"Louise suddenly screams out with no reason.

"Hey Louise,what is happening to you?!"Guiche surprise by Louise sudden reaction.

"He's so he didn't notice it."Louise calms solemnly as she mutters again with her cheeks clearly red as tomato. Guiche was now really confuse by Louise sudden change of mood.

"What's happening on her?!"Guiche blurted on that.

"Ehehehe."Montmorency sweatdrops and Guiche notices it.

"Montmorency,you know what's happening on her right?"Guiche questioned her.

"Ahmmm...She just drinked the juice contains a love potion that I created only for you."Montmorency nervously answered on him.

"Love potion,why did you mix it into my drink?!"Guiche blurted out.

"I'm only did it so that I'll be the only one that youre going to love instead of getting flirt with other girls!"Montmorency blurted back answered as Guiche confuse then realizes it in a few moment.

"Oh Montmorency,you did all of this just to make me love you?"Guiche said heartly appreciated it. They switch attention at Louise hearing her ranting her familiar's name and making fantasy of it,clearly gotten in love because of the potion.

"What are we going to do now?"Guiche asked.

"W-well,t-that's one problem we need to solve..."Montmorency replies with small amount of nervous.

(Imperial Contruction Yard Base Command,Few Kilometers Away On Tristain Academy)

"What's the status update of the full operation of the base AI?"Saito asked in front of the wide screen. Being busy all the time was really a hard task,training some brats,doing some paperworks at the recently obtained count manor,and the building processing of the base. But it's all that good as everything is going smooth.

"Almost 50% in near completion commander,we already build primary structures and plenty of defenses around the base of operations,building an army is also in full progress."A robotic female voice answered Saito that appears to be the Artificial Intelligence Computer System.

"Good,everything is in full swing. Alright,time to go back to the academy,Louise will surely wondering again of where I am."Saito said to himself and proceeds to exit the base.

(Soviet Construction Yard Base Command,Few Miles Near Tristainia)

"AI,status report."Zarić said in authority and a female voice which is the computer system replies.

"Were at full capacity general,all primary structures and main armory defenses construction completed,building an army is in full progress,building vehicle units is still in progress due to lack of resources but we manage to made a plenty,ore collectors still finding a permanent spot for mining at the untouchable resources from mountainous parts of the area."The AI command informed Zarić completely about the status of the entire base.

"Hmmm,is that so. Okay,I order you to build additional 3 ore collectors and I want each all of it to be escorted by one sickle patrol to guard them against any threats and intruders while searching for any resources. I recall that there are some wild beasts and animals lurking around those areas."Zarić release out an order.

"As you command."The computer complies and start building additional units. After it,she decides to return at the palace for another tasks of hunting down the spies sneaking around Tristain especially the ones who residing reconquista and she has already the idea of who they are thanks to the successful mission of Saito and Louise. All she needs to do was the confirmation of her suspicion.

(Allied Construction Yard Base Command,Somewhere At Southeastern Albion)

Stanford from Eidenburgh returns to the main base command for the status information of the entire base of operation. He leaves the command of Eidenburgh and six other villages at the well organized peacekeeper clones,he will returns to those areas later after he finishes the progression of his base. Additional manpower is not a problem for now,still his resources is not enough to make a full capacity of building a large army. Prospectors having a hard time to search a good spot for mining because of this new terrain. Inspection of the new arsenals he obtained from Caldwen can't proceed in full swing by lacking of equipment for development. Defense Bureau must build with a hightened clearance must needed for this task,but needed a higher cost of resources to build it and a much more needed power source so a bunch of power plants must be construct first. Stanford just sighs on it as it's long way to go to completion. All he needs for now was the conscription of manpower,trained and supply them with enough arms.

Few days since the rebellion came into public,reconquista takes action on it as they attempt to retake Eidenburgh but it's became futile due to the defense the rebels putting in,forcing them to retreat many times in every encounters to retake the big town,it's all thanks to the advanced weaponries Stanford supplied to them. Stanford strenghtening the defense even more as he sent prospectors and deployed it at the defensive lines in order to build armory defenses for additional firepower not only in the fronlines but all over the town to increase it's defensive effectiveness against any threats. It was easy for Stanford to defend the town because the attack was only at the main road to the town were reconquista can only go through because it was the only route connected to the town from the rest of Albion. The whole topography of the town including the other villages linked to Eidenburgh is surrounded by high mountainous ranges making the main road the only way to those at the command room and walk through the corridors of the building,Stanford saw his elf master on the side looking outside at the window watching the peaceful view of surroundings only with addition of never before seen advanced structures standing around. Then decides to approach his master and stand along with her.

"Something bothers you miss Tiffania?"Stanford suddenly asked which his elf master flinches in surprise.

"Mr. Stanford!"Tiffania surprises that her familiar appears beside her,then they both switch attention to the view. An awkward silence surrounds them and it was broke out when Stanford speaks.

"Wonderful view isn't it?"Stanford said breaking out the silence.

"It is..."Tiffania softly replies.

"By the way miss Tiffania,about the kids,are they sleeping now?"Stanford asked her about the orphans.

"Yes,they're currently sleeping at the quarters now. I just left there recently to get some cool breeze here."Tiffania nods and replied.

"They get tired after they played around in one of my vehicles at the armor facility."Stanford said and then snickered.

"Looks like they're having fun on playing on the things they've never seen before."Stanford added. "Mr. Stanford."Tiffania turns her attention to Stanford and calls him out. Stanford then turns his attention on his with eyebrows raised.

"Are you really serious about this,I mean...about fighting reconquista?"Tiffania asked her regarding his rebellion. Stanford look for a couple moments on her and then closes his eyes and turns back on the scenery outside as he opens his eyes and spokes.

"Forgive me if I decline your wish for me to be in peaceful life,but I'm the type of person that can't stand idly while I saw injustice circulating around me if I have the power to stop it."Stanford replied on her.

"...Is that your noble reason to fight?"Tiffania said.

"Yes,that's the reason why I serve in the military. To protect and serve who cannot be able to defend themselves."Stanford added.

"But if we pursue war against them,it will only just another sufferings to all. We can still achieve freedom in a peaceful way,not using weapons."Tiffania reasoned.

"Then we cannot achieve freedom if we not forcefully take it from them. Those evil bastards currently ruling the government are doing anything they want even it is killing there own people just to maintain their grip in power. I know that kind of people,talking and begging on them won't work. People like them are only lust is power and authority just to do their self bidding. The only way is to use force to take back our lost freedom and rights from the kind of people like them."Stanford explains.

"Those orphans were taking care of are the example victims of this injustice system that I wanted to put down,lost their family because of those treacherous nobles playing their lives like a spendable objects. Those kind of practices that I cannot be tolerated anymore."Stanford stated and still continue with determination.

"For the sake of their future,I'll do everything in my power to destroy the current inhuman system of this world,not only for them but for all common people wanted to break free from the accursed society that caused sufferings to them throughout milleniums."Stanford added with strong voice. Tiffania bacame quite to her very core. She could feel a strong sense of justice to her familiar's words and an aura of a hardened warrior to him,she didn't even know that her familiar has this reasonable way of thinking. She is now wondering what kind of nation her familiar came from that make them pledged to fight for those ideals,maybe it's a better place were you can live peacefully with nothing to be afraid. Stanford then face towards her.

"You summoned me that day for one purpose,to protect you and help you take care of the childrens your intending and that's what I'm doing. I will create a society were no one will discriminate and hurt you and the orphans,and ensuring a better future to all of Tiffania,I hope you understand my true motives."Stanford said to her,Tiffania can't help but understand and realizes her familiar's goals.

"...I don't know what to say,but I now understand what you want to tell me so that...I've been decided now,I want that dream of yours to be come true mr. Stanford. For the sake of the orphans,I'll help you in everything I can as your master."Tiffania said with determination and approval for his agenda. Stanford forms a bright smile by her response.

"Thank you miss Tiffania,it's a pleasure to me that you'll support my cause for the better of this nation."Stanford then bows in front of his master.A beep sound was heard on his comms after it and Stanford answers the call. After a few moments of talking on the comms,he finishes it's communication and switch attention to his master.

"Miss Tiffania,I need to go now. My forces are calling me at Eidenburgh."Stanford said to her.

"O-oh,alright then. But please promise to me that you always be safe."Tiffania said to him.

"I wil,I promise."Stanford replied and executes a bow and walks away. Tiffania after seeing the retreating figure of her familiar also returns back to the quarters to check the kids. While walking her way back, she glances at the structural figures of the building which all made of fine quality of unknown metals from ceilings to walls. Also looking at the personnels who are bowing on her everytime before they passes her,they wearing a gray armor with blue details,welding strange looking muskets that she never seen before. Tiffania can't help but still confuse and sometimes gets amaze by this work of marvels done by her familiar. Thinking if her familiar is somewhat a powerful entity came from the heavens to bring justice for everyone but she put it aside as it was ridiculous to think about that she manage to summon someone like that.

(On A Road To Lagdorian Lake,Territory Of Gallia)

"I'm just absent for a moment and now this is what happened?Tch,you guys are really giving something to pissed me."Saito annoyingly said while trying to control his temper on limit. Riding in their horses as they trudging their way towards countryside together with Guiche also riding a horse with Montmorency on his back,and especially Louise who is gripping tightly on Saito with her smiling face as if she was in heaven.

"I-it's not my fault that she becomes like that though,it's Montmorency who created that potion not me!"Guiche reasoned to him.

"No,both of you has a fault in this mess."Saito said back.

"Huh,why did you say that?!"Guiche protested.

"It's because if not of your two timing, Montmorency will never make that disgusting love potion. You understand."Saito sneered at the last sentence. That makes Guiche became silent,unable to protest,that's when Saito change his topic.

"How far till we reach the lake?"Saito asked.

"Were almost there."Montmorency was the one who replied. Truth to be told,Saito saw the lake from distance and increases the speed of his horse immediately to get there as Guiche did the same. As they reach the lake,they all disembarks and walks towards the shore. But what greets them was really surprising.

"What happened here?!"Montmorency said in surprise.

"It seems that the lake is overflowing."Saito commented while carrying Louise on his back sleeping.

"The village beside the lake is being flooded!"Guiche blurted out. Seeing the flood's path of destruction.

"Let's think about it later,we need to get what we went here first."Saito brokes out their attention and Montmorency turns on him.

"R-right,just a second."Montmorency replies and approach at the water. She grabs a knife and wound her fingertips,then she drops her blood at the water.

"Please response to my summon,I know you can still recognize me of my blood."Montmorency begged as she waited for someone to response,but no one answers.

"Hey,your really sure that you can call that spirit or whatever it is?"Saito asks,his patience getting reduce.

"Pleeeease water spirit,answer my call!Don't you remember me,it's me!"Montmorency cried out to the lake,still calling the spirit.

"I think...were wasting our time here."Guiche commented.

"W-why,why the spirit didn't response to me?Montmorency said in a stuttered voice.

"There is something wrong about this..."Montmorency added. While they're keep waiting,Saito suddenly speaks with a sudden change of tone.

"All of you,get hide on the trees. Someones coming here."Saito suddenly said in serious tone to them as he sense someone is approaching to their location. The two snaps out of it as they saw Saito now proceeds running towards the bushes,without any further asking they also follows him to hide. Saito placed his sleeping master under the tree,then joins the eavesdropping behind the bush with Guiche and Montmorency. There they saw two figures in black cloaks arrives at the area,facing the lake and raise their hands holding surprisingly a wand as they began chanting a spell towards that lake.

"What are they doing?"Guiche asked in whisperong tone. Monmorency widen her eyes as she immediately realizes what those two strangers up to.

"They're going to attack the water spirit!"Montmorency said in a slight voice.

"Not before I get that antidote for love sickness."Saito said sprung up the bush reaveling himself to the two strangers.

"Oi."Saito calls out them as he sheated Derflinger and suddenly charges towards the two hooded people. The two turns around only to see a figure charging in insane speed towards them. One of them that already chanted a spell sways it's wand and a wall streams of fire emerges to repel the incoming hostile. Saito didn't falter as he cut the flames due to the absorbing magic of Derflinger,denying the flames that separates him and his opponents,the fire mage was taken aback from it. As the flames devided,Saito swings Derflinger against the fire mage,suddenly one that accompanies the mage stands in the way and chanted an ice shield blocking Saito's attack in contact. Saito steps on it's sheild and spring out away few meters from them. Taking adjustment,he quickly resumes attacking on his targets. The ice mage then creates a multiple number of icicles in the air and spearheaded it towards the familiar. Saito evades the icicles in fast speed that the eye can't see,slowly approaching on the two unknown mages. The ice mage creates another ice sheild and Saito thrusting his sword on it,brokes the sheild in the process. Leaving the two hooded mage defenseless,Saito then tackles the fire mage before it manage to chant another spell. He heard a shout of a woman on the mysterious mage as he is somewhat familiarizes it. The two lands on the ground with Saito riding on top pointing his sentient sword at the fire mage but a surprise face forms on his face as he recognize the mage which it's hood worns out on it's face.

"What the hell,YOU?!"Saito blurted out as he identified the fire mage.

"Darling?!"Kirche said in surprise,realizing that the one they're attacking is Saito.

"What in the world your doing here?Wait..If you are here then that other one is..."Saito then turns to the other hooded one as it was now removing it's hood to reveal it's face who is none other than Tabitha.

"My thoughts exactly."Saito said as he confirmed it.

"You know darling,it's very comfortable with being you on top of me."Kirche hotly said. Saito got heard of it and was about to stand when he heard a yelling of his master.

"SAITO,YOU TRAITOR!"Louise yells out on top of her voice and Saito stands up and turns on her.

"Traitor?"Saito confusingly said. Guiche catches up behind Louise.

"Kirche?!"Guiche surprisingly said as he manage to catch to Louise.

"Hey what's going on?!"Montmorency also catches up and surprise on what she saw.

"Tabitha,Kirche?!"Montmorency said also surprise to see them.

"SAITO,WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT COW!"Louise shouted on top of her voice as she felt betrayed.

"Huh,Louise?I know that you are jealous but something's have been changed on you."Kirche questioningly confuse as she stands up and regains her posture.

"SAITO ANSWER ME!"Louise demandingly said.

"You mistakenly understand it partner."Saito said to her but she was not looks like satisfied on his answer,he then sighs and continues.

"Your the only one for me okay."Saito said calmly but being forcefully said that just to stop Louise from pestering him about it.

"Really?"Louise said now in calm after she hears it and Saito nods in response. Now turning back his attention to the tanned skin germanian.

"Hm,hey darling,are you and Louise has something now?"Kirche asked noticing something between them.

"Oi,you don't understand it. By the way,mind if you tell us what you two doing here?"Saito asked her. Instead of Kirche,Tabitha answers it.

"Were here to kill the water spirit."Tabitha answered.

"WHAAAT?!"Guiche and Montmorency both shock in surprise.

"Do it when I'm done talking with that spirit."Saito said to them. Both Kirche and Tabitha raised their eyebrows.

"Is their something you need from the spirit,the reason why youre here darling?"Kirche asked him. While they are having a conversation,the water spirit secretly spectates on them as it's attention then fucos on Saito and recognizes him by his runes glowing on his right hand while holding Derflinger. That's when the spirit decided to appear before them. Back at the group,Saito just finishes enlightened Kirche and Tabitha about the love potion that Louise accidentally drink,turning her into it's current state and the only way to turn her back to normal was an antidote that only can be get from the water spirit that was living in this lake. Also Kirche explains the reason why they're here,Tabitha receives an order from Gallia to eliminate the water spirit that caused flood to the town nearby the lake and she was only accompany Tabitha here.

"I don't understand,why the water spirit did that."Montmorency said unable to understand it's actions.

"Is it really it's habit to flood the area around the lake?"Saito asked looking at the flooded town.

"No,it was'nt,the water spirit would never do it unless their's something happens that makes the spirit do it."Montmorency replied.

"Hey guys look,something is moving in the water!"Guiche said to them pointing towards the lake. Everyone looks on the lake and saw the water surface at the middle slowly rising forming a humanoid figure. Montmorency runs forward and said.

"Water spirit,finally you answered my summon."Montmorency said in relief.

"So that's the spirit huh."Saito said seeing the water spirit for the first time.

"Water spirit,forgive me for disturbing you but I need your utmost help."Montmorency said to the water spirit.

"Actually,I'm the one that needs some help."Saito butted in.

"Saito please,let me do the talking!"Montmorency hushed.

"Gandalfr,what do you need from me?"A warp voice of the water spirit response and Saito was confuse on it.

"You know your not the only one who called me that."Saito crossed his arms with skeptical look by it's response.

"Anyways,I need a potion to reverse the effect of a love potion and they told me that your the only one has it."Saito stated his intention.

"Yes indeed,I have the potion that you want."The water spirit replied.

"Oh gee,thank goodness."Saito said in relief when he hears it. Suddenly,Montmorency butted in.

"A-ah water spirit!It's me,Montmorency remember?"Montmorency butted in.

"Yes,I am,we've met before here."The spirit lit up in joy as the water spirit still recognizes her.

"I-I want to ask you something...Why did you flooded the town?The townspeople are suffering because of that."Montmorency asked the spirit regarding it.

"I have my reasons why I did it."The water spirit replied.

"Reasons?"Montmorency skeptic about it.

"There's an important artifact stolen from me so I must do anything I can to return it,even if I will flood the land just to get it back."The spirit stated.

"So there's something that was taken from you. Looks like it's very important that you even flooded the town in desperation to return it. May I ask you what is it?"Saito enumerates and asked.

"It's the ring of Andvari,it's a very dangerous artifact. Whoever weilds it can revive the dead and control anyone on it's will."The spirit stated about the artifact. Everyone gasp in shock to hear that.

"That artifact was entrusted to me from the mage named Brimir thousands of years ago so that it will not land on the hands of someone that will use it in evil."The water spirit added. Their shocks was added even more after they heard the name of the founder.

"Based on what you said,It was really a dangerous artifact. Hmmm,say let's have a deal,you subside the water at the town and I will find that ring and return it to you. What can you say?"Saito proposed a deal to the water spirit. Everyone was surprise to hear that.

"Wha-Saito what are you doing?!You should not deal with the spirits!"Montmorency said to him.

"And why is that?"Saito asked her.

"What if you failed,it will not be a good outcome. You can't make a deal with a spirits if there's a chance you might fail."Montmorency replied.

"Relax,your talking about me. There's nothing that I can't accomplish."Saito assures to her. Then the spirit spokes.

"Then I will trust you,Gandalfr. Your never go back on your promises since back then so I will subside the water at the town. I will wait here no matter how long until you manage to return the ring to me. Though if you died not fullfilled the promise,I will return the water into the earth's surface once again."The water spirit accepts his proposal.

"Very well,and don't forget about the potion that I went here. Cuz I badly need that."Saito remind. Everything went good afterwards after Saito recieves the potion.

(Tabitha's Manor,Somewhere In Gallia)

The sun sets down and the night nearly comes in and it's not too safe for the group to return in the middle of the night. So that Kirche invited them to stay in at Tabitha's manor which she also agrees. At the main hall in the manor,Louise was gets embarassed after the effects of the love potion worns out,thanks to the antidote the water spirit gave while the butler of the manor is serving them some desserts and refreshments.

"T-that was...the effect of the love potion,r-right..that's the only reason why I'm like that,right Saito!"Louise stammers in pure embarassment.

"Chill down partner,your over-reacting."Saito said to her.

"Wha-I'M NOT!"Louise shouts,looking obvious to everyone.

"Grrrrr,this is your fault you flood!"Louise yells pointing at Montmorency.

"What,it's not my fault that you drink it zero!"Montmorency yells back.

"Hey girls,will you please stop yelling. Were at Tabitha's manor,try to be formal."Guiche butted in between the two.

"NO,THIS IS YOUR FAULT FROM THE START!"The two girls shouts in unison ar him.

"Huh?!"Guiche snaps out. Kirche and the old butler just witnessing the debacle with sweatdrop while Saito loses temper to the noisy brats.

"ENOUGH!"Saito yells at them in intimidating deep thunder voice with his eyes peircing through their very soul,effectively makes them silent to their very core. Returning from his normal posture after that,he asks Kirche.

"Hey,where did Tabitha go by the way?"Saito asked her of where did Tabitha went. Kirche becomes quite after he asked it,which Saito notices.

"G-guys,I think,I need to tell you all about this since that you are already here,and I hope Tabitha will understand this.

"Kirche said to all of them as she wants to say something about Tabitha. Kirche turns at the butler named Percerin and it was nodded in response and she began to narrates on everyone about the real identity of Tabitha that she learned to the butler. Revealed Tabitha to be the princess of Gallia and her real name was princess Charlotte De Gallia,how her mother drinked the poison in her stead because of power struggling for the throne and many other things after that. Every one of them became silent for that revelations,can't think of what they need to do to help their friend.

"That's...Insane.I can't believe their's someone like that who can do this to her."Montmorency said,cannot comphrehend the life Tabitha has.

"Sending him in a dangerous missions just to erase her existence,I understand why she has a chevalier status,genius but a basic plan for me."Saito commented.

"At least we need to do something about this!"Louise said out calling their attentions.

"And what do you want us to do?The gallian king himself will be our enemy if happens."Guiche countered.

"But we need to do something to help her."Louise said and turns to Saito.

"Saito,is there's something you can do?"Louise asked him and Saito pondering his head thinking.

"Your willing to help her partner?"Saito asked.

"Why do you asked?Of course I am!"Louise answered.

"Louise,how about we bring her mother to your new manor."Kirche suddenly suggested.

"My manor?"Louise asked skeptical.

"I mean count Mott's recent manor that now belongs to you."Kirche clarify.

"Good idea!"Louise agrees on her proposal.

"Wait ma'am,are you sure about this?"Percerin interjected.

"And why is that?"Louise asked. Instead of the butler,Saito answers that.

"How about Tabitha?If the king finds out,she will be put in a dangerous situation. Worsts,her assets will be terminated,she can't continue her studies in the academy."Saito said the consequences. Those statements puts them into silence.

"What do we do now?"Montmorency said solemnly.

"I have an idea."Saito said suddenly breaking them out of their sorrow. "Proceed the idea of keeping her mother into your manor partner,and about the funds for her studies and needs,let me handle it."Saito stated his idea.

"You'll support her,and where your going to get some money to do that?"Louise skeptical on her familiar.

"Did you forgot what I did into the casino?"Saito said letting out a grin.

"That-"Louise was about to say but she suddenly remembers it. Letting out a broad smile as she knows what her familiar meant. But for Saito,he didn't told Louise that he has another resources to get some funds. Since this society still accepting cashstones,it will not be a problem. Only hampering his base development a bit.

"Then it's all settled. Guys,prepare the carriage were going to do it now."Louise declared.

"Now?"Guiche asked.

"Yup."Louise cheerfully said.

"But it's already night,it's too dangerous to travel now."Guiche said.

"Oh...I didn't even notice it."Louise said in a heartfelt tone.

"No problem about it,I already called a transport to carry us out tonight."Saito said to them after he terminated his earpiece comms.

"Huh,what do you mean?"Louise confusingly asked him.

"You will know it later."Saito replied,not in mood to explain.

"I don't know what to say but thank you for your all concerns. I'm grateful that lady Tabitha has some trustworthy friends to rely."Percerin gratefully thanking,giving a slight bow in front of them. Just then Tabitha arrives at the main hall.

"What is going on?"Tabitha asked,noticing something is going on.

"Oh,Tabitha we need to tell you something important!"Louise said approaching on her.

(Moments Later,Outside The Manor)

"What the-WHAT IS THAT?!"Louise blurted out gaping at the sight of a horseless metal carriage moving towards them accompanied by a two metal golems seems to be levitating on the ground,her friends including the butler sharing the same reaction while Tabitha look bit amaze not losing her attention on the mysterious moving metal objects.

"Alright they're here,Tabitha."Saito calls out her,Tabitha snaps of her stupor and turns to Saito.

"Let's go get your mother."Saito said to her which she replies in nod. Tabitha at first,bit hesitated by her friends daring plans. But she finally agreed after they keep convincing she is somewhat worried for this,the king will definitely take course of action if this betrayal of her's will be discovered. Branding her a criminal and exile her on her own country,but in the end she choose the safety of her mother from the hands of a mad ruler.

"SAITO,WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?!"Louise yells demandingly in bewilderment pointing at the metal carriages with it's escorts.

"I'll tell you soon,we need to fetch our VIP first."Saito answered her.

(Prisoner Chambers,Palace Of Tristain)

Loungeville or infamously known as Fouquet was in deep sleep inside her cell when she's been woken up by the commotion happening outside. The guards fells down on the ground unconcious as a mysterious figure appears in front of her cell.

"Fouquet of the crumbling dirt?"A voice of a man came from the mysterious figure asked.

"Who's there?!"Fouquet asked. Then the door of her cell opens.

"We're here to freed you out."The mysterious man said.

"What?"Fouquet bit skeptical,raising her eyebrows.

"Yes but in exchange,you will pledge your services to us. It's up to you whether you accept it and we're leave you here or escape here and work with us. You will be payed rightfully after that."The mysterious man replied and offered her a deal.

"Sounds tempting,that's one thing I can't decline."Fouquet replied with a villanious smirk.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Please R&R

Next chapter:Chapter 10:The Competent Three


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER:I do not own FoZ or C&C red alert 3,all belonged to there respective owners.

Chapter 10:The Competent Three

(Tristain Magic Academy)

A pleasant morning day greets everyone at the academy...but not for a certain man as his master keeps pestering him.

"I'll never stop bothering you until you tell me what is your secret!"Louise yells not leaving Saito alone,keeps following him all the time as she wanted to know about something on her familiar. It all started when they first ride on a horseless metal carriage Saito called out to carry mrs. Orleans or known as Tabitha's mother to her own manor.A true marvel to be considered to something like that moving without needing a horse to pull. Louise now demanding him to tell what else he's hiding.

"Stop pestering me or else I'll be solo added your training routine today,you understand."Saito replied to her.

"What,you can't do that!You promise to me that you gonna tell me this time now!"Louise keep demanding. Saito then sighs in defeat and turns around to face her.

"Alright,enough asking,I'll tell you about it later..Are you happy now?"Saito said finally accepts just to stop Louise from keeping asking him about it.

"That's a promise,you better not to forget it!"Louise remindng it to him.

"Your really going to show her your base partner?"Derflinger,his sentient sword whispers to him.

"Yeah,I decided,she will know it in the end anyway and most of all I'm already annoyed on her demanding that will lead to everyday."Saito replied on her as they arrives at the school grounds where the other two trainees are waiting for their training routine.

(Prisoner Chambers,Royal Palace Of Tristain)

"They've been zapped."Zarić commented seeing the crime seen.A traces of burn marks like it was being strike by lightning in the area were the infamous thief was recently prisoned,now became a fugitive as she manage to broke out of the jail.

"I can't believe she manage to escape here."Agnes said crossing her arms looking at the area with grim expression.

"No,someone broke her out."Zarić said still looking at the area.

"You mean,there's an infiltrator here in the palace?"Agnes bit surprised to hear it.

"Or a traitor."Zarić added the probability.

"How can you jump into that conclusion?"Agnes asked her.

"There's no traces of force entry happened here,which means the guards knows who it was that make them deliberately opened the chambers without suspicion to whoever this suspect is."Zarić stated her theory as she continues.

"Terminated the unaware guards inside and freed the prisoner afterwards."Zarić added.

"..Wow,just seeing the area and you already figured it out,only one problem remaining is about who is this traitor would be."Agnes quite amaze by Zarić detective skills.

"I already have an idea about the identity of the traitor."Zarić suddenly said to her.

"What?!"Agnes was again surprised.

"I suspected that the traitor is a male mage using lightning spells,I will request some records of all the male mages using lightning magic and investigate each one of them."Zarić said to her.

"H-how can you be so sure that the traitor is a male mage?"Agnes asked now in confusion as Zarić already pinpointing this case easily.

"Based on the wounds the beatened guards obtained,he's using a scabbard and all I know that mostly male mages uses scabbard as both weapon and a wand and most of all,only a man can beat up hardly this many guards without causing too much alarm,unless there's someone out there who is like me."Zarić stated to her. Agnes can't help but really amaze by Zarić,everything she said was full of base a short time,she made a reliable convincing theory to all of this,she's way more better than any other people around except to a notable familiar like her who is also seeing some skills of competence level similar to Zarić. As they're inspecting the site,an aide arrives and informs them on something.

"Miss Zarić,chevalier Agnes,her highness princess Henrietta requested your presence at her quarters."The aide informed them.

"Okay,tell her highness that we will be there in a moment."Zarić replied and the aide bows in nod then walks away to inform the princess.

"Alright Agnes let's get done with this and return back."Zarić said to Agnes and they both finishes investigating the area then proceeds to go back to the princess afterwards.

(On A Road To Imperial Base Command)

A sudden transport currently trudging it's way to the imperial base Saito established weeks ago. Inside the transport,Louise is seemingly excited as finally she will be see her familiar's very hiding secret but at the same time curious of this turn of confusion to this transportation their ride in eventhough she already had a try of riding it once while Saito sits on the driver's seat on the back. From Louise manor and now half an hour of ride as they finally now arrives at their intended location. After their daily routine training,they came to rest at the manor and here where Saito call out the transport that will carry them to the base.

"We're here."Saito just simply said to her.

"FINALLY!"Louise yells in happiness as she heard it,finally they're here. As she goes out of the transport,her eyes widened in bewilderment at the sight of the massive steel structure with moving claw on the top in front of her.

"S-SA-SAITO,WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!"Louise stammerd while dropping her jaw in awe with wide eyes at the huge building in font of her,just then Saito approach and look on her eye to eye. Just where did he get all of this?

"Whatever you see here never,I repeat,NEVER ever tell this to anyone,you understand?"Saito said with intimidation. Louise only nods in nervous on her familiar's given looks. After that,Saito turns and proceeds to go not before he looks back at his master who is lagging behind looking around in bewilderment.

"Oi,let's get inside."Saito called her out. Louise snaps out of her sense and turns to Saito.

"O-okay."Louise replied as she catches on the other sighs as he thought.

'This will be problematic. I'll be bombarded by lots of questions later,better to solve it.'Saito thought and they continues to go inside.

(Imperial Construction Yard Base Command)

"Coffee or tea."Saito offered her a drink.

"Ummm...just tea is fine."Louise replied. Saito then operates the electric kettle which Louise looks curiously. In a few moments,the tea is ready to serve. Louise gets fascinated of how the tea serves quickly. Saito place the steel cup of tea at the table and Louise takes a sip of it. Saito then sits at the other side of the table. Louise was about to say something but suddenly stops as her familiar raise it's hand.

"Before you ask on me,let's get one thing clear. Only one question each time you ask. No bombardment of questions."Saito said and Louise nods,gain at ease.

"..Okay,what do you want to know?"Saito then asked.

"Uhhh...what is this place?!"Louise blurted out asking,having eagerly wanted to know everything.

"My base."Saito simply replied.

"Your base,but...how can you build this whole thing alone?"Louise asked again.

"Technology. You don't understand it even if I enumerate it to you so don't bother to ask me about it."Saito replied flatly to her,Louise realizes it and decided to not ask as Saito already explained it to her before but she didn't understand any of it.

"Okay. ...then what's your purpose of building all of this?"Louise asked skeptic.

"For emergency purposes,it will be a big help in the near future especially for this nation that can't stand alone. You want to be her highness sword and shield right?"Saito replied,taking a sip of tea.

"Yes and I will,for her highness."Louise answered softly with determined tone.

"So then you can help her with everything here,but..."Saito said to her.

"But...what?"Louise asked skeptically.

"There's a possibility that I'm not the only one who have this kind of things here."Saito replied.

"What do you mean?"Louise asked.

"Her familiar Zarić is probably has this,if she manage to borrow that thing,their's a chance."Saito replied.

"You said to me that both of you came from another world right,is anyone in your world can make this whole thing?"Louise asked him regarding about it.

"Not all,only the higher ranks in the military has this."Saito replied.

"So miss Zarić also has this kinds of stuffs too,I'm wondering how can you create this whole places except magic,eventhough I doubt that magic can do this too and everything here looks alien to me."Louise said in wondering while looking around the facility with fascination.

"Don't waste your time on wondering all of this,just think of the way that you can fulfill your dream of becoming a reliable ally for the princess."Saito said unto her.

"...Yes youre right,theirs no time to think about all of this. I need to fucos on my goal,that is more important."Louise stated in decision as she glance at the cup of tea seeing her reflection from it.

"But you better gonna be tour me to your whole base Saito."Louise eagerly said.

"Alright but I remind you one thing,touch NOTHING."Saito stated to her,putting a reminder to the last word.

(Palace Of Londonium,Capitol Of Albion)

The Howland palace,home of the royal monarchy of Albion and center of the albionese government. Now turned into the central seat power of the reconquista faction. Inside the palace at the throne room,Cromwell the leader of reconquista is currently fuming in outrage.

"Damn it,we almost nearly get rid of the royalists and now this lowly scums are really getting my nerves!"Cromwell angrily said slamming his hands in the desk.

"How can those insolents manage to destroy our forces consist of mages that we sent there?!"He added in tone of disgusts and disbelief. He'd been expecting that the rebels will be brought down in no time because base on the information they're all nothing but commoners,but he was all wrong.

"Maybe they have a fortified line of defenses that can repel any attacks from us."One of Cromwell's aide said his opinion.

"What are you talking about?They're just a bunch of peasants,their's no way they have an edge against our magical superiority!"Another aide blurted out.

"But look at the reality,no one from our attacking forces that we send there had manage to go back alive,it is quite alarming now."The first aide countered. The first aide is right,in string of encounters on attacking to retake Eidenburgh in this pass few weeks was everything turned out to be a failure because they've been wipeout to the last man and none of them had manage to return. Making Cromwell and his men confused of how this mere commoners can pull off this stunt. It's been week since the rebellion became public and they have little to no information about the rebels capabilities and numbers.

"Your highness,I think we should call out our forces at Plotsmouth and send them at Eidenburgh to quell down these rebels once and for all."One aide suggested.

"No,the upcoming invasion in Tristain must not be postpone of just foolish insects dared to defy us."Cromwell denied the proposal suggestion and then he release out an order.

"I'll send one fourth of our dragon corps is enough to eliminate those upstarts accompanied by handful of experienced troops and a couple of triangle class mages. This peasants posed some serious problems that cannot be put aside."Cromwell ordered and all his aides nods in agreement.

'I'll crush both the remaining royalists and this foolish peasants,but I will invade Tristain no matter what.'Cromwell thought about it.

(Allied Construction Yard Base Command,Somewhere In Albion)

Inside the command room,Stanford is standing in front of the screen currently monitoring with his peacekeepers operating at the computers.

"How's the surveillance around Newcastle?"Stanford asked his peacekeepers.

"All in good commander,we're currently working a round the clock surveillance so their's nothing that we can't know about their movements."A peacekeeper that operating at the computer replied.

"Good,but don't forget about the surveillance on reconquista,it's more important now."Stanford reminded them.

"Yes commander."A unison from his peacekeepers was a response. Stanford nods in satisfaction as he returns gazing on the screen seeing the whole area of newcastle from above thanks to the surveillance sweep protocol that provided viewing to spy. While monitoring,Stanford notices a ship that lands at Newcastle. There he saw the crowned prince of Albion went out of the castle and get aboard at the flying ship.

"Hmm,where did our crowned prince go this time now?"Stanford thought in curiosity,then he order his men.

"Operator,I want you to keep an eye on the prince,monitor him of wherever he go."Stanford ordered the operator.

"Yes sir."The peacekeeper replied. Then another peacekeeper operator arrives and salute in front of him,giving an urgent report.

"Sir,we've been detected a large concentration of enemy hostiles approaching Eidenburgh."The peacekeeper reported.

'Idiots,still doesn't really learned a lesson.'Stanford thought after hearing it.

"Give me an aerial view of that."Stanford said and the peacekeeper nods and the two proceeds to go into another screen. The peacekeeper sits on his chair and began operate from it's computer. The screen blared to life showing an aerial image of a large cavalry marching down the road. Stanford analyzes the hostile forces and it's strength.

"They send more troops than before eh. Desperate but still underestimating us huh,that's good for us then."Stanford muttered with a slight grin.

"Notify our forces at Eidenburgh about this,also inform them about the enemy's strength and numbers. They need it in order to prepare for their defense."Stanford ordered the peacekeeper.

"Roger that sir."Peacekeeper replied.

"Now,let see what happens after this."Stanford said with a grin,gazing back at the screen.

(Outskirts Of Eidenburgh,Albion)

A large cavalry of reconquista are marching down the road towards Eidenburgh. The rebels after recieving the report from base command started to initiate their defenses to repel the incoming foes. IFV's are on standby at the last line while riptides on the second line supporting the infantry at the first line. Multigunners eyeing at the sky for enemy's aerial assets obviously dragons as the report says that the hostiles are accompanied by dragon riders.

"All defenses are now set."A peacekeeper said. Sandbags are already set forming a defensive line. The first line compose of trained militias armed with LRS and few of them armed with javelins.

"Alright,everyone man your positions!"He barked out an order and the militias scrambles themselves and go to their respective stations. The peacekeeper acting as their commander in charge seeing everything was in good order and well prepared of what their supreme commander said them to do nods in satisfaction. Now,all they need to do is wait for the enemy to come.

On the reconquista lines, a large unit of footmen,cavalry horsemen numbering in thousand and a handful of 50 triangle class mages with 30 dragon riders accompanied them are now on their way to crash the commoner rebels stationed at Eidenburgh. On one of the mages of this large unit is Fouquet. She was really upset after she recieves an order that she is one of the mages that will send there to eliminate the rebels. If not for some rumors she will complain about this in the first place but her contract as a mercenary for them complies him to do it. She stops from her thoughts when the leader of the force speaks.

"Halt!""The noble reconquista in command of troops in well adorned armor signaled his units to stop as he saw their targeted town at the horizon. From his position he saw a large defensive formation lines of the commoner rebels hiding behind the sandbags pointing their what seems to be some kind of muskets at them. The noble leader can't help but smirks at the puny defenses the rebels put against them. He's now wondered of why the recent forces that sent here comes to lose to this rabble upstarts. Then he turns to his army.

"Alright listen,those pathetic rebels are currently hiding behind their weak barricades. Too coward to face us,so don't falter of crushing them once and for all!"The noble commander said to his men and he is now release out an order.

"Frontline formation CHAAARGE!"The noble commander yells out his order and the wave compose of commoner footmen armed with pikes,swords and sheilds with some musketeers charges with war cry towards the rebel lines.

"This is company 1,hostiles incoming at 200 meters"The frontline defense squad informs through the comms.

"Understood company 1. Wait till they reach the 50 meter range before open fire."The overall squad leader said in reply to the other line.

"Copy that."It replied before cutting off. The reconquista first rank continues their charge until it reaches the 50 meter distance,and that's when the first line leader order to commence firing followed by barrage of burst fire frag bullets flies towards the enemy forces,effortlessly piercing through their plate armor. Shock as they suddenly halt and they caught in complete surprise. Falling comrades littered in holes was notice after barrage of scattered musket fire hits them from this distance?It was not enough from their confusion as it follows by a cacophony of gunfire coming from the riptides shredding the remaining first group of medieval footmen into pieces. Their cries was heard with entirely in mixture of confusion throughout the area,the noble commander from smirk fading away to shock seeing his frontline units being slowly decimated and few manage to fall back before they could even reach the enemy lines.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"The noble leader shouted,a dragon rider approaches to him.

"Sir,the first legion has been almost wipeout by a strange rapid fire muskets!"The dragon rider spokes.

"What?!What do you mean by that?!"The noble leader demanded. Before the dragon rider could speak,a strange object suddenly warps out of nowhere in the middle of the rear column where the noble commander is.

"Hey,what the hell is that?"One mage confused as he stared at the large square form object made of large cylindrical tubes as size as the large crate with a rectangular mirror with numbers on top counting down from five appeared in front of them. Before anyone could added a reply,the counter reaches to zero and appeared next is the image of smiling face with a words encrypting saying 'have a nice day' with a beeping sound caught the attention of everyone.

"Wha-."

"BOOOM!"

The noble commander didn't finish his words as the chrono time bomb explodes into oblivion,eating everyone within it's blast radius including the noble commander. This cause the whole remaining ranks into complete disarray losing their leader in unexpected event,even the dragon knights had a hard time to calm them because of their owm mixed of shock and confusion.

"Everyone calm down!"The lead dragon knight deperately yells on the panicking soldiers. All of their mages at the rearguard has been wipeout by the strange explosion came out of nowhere. Another volley of gunfire echoed from the rebel lines mercilessly shredding the whole ranks. Leaving no choice,the lead rider who is second in command orders the whole dragon corps to charge from above.

"Dragon riders approaching inbound!"A militia yells outto inform everyone.

"All javelin units switch to laser guide mode and shoot down those overgrown lizards!"The leading peacekeeper yells to the javelin units. The javelins activates their laser guidance system and take aim at the incoming dragon riders,as they lock on target they unleashes a salvo of homing rockets turning every dragons it hits into exploding meat pastes together with their riders.

"What kind of magic is this,I thought they were just bunch of peasants?!"The leading dragon knight yells in struggling and disbelief seeing every one of his fellow dragon riders falling one by one by this strange objects hitting them into their demise leaving a trail of smoke from behind. Multigunner turrets also releasing a barrage of homing rockets decimating the remaining riders that manage to survive the javelins including the dragon knight leader who attempts to chant a fire spell but a missile beat him to it and engulfs him in a menacing flames that ends him. Rebels relentless attacks continues,cavalry units who tried to reach the rebels defensive lines was pulverize by endless storm of bullets annihilate them before they could even meet the rebels. Others tried to advance raising their sheilds but no avail as the powerful rounds are piercing through it. It all lasted in 15 minutes of one sided battle until the last one of reconquista forces eliminated.

(15 minutes later)

"All hostiles eliminated,operation is a success. Report this to the H.Q."The peacekeeper in command said to his fellow peacekeeper.

"Affirmative."The peacekeeper replied with a salute and walks away. Back at the rebels they're busy clearing the battlefield,littered corpses and dismembered bodies has been placed in one area and was ordered to be burn,while the ones who manage to survive and injured were tended into medical tents provided by the engineers and turned them POWs but with humane treatment. On the other hand the whole militia were happily dancing,singing and drinking in their another splendid victory against their former oppressors,not only them but the whole Eidenburgh is celebrating by it. It's been awhile since they broke out in the chains of oppression and thought it was impossible until these men in blue armor appeared and make it possible for them. And now they've given a chance to make possible for them to retain their lost freedom since Brimir's time.

(Tristain Magic Academy,Tristain)

"Her highness really seems to very relying on us in terms of this sensitive tasks."Saito commented,an early foggy morning to begin their mission while him and Louise at the academy entrance waiting for their escort that will accompany them to Albion. It was yesterday night when they informed about their new mission from her highness after their tour around the base before they returned back in the academy where Henrietta together with Zarić and Agnes are waiting for them to give what it seems to be their first diplomatic mission outside Tristain.

"If that's the case,then her highness must have a high trust on us."Louise gleamingly said with obvious admiration.

"That's a good first stepping stone on your goal. Just continue it and you will difinitely achieve your dream."Saito said to her and that's when he sense something coming from above.

"Speaking of our escort..."Saito said looking at the location of a screeching sound behind the fog. As the figure is getting close they can now clearly picture it out,it's a two griffin that approaches to there location with a man riding on one of it. The two griffins slowly decended in front of them and the rider disembarks from it. The man is clearly a noble in early 20's if his clothes in question is any indication with a silver colored long hair extented to his back. Their was a scabbard strap to his waist,he wores a black hat and a black cape. Saito narrowed his eyes on the man while Louise widen her eyes in complete surprise.

"Vi-viscount Wardes?!"Louise stammers in surprise. The man in question chuckles.

"Well it's been awhile my dear Louise."The noble named Wardes replies humbly.

"Dear?"Saito raises his eyebrow while Derflinger tilts from his back. Seeing his master's reaction,she was being flustered red in the presence of this man. Wardes then looks at Saito who is looking at him blankly.

"And you must be mr. Saito,her human familiar. I'm viscount Wardes,the one will escort you and Louise to your journey."Wardes said in tone of reverent.

"It's a pleasure to meet you viscount Wardes."Saito replied in the same manner.

"Y-your the one her highness sents here to accompany us?!"Louise still stammers with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Well of course my dear Louise. As your fiancee,I volunteered myself to this mission so that I can accompany and keep you safe at all times."Wardes replied in a gentle tone.

'Fiancee?'Both Saito and Derflinger thought.

"Well...y-you don't need to do that for me. I have someone to be relied on that."Louise said with a bit of stuttering,taking a glance at Saito.

"Hey partner,you never told me you have a lover. It's unfair after I told you everthing I have."Saito deadpans on her.

"I-it's not like that Saito!I mean that it's not really important to tell you about that!"Louise stammers in reasoning waving his hand. Saito just sighs on it.

"Well now enough of this love reunion,we need to get moving now. The early we can leave the early we can finish this mission."Saito stated getting back to the main topic.

"Indeed,so my dear Louise can I take you a ride in my griffin?"Wardes then offers his hand to Louise politely.

"Huh?...ummm well I..."Louise hesitated a bit.

'Bringing only two griffins huh...'Saito amusingly thought as he got what this viscount up to. Louise looks at Saito wanted to hear something to him.

"Just go with your fiancee,as long as your safe that's all matters to me."Saito responded but Louise seemed to be expecting a different answer.

"Louise?"Wardes calls out waiting for her answer. Louise still looking at Saito for a moment before she gaze back at Wardes.

"...O-okay..."Louise replied in low tone. She accepts his hand and lead her to the griffin,both of them riding on it's back. Saito proceeds to approach at the vacant griffin.

"Hey partner,it seems that you have a rival."Derflinger whispers teasingly to Saito.

"Enough of it."Saito retorted back in a whispering tone knowing what his sentient sword is thinking to.

"Have you been tried to ride a griffin before mr. Saito?"Wardes asks him.

"Not before,but we'll try."Saito casually replied as he rub the griffons head gently and rub him with it's head in response pleasingly. Saito then goes to it's back and ride on it.

"Hmm...it seems that you two are already getting along."Wardes comments after seeing it.

"It's just like taming a horse. Now let's get going."Saito said as both of them began to fly away to their destination.

(Medical Tent,Town Of Eidenburgh Albion)

After a one sided battle or a massacre to be exact for an attempt to retake Eidenburgh,Matilda Saxe-Gotha or also known Fouquet slowly wokes up in a bed with a bit dizziness what greets her is a bright light of a lightbulb above. As she regains her conciousness she suddenly remembers everything. She remembered that horrendous moment she had never experience her entire life,the battl-no a massacre she had witness and she is in a middle of it and out of a pure luck or god was mocking on her she manage to escape that hell.

"Where am I?"She mutters to herself wondering her eyes around and notices that she was in an enclosed tent and she was not alone,there are several people who is also lying on the bed with her. They covered in bandages and they're all clearly injured. She then switches her attention on the equipments and apparatus and looks curiously on it,this things were all foreign to her. She tried to get up but suddenly halted as both her hands were cuffed on the railing of the bed.

"What the-"Fouquet struggles as her hands were restrained by metallic handcuffs. She then feels sting of pain in her forehead and realizes that it was bandaged. Then someone enters the tent,an average man wearing a large apron like with a yellow hat and boots. The said man saw Fouquet and immediately returns back to inform his superiors. Fouquet saw it and was now afraid that the man saw her will inform his superior about her regaining conciousness. It was clearly as day that she was captured by the enemies,but what makes her confuse that they bothered tending the prisoners this much. But it doesn't matters now as she is now waiting for her inevitable.

(Allied Construction Yard Base Command,Somewhere In Southern Albion)

Stanford is currently in the war room planning his next course of action along with his assigned officers when suddenly a peacekeeper enters the room and approach Stanford saluting him,then handing out a folder to him. He accepts the folder and the peacekeeper takes it's leave. Stanford then opens the folder and read the contents,it's about the information the investigators guage from the POW's they currently held and treated. As he reading the files his attention caught by a certain name of a prisoner. His eyes widen a bit in surprise as he reads it's name.

"Matilda Saxe-Gotha,what the..."He mutters under his breath. This woman is probably...no he need to confirm it,then he continues reading the background file of the said prisoner. The longer he reads the faster it clearly confirmed his suspicion. It seems like he finally found his master's older sister but not in the way he's expected.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Finally,Stanford found his master's elder sister. But not what he expected.

Don't forget to R&R

Next chapter:Chapter 11:Full Of Surprises


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not being able to update for a long time guys. But here's the latest chapter of my fanfic.

Chapter 11:Full Of Surprises

(La Rochelle,Tristain)

The port town of La Rochelle, a small port town located at the mountainous area near the shorelines of Tristainian border. A main trading outpost between Albion and Tristain and also the main route to travel between two nations. Near the port is notable inn where usually the travellers stay in for overnight before going to the floating country. In one of it's upper balcony of the inn, Saito was currently viewing the sunset in the horizon as he sense someone approaching behind.

"Quite a peaceful view isn't it."Wardes spokes as joined Saito in sightseeing.

"Yeah."Saito only replied.

"Quite non talkative are you?"Wardes then said to him.

"I just don't wasting talk in some unimportant things."Saito answered.

"Is that so...well I'm just wanted to know about the familiar my fiancée summons can be a reliable person."Wardes stated.

"I see."Saito narrowed his eyes.

"But from what I heard from your feats, it seems that your strong enough to protect her." Wardes added, but Saito stayed quite and Wardes just sighs.

"Well it seems that I can't get a chat with you so I'll be going inside. See you tomorrow."Wardes then proceeds inside the inn with Saito narrowing a glance at him. Just yesterday evening when they receive the diplomatic overseas mission from Henrietta to personally sent a secret letter to the crowned prince of Albion. The princess secretly visited them to the academy along with her trusted aides Agnes and Zaric. Then Zaric asked Saito to have a private talk alone outside. There Zaric told him about another secret task. A task to secretly observe the viscount who voluntarily want to escort them to their mission. The said viscount was one of Zaric's suspected spies in her list.

"Hey partner, do you think he's a spy?"Derflinger whispered to him. Saito faced back leaning in the balcony's railing while watching the retreating figure of the viscount.

"Well see about that."Saito replied with a forming smirk.

(Eidenburgh, Albion)

In an enclosed room, Matilda was in confusion of what is happening. At first she thought that they will drag her into somewhere to torture for interrogation. Instead they sent her into this spaced room alone with some strange apparatuses around. Laying on a soft bed with a strange long bendable transparent small tube attaching to her with a still restrained hands. Suddenly the door opens and a man in a blue uniform enters holding some papers. Matilda stiffened from her bed seeing the man that appears to be going to interrogating her is now approaching. He grabs a chair and sits in front of her and starts looking at the papers.

"Matilda Saxe-Gotha, famously known as Fouquet of the Crumbling dirt."Stanford started to spoke. A sense flinching was seen from Matilda as the man mentioned her famous alias.

"What do you guys want from me?!I already told you everything I know!'Matilda blurted out but Stanford still continue.

"Oi be careful, you're still in a state of recovery so don't push yourself in that way."Stanford eases

"You're quite famous for being a thief, stealing valuable objects for your contractors as long as they pay you handsomely. As a triangle class mage it's easy for you to do this task and thus making you to be difficult to capture."Stanford stated as he reads, then look at the nervous face of Matilda.

"By the way, your last name sounds familiar. From the information I got, there's once a town also named by your last name but that place was being burned down by the authority...are you perhaps, held from that place?"Stanford said to her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"Matilda sputtered deniably. Stanford just snickered obvious reaction.

"You don't know?...Oh well, I was only intrigued. Okay back to the topic, based on from your transactions you mostly demand a high payment. Looks like you badly needed a lot of money, do you have something that needs more cash to get or...are you have someone that you had been sustaining for the whole time-"Stanford stated voicing out the last part but interrupted by the sudden outburst of Matilda.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"Matilda suddenly overreacted from what she heard. Are they know about Tiffania and the kids? For Matilda, this was really alarming to her.

"Straight to the point huh, that's great then."Stanford then place the papers at the nearby desk and stated his intentions.

"I want you to work for us."Stanford said straightly.

"Why do I serve you rebels?"Matilda incredulously asked.

"To protect your family."Stanford suddenly replied. Matilda widen her eyes in extreme shock. One thing is now clear to her, they know about Tiffania and the orphans. Surely they would not dare to harm Tiffania if they realize that she is an elf(half elf) right?But seeing the capabilities of this people, she has now some doubts if this people will be afraid of elves and even can elves beat this unknown adversary. She is now in a panic of what to do.

"YOU-WHAT DID YOU BASTARDS DO TO THEM?!"She blurted out in anger and panic.

"No worries, they're all safe and sound, I will guarantee you that. I'm just giving you a chance to protect your family real this time. I know you still have doubts now but in order to make them safe you must pick a side that will benefit there safety and you know that reconquista is not a good choice to be work with."Stanford stated and didn't need to explain it further to Matilda as she already gets what he wants to say. Matilda thinks deeply about this, this man offers her a very tempting chance. After a moments of silence, Stanford finally spokes.

"Now, what is your answer?"Stanford asked her answer.

(On The Skies Through Albion)

Saito leaning on the railing of the flying ship watching on the clear skies making there way to the floating nation of Albion. Just this afternoon when they manage to board a ship and they're now will arrive at their destination in the early evening. While looking at the scenery, he was secretly glancing at the viscount who is with Louise at the other side, still on his field of monitoring but then suddenly the watchman of the ship shouts.

"PIRATES INCOMING!"He shouted while on the top of the sail. Saito looks up the direction of where the said pirates are. There he saw an approaching ship sailing towards their location bearing a black flag.

"Ah dang it, is there any mission that where we can avoid trouble?"Saito muttered to himself as he quickly goes to Louise.

"Saito!"Louise calls as she saw Saito quickly approaching them.

"Louise go back inside, let us take care of the situation here."Saito said but Louise protested.

"NO!I'm not going, I can help you!What is all my efforts in training if I can't use it!You will not leave me out this time now!"Louise strongly replied on him with determination. Saito being knowing that arguing with her is futile, he let out a sigh.

"Okay, just stay right behind us."Saito reminded her.

"My my dear Louise, you're quite a brave noble now hmm."Wardes teases her, also readying his scabbard.

'Foolish act of bravery.'Saito annoyingly thought then holds his sentient weapon.

"Hey Derf, ready for action?"Saito asked his sword.

"Anytime partner."Derf replied.

A group of armed pirates then boarded the ship and the crews were completely frightened. One of them looks around and then shouted.

"Alright we will take everything from this ship so if I were you guys I would choose to handover all the goods you lot have."A pirate appears to be the leader announced. No one could manage to object as they all shivered in fear at the sight of the sea robbers. The leader then notices the four noticeable people looking hostile towards them.

"Well what do we have here, some nobles boarded this ship. What you guys business on Albion?"The pirate leader confronted them. A hooded person along with the pirates approaches beside the leader when it hears about the nobles.

"None of your business thug."Saito respond.

"Hoh, what a brave lad you are."The pirate leader amused.

"Well it doesn't matter, as long as you don't interfere us then we're good."He then said.

"Sounds good to me."Saito replied, appeared to be agreed.

"Wha-Saito, what are you doing?!You're letting them to rob everything here?!"Louise protested.

"Louise, this is not the time to act like a hero. We have an important mission to do right now, don't you forget it."Saito reminded her.

"But-"Louise was about to reply but suddenly Wardes spokes to her.

"He's right Louise, we can't afford to attract unwanted attention while we are in a secret mission."Wardes approves over Saito. The hooded man who is looking at them with scrutiny was now darted it's sights at Louise's hand wearing a ring.

"Wait...that ring is..."The hooded man mutters in surprise as he saw it.

"Excuse me miss, that ring of yours!"The hooded man calls out Louise. The pinkette flinch in surprise as the hooded pirate was referring to her. Saito heard it, the man mentioning about the ring .It seems that he's taking an interest on the ring Henrietta gave to Louise as the proof of identification if they meet the royals in Albion. In response, he sheathed Derflinger out and point it towards the hooded pirate.

"You want this ring boy, you need to get through me first."Saito gives out a threatening manner at the hooded man. The other pirates witnesses the scene including the leader suddenly act and pull out their weapons encircling the three.

"W-wait, your mistaken. I'm not after the ring. I just want to confirm something."The hooded man tried to ease the situation. He breath deeps and calmly speaks.

"Your going to Albion to meet the prince right?"The hooded man said which caught them in surprise. Saito deeply narrowed his gaze at the mysterious man, he knows something about their mission.

"Who, are you?"Saito asked in deep voice. The man then let out a slight smile under his hood.

"Worry not, I'm not your enemy because..."He said as he wears out his hood. The hooded guy appears p be a handsome looking man in his late teens with blonde hair and skyblue eyes.

"I'm prince Wales of Tudor, crowned prince of Albion. The one you guys want to meet there."The man introduced himself.

(Allied Construction Yard Base Command, Albion)

Stanford after travelling back to Eidenburgh for some dealing matters, he is now at his base standing in front of the big screen monitoring a round the clock surveillance in both reconquista and the royalists. He then saw the movements at the royalists camp in Newcastle.

"Where is he going this time now?"Stanford mutters to himself looking at screen that the prince exiting the castle and was to aboard the airship once again. Stanford ordered the operators operating at the surveillance system to keep on monitoring at the ship posing as the pirate ship where the prince is on board, he was quite amuse.

"Posing as pirates to harass the shipment cargos for supplies to maintain their war effort and at the same time disrupting reconquista's supply lines from the mainland that they get from the supporters residing there. They've been doing this for the past few days."Stanford commented, but had some doubts if the royalists is even aware of that, he only knows about this because of the information he got from Matilda. He returns his attention at the big screen as he saw that they finally found an unlucky ship that they're going to ransack.

He watches the situation unfold as they got some encounter from a party of three passengers. Two of them appears to be nobles but what caught his attention was the person with strange but to him a sense of familiarity.

"Operator, I want you to zoom in at this person there."Stanford issued while pointing at the said person. The operator nodded in response as he enhances the vision of the person. As the image getting a good view, he's now clearly picture out the man. A shocking expression written on the former allied supreme commander's face when he identified it.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HE DOING HERE?!"He exclaimed in pure shock. There's no mistake, he knows who it is. But what really disturbs him is how he ended up in this place?Perhaps he's been summoned in the same fashion as him in this world?That's the only available explanation Stanford knows.

"Hiraga..."Stanford said grimly while looking at the former imperial commander with seriousness. He then notices something is glowing faintly on it's right hand.

"Operator, I want you to zoom in his right hand."Stanford ordered the operator. The zoom focuses on it's flowing hand and their he saw a glowing runes similar to the one on his chest.

"So that's why...your also a familiar huh."Stanford came to understand it. Seems like he ended up being summoned like him and it seems that he's with the nobles from the mainland, possibly Tristain because it's the only nation closest here. He resumes monitoring the situation which is now eases as the prince is now interacting with the noble girl with pink hair by pointing each others rings forming a rainbow effect, for identification maybe.

But now Stanford's attention is on them. There's still some questions bugging him and all of that will be answered if he continues to surveillance them.

(Newcastle, Albion)

The group manage to reach their destination, the royalist camp in Albion at Newcastle. Everything goes smoothly according to their mission, they've luckily meet the prince on there way here and they successfully pass the important letter to the prince but Saito is still on the wary. As he thinks about it at the castle's backyard, he sensed some hostile presence hiding around him. He slightly glance at those and mutters.

"One, two, three, four, five. Five huh."Saito counted and let out a smug face.

"Come out now, I know that you guys are hiding there!"Saito calls them out with as sense of taunting. After that, five man appears from there spots encircling him, all of them holding a wand indicating that they are mages.

"Let me guess, Wardes isn't it?"Saito said unto them and a great shock appears on their faces.

"H-how did you-no...it doesn't matter, we will going to eliminate you now so prepare to die!"One of the mages declared and they all began chanting when Saito suddenly swiftly strikes as if he disappears from there sights and surprisingly appears at the nearest mage and cuts him with fatality. Seeing one of them being instantly slain without even giving them a chance to finish chanting, they we're all horrified and takes a step back from it. Wardes already warned them about him but they never expected this predicament.

"Four to go."Saito just simply said with his predatory look gazing at them.

"Y-yo-you BASTARD!"The mage shouted with anger but scared at the monster in front of them as they began to chant another spell. Saito then charges towards his next target.

At the same time, Louise was looking for her familiar when suddenly someone calls her.

"Louise."Wardes calls walking towards her.

"Wardes...w-what do you need from me?"Louise was a bit if nervous in front of her fiancé.

"Louise, I just want to tell you something."Wardes said in a gentle voice.

"W-what is it?"Louise asked.

"I've been thinking this for a long time, but now I think this is the right time for me to say this."Wardes said and Louise gotten a red face with eyes widen as if she knows what the viscount was talking about. In this time, seriously?!. The viscount then hold her both hands and said unto her.

"Louise...will you marry me?"Wardes knelt down and proposed to her.

"W-Wardes, I ah..ummm"Louise was unable to reply.

"Louise?"Wardes got a bit confuse.

"I...Wardes, I'm sorry but I'm not ready for this yet."Louise rejected him.

"Why?"Wardes wanted an explanation.

"This is too sudden to me, and...her highness needs me now so I must not let her down so..."Louise answered him in sorrow but suddenly the image of her familiar popped out of her mind. She then dismiss it in thinking.

...I'm sorry if I decline you this time so please understand me."Louise said in a sorrowful tone. Wardes stands up and gives her a serious look.

"Is it because of your familiar?"Wardes said out of nowhere. Louise widen her eyes in shock with reddened face.

"W-wh-what are you talking about?!"Saito has nothing to do with my decision!"Louise hardly denied.

"A-anyway I need to go, so please excuse me."Louise then hurriedly walks away. Seeing Louise retreating figure, the viscount pulls out something on his sleeve and puts it on his right ring finger.

"Forgive me Louise but you leave me no choice."He said as he rubs the object that appears to be a ring and it faintly glows. All of a sudden, Louise stops fro her tracks and felt that her body won't follow her.

'Wha-what's happening?! My body... won't move!'Louise said in her mind.

"Now Louise, come to me."Wardes commanded. Against her will, Louise slowly turns around and walk towards the viscount.

'What's going on, my body moves on it's own! Somebody help me!'Louise thought in panic. She tried to struggle but no avail, her body won't follow her and it seems following what the viscount said.

"That's right Louise, be a good girl from now on."Wardes said in satisfaction.

"Viscount Wardes, Lady Louise?"Someone then suddenly calls out from behind. Wardes turns around to see prince Wales approaching towards them.

"Ah your highness, what a perfect timing."Wardes casually said.

"Hm, is there something you need viscount Wardes?"Prince Wales asked.

"Indeed your highness, me and Louise just talking about something very important for both of us and we need you for it."Wardes stated to him.

"Really, what is it?"Wales asked about it.

"It's about our wedding and we plan to held it here today and we want you to bless our wedding."Wardes stated.

"Isn't that right my dear Louise?"Wardes turns to her.

"Yes."Louise unemotionally replied.

'NO,I'M NOT!WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!Louise screaming in her mind but no one can hear her. The prince was surprise to hear this sudden wedding announcement but at the same time grateful for Henrietta's childhood friend.

"That's wonderful, congratulations to both of you then and I am honoured to do the ceremony even in this dangerous times."Wales gratefully congratulate them.

"But why now?"Wales then asked wanting to know about their sudden wedding.

"Well since we're unsure of what's coming in the future because of this situations we are in right now so we decided that we should do this now for ensuring our engagement will bear fruit."Wardes answered to him.

"Is that so, alright then when we do we start the wedding?"Prince Wales asked.

"As soon as possible your highness."Wardes respectfully replied.

(Allied Construction Yard Base Command, Albion)

Stanford saw everything that transpire, the former imperial commander mercilessly slaughtered it's enemies even in one sided situation. Stanford notices some changes in Saito's fighting stats, his speed, reaction, power, and accuracy increases. He maybe got all this boosts in his familiar runes currently glowing while using his sword. Surely he becomes more stronger and fiercer the last time he saw him. Stanford deeply frowned from it, he could not determined if he's presence in this world would be a threat to his plans so that he decided to keep an eye on him. Looking at the monitor, he witnessed that Saito manage to easily kill the four mages and currently happily chasing the last one that mortally wounded but manage to escape as if he deliberately let it go to just have some fun.

"Is he becomes sadistic when he gets in this world?"Stanford sweatdropped from thinking it. He didn't know Saito's personalities back on earth but during their joint operation back in Leningrad he doesn't seem to be that way. Maybe he is because they're not acquainted for long enough to know each other.

"Sir we've detected some bogeys approaching Albion!"The operator suddenly informed him.

"Did you identified the bogeys?"Stanford asked.

"It's two bogeys with one has a figure of a dragon and one has a signature of a...sir it appears to be a twinblade chopper."The operator seems to be reluctant but manage to say the last sentence which gives a surprise look on Stanford.

"WHAT?!"Stanford was surprise from it.

"Give me an aerial view of it!"Stanford demanded, the image then switch to the aerial view surveillance at Albion airspace. There he saw two moving signatures entering Albion, one has a figure of a blue dragon with two people riding on it and the second one really disturbs him. A figure of a flying fishlike object with rotating rotor blades flying alongside the dragon, it's really a twinblade! Is Saito had manage to acquire soviet arsenals?No that's impossible, soviets is not stupid enough to handover their tech to the imperials eventhough they already in a peaceful era. This thoughts really stir up Stanford's mind. Now, according to there route it seems that they're heading to Newcsatle.

"This is..."Stanford is now in dilemma on everything he just discovered. It's like he accidentally found a mystery box with full of surprises enough to make him completely shock. He then decided to continue on monitoring until he gets all the answers to all of this.

(Newcastle, Albion)

"Sir Viscount Jean Jacques Wardes, do you accept Lady Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere to become your wife, for all eternity?"Wales speaks to the viscount for his vow.

"Yes your highness."Wardes gently replied.

"Lady Louise, do you accept sir Viscount Wardes to become your husband, for all eternity?"Wales asked the same thing on Louise.

"Yes."Louise blankly replied.

'NO, YOUR HIGHNESS PLEASE HEAR ME!'Louise desperately scream but she can't even manage to speak deliberately. Her actions was against her and only follows Wardes commands. She didn't know what magic the viscount chants to bound her body to follow his will. In her situation, she was totally helpless now.

"And now for the authority given to me by the church and the founder, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."Wales announced and Wardes was now about to kiss in the lips.

"NO, NO, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME, HELP ME!Louise plead for someone for the last time but still no avail. As Wardes lips getting close to her's, Louise suddenly remembers him.

'SAITOOOOO!'

"BAM!"

A loud crash from the door of the chapel entrance startled them all inside and a disturbingly bloodied man hastily entered the chapel. He struggles to maintain his failing movement until he falls to the ground. Wardes widen his eyes in complete shock. In this disturbing moment, Louise manage to escape from being controlled.

"My lord, run. He-he's a mons...ter..."The man's struggling final words was heard.

"Aw I want to play along with him for a little while but he didn't even last long."Saito said in a fake heartfelt tone voiced out at the entrance.

"SAITO!"Louise's heart bounced in joy after seeing her familiar.

"Mr. Saito, what is happening here?!"The prince demanded an explanation while Wardes takes a step back from this, the reason is the damned familiar was glaring unto him with predatory eyes. He knew that he's the one who ordered this people to eliminate him and this useless goons failed miserably. Without warning, Saito dash forward to attack the viscount. Wardes thinks that he was in serious problem. Leaving no choice, he must accomplish his true objective here. He quickly pull out his scabbard and suddenly turns behind the prince and directly impaled the prince back straight to the chest center.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"Louise shouted to her horror.

"Damnit, too late."Saito cursed under his breath, unable to save the prince.

"Wa-Wardes...what is this..."Wales in a mix shock and difficulty still can't believe in this fiasco. The viscount just pulled out the scabbard and the collapsed body of the prince falls to the ground.

"YOUR HIGHNESS NOOO! WARDES WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!Louise shouted in pure shock.

"Isn't that obvious, he's a reconquista lapdog."Saito said to her with tone of contempt.

"Reconqui-"Louise then hit it.

"Yo-your with Reconquista! YOU TRAITOR, WE TRUSTED YOU!" Louise then pointed an accusatory finger towards the viscount with hate and anger. Wardes just let out a smug face while wiping out the bloodstain in his scabbard with the prince's cape.

"Louise I'm just siding on the winning side, that's all. I'm already fed up with the kind of system we have, it's now time for a change."Wardes said as he stretches his hand to Louise.

"Come Louise, let's create a new era together. Your talents would be useful to our cause, we will going to unite all of halkeginia for a grand crusade against the elves to retrieve the sacred holy lands. That is our main divine goal."Wardes stated.

'Great, another fanatic, and a bunch of them."Saito thought in exasperation, remembering someone back home who has the same mindset as them.

"NEVER, I'll never sided with a traitor like you!"Louise shouted in defiance.

"I give you a chance to choose a wise decision but you just wasted it."Wardes said as he shook his head in disappointment. Suddenly a royal guard enters the chapel with an alarming look.

"YOUR HIGHNESS WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"The guard shouts but abruptly stop when he saw the situation, then widen his eyes in horror seeing the unmoving bloodied body of the prince laying on the ground.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"He exclaimed in a horrified expression.

"YOU BASTARDS KILL THE PRINCE!"The guard shouted to them with anger.

'This is no good, I need to rescue Louise and bail out of this place right now!'Saito thought to himself as everything here now is pretty mess up. Then his communicator blared to life.

"Looks like your in trouble here, need some help?"Zaric voice suddenly heard in his communicator.

"Zaric, when did you-?"Saito surprised to hear her voice in the comms but immediately explains it.

"Outside, in my twinblade."Zaric replied and Saito immediately understands.

'Perfect, assistance is what I need now.'Saito thought in satisfaction.

"Be on standby, just wait for my signal."Saito instructed.

"Got it."Zaric replied then the comms terminated. Saito then switch his attention at the situation his in.

"YOU ALL PAY FOR THIS!"He shouted in outrage sheathing his sword and charge directly towards them. Wardes just sighs in amusement, raising his hand with a ring and yell out a command.

"All of you, kneel down to me!"Wardes commanded and a faint glow appears in the ring. Then all of a sudden, Louise along with the royal guard knelt down without hesitation but against their will.

"This...again?!"Louise experienced the same feeling before, by being forcefully complied by his orders strangely. But this time she saw the source of it.

Wait...that ring..."Louise said while struggling from being controlled again.

"Hmm, so you've finally noticed it my dear Louise. Behold the ring of Andvari, a powerful ancient artifact that allows me to control anyone to obey my commands. So convenient isn't it?"Wardes stated with satisfaction in his tone but immediately vanish when his attention turns to vSaito, still standing and didn't even affected by the ring.

"What the-YOU, STAND DOWN!"Wardes shouted as he waved his hand with a ring but Saito didn't budge on it.

'It won't affect him?!'Wardes widen his eyes in shock. The power of the ring has no effects on him. How does that happen?! The viscount's attention then switches to the glowing familiar runes on Saito's hand. Is it because he is a familiar?

"So that's the ring I was looking for. Thank goodness, I don't need to look around to find that thing."Saito said as he slowly walks forward.

"Thank you for bringing that ring to me."Saito said with a menacing grin. The viscount feels a cold chill through his spine, this damned familiar's intimidation was really frightening.

"Tch, no help then. GUARD, I ORDER YOU TO ATTACK HIM!"Wardes gives a command at the royal guard he controlled. Then the guard stands up and charges towards Saito.

Saito easily dodges every swings of the guard and parry it with his sword sometimes while looking for an opportunity. This guard has being controlled by the influenced of the ring so no need to kill him. He finally saw an opening and knock the guard out by hitting his back neck using the hilt of his sword. The guard fell unconscious and Saito wasting no time he rush towards the viscount. Wardes caught off guard as he attempt to swing his scabbard but Saito was too fast and he beat him to it. Saito immediately slices his hand with a ring in a blink and catches it.

"Thank you for returning this to me."Saito said and show him his own hand with the ring. If Wardes didn't see it he's still not realize that his hand has been cut off. He then saw he's arm has no longer have it's hand and now spurting out blood, he drop his scabbard and screams in pure agony.

"AAAAAARGHHH, MY HAND!"Wardes screamed on top of his lungs by the sudden pain struck on him while holding his injured arm. Saito see this opportunity and immediately grab the stunned Louise and the unconscious guard to escape.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!"Wardes seething in both pain and anger grabs his scabbard and was going to cast a spell. A spark of lightning is now forming on his scabbard and he points it towards Saito.

"ZARIC NOW!"Saito yelled at his comms. Suddenly the window glasses of the chapel shattered into pieces by the sudden endless streams of musket fire caught the viscount in surprise, abruptly cancelling his spell and forcing him to dive in cover.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"Wardes screamed in complete shock. He is now confuse by this unexpected occurrence, a barrage of muskets was fired out of nowhere. Where did this come from?!While on the other hand, Saito saw this chance immediately run towards the exit carrying the two.

"COME BACK HERE!"Wardes yelled out in anger and frustration. He tried to stand but a bullet pierce through his thigh and his side, screaming him in pain once again.

"AAAAAARGH, DAMMIT UURGH!"Wardes curses while seething in a world of pain, laying on the ground helplessly and severely wounded while watching the retreating figure of the familiar getting out of the chapel. He can't believe this predicament, he did not expect this situation he's in. While thinking this misfortune befalls on him, he saw a disturbing sight. The prince's body suddenly turned into a transparent blue light. Then in a blink the body was replace by an ordinary barrel, leaving the viscount alone inside the chapel.

"What the-"Before Wardes could manage to finish his words, a barrage of rockets flew in through windows and engulf everything inside into violent explosions including the viscount.

Saito increasing his pace making his run through the exit carrying two persons. Hearing some bombarding explosions behind he dives in to cover when the explosion bursts out at the chapel entrance and windows. Louise still shock on her stupor has been snap by Saito.

"Oi partner, still there?"Saito tapped her on her shoulder. Louise flinches back to her senses and look at Saito with surprise.

"Saito, just...what happened there?!"Louise blurted out.

"Some unexpected backup arrives"Saito answered. As Louise was about to say something, a chopping air sound was heard above them. They both look up above and saw two big objects hovering above. One of this flying entities lands in front of them and was surprise to see a very familiar blue dragon with two known people riding on it.

"Darling, Louise!"Kirche calls them, riding at the blue familiar dragon Sylphid along with Tabitha.

"What...y-you guys?!"Louise was surprised to see them.

"Where here to pick you up."Tabitha simply said.

"Good, let's get out of this place now."Saito nods and then activate his comms.

"Zaric, thanks for the assistance."Saito thanked Zaric over the comms.

"Not me, I'm just piloting the chopper not the weapons system."Replied Zaric.

"Then who?"Saito got confused.

"It's me!"Guiche voice suddenly rang out through the comms.

"What the, you? Then that means you're in the..."Saito then look up at the twinblade hovering above them.

"Oi Zaric, your letting that idiot playing at your firing control?"Saito confusingly asked.

"HEY, I can hear you! At least you should thank me instead of insulting me you know!"Guiche blurted out at the comms.

"Can't help it, he's insisting on coming along and I think he's quite useful since he was training under you."Zaric replied on Saito. The former imperial commander sighs in exasperation.

"Alright, alright thanks for the help. You really save me back there."Saito finally thanked him.

"That's what I wanted to hear! Wow I never expected to get a ride in this awesome flying carriage!"Guiche joyfully complimented like a little kid.

"Hey darling who you talking there?"Kirche confusingly asked, everyone was also curious as her.

"Nothing, I'm just talking to someone in my communication device."Saito just simply replied, not wasting for any explanation.

"Alright guys let's quick moving, this place will going to be surrounded by the reconquista forces soon. I detected a large concentration of their forces approaching this place when we arrive here."Zaric interrupts and informed them to make haste.

"So the royalists are done for good huh."Saito commented. Louise gets a sorrowful face when she hears his comment.

"Alright Zaric pick us up here, we're going to leave now."Saito said in the comms, preparing to leave.

"Saito, what about him?"Louise asked him as she pointed at the unconscious royalist that Saito carried out of the chapel earlier.

"Let's leave him here, he's a loyal royalist serving this country so it's not a good idea to bring him along away in his country."Saito said to her which she understands. The twinblade slowly descends and Saito and Louise aboards the chopper only to be surprised that the big familiar mole of Guiche named Verdandi greets them inside.

"Great, we have a fellow passenger."Saito sighs as he saw the big mole, hoping that it will not annoy them during their trip back in Tristain. Sending the grave news about the fate of the last royalty of Albion in the hands of a traitor. This will be their first messed up assignment but so far he is now aware about reconquista's agenda and needed to prepare some countermeasures to prevent their expected invasion.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sorry for the delay guys, the reason is because my previous smartphone broke and all of my stories and plots for this fanfic has been there and I can't manage to retrieve it. It took a long while before I can buy a new smartphone and start everything from nothing. I already finish 10 chapters back there but alas by a sheer of bad luck it all vanished so sorry for this but no worries now because I finally updated this chapter so hope you enjoy this guys.

Next chapter: Chapter 12: Skies Of Zero


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: **Sorry for the delay guys. I have a hard time uploading the story due to being busy and lack of internet because of the pandemic now. But I finally manage to upload one and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Now onto the story...

Chapter 12:Skies Of Zero

(Louise Manor ,Tristain)

At Louise manor formerly count Mott's mansion, Saito is currently on the main desk in the study room scurrying and meticulously reading some document papers from the files left by the former owner of the estate while Louise sits on the corner gazing at the window outside with a solemn look on her face.

"Too many rats needs to rat out in the hole but that won't take long."Saito commented to himself while reading some papers regarding about the sympathizers of reconquista here in Tristain. Saito then stops reading on the files and sighs pinching his nose. He looks at Louise still at the window looking sadly outside.

"Partner, this is not the time to quit yourself down. We have a lot of things to do."Saito said to her.

"But how! Our last mission was a whole lot mess and we didn't even saved prince Wales by the hands of a traitor."Louise said back emotionally. It was yesterday after their diplomatic mission in Albion and Louise has been depressed since that prince incident.

"That was unexpected partner, our sole mission there was to send the letter and we did what the princess told us to do. Although I have a suspicion that viscount is a traitor."Saito countered.

"You already suspecting him and you didn't take any action about it!"Louise blamed.

"As I told you it's just a suspicion, if we confronted him in that situation there's a high possibility that our mission will be compromised. And most of all, if we attack him for just suspecting him without clear evidences it will backfire on us bigtime."Saito countered.

"I'm just taking a safe haven and the best option and timing to avoid making things even more complicated and lead to worst scenarios."Saito added as he pointed out.

"But still...we failed."Louise said solemnly.

"Cheer up partner, this is not the time to be depressed. We need to prepare ourselves for the incoming doom."Saito said and Louise confuse from the last sentence.

"Incoming doom, what do you mean?"Louise skeptically asked.

"Reconquista invasion."Saito flatly answered.

"You mean...RECONQUISTA WILL GOING TO INVADE HERE?!"Louise blurted out in shock.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE?!"Louise asked him now in alarming state.

"Don't you heard what the now roasted Wardy said? Reconquista will invade all of Halkeginia and that obviously includes Tristain, since this nation is the nearest country to them it will be the first in their sights, this country is a good strategic point for foothold if they want to conquer the entire continent. So it's not surprising if they launch an invasion here in the near future."Saito explained. Louise now is worrying a lot from what she heard.

"What are we going to do if that happens, there's no way Tristain could stand alone without aid from the other nation."Louise said in worry.

"Not by now, because Tristain has finally have something to defend itself."Saito said it aloud.

"Huh?"Louise confused on what he said, Saito raises his eyebrows.

"Don't you get what I mean partner?"Saito asked and suddenly a shinobi appears out in the shadows and kneels down in front causing Louise to yelp in surprise.

"Commander, your presence is requested at the base in the afternoon, there will be transmission meeting and it says it's important."The shinobi informs.

"Okay, I'll be there soon."Saito replied.

"Hai."The shinobi nods and disappeared once again back in the shadows. Louise regain her composure and said.

"You know Saito, you should teach your men how to knock in the door."Louise said.

"Shinobis main specialty is stealthing, it's impossible to change that attitude of them. So get use to it."Saito replied to her and she groans.

"Augh...just next time tell them to know me first before they startled me like this."Louise reminded.

"Noted."Saito wavely respond. Then a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in."Louise is the one who responded to the knock. The door opens and Siesta enters the room.

"Ah miss Siesta, your on time. Here's your dayoff approval, already signed by your contractor."Saito handed out a piece of paper and Siesta gradually accepts it.

"Thank you for giving me this freetime milady, Mr. Saito. I really appreciated this."Siesta gratefully said.

"You deserve it after all your good hardwork here, and you also requested it in the first place right master?"Saito said and look at Louise.

"Yeah, you said that it's harvest season in your village and you need to help your family there to the field."Louise respond.

"Yes milady."Siesta replied.

"So when do you leave?"Saito asked.

"It's today now mr. Saito, I just need to pack up my things before I go."Siesta answered and Saito nodded.

"Good then, I'm going to prepare the transport."Saito then said caught Louise attention and surprises Siesta.

"M-mr. Saito you don't need to do that."Siesta was about to protest when Saito beat her to it.

"Please don't say no to my generousity miss Siesta, in fact I have an intention to go in your village in the first place."Saito countered.

"I-is that so mr. Saito, then I'm very thankful for your kindness."Siesta then politely bows.

"I take my leave now, I need to prepare for my departure."Siesta takes her leave and Saito nods. When Siesta leaves the room Louise confronted him.

"Oi Saito, what are you going to do there, are you doing something again without me involved?"Louise asked annoyed that her familiar is up to some business again without her.

"Your coming along with me partner because this time it's matters about the security of this nation and I need you out there."Saito said to her, Louise tilt up in her seat.

"Really?!"Louise shot up.

"But, what Siesta's village had to do with the safety of Tristain."Louise then asked in confused.

"I'll tell you once we get there."Saito replied as he stands up and neatly arrange the stack up papers in the desk.

(Soviet Construction Yard Base Command, Tristain)

A collective jawdrops was greeted in front of the construction yard as princess Henrietta's convoy arrives at the soviet base. Henrietta and her musketeer corps was awed at all the marvelous structures they're seeing around when they arrived, Zaric steps in front of them.

"Z-ZARIC...W-WHERE ARE WE?!"Henrietta asked still stammered at the sightings around.

"Your highness. This is the new era of power in where I came from."Zaric respectfully replied as she spread her arms wide.

"Alright introductions aside, your highness let's proceed this talks inside. There's a lot of things we need to discuss and I'm sure you have a lot of questions on me."Zaric then said to her, Henrietta regains her posture and speaks to her familiar.

"Yes and I need you to answer all of this."Henrietta said in serious tone.

"Indeed your highness."Zaric replied and they all proceed inside the construction yard.

(Meeting Room, Soviet Construction Yard Base Command)

Everyone take their seats but not all took as few of the musketeers choose to stand especially Agnes who stands at the princess side. Henrietta sits at the office type chair which seems comfortable for her than any chairs back at the palace, facing the table and on the other side is her familiar Zaric sitting on the opposite side.

"So what do you want your highness, coffee, tea, or hot chocolate?"Zaric asked offering some drinks.

"Enough of that Alena just explain this everything to us now!"Agnes said getting impatient but still in a professional tone.

"Relax we'll go there, I'm just offering you guys some good warm drinks while we were discussing."Zaric eases her and Henrietta answers.

"Just tea is fine."Henrietta answered.

"Always liked a good tea your highness, very well then."Zaric then press the button of the speaker placed beside her on the table.

"Send some teas for all the guests here."Zaric said to the speaker and then presses it once again.

"Okay, while we're waiting for the teas let's start this meeting."Zaric announced and started to speak first before anyone could do.

"First of all, if you want to ask me about this place, this is my base and how I build all of this. Well, it's all thanks to the marvels of advancement in my world called technology, and about that it's too complicated and no matter how I explain it you couldn't understand it so don't bother to ask."Zaric explained before any could asked about it. Everyone became speechless and no one tried to asked regarding everything they saw today.

"Okay, let's get to the main topic."Zaric announced to start the meeting.

(Village of Tarbes, Tristain)

The village of Tarbes, Siesta's hometown village located at the western boundaries of Tristain. A typical peaceful village with farming livelihood as their main resources. But today, it was a different day as some unknown visitors arrives at there village with strange looks and forms.

A couple of defender cores arrives at the area, some entering the village and some proceeds to the outskirts. At the wide terrain in the west side outside the village, Saito was currently checking the area for armory's deployment along with Louise who was peeking at him operating at the touchscreen pad.

"Ummm...Saito, what we are doing here?"Louise asked bit skeptic.

"We're here to set up our defensive perimeters for deployment of our defender turrets in preparation for the possible reconquista invasion."Saito replied to her still computing to his touchscreen.

"I see, but why Tarbes?If we are going to defend Tristain why not the capitol, it's more important to defend it isn't it not?"Louise asked regarding about it.

"Yes the capitol is more important but why waiting them there to come if we can stop them here, especially in order for reconquista to reach there they need to pass this area. Once they enter the borders through the skies obviously by airships, this place is the first one of unlucky villages that will be pillage by the invasion. We must prevent the enemies to gain a foothold here or anywhere in Tristain."Saito explained everything to her.

"I see..."Louise finally understands it, she kept quiet for a moment until she speaks.

"Saito...is there anything I can help?"Louise asked if she can contribute in protecting her country.

"Of course partner, that's why you're here. Come on."Saito lead her to a spot.

"I need you to create deep trenches here using your explosion magic."Saito said pointing at the spot.

"Is that it?"Louise confusingly asked.

"For now."Saito answered.

"Okay then, leave it to me!"Louise gratefully said as she will be useful for protecting her country especially for the princess even in this small contribution after for what she believes a failure mission in Albion. Louise start to create deep trenches using her explosions while Saito instructing the defender cores to the deployment spots. After everything was finished and in good position, they decided to take rest at Siesta's house as Saito is not finish yet, he's still need to deploy defenses inside the village.

"Thank you for letting us stay at your home sir."Saito bowed in front of Siesta's father.

"A-ah it's nothing sir Saito you don't need to do that. I was the one who supposed to thank you for all you've done for my daughter, she told me everything you did for her."Siesta's father said to him.

"Is that so, but still thank you for your generosity sir. Me and my partner really appreciated this, right partner."Saito still giving his gratitude of thanks and looks at Louise.

"Ah-of course, thank you for welcoming us here."Louise respond.

"It's nothing ma'am, thank you for the help you gave to my daughter."He said as he bowed in front of Louise. Just then Siesta arrives from the kitchen.

"Father, food is ready."Siesta said to her father.

"Ah what a good timing Siesta. Milady, sir Saito we're inviting you to eat here. Please don't say no to my offer, this is my only way to repay you for all the good things you did for us."Siesta's father urge to offer and doesn't want declining.

"Well...if you say so then we gradually accept it."Louise sweatdropped as she accepted it.

"Who says no to a food after all."Saito joining the fold.

They went to the dining table and Siesta places the foods as they all sitting to their respective seats, everything is on set and all is preparing to eat.

"Thank you for the food(Itadakemasu)."Saito, Siesta and her father said in unison with their hands in praying fashion which gained some attention between them.

"Mr. Saito, your also doing that before you eat?"Siesta's father asked him.

"Yeah, it seems you guys also."Saito replied.

"It's already our habit to do it before we eat since the time of our great grandfather, he said that it has been part of their tradition from where he came from."He explained to Saito regarding about it.

"Me too, I'm also surprise that mr. Saito has the same habit when I saw him always doing that before he eats in the academy's kitchen."Siesta also commented.

"Wha-so that's why you're always missing during mealtime because you're going there!"Louise suddenly blurted out after hearing it.

"Don't sweat it partner, it's not a big deal be blabber about so instead fill your mouth with some food here."Saito replied to dismissed it so they can start eating which Louise accepted as she's also wanted to eat now.

After finishing a good meal, Saito was about to have a talk with Siesta's father when suddenly they heard a commotion outside. Then a knock on the door was heard, Siesta was about to approach the door but her father is the one who opens it.

"THEY'RE HERE,THEY'RE HERE!"An average man was greeted in font of him after he opens the door.

"Calm down, what is it?"Siesta's father calms down the man and asked.

"The dragon raiments,they're back!"The man said in disturbing voice.

"Dragon raiments?"He said confusingly and then widen his eyes in realization.

"Father..."Siesta said worriedly when she heard it.

"What's going on?"Louise voiced out as she and Saito approached, the man saw them and immediately said.

"Lady Louise, sir Saito we need your utmost help, the dragon raiments are here once again in our village!"The man said in worry.

"Dragon raiments?You mean reconquista is already attacking us now!"Louise blurted out in shock, Saito turned grim to hear that.

"Please hurry, we need your help now!"The man said in hurry. Saito suddenly issued an order.

"Louise, miss Siesta you need to stay there, sir I need you to keep an eye on them."Saito said to them.

"Wha-Saito, your NOT going to leave me again this time, YOU HEARD ME?!"Louise protested.

"Louise I need to confirm if reconquista is really here now, if does we need to evacuate the civilians first before we fight them."Saito explained to her.

"Sir, what about you?"Siesta's father said to him.

"I'll be fine, I need to move now."Saito replied as he go along with the man outside, as he was about to move out Siesta calls out on him.

"Mr. Saito."Siesta calls out, Saito stops on his tracks and turns to look at her.

"Hm?"Saito raised his eyebrow to her.

"Take care."Siesta softly said to him. Saito smiles and give her a thumbs up.

"I'll be alright."Saito replied, Louise just frowned from their conversation and Saito proceeds to move out.

'Reconquista is already here? But they're too early. How they manage to mobilized there forces that fast and how they manage to slip through our radar without being detected? If does so, the command must notified me by now.'Those are thoughts that running through Saito's mind now.

Many people outside stared in awe and the same time terrified at the sight of the three flying metal birds for what they believe the dragon raiments hovering around the village. Saito arrives at scene and saw the dragon raiments they're talking about. He looks indifferent in his reaction and then sighs in relief.

"Thank goodness."Saito mutters in relief and approach the scared people.

"People of Tarbes there's no need to panic, those dragons flying above us is on our side, I sent them here to patrol the whole area."Saito announce in front of them. After they hear that, they began to calm down.

"SAITO!"Louise shouted from behind. Saito frowns seeing her running to his direction with Siesta behind.

"How many times I told you that you stay out when it comes to this kind of situation."Saito said in a mad tone crossing his arms.

"I told you also that I will not stand there waiting for you. I've been training for almost a month so that I can fight alongside with you!"Louise retorted back. Saito just facepalmed as he knows that this will not go anywhere if he keeps argue.

"So...where are the enemies?"Louise then asked.

"Just a false alarm, look."Saito replied and pointing up to the sky. Louise looks up and saw a jet tengu soaring above.

"Hey, isn't that one of those flying metal constructs I saw back in the base a days ago?"Louise identified the flying machines.

"I sent them here for patrol. Man this is my fault, I should've notified them to contact me once they arrive. I only told them to go here to patrol the area and no need to tell me that they've arrived. The civilians will not freaked out if I should known that."Saito said and groans for this predicament. Siesta on the other stared at the flying tengus with awe and surprise.

"So this are the dragon raiments my great grandfather rode before but this raiments are different from the one he rode."Siesta muttered under her breath with her voice slightly but clearly heard by Saito.

"Alright since this is only a false alarm let's head back to our respective homes shall we?"Saito announce and everyone go back to there houses including them. Back at Siesta's house, Saito approach Siesta to talk about something.

"Miss Siesta."Saito calls her.

"Yes mr. Saito?"Siesta respond.

"Could you tell me what is this dragon raiments you guys are talking about?"Saito asked.

"U-ummm well mr. Saito it's a bit long story so..."Siesta replied but trailed off.

"Hmmm it seems like it's a long discussion. Let's sit first and continue this talking at the table."Saito offered and then they take their seats at the table, Siesta then narrates her story about the tale of the dragon raiment.

(Royal Palace of Tristain, Tristania)

Henrietta the newly crowned queen of Tristain was on her study room. Sitting on her chair in front of her desk currently looking at the letter that Germania sent. After the meeting her familiar organized at the soviet base, she returned to the palace but not with her musketeer corps as they all left to Zaric's base for training for the new firearms her familiar presented. With only Zaric accompanied her back to the palace, Henrietta was then called by her mother queen Marianne after she arrived to meet her at the palace garden. There her mother said to her that she is going to step down from the throne and wanted to pass it to her as the line of succession. Now as the newly appointed queen she faces a complicated situation eventhough she's not officially announced to be a queen yet because it was too sudden and no enthronement ceremony was held due to the crisis her nation was facing as her country is in a threat of an invasion on Albion that according to her bestfriend's familiar is possible and a letter of marriage proposal from the germanian emperor in exchange for guaranteed alliance in protection against Albion arrived.

In desperate measures, Henrietta thinks that she needed to do this in order to save her country from danger if it means marrying the emperor who is 2 decades older to her. Knowing that she will be the next queen of Tristain, the emperor wasted no chance and grab the opportunity to take her and she knows it. Since prince Wales is already dead there's no reason for her to decline this proposal, it was very painful for her to learn that the one she loves is now gone after that disastrous diplomatic mission in Albion which proved out that the viscount who's one of the people her familiar listed on it's suspected traitor list is really a reconquista agent. She needs to be stronger and brave this time as the whole nation was now on her shoulders.

"Zaric...are you sure that it's okay to reject their proposal of alliance?"Henrietta asked her familiar.

"Yes, there's no need for Tristain to be aided by some other nation especially if there's some other self interest aligned."Zaric replied.

"But if I decline this,Tristain will leave open for reconquista to takeover. We have no means of capability to protect our nation against any invasion."Henrietta protested worriedly.

"Indeed, Tristain has no means to protect itself against any invaders because of it's small military manpower but that will be solve from now on."Zaric replied.

"What do you mean Zaric?"Henrietta skeptically asked.

"I will use my assets to defend Tristain in the time of possible invasion."Zaric replied to her.

"You mean...your secret base that you showed to us earlier?"Henrietta asked her about it.

"Yes, you see that I have some things to back up my claim. Just trust me into this."Zaric said to her. Henrietta ponders thinking about it and then she looks at her familiar.

"Okay, I'll trust you into this. You never failed me once so I'll leave everything to you."Henrietta decided to put her faith to Zaric. Though there might probably a chance that this time maybe they can, also this is the chance to test out the capabilities of her familiar's arsenals.

"Thank you for your trust, expect a good results from me."Zaric replied assuringly.

(Outskirts Village of Tarbes, Tristain)

Morning rises at the village of Tarbes, Saito along with Louise currently escorted by Siesta to the location of the dragon raiment. Yesterday, Siesta said to them about the tale of the dragon raiment in their village. It's about her great grandfather that rode the dragon raiment when he first arrived in the village. Saito was bit skeptical about it and said to Siesta to draw a picture of the said raiment. As Siesta showed her drawing of the raiment Saito widen his eyes a bit in surprise seeing the details of the raiment, it has horizontal wings, cylindrical shape body with a nose at the top of it that seems like a propeller. It seems he was gazing at the blueprint of a ww2 fighter aircraft.

'Only one way to find out.'Saito on his thoughts wanted to confirm if this raiment is what he think it is.

Trudging there way inside the cave that will lead them to the raiment's location, Siesta guiding the way while holding a lamp to illuminate there path followed by Louise then Saito from behind when suddenly Saito halts and spokes.

"Wait..."Saito suddenly said makes Siesta and Louise stops from there tracks and turns to him.

"What is it Saito?"Louise asked in confuse looking at Saito who is now narrowing his eyes at the other direction.

"We're not alone here."Saito respond still glancing at the certain direction and a fireball appears there flying towards them. In quick reaction, Saito grab both Louise and Siesta and drag them behind a big rock in the corner. But the fireball intentionally misses them and hits at the other side. A voice of a man then rangs out after that.

"Get out of this place you thieves, I'll never let you have the raiment!"A familiar voice spokes out.

"That voice...HEY MR. COLDBERG!"Saito identifies the voice.

"That's just my warning, get out of here or else-wait...mr. Saito?!"The man reveals to be the academy's professor mr. Colbert familiarizes Saito's voice. Then a figure of a bald man with eyeglasses emerge from the shadows holding a staff.

"Mr. Saito, is that you?"Colbert said while approaching.

"Yep I am professor. I'm with my partner and Siesta over here."Saito replied also pointing at Louise and Siesta behind.

"Professor? What are you doing here?"Louise asked the professor confusingly.

"Miss Louise, I'm also asking the same question."Colbert replied back.

"DARLING!"An unwanted voice of a tanned skinned germanian was heard.

"Ah dammit."Saito mutters in exasperation, seeing the tan germanian running towards him.

"Of all people why is she here!"Louise added blurting out in irritation seeing her most hated rival. Saito sidesteps to the side avoiding Kirche's pounce which successfully executed making the big breast woman kiss the ground again.

"Owww, HEY you did it again! I just wanted to hug you, what's wrong with it!"Kirche pouted.

"What are you doing here Zerbst, still not giving up?!"Louise irritatingly said.

"Oh hey there Louise, well it's just a coincidence that we're here. We are on a treasure hunting you know."Kirche replied and then three people approaches to them.

"Louise, Saito? What are you guys doing here?"Montmorency surprised to see them while approaching together with Guiche and Tabitha.

"Well what a surprise, we never expect to see you guys here."Guiche also said while Tabitha still the same, didn't say any word.

"Y-you guys, you all here?"Louise was surprised to see all of them.

"Looks like the whole gang is complete." Saito commented then turns to Colbert.

"By the way mr. Coldberg what is your business here, wait...are you here for the raiment isn't it?"Saito asked Colbert and guessed the professor's intention of coming here.

"How did you know about the raiment?Colbert said in surprised.

"Because you mention it when you warned us and mistakenly identified us the thieves. It also happened that we're searching for it."Saito answered to him.

"I see..."Colbert mutters and then replied.

"Yes I'm here to find the raiment. But wait, why you guys also knows about it?"Colbert curiously asked.

"We just happened to know about the raiment because the family that owns it is acquaintance of ours."Saito answered him and look at Siesta which Colbert follows his gaze.

"Mr. Saito, you mean..."Colbert was about to guess it but Louise beat him to it.

"Siesta's great grandfather is the one who rode on the raiment when it arrived here."Louise revealed to them causing a surprise looks on everyone.

"Ehhh, a commoner owns a very rare treasure? Impossible."Guiche said disbelievingly.

"Is that true miss Siesta, your family owned the raiment?!"Colbert asked hopefully to Siesta, finally his searching for years will be possibly bear fruit. Before Siesta could reply Saito interferes.

"Okay okay, we can resume this chit chat while walking, let's get out of this shady cave first."Saito butted in and all agreed to him as they all anxiously can't wait to see the raiment.

(Moments Later)

The group finally reaches their destination. After they exited the cave that will lead to the location of the raiment, they've been greeted by a peaceful forested place and at the end of the road is a big wooden storehouse covered in foliage and vines.

"Okay we're here."Siesta announced as she face the group in front of the storehouse double doors.

"Is this were your great grandfather stored the raiment miss Siesta?"Colbert asked Siesta. He was very enthusiastic about Siesta's great grandfather's origin. According to Siesta her great grandfather is came from a land very far away here, but Saito unknowingly to them had a guess on it. He just need to see this raiment.

"Yes, this is where my great grandfather stored it."Siesta nodded. Colbert approaches the double doors and see it was locked.

"Hmmm...it seems that this lock is reinforced with magic."Colbert commented.

"My great grandfather hired a mage before to restore the raiment and protect it from any thieves."Siesta informs to him.

"I see...don't worry miss Siesta I can manage to open it, it'll just take some seconds for me to open this."Colbert said and began to unlock the door using magic. While waiting for Colbert to open the doors Saito notices Tabitha was not with them and saw her at the back standing in front of a big rock, Saito then approaches to her.

"You saw something?"Saito asked Tabitha as he's now standing beside her. Saito then looks on where she's looking at and their he saw a big rock embedded in the ground like a tombstone. Saito scrutinizes the rock and saw something etch on it. He scrubs the dust on the stone that covered the inscribed symbols and widen his eyes in surprise to see the very familiar japanese characters written downwards. On the other hand, Louise notices that Saito was not on her side and saw him with Tabitha at the far back. Curious, she approaches them.

"Saito, what are you staring at the rock?"Louise curiously asked as she saw him gazing at the stone with surprise but Saito didn't response to her like he did not hear her.

"Sargeant Takeo Sasaki."Saito muttered as he read it. He was quite surprise to see it but slowly everything will be clear to him but that's until he saw the raiment.

"Alright, it's unlocked now!"Colbert voiced out which makes the three turns their attention on the rest of the group at the storehouse entrance. Colbert then slowly opens the doors and they all enters the building with Saito, Louise and Tabitha following from behind.

"It's seems so dark here."Kirche commented seeing some poor illumination inside.

"Hey, is that the raiment?"Guiche said pointing at the large object sitting idly at the center. Despite with a dim place inside they can still clearly see something there. Colbert approaches the raiment and touches it.

"So this is the raiment...it's skin, so cold."Colbert commented as he touches the raiment's wing.

"Wait...it's made of metal!"Colbert then realizes as he rubs the smooth metal layer of the raiment.

"So this is the raiment? Seems like really an odd dragon to me."Montmorency shared her view on the alleged raiment. Everyone of them seems quite skeptical at the form of the rumored raiment except to the former imperial commander who is now staring at the raiment with wide eyes. Louise seeing the raiment didn't seem surprise but familiarizes it, seemingly resembles the one she saw back at the base but in different design. She then looks at Saito and notices his surprise reaction and decided to ask.

"Saito, is something the matter?"Louise asked him worriedly. Saito didn't respond but closes his eyes and let out a small chuckle. He now understands why Siesta's facial features seems familiar, the same black hair and black colored eyes like him and she has a bit of an asian looking face.

"Fufufufufu."Louise now confused as to why her familiar let out a chuckle like that.

"Another one of my theories has gone correct. I'm always hitting a jackpot since I came here in this world."Saito mused as he approach the raiment and touches it, then his runes on his right hand glows. Information flows down on his mind as he recognizes the raiment.

"Perfect, I've never thought in my life that I'm going to see an outdated aircraft from my homeland."Saito said as he rubs the smooth layer of the aircraft.

"Saito, what are you saying?"Louise heard him out and skeptical on what he said as she approach close to him.

"Nothing, I just found out that this raiment is came from my world."Saito replied nonchalantly which causes a surprise to everyone.

"EHHHHHHH!"Everyone reacted in surprise.

(Imperial Construction Yard Base Command, Tristain)

The zero fighter aircraft who was known as the dragon raiment has been now safely transported to Saito's base. At first, Colbert wanted to take it at the academy for research but Saito offered him a better place to conduct it, since he knew Colbert could be trusted well and being a good acquaintance in the academy he bring him along to the base. An unmeasured shock and amazement appeared in the professor's face the moment he arrived at the base. Being bewildered, he bombarded Saito with lots of questions but Saito eases him and just told him to ask the engineers about it. After leaving Colbert with the engineers at the mecha bay factory where the zero fighter has been stored for inspection or rather possibly for further innovations, Saito proceeded to the command room at the imperial construction yard for this afternoon meeting with Louise.

"Ummm, Saito there's only two of us here."Louise was confused about being only the two of them currently present.

"Yes, but the meeting we are having is live meeting."Saito replied.

"Live...meeting?"Louise was confused.

"You will know it in the meantime. "Saito just replied and after a moment the large monitor in front of them blared to life and the image of an imperial soldier appeared on the screen that make Louise almost yelp in surprise.

"Sir, there's an incoming transmission from the soviet base."The imperial soldier on the screen informed Saito.

"Okay, patch me through it."Saito replied and the soldier nods and in just a short moment the image switches into a different view. Louise was caught surprise to see the person in the monitor, it was Henrietta sitting at the table along with Zaric sitting near the screen.

"YOUR HIGH-HENRIETTA-SAMA!"Louise blurted out in surprise to see her bestfriend at the large monitor also shared the same reaction to her.

"LOUISE, IS THAT YOU?!"Henrietta also surprise to see her.

"SAITO WHAT IS THIS, HOW HER HIGHNESS IS INSIDE OF THAT THING?!"Louise demanded as she turns to Saito.

"It's a kind of a live communication device where we can communicate people while they're on the other side or different place."Saito explained in simple.

"Oh, so how is it works?"Louise asked.

"Sorry, I don't have a time to explain that. Let's proceed to more important matters now shall we?"Saito brushed it aside as he doesn't want to explain it any further, they need to discuss some important in this meeting rather than some unimportant stuff. Back at the screen, it seems Zaric is also explaining it to Henrietta but also didn't want it to explain any longer.

"Alright, it seems everyone is ready, let's get this meeting started."Saito announced and the meeting begins. There they discuss about the preparations for the defences and security of Tristain against reconquista invasion forces and other related matters. The meeting then finally concluded when the night falls.

(Allied Construction Yard Base Command, Albion)

"Sir, reporting in."A peacekeeper saluted in front of Stanford as it was hastily entering the war room where the officers are currently held a meeting about their next offensive strike.

"At ease, what is your report?"Stanford returns the salute and asked the peacekeeper.

"Sir, we've detected the largest ship of the enemy forces leaving the port of Plotsmouth accompanied by a hundred of dragon riders. We pinpoint their track and they're now heading towards Tristain."The peacekeeper informs.

A wide smirk formed at Stanford's face the moment he heard the report. Seems everything is under his favor. Now the next operation will be easy as taking a candy to a kid. With reconquista's forces in the port town reduces in half, it will be a good chance of opportunity that he will not let slide.

"Good, thank you for the report you've given to us. You may leave now."The peacekeeper saluted and leaves the room. Stanford then turns to his officers and said.

"Gentlemen, it's looks like this operation will become a walk in the park."Stanford stated to all of them.

"Now then, let's continue this planning in our next offensive."Stanford then said as they proceed on their meeting.

(Tristain Academy Of Magic, Tristain)

After the meeting was successfully finished yesterday, Saito back at the academy and was busy as usual training his poor trainees that was now increasing in numbers with a newly added one named Gimli, a coolheaded wind mage kid. Saito gives a smirk on him as he was struggling to catch it's breath while running as he thought before that this was an easy training because all you need is run while watching Guiche did the same before around the school grounds who was now practicing swinging swordstick in the sidelines along with Louise.

While watching the training, his comms suddenly blared to life.

"Sir this is imperial command we have an emergency!"His base command suddenly reported.

"Base command what is it?"Saito replied in serious tone.

"We've detected a large enemy airship entering Tristainian airspace with a company of dragon riders numbering in hunderd plus. They will reach Tarbes in the afternoon base to their speed ."The command reported.

"So, they're finally made their move huh..."Saito mutters and then said.

"Base command, initiate the operation plan now. Send out the defence forces that we established to be sent here. They will arrive there early and have enough time for deployment before the enemy arrives."Saito issues an order.

"Yes commander."The command replied then off the comms. Saito then quickly approaches Louise to inform her about the situation.

(Tristain Royal Palace, Tristania, Tristain)

A meeting was held inside the palace with all the highest ranking official nobles including in the tristanian military along with the acting but soon to be appointed queen Henrietta De Tristain. Zaric is also present at the meeting as she is also part of the military command much to the discomfort of the noble generals, also the same for Zaric as she only thinks them as inexperienced arrogant useless ass jokes who only do nothing but screaming and blabbering to each other as they are planning about the preparations against the incoming reconquista invasion. Even Henrietta who still inexperienced in handling this kind of situation can't find a way to intervene, she now thinks that her mother was too sudden by her decision.

At the middle of the meeting, Agnes suddenly rush inside with an alarming face as she hurriedly approach towards Henrietta and whispers something to her which widen her eyes in shock. At the same time, Zaric's communication device beeps which means the base contacted her. She frowns when she heard what is it.

"Are you sure?!"Henrietta asked the aide to be sure. Agnes nods in response.

"Yes your majesty, our scouts reported it." Agnes replied worriedly. Henrietta turned serious after this confirmation.

"Thank you for your report Agnes, you can go now."Henrietta dismissed her and Agnes bows and take her leave. Henrietta then face back to the people present in the meeting.

"To all of you here I've have received a bad news, our scouts spotted the large enemy ship Lexington with a company of dragon riders crossing our borders and now approaching at the village of Tarbes far west location of our country."Henrietta informs them and a shock faces of nobles was a response.

"What, is that true your majesty?!"General Gramont exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, our scouts confirmed it."Henrietta replied.

"They already made their move, and a company of dragon riders. How can we counter against that?"Another general spoke in worries as being Tristain is lacking air power and only griffins is their only means of fighting against any kind of enemy air assets but against the dragons with superior strength and speed...

"I think we should just surrender."General Duroc suddenly suggested and a gasps of shocks was he receive by the other nobles. Some murmurs arise among the nobles present about his shocking suggestion.

"What did he just say?"

"How did he just say those things about surrendering, has he have no honor?"

"Maybe he lost his bravado when he's beaten up by a commoner."

"Yeah, for us nobles that was humiliating. The first noble in the history that getting owned by a peasant."

"WHAT, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"Among the murmurs, Louise father Duke Valliere blurted out on him.

"Duke Valliere, if you see our situation their is no way we can win against them. I'm just choosing a wise decision to avoid the inevitable. I'm sure they will spare us if we surrender without resistance."General Duroc defended his suggestion. But Zaric narrowed her gaze on him. This was a surprise, most nobles in this world are too arrogant that thinking surrendering will shame their honor but him being one of them suddenly suggesting of surrender?

"Are you hearing what are you saying, how can you sure they will spare us if we surrender? Surrendering is not an option! I'm an anti war activist but I am not going to bow down and handover my nation into some warmongers."Duke Valliere stated his objection.

"I agree with Duke Valliere there, we will fight and show them our honor no matter what the odds we are facing."General Gramont agrees and then turns to Henrietta.

"Your majesty, please allow me to lead our forces to meet the enemy there."General Gramont requested a permission to lead the army.

"No, I'll be the one leading our army there."Henrietta rejected the permission and voluntarily announced to lead their forces which surprises them.

"Your majesty?!"Mazarin was bit surprise to hear it.

"As the queen of this country it's my duty to protect my people so I'm going to lead my forces there against the invaders."Henrietta said with resolve for everyone to hear. A collective nods was a response to her decision.

"If so then your majesty, please at least allow me to accompany you there."Gramont pleaded.

"Okay, I'll allow you to accompany me."Henrietta gives him the permission.

"If any of you have no questions then I announce this meeting is adjourned."Henrietta announces and everyone exits the room, leaving Henrietta and Zaric alone.

"Zaric, I'm looking forward for your assistance there in the upcoming battle. I hope that with your help we can repel the enemies will come."Henrietta said to her.

"I can assure you that we will win this."Zaric replied to her with a nod.

(Imperial Base Outskirts, Tristain)

A flat wide area just outside the imperial base, an antique ww2 zero fighter was on standby with some engineers along with Colbert currently working a final inspections on it. Saito was inside at the front seat checking on the controls and panels while Louise just looking idly at the sidelines. Just ago when Saito informed her about the reconquista invasion forces now making it's move and begins their attack towards Tristain today. A messenger timely arrives at the academy sending an emergency news about the incoming attack and in dire need of every people who can fights against the invaders because Tristain is lacking a fighting force to begin with. Guiche as the son of a general voluntarily comply with the conscription of mages and now among the volunteer students that will sent to battle. Saito didn't like the idea of sending minors into war but it can't help for them as this nation is facing a dangerous situation. Him and Louise then hurriedly back to the base for their own preparations.

"Are the newly attached guns is on good condition and operational?"Saito asked the engineer.

"Hai, everything is in good sir."The engineer replied.

"Good, now we're good to go."Saito was satisfied by the reply.

"Wait Saito, I want to come along too!"Louise suddenly said. Saito looks at her for a moment and nods.

"Alright, get aboard partner." Saito extends his hands towards Louise and the pinkette grabs it and Saito pulls her in at the back seat. Saito has intended to let her come with him because she might be helpful in the upcoming battle. Her explosion magic is a great help since it can be compared into an explosive arsenal that can wipe out anything. If she added into a plane, she will become a great firepower.

"I wish you all luck there, may Brimir guide you two into battle."Colbert said his good luck to them.

"Thanks prof."Saito gives him a thumbs up and began his flight checking.

"No worries professor, we can surely drive those savages back!"Louise assuringly said with determination. And just a few moments and the engine roars.

"Woohoo, this is a fight I'll never forget in the coming milleniums!"Derflinger excitingly said and Saito just smug.

"Alright, let's get this plane soar the skies once again!"Saito declares as the plane started to run at the wide flat land and slowly ascending towards the sky with the engineers saluting at the vanishing figure of the fighter plane while Colbert just watching the scene of the raiment flying away with a goal to save his nation...quite ironic is.

(Village Of Tarbes, Tristain)

A pleasant afternoon for the village and the season of a good harvesting. The reason why Siesta requested a day off to help her family for this year's harvest. But it all interrupted when a group of people in red uniform along with the group of female musketeers suddenly arrived and instruct them to evacuate the village. They told them that they have been ordered by her majesty to send them to a safety location because Albion would come here to invade and this place will become a battlefield.

This brought fear to the people of Tarbes and many of them started to panic but the red soldiers manage to ease the tension and escorted them towards the bunch of weird big looking horseless carriages(Bullfrogs) that waiting idly in line positions. At first they are reluctant to get inside but the musketeers assured them and guide them in.

After all the villagers have been aboard the bullfrogs, it immediately leaves the village carrying all of the villagers away towards the designated secured area, at the forest where the soviets encamp. Zaric who is managing the encampment was now conversing with one of the female musketeers.

"We finally evacuated all of the villagers there."The female musketeer reported.

"Good work, now all we need is to wait for the enemy to arrive and caught them in ambush."Zaric said and started establishing their battle plan.

Moments later, the scouts informed that the enemy forces is now on their vicinity.

Above the skies, general Conrad Malfoy the noble general with a rank of a marquis leading the expedition forces was on the edge of the giant wooden battleship Lexington watching the scenery of the country that they're going to conquer while sailing towards Tarbes. Planning to make the village to be their forward base in the mainland to invade Tristain. A perfect place for ransacking additional goods and supplies to maintain their war effort. He alone would do the task to takeover such a small nation but this is a privilege that he grab just to raise his social standing. At first, Cromwell wanted to personally lead the invasion but due to the rebellion suddenly broke out he decided to stay to deal with it. Because of this, he has the chance to hog all the glory.

"Hey what is that?!"One of the crews of the ship yelled out he pointed towards the village. The general also look at the direction of the village and saw some numerous objects approaching at very fast speed towards them.

"What is that, an enemy attack?"Before he could reply even further, the objects that appears to be some small metal rods suddenly struck some dragons and explodes in contact turning them into clouds of red dusts.

"WHAT?!"The general exclaimed in shock. Seeing some of his dragon corps being killed by an unknown type of magic was unexpected. More and more of this magical rods arrives and struck down another group if his dragon riders decimating it's numbers tenfold, some of them tried to dodge it but those things seems chasing them and always found their marks. The general being an experienced veteran of the recent albion civil war didn't let remain himself from shock immediately let out an order.

"QUICK, all dragon knights attack the village and destroy the enemies that firing on us there!"The general shout out an order and all of the dragon riders speed towards the village but as they getting close their numbers are reducing gradually as many rockets pounded each one of them. They afraid that before they reach the village, their numbers will reduce in half.

Saito and Louise arrives at the area just in time that the defender turrets launch it's attacks against reconquista invasion forces.

"Seems like they're already started."Saito then activated his comms and speaks to the line.

"To all tengu squadrons this is commander Saito, you have my permission to engage. Eliminate all dragons in your sights!"Saito commanded.

"HAI!"A collective positive response was all he heard at the other side.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a group of mecha tengus that are hiding in the forested area around emerges upwards transforming into jet tengus and immediately fly towards the battlefield to engage the enemies. This is the force he sent first on standby to defend the village.

"Now then partner, are you ready to kick some reconquista collective asses?"Saito asked Louise as he glance back at the backseat.

"YES, let's do this!"Louise replied with determination in her eyes which Saito notices and grins slightly to it.

"Good then, IKUZO!"Saito said as he accelerated the zero fighter towards the battle.

The dragon knights struggles to approach the village as the intense rocket fire coming from the defender turrets slowly decimating their numbers. Even though they manage to reach the village and saw their foes that turns out to be some sort of turrets spewing out this magical rods that hitting their ranks.

"WE'RE ON RANGE, ATTACK THOSE STRANGE TURRETS BEFORE THEY WIPE US OU-WHAT THE..!"The lead dragon knight shouted his orders but abruptly stops as he witnesses his fellow dragon knights was being suddenly shredded to pieces by a strange rapid fire. Then something passes on in an insane speed above them.

"WHAT IS THAT?!"One of the dragon knights yells. Then without warning another rapid fires slaughtered the dragon's ranks, falling them one by one like flies.

"An enemy dragon?!"The leader mutters in shocked then a dragon knight suddenly reported.

"Sir, some unknown dragons are attacking us!"As the knight reported a group of mysterious shadow-like giant metal birds suddenly passes swiftly on them.

"QUICKLY, ALL OF YOU SCATTER AND TAKE OUT THOSE BASTARDS!"He let out an order but a response he heard was the agonize screaming of his knights.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"HEEEELP!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

He looks around only seeing his entire army of dragon knights being helplessly massacred by the unknown enemies. Their whole ranks started to plunge into chaos, even their dragons are now begin to panic and they're unable regain control of it. Magical rods pounding them unceremoniously, strange very fast dragons feasting them like a cornered prey while spewing out streams of musket-like fire that shockingly strong enough to pierce through the dragon's skin. His men tried to retaliate but their efforts are all futile, their enemies didn't give them a chance as they relentlessly pulverize by enemies unstoppable attacks while some of them tried to flee but being chased down and killed. For him as a proud dragon knight, the strongest and a symbol of a nation's might being humiliated like this in a battle is never been imagined but now it's happening in front of him.

'HOW DID THIS TURN OUT?!'He thought wildly as he can't accept this predicament. Completely blank, he clenched his scabbard hard and let out a loud roar and mindlessly charges onwards. His sights locks to the most peculiar one amongst the enemy steel dragons and he assumes it to be the leader. He attempts to chant a spell but he was suddenly riddled with shots by the plane he was targeting along with his dragon. As he falls he saw the very dragon that shot him flew above him shadowing the sun with it's unique shape but what's surprising is it's elongated wings didn't flap, that's the only thing he thinks before his demise.

"Wow, this flying lizards was outmatched by your planes partner!"Derflinger commented seeing a one sided battle between the dragon knights and the jet tengus.

"No sweat, they've just happened to be in the bad side of the situation."Saito simply replied while evading and shooting down some dragons in his target sight like he was just playing a video game. Just recently, one dragon just dared to attack him head on with a war cry but like any other dragon he shot it down before it could attack, just a foolish one picks a fight with an armed steel warplane straightly with his puny flying reptile.

Louise at the backseat silently witnessing this battle but on the inside, she was astonish to see this. The dragon knights that supposed to be the symbol of power of a nation in Halkeginia and the prominent force to be reckon with was just nothing in front of this flying steel dragons that her familiar made. She never thought that this things would be this powerful enough to overwhelm a whole army of dragon knights with just 9 of this.

"Commander reporting in, all hostile air assets have now eliminated."One of the tengus reported at Saito's communication.

"Very well, proceed to the second phase."Saito acknowledges and ordered to proceed to the second plan. He then turns to Louise who he notices that was on her stupor.

"Hey, Earth to Louise are you there?"Saito called her out and Louise snaps.

"Huh...oh Saito what is it?"Louise back to reality asked.

"We were going to deal with that flying ship, I want you to prepare your explosions to that thing so be ready."Saito instructed her.

"Understood!"Louise with a full resolve gripping her wand tightly said. Saito nods and returns his attention in front. All of Saito's air squads including him are now launch their way to the enemy's airship.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN, JUST WHO ARE THEY?!"General Malfoy exclaimed in pure shock, he never once imagined, witnessing his whole army of dragon knights numbering in hundred will be mercilessly slaughtered by the hands of those flying metal dragons which mobility and power surpasses their own. According to the intel, Tristain only has griffins as air assets at their disposal who are far more weak than dragons so where did these things come from?!

"SIRE, THOSE STEEL DRAGONS ARE COMING!"A ship crew shouted and saw those accursed metal monstrosities are now targeting the Lexington.

"HURRY, GATHER ALL MAGES AND ARCHERS HERE, WE NEED TO PUT DOWN THOSE MONSTERS BEFORE THEY SANK US DOWN!"He shouted his orders onto one of the standby crew and it immediately leave to issue his commands.

"YOU, TELL THE ARTILLERY MEN TO MAN THE CANNONS AND FIRE THE ENEMIES APPROACH!"He ordered another crew and hastily replied.

"YES SIRE!"He then rushes to relay the orders. He gaze back at the incoming enemies with anger and hatred.

"You bastards dared to humiliate me...I'LL MAKE YOU IMBECILES PAY!"The general enrages, no one angered him like this before and he'll make sure that they will regret this.

"Commander, movements from the deck of the ship. Archers and fancy robe people identified as mages are making some defensive formations."A tengu pilot reported in.

'Hmmm, it looks like they're gonna defend their ship down to the last man.'Saito ponders and then release out a command.

"Tengu squadron assault their formation and prioritize taking down those in fancy robes."Saito command.

"Hai!"They all replied in unison and executed their assault.

"Now then, let's take care of those cannons."Saito said as he spotted the artilleries emerges out at the side of the ship.

"Partner on my signal, use your explosions to blow up those cannons."Saito still focussing on the battle said to Louise.

"Yes, let's do it!"Louise respond readying her wand.

(At The Main Road To Tarbes)

Meanwhile, a large army of tristainians numbering in hundreds are marching and finally arrives at the area, but what greets them was a fierce battle between reconquista invaders and an unknown party that currently rampaging the enemy ship.

"What is going on, what are those strange flying dragons?!"General Gramont asked in surprise that someone is attacking their supposedly opponents. Henrietta, the one who leading the army looking a bit surprised as well but she remembers what Zaric says.

"Are those strange flying dragons are with Zaric?"Henrietta mutters to herself.

"Your majesty, something is coming!"A knight shouted and pointed towards a certain direction and surprises them to see an odd looking cart with two people riding on it approaching to them without any horse pulling it. The knights quickly reacted and make a stance between the queen and the arrivals. The mysterious cart stops a few meters and a person wearing a strange simple looking helmet on a sidecart disembarks.

"WHO ARE YOU, IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"A knight shouted at the person who is now slowly approaching to them and stops a few distance.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"The lead knight yelled as he sheathed out his sword and pointed it towards the stranger and the other knights did the same. Henrietta seeing the features of the mysterious person, she notices it's figure is feminine and the uniform she wears screams familiarity to her.

"WAIT, ZARIC?"Henrietta suddenly said and the woman wore out her helmet. Now, clearly seeing her face and red curly long hair.

"Your majesty."Zaric replied as she revealed herself and the knights and other soldiers gasps.

"Isn't that... the commoner commander?!"A knight said in shock. All of them surprises to see the famous peasant familiar that manage to rose in the rank of a commander after a duel with a noble. The very person who did the impossible possible.

"Zaric, what is happening here?"Henrietta without wasting time suddenly asked.

"As you can see your majesty we've already launched an attack at the enemies ship."Zaric replied to her.

"WHAT?!HOW DID YOU-"Gramont exclaimed in shock but the queen raises her hand to stop him.

"General, there is no time for that."The queen said and the general quietened, then Henrietta looks at Zaric.

"Zaric, can you enlighten me about the situation?"Henrietta asked her about the current happening.

"Yes." Zaric replied and then briefed them about the situation.

(At The Battle)

The battle intensifies with the invaders are in the pressure as they mercilessly gunned down at the deck with the jet tengus, hunting them like a prey on the ground. And it gotten worse when some unknown adversaries firing them from the ground.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE THIS INSURRECTS?!"General Malfoy yelled on top of his lungs in pure anger and frustration. The albion's great battleship Lexington who also the flagship of the whole albionese fleet was helplessly pounded by the sheer force of both jet tengus and AA assault units(bullfrogs and flak troopers) that appeared out of nowhere firing them down under with relentless fire. A hopeless situation was bestowed upon him and his men. He was now in dilemma and cries and panic was the only thing he hears.

"BOOM!"

Another blast of explosion shaking the whole ship as the side part of the ship where the cannons are located exploded to bits by an unknown attack. The enemies targeted it to effectively disabled the ship's fighting capability and now most of their cannons are destroyed and some are unable to use, it even dealt a massive damage to the ship. Him and his mages magic is useless as it cannot even reach it's enemies and so fast that his mages already been killed before they could release out a single spell. But now there's only one thing he knows, the foes that attacking them is definitely not Tristain. It's impossible for such a weak nation to possess this kind of monstrosities. Just, where this things come from?!

"EXPLOSION!"Louise yells as an explosion engulfs the side of the ship.

"Great job Louise!"Saito praised her and Louise just awkwardly blushing from his praise.

The cannons are completely obliterated thanks to the explosion magic Louise throws at the enemy as per Saito's signal commands. Louise was very enthusiastic to her mission as she gave a chance to fight for her country and to help her majesty. An achievement that every young noble of her age wanted to achieve, especially her.

They've been targeted the enemies artillery to disabled the enemy's firepower so that the soviets ground forces could strike without worrying of the retaliatory strike from the enemy. An effective plan that prevents the enemy to counterattack. At the middle of this battle, Zaric contacted Saito through the comms.

"Saito, a griffin squad sent by her majesty are now arriving to give you some assistance."Zaric reported through the comms.

"They've already arrive huh...thanks for the info Zaric."Saito said and change the line to contact all of his squad.

"This is commander Saito to all tengu units, reinforcements has arrived. A group of griffons will come and will provide some helping hand. Cooperate with them as soon as they arrive."Saito instructed his squad and they replied in positive unison.

"SAITO I HEARD IT! Is Henrietta-sama already here?!"Louise hearing it suddenly asked.

"Yes and she sent some griffin cavalry to aid us."Saito replied to her and a lit up joy was written in her face.

"So let's finish this battle now. We have find the location of the windstone that making this ship floating and destroy it."Saito said and Louise seriously nods. It's time to bring this ship down.

"GRIFFONS INCOMING!"Yelled in horror of one of the crews. The general widen his eyes in shock as he spotted a squad of griffins charging towards them joining the fight alongside their enemies as they are now rampaging their ship to wreckage. The general was already look beaten and his clothes was tattered and mess up. The ship's condition was almost nearly destroyed, littered pieces of shattered pieces of wood around along with bloodied lifeless bodies of his men. Him and his remaining men had been struggling by the endless fierce attacks of this metal dragons. Many of his soldiers had been killed without remorse and most of his mages was annihilated by a barrage of musket fire that strong enough to penetrate even in the wind shield casted by mages. But, now another group of impudents are joining in, marking their fate.

'What is this...you mean that this abominations is with the TRISTAINIANS?!'The general thought in shock. It didn't take long as the griffin knights started their attack by chanting spells to decimate their forces and as a result, total chaos reigns supreme.

"No, this can't be happening, we're supposed to be the victors here. Brimir was supposed to be on our side!"He was now hysterically thinking about this. He cannot accept this fate. How could this all happen? He was completely blank and doesn't understand all of this now. And then suddenly, the ship was shaken by a huge explosion and the next thing happens was this whole battered ship is started to fall down from the sky. It seems that the windstone inside have been seized by the explosion.

"NO, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I CANNOT ACCEPT THIS DEFEAT!"He screamed in pure defiance up to the heavens for this failure and even cursing the founder for this fiasco as the ship is crashing down embracing the ground beneath.

(Aftermath Of The Battle)

The battle concluded with reconquista's crushing lose. The tristainian troops are currently busy scurrying around the area of the fallen ship for any survivors of the wreckage. They manage to found some few enemy survivors and immediately restrain them. Some have injured and needed medical attention, that's what they agreed to do and Zaric's units will be the one to tend those who wounded. Although it's a bit frustrating they didn't have a chance to taste a battle especially general Gramont who was expecting it but nonetheless, captain Napoleon and the griffin knights is the only group given a chance for it so not all the credits goes to the two familiars.

Among the wreckage of the ship, someone rose out at the pile of wooden chunks. It was general Malfoy, he manage to survive thanks to his wind magic that he casted on time before the ship crash to the ground. He crawled his way out with dizziness from the freefall he experience. He gets a hold at the wooden pillar of the ruined ship and tried to adjust his senses. As he regained his sense he looks around his surroundings, there he saw the tristainian soldiers searching around the wreckage and they already captured most of his surviving forces. He became aware of this, he gnashed his teeth in pure anger in this predicament. If not to those mysterious supporters of Tristain, invading this country will be a walk in the park. His anger grows even more intense when he remembers that but suddenly change into surprise when he saw someone at distance. A woman with a purple hair clad in a maiden armour with a cape, she is currently talking to a woman with red long hair wearing an odd looking uniform. His eyes widened, no mistaking it, it's the tristanian princess!

"Zaric, on behalf of my country, thank you for your help. We express our utmost gratitude for it."Henrietta expresses her thanks.

"Your welcome your majesty, it's my own volition to he-WATCH OUT!"Zaric screamed and she suddenly tackles Henrietta out of her position. Suddenly a gust of cutting wind passes through from where the queen was standing before. The people around saw what happened and have a both mix of surprise and shock faces. Zaric then look at the source of the attack and there she saw a man holding a scabbard wand and it's clear as day that he is one of those survived enemies.

"RESTRAIN HIM!"General Gramont yells to his men to subdue the enemy that attack their queen. Before someone could do something, a young man suddenly jump in action. Running towards the enemy with a his sword alongside his two summoned mini golems(valkyries). The enemy general saw him coming immediately started chanting to cast another spell but the young man beat him to it as his valkyries goes behind him and he jump backwards and step unto the hands of his golems and the golems throws him forward up in a spring effect. Flew in a speed enough to caught Malfoy off guard. He readied his sword to slice the general and without giving him a time to cast he have no choice but to block the attack with his scabbard and clashes with it in a loud clang.

The young blonde landed and immediately tip the feet of the general with his feet to loose it's balance. As a result, the general falls to the ground with a thud. The reconquista general tried to stand but he was stop by a sword pointed in front of his face.

"SURRENDER NOW!"Guiche boldly declares while his two valkyries do the same. The general nervously sweating but at the same time angry and frustrated at this failure attempt. Not a long moment until the knights also arrives and quickly pinned him down, confiscating his weapon and tied his hands at his back. General Gramont approaches and place his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Well done my son, you really surprise me there."Gramont praises his son. Guiche on the other hand just embarrassingly smile while he rubs the back of his head.

"YOU BASTARDS, DO YOU KNOW WHO AM I?! I'M GENERAL MARQUIS MALFOY! YOU SHOULD SHOW SOME RESPECT TOWARDS ME!"The general shouted in his demand in anger of being treated harshly. Gramont raised his brow, surprise by this revelation.

"So that means my son captured the enemy leader?! Hahahah this is bliss, I'm really proud of you my son!"Gramont praises his son even more.

"T-thanks father..."Guiche could barely reply from embarrassment.

Agnes along with some of her musketeer corps hastily runs to the queen to check on her while still on their task of searching some enemy survivors but cancel it after they heard what happened.

"Your majesty, are you alright?!"Agnes approaches with a worried look.

"I'm alright Agnes, thanks to Zaric I was safe."Henrietta assured her but Agnes still complaining in sorry about not being here to protect her. Zaric on the other looking at Guiche and rub her chin.

"Looks like Saito really trained him sufficiently."Zaric mutters as she thinks about increasing the intensity of training to her recruits.

The battle was finally ended. There's a few who manage to survive from the invaders that they recovered and restrain including their leader. Those who wounded has been tended at the soviet encampment(separated from the evacuation site). They maybe manage to stop the invasion but it doesn't mean that reconquista will stop at this. It possibly they will try it again in the near future so they will need to prepare or launch an invasion at Albion to finish them once and for all. But little did they know that some powerful faction out there is on the move to crush the same enemy.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Finally, the end of the first arc, the three familiar arc. This will be the way for the next arc which is focuses on battle between the albionese freedom fighters(allies) and reconquista forces. It's time for the freedom army to kick some ass! The next one will be a prologue or a spoiler for the next arc. Hope you enjoy this.

(Allied Construction Yard Base Command, Albion)

"Are you sure you can save him?"Stanford asked Tiffania.

"Yes, I can."She replied determined.

"Tiffania, you can't!"Matilda objected.

"Big sister, please let me help. I need to save him."Tiffania pleaded to her big sister Matilda.

"But you know who he is, HE'S THE PRINCE! He is the brat of the very person that ruined our life along with our bastard father!"Matilda countered with a tone of hate in her voice.

Inside the emergency room, Stanford along with Tiffania and her big sister Matilda are in argue about something. Separated by a reinforced glass, he looks at the unconscious patient lying on the bed with some medical apparatus attached to the person while some medical engineers monitoring it's condition. According to the engineers he was in a state of coma and a high possibility that he will never wake up. He was recently in a critical condition after being taken a fatal wound on his chest but thanks to the medical advancement and technology they manage to get a hold of him, but still being impaled by a sword at the center of the chest is seriously a mortal damage. Many blood had been lost to him causing his brain to seize in function. They only luckily manage to transfer some blood unto him after they found a blood type match for him, thankfully but it wasn't enough to save him. Currently ,only machines are the only ones that sustaining him some life which means he is now beyond saving.

"Have you forgotten what they have done us!"Matilda added.

"But big sister..."Tiffania tried to reason but her sister is really against it. That's when Stanford interfered.

"Miss Matilda it's her decision to help. Whatever happened in the past is no relevant to this situation."Stanford said to Matilda.

"What are you saying?! I've decided to work with you guys but helping a member of the royal family is a NO to me!"Matilda countered still against the idea of her sister saving the prince.

"But it's still her decision to whether she help him or not."Stanford still pointed it out and Matilda just bit her lips to it in annoyance.

"Now miss Tiffania, what is your decision?"Stanford then turns to his elf master.

"I've already said, I will help. I believe that the prince has nothing to do of what happened to us in the past"Tiffania stated her belief.

"Tiffania...!"Matilda could not believe to hear that from her.

"Alright she's decided, no more objections. So miss Tiffania, how can you do it?"Stanford asked her about it. Tiffania then shows her hand with a ring.

"I will use this."Tiffania presented to him a ring with a blue gemstone kind attached to it.

"This is a heirloom from my mother. It has a power to revive someone or make them come back to life."Tiffania stated the power her ring possess.

"What...?!"Stanford stunned from what her master claims. A power to resurrect the dead?... that's ridiculous! But he is in another world where magic really exist so this might be possible though...

"So can you...really bring him back to life with that...?"Stanford asked unassured.

"Yes."Tiffania seriously replied and Stanford saw it.

"Okay then..."Stanford calls out one of the engineers to escort Tifania inside the room where the prince is. Both Stanford and Matilda watches as Tiffania holds the hand of the prince and the ring suddenly glows a bright light engulfs the entire room.

TO THE NEXT ARC...

**Alright that's it folks. SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER!**

Next chapter: Siege At Plotsmouth


End file.
